Yu Yu Hakusho Files Rewritten
by AlbanNeji
Summary: Hello AlbanNeji Here with a new story. Yu yu Hakusho crossover with Naruto mostly Botan centred though it starts off at were Yusuke has to capture Rando. Disclaimer i do Not Own Yu YU Hakusho or Naruto please read and review hope you enjoy.Botan/Hiei?
1. Prologue An Interrupted Vacation

_**AlbanNEji: Hello my dearest fans AlbanNeji here with a new story a Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto Crossover! I know there are some out there but most of them that I have read are either to boring or the chapter are too short I don't mean anything to the other authors its just …. Some are really good but they don't update at all I read one that was really good but they haven't updated in like a year!! A YEAR!! Please update your stories or just put discontinued or something!!( Alban bashing her head on her key bord)**_

_**Naruto: What are You doing Alban?**_

_**AlbanNejji: Huh?(Blood Driping from her wound on the forehead) Naruto!! When did you get here!?**_

_**Naruto: Uh I just came from the kitchen. I heard something and came to investigate what I found is you trying to give your self a concussion. I think ill go now then. (Naruto go back to the kitchen leaving Alban staring after him)**_

_**AlbanNeji: Oh well. Alright them I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto I just own a bunch a plushies and dvds Enjoy the story.**_

**Prologue- An Interrupted Vacation…**

_It was another warm sunny day in Konohagakure. The sun bathing a young blue haired woman with warmth. This young woman though was no ordinary woman no she wasn't a Kunochi, she isn't even well human a human spirit maybe? Her name Botan of the Reikai, ferry girl or grim reaper which ever you prefer to Koenma-Sama son of Enma-Sama._

"_Ah! This is the life." Botan sighed in content as she laid on the soft grass. Botan believe it or not was on vacation on the orders of Koenma._

'_**Botan your over working yourself with ferrying souls. So I prince Koenma order you to take a vacation.' **_

'_**But Koenma-sama I-'**_

'_**Botan this is an order!' Koenma sighed as he stared at the tiered ferry girl. 'Why don't you go visit konoha, you haven't visited since well the accident…' Koenma suggested as Botan sighed in defeat.**_

'_**Alright Koenma-sama.'**_

_Botan smiled happily as she stood up . She dusted her light blue kimono and headed into the main plaza of the village her mission to feed her hungry tummy._

"_Now what should I get to eat…" Botan pondered as she walked down the plaza . The villagers greeted her the children ran around laughing enjoying themselves._

"_Stop Demon!"_

_Botan was startled as she heard the word demon. She looked to see a blond haired boy running towards her being chased by some angry villager carrying a butcher knife , his bright blue eyes in tears. Time seemed to stop as both Botan and the blond child collided…._

Yagari Naruto could do nothing but stare at Koenma. His mind frozen at what Koenma just said a few minutes ago. He tried to process on the information he was given. He Blinked and he stared at Koenma in confusement.

"Um Excuse me uncle but what?"

Koenma sighed as he sucked on his pacifier. He ran a hand through his brown locks as he rubbed the word Jr. on his forehead in annoyance.

"As I said earlier," He started ", your mother has been reassigned. She is going to be the assistant of my new Rekai Tantei. His name is Urameshi Yusuke, now were did I put that file…" Koenma muttered as he looked through dozen of files on his desk.

"Ah! Here it is," Koenma handed the file to his nephew. He watched as the ten year old read Urameshi Yusuke's file.

"As you can see Naruto this is why I chose Botan as his assistant."

"Yah but Uncle it says here that on his first mission to capture the three thieves that stole three very dangerous items got my mother almost killed for over using her white magic. You know she is a bit rusty since she retired. But good choice in the new Tantei the last one gave me the chills." Naruto nodded but shivered a bit as he remembered the last Rekai Tantei he disappeared few years before Yusuke became the new Rekai Tantei. He handed back the file to Koenma.

"You know uncle the good thing about this Yusuke is that he has a girlfriend so no worries right. I don't want another guy after my mom." Naruto said annoyed as he stared accusingly at Koenma who laughed nervously. But then smirked as his brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Another good thing my dear nephew is that he doesn't know that Botan is your mother and that you do not exist. How about you introduce yourself my dear loveable nephew. Here is the mission he is doing right now. If you leave now you'll probably get there before the tournament begins." Koenma threw a file at Naruto who caught it with ease. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he read Yusuke's current mission.

"His mission is to get Genkai to pick him as her student? Are You sure this is wise uncle?"

"Don't worry so much Naruto just try not to be seen alright."

"Alright Uncle."

An angry fourteen year old walked through the woods. In his hand a map and on his back a backpack.

"Grr… Stupid Woods! What idiot would spend his holiday hiking in the middle of nowhere?" The teen muttered angrily.

"Map says it should be here…" the boy looked around till he spotted an old looking temple.

"Whew! I hope this is it." He looked at the temple and became annoyed when he saw a sign.

**Master Genkai Disciple Selection Trials**

"Trials? Jeez this ain't the Olympics." He muttered. " There'd better be basic pluming that's all." He pushed the gate opening it. He was startled at what he saw.

"Man some crowed! Are they all here for the trials?" He stared at the many people and sweat roped . 'Sheshz… They're all weirdoes. What kind of freak is this master Genkai anyway.' the teen thought as he walked through the crowed listening to everyone talking.

"Stupid Botan…" the teen muttered that is till he looked up when he heard his name being called out.

"Yo! Urameshi!!"

"Huh? Kuwabara!?"

"Gezz so this is the fame Urameshi Yusuke…" Naruto sat on Genkai's temple roof. He masked his spirit energy as his blue eyes followed an annoyed spirit detective and an equally annoyed red headed teen. He followed both as they chose there lots and waited till Genkai told them to open them.

"That's very cleaver…thought those brutes think there the strongest cause there big. Not a chance." Naruto muttered as hew watched as Genkai blew them away knocking them out. Naruto whistled as he felt Genkai's power. 'Wow! That's some power.' Naruto thought as he notice that Yusuke was also impressed but noticed that he was about to use his demon compass. As he watched Yusuke use the compass it blew in up in Yusuke's face. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he followed Yusuke go inside to were Genkai was leading the group. 'So the demon is here then…' As Yusuke and Kuwabara competed against each other Naruto studied the rest of the competitors on who could be the demon in disguised.

'Why can't Uncle give his Tantei's an easier mission or at least something simpler like kicking the bad guys then going home.' he whined as he stared at the sky and waited for Yusuke to finish with the stupid game tests.

"Take that Kawabaka!"

"Your on Urameshi!'

"HA! Beat That Urameshi!"

"What's so great about sensing stuff anyways!"

'Gezz they act like kids… '

'**You're a kid too kit.'**

'The great Kuiiby has decided to grace his jailor at last. How much do you need to sleep furball? You'll gain weight like that.'

'**Hump! Shows what you know runt. Remember I live in your head all because of your Hokage. Stupid Ningen trapping me in you! But I should count my blessings on how he didn't put me in a weakling even thought you do act like it sometimes.'**

'Hey don't put me down furball. Besides what about you. Your scared of my mom though can't blame you on being scared of her she is scary when mad.'

'**Especially with sharp pointing things…'**

'Amen at that.'

'**Hey kit isn't that your Uncle's Reikai Tantei?' **

"Ah Shit! Thanks a lot furball…" Naruto jumped of the roof as he followed the twenty runner ups toward a forest. He looked around as he tried to find Yusuke. He was a bit startled as some of the runner ups screamed in fright and ran away. He heard Genkai laugh as some left screaming.

'**oo! I like her.'**

'of course you do you like anyone who is as psychotic as you. There he is, what does he think he is doing arguing with those fighters!'

'**Getting to know his competition?'**

' He should stop doing that! It will get him killed!'

'**You mean a second time right?'**

'Yes a second time. Now be quiet! She's about to start the race. We have to follow Urameshi. Right about…. Now!' Naruto jumped tree to tree as Yusuke ran on the ground. Naruto and Yusuke heard screams as they ran. 'Why isn't he running in a different direction I feel a demon up ahead.'

'**I think I know his awareness isn't like his red headed friend's'**

' Maybe I should tell that to Uncle. Lets go then Kuiiby I think I have enough information to tell uncle besides mom should be popping up real soon to surprise our Rekai Tantei.' Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke as he last saw Yusuke fighting a bat demon as he left.

"_Aowch!" Botan landed on the ground, the blond boy that bumped into her landing on top of her crying and shaking in fright._

"_Ah! Thank you young woman for capturing the demon. Now if you can hand 'it' over to me to end its pitiful life" Botan's eyes narrowed as she hugged the frighten child protectively._

"_No I won't hand 'him' over. He isn't a demon! He is a child!" Botan yelled startling the civilian but he soon got out of his shock and glared at Botan._

"_A demon lover! You shall die with the demon then!" the civilian lifted the knife as Botan hugged the boy closer to her. She closed her eyes and waited for the sickening blow that would 'kill' her…._

"So nephew how did he measure up?" Koenma asked as he stared at his bored nephew sitting in a chair in front of his desk. Naruto was fiddling with a kunai knife throwing it up and down.

"Ah fine Uncle he could improve on sensing other beings energies he sucks at that. The first few tests the Genkai made them do showed that Yusuke can improve if he motivates himself and I mean that he can improve a lot. So yes Uncle he was a good choice."

"I knew it! Father didn't think so not right after him."

"Its not your fault Uncle. I have to go Uncle!" Naruto stood up abruptly as he walked out of Koenma's office.

"Your Botan senses tingling!!"

"Yes and I don't like it one bit see you after the mission is over!!" He yelled back as the office doors closed behind him.

"Ah! Let's hope its not another suitor its bad enough that she has a vampire, werewolf, a porn addictive pervert, and a guy with a fetish of wearing a costume to fight crime." Koenma sighed as he rubbed the Jr. mark on his forehead. ", Next I'll have a demon after her hand…. Ha-ha yah right like that could happen."

"Hello Kuwabara Kazuma my name is Botan Guide to the Rekai please to meet yah." Botan said smiling to Kuwabara suddenly she noticed that Kuwabara grabbed her hands. She looked at his face which was looking at her very seriously which was freaking her out. 'Not again I don't need another suitor!'

"Will you be my girlfriend I'll pro-"

Kuwabara was stopped in mid sentence as he was hit on the head by a rock, making him lose balance and landing on the floor.

"Don't touch my mother you idiot she doesn't need a boyfriend. Also I don't need a dad." an annoyed voice said. Naruto jumped in front of Botan glaring at Kuwabara on the ground.

"Awch! Mom why did you do that that hurt!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head on the spot that Botan hit him on.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you that I can handle my self."

"Uhhh…. Like a cu jillion times! I don't know!" Naruto pouted as his mother ranted on how he should never do that to a person he just met.

"Your not listening to me."

"Mom you know I'm doing this for us besides you already have enough weirdoes after you."

"Hey as much as I would like to continue this family affair can you please explain on how are you his mother!" Yusuke asked as he stared at Naruto. " And what this about weirdoes after Botan?"

"If You two want to be disqualified be my guest." All four turned to see Genkai glaring at them.

"Uhh.."

"oopps!!"

"…"

"um.."

"Let's go Kuwabara or will get disqualified!" ' Not like I want to be here.' Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his shirt dragging him inside the dark room. Botan and Naruto following after both of them.

'So Koenma had one of his agents to watch my little tournament.' Thought Genkai as she stared at Botan and Yusuke but then her eyes shifted to Naruto who moved closer to Botan and started to glare at her. ' Ah but not without some protection.' She ten started to explain the fourth test.

_Botan opened her eyes as she saw a man with silver hair protecting her. His silver hair gleaming in the sunlight a mask covering the bottom half of his face and the standard shinobi head band covering his right eye._

"_I would suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." The man said as the civilian trembled in fright. The man took the knife from the civilian's grip as he glared at the civilian._

"_But Lord Shinobi !!"_

"_Be quiet leave Naruto alone and don't you dare harm the woman with him or I shall report you to Lord Hokage." The civilian nodded as he ran away with his tail between his legs. The other villagers stared at what happened and started whispering with one another. The shinobi glared at all of them making them flinch. As then he turned to face Botan who was whispering comforting words to the small boy. The shinobi smiled then extended his hand toward Botan to take._

"_Thank you …"_

"_Ah my name is Hatake Kakashi , your name…?"_

"_Yagari Botan nice to meet you Mr. Hatake."_

"_Kakashi is fine. Now Miss Yagari if you could walk with me toward the Hokage tower."_

"_Call me Botan and sure thank you for escorting me." Botan replied as she followed her savior._

'_Hatake Kakashi… isn't he the son of Hatake Sakumo?' she wondered to herself of her old friend when she felt a tug on her kimono. She looked to see that the boy she had in her arms with a concerned look he was sniffed a bit and closed his eyes as he cried silently._

"_Thank you." he finally said as he fell asleep an making Botan smile._

"_Your welcome." She replied back . Kakashi who was walking in front of Botan with his nose in an orange book smiled secretly to himself but turned sour as he saw the villagers glaring at Botan and Naruto…_

'This is so boring!!' Thought Naruto as he watched Kuwabara fight a guy name Mashashi.

'**Why do we have to be here kit can't your mother stay here and watch this stupid tournament?'**

'Well yah but who is going to protect mom from all these guys!? I will not have some other weirdoes after her we have enough of them.'

' **sheezh she does attract the most unwanted attention… Hey I have been wondering kit why don't you keep your sensei away from your mother? You keep everyone else after her away'**

'Ah well mom told me she knew his father, plus she forbid me from chasing him away. Anyways mom thinks of him as a brother nothing more nothing less though sensei wants to be more than that.'

"Man i can't see anything." Yusuke said pouting.

"The idiot is on the defensive dodging Masashi's wooden sword does that help Urameshi." Naruto answered as everyone stared at him in surprise as he had a bored look on his face.

'This is so boring! I wish I could have stayed at the house I could have practice my summoning.'

"Naruto since when did you learn to see in the dark!?" Botan asked in surprise. "You aren't suppose to learn that till you're a jonin!"

"Ah well Sensei has been training me in the forest near our home." Naruto replied.

"What!?" Botan screeched. "I'm going to maim that porn reading pervert!!" Botan yelled as she mumbled about taking a stupid one eyed reading porn pervert into the deepest pits of hell. This made everyone minus Genkai, Naruto, and the two fighters to sweat drop and edge away from Botan, Genkai then announced Kuwabara as the winner. Kuwabara then walked toward were Yusuke, Botan and Naruto were standing at.

"I won Urameshi!" Kuwabara said smiling as he winced in pain from his wounds.

"You better win yours. I'll be waiting."

"You do that! I'll be right back." Yusuke replied smiling at Kuwabara as his match was called up next.

"Fourth match Urameshi Vs. Kibano." As they started to walk Yusuke stopped. "Hold on a sec."

"Heh. Change your mind." Kibano asked as he saw Yusuke looking for something.

"Aha!" He said "A quick drag before the battle…"Yusuke said as he was about to smoke he was hit by Botan with a paper fan while Naruto punched him on the head.

"That hurt!" Yusuke yelled at both mother on son.

"I know Keiko isn't here but that does not give you the excuse to go wild!" yelled Botan as she took Yusuke's cigarettes.

'And this is the Sandaime Rekai Tantei' Thought Naruto as he watched Yusuke walk into the darkness mumbling angrily about stupid assistance.

'**Koenma could have picked worse you know?'**

'Yes that's true like what happened to Yusuke's predecessor.'

'**It seems so…. But we should expect great things from this detective shouldn't we. After all you did never tell your Uncle what you found about him.' **Kuiiby said chuckling as Naruto smirked.

'You know why I didn't tell him its because of Enma… He can't be trusted.'

"The Winner Urameshi!"

"You sneaky Weasel." Kuwabara said

"well I do owe my victory to speed un lighting up and moves that'd be the envy of any pick pocket." Yusuke said smugly. "That is nothing to be proud of Yusuke!" Botan said as she hit him on the head.

'**But it is something to be proud of if you're a shinobi!** **Right kit? Wasn't your mother a Kunochi though?'**

'Yes she was but remember she gave it up right after The Yellow Flash took the mantle of Hokage.'

"The semi-finals commence immediately!! The first match: Kaze-Maru vs. Urameshi!!" Genkai said with a bored look on her face.

"What!?"

"Great I'm sick of standing around."

"But I just finished my match!"

"The order of the Matches is set. Tough Break kid!"

"But…." Yusuke sighed in defeat as he followed Genkai who was leading the rest of the fighters up a hill. With Botan and Naruto following behind Yusuke who was cursing his luck.

'I don't like are odds…'

'**This kid better pull a miracle out of his hat…'**

'Yes miracle or luck which ever comes first cause I don't think mom and me could beat this Rando character even if we summon Kotaro out to help.' Thought Naruto as they reached the top of the hill.

'Do you feel that Kuiiby? This swamp its surrounded with spirit energy.'

'**Yah it is do you see the ghosts that haunt this place?'**

'Yes.'

"Do you feel any of your energy returning Yusuke?"

"A bit." Yusuke answered. 'But not enough for a decent shot. If this guy is Rando I'm cooked.' Yusuke thought as he stepped in front of his opponent facing him ready to fight.

"Alright fighters ready. Begin!" Genkai called out.

**End**

**To be Continued in Chapter One- Mission Completed! And Off To The Next….**

**Preview of Chapter One…**

"_You're a shinobi." Genkai stated as she watched Botan heal Kuwabara. "Now why would Koenma have a Kunochi working for him."_

'_Shot forgot about Genkai!' thought Botan as she finished healing Kuwabara. Naruto was glaring at Genkai about now._

"_What's it to you if my mother is a shinobi?"_

"_Nothing that would interest you boy!" Genkai glared at Naruto. Then turned her attention to Botan. "Girl you better explain now or till after the tournament. Some how I think you don't want the dimwit to know about that do you."_

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbanNeji: Done with the prouloge stay tooned for chapter one!! The finaly of the Genkai tournament and Botan and Naruto's Secret Revealed to Genkai!!**_

_**Naruto: Alban You don't have any more Ranmen!!**_

_**AlbanNeji; WHAT!! My mother bough to boxes full of Ranmen!! Naruto you didn't eat it all did you?(Alban sees Naruto laughing nervously) Naruto you idiot!! What I'm I going to eat now!!**_

_**Naruto: Um you can make macaroni and cheese?**_

_**AlbanNeji: Naruto you have five seconds to start running 1 2.…**_


	2. Chapter One Mission Complete And Off To

**AlbanNeji: **_**Okay this is AlbanNeji Here to inform that I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter (Crying eyes out…) Which is telling me that the story seems to not interest anyone. I need criticism here!!(Typing very angrily on the key board.)**_

_**Naruto: Don't get sad Alban.( Naruto patting Alban on the back as she cries)**_

_**AlbanNeji: Whaaa! Its not fair( Blowing her nose with Naruto's orange jacket.)**_

_**Naruto: My jacket!!(Naruto moaning about his ruined orange jacket)**_

_**AlbanNeji: But the Good news is that ill be updating this story even if no one reads it! I intend to finish this story even if it kills me!! So if any one does read this story please, please Review I beg you!!(On her knees begging the audience)**_

_**Botan: Um Miss Alban isn't time to start the story? (Botan nervously interrupts the emotional Author.)**_

_**AlbanNeji: (Coffs nervously) Ah of course Botan! No Were is Naruto so he can Announce the disclaimer and the story?**_

_**Botan: I think he is still mourning for his ruined jacket?**_

_**AlbanNeji: What!? Naruto get over here!!**_

_**Naruto: What?( Still depressed)**_

_**AlbanNeji: Announce the disclaimer and the story!!**_

_**Naruto: B-but my jacket!!**_

_**AlbanNeji and Botan sigh**_

_**AlbanNeji: I'll get you another one just do the Disclaimer!! What No!! Ack!**_

_**Naruto: Thank you thank you!! Now…AlbanNeji does not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho she is just a poor collage student trying to get by and on with the story!! Ack! **_

_**AlbanNeji: NARUTO DON"T TELL TEM THAT!! (Alban starts to chase Naruto around to kill him while Botan watches nervously)**_

**Chapter One- Mission Completed! And Off To The Next….**

_The Hokage of Konohagakure is known to be the strongest ninja of fire country. The Sandaime was no exception to this rule even in his old age he could pack a mean punch. _

" _Lord Hokage! You have Hatake Kakashi requesting your presents. He is accompanied by a young woman with Naruto." The secretary said as the Hokage looked at the secretary signaling her to let them in._

'_What now! Naruto had better not be hurt.' thought the old Hokage as he looked to a picture of a young blond man with a serious face. 'If only you didn't die. Things would have gone for the better.' the Hokage sighed he looked up as the door to his office was opened by Kakashi. A young blue haired woman carrying Naruto as she followed him inside._

"_Naruto! What happened to Naruto!" The Hokage demanded._

"_Lord Hokage let me explain I was walking back home when I spotted one of the villagers about to kill young Naruto and Botan."_

"_Botan?"_

"_Ah forgive me lord Hokage. This is Yagari Botan-"_

"_Yagari!? There hasn't been a Yagari living in this land since the Yondaime became Hokage and that was eight years ago!! Surly you can't be from that clan." the Hokage exclaimed as he stared at Botan who laid Naruto on the sofa._

"_I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago Lord Hokage but my superior required my presence. As you already know him right Lord Hokage."_

"_So you are her but why have you come back? For what reason did you leave when I picked the Yondaime?" _

"_Lord Hokage."_

"_Yes Kakashi."_

"_If I may ask why is the Yagari clan so important why is Botan so important."_

"_Botan here was a student of your father and a good friend to him. She was also a Captain of the ANBU black ops. And the summenor of the wolf tribe of Hell."_

"Mom do you see his posture." Naruto asked Botan as his eyes narrowed at Kaze-Maru.

"Yes but what… Oh I see!" Botan's eyes narrowed as she stared intently at Kaze-Maru's posture recognizing it instantly. 'That posture I killed the last master of that fighting style on a mission. It should have died with him.' Thought Botan as she stared intently on the two fighters. 'but it seems he isn't a master of the fighting style.'

"Shurikins!" Botan mumbled.

"Mom is he…"

"No it doesn't seem that he is a master of the fighting style which is good." Botan whispered back. Naruto nodded in response as he turned back to the fighting.

Kaze-Maru threw the throwing stars at Yusuke, who laughed as he dodged the stars. "I may be in pretty bad shape but I can still dodge these things!" Kaze-Maru just stayed silent.

"You got anything else, pal? Or are you just gonna stand there." Yusuke said cockily. He then froze as he heard the swishing sound of the throwing stars coming back.

"What the Hell!?" Yusuke dodged as the stars blared passed him.

"They're coming back around! Like they have minds of their own!"

Yusuke heard Kaze-Maru laughing. "Reiki seeking throwing stars, My friend! You can't escape them!" He laughed again. "They'll keep coming until they hit you!!"

Yusuke kept dodging as the throwing stars blared passing him. He backed up to a tree as he dodged but when the throwing stars made contact with the tree it exploded. Sending Yusuke airborne. "AAAAH!"

"Oh, yes I forgot to mention they also explode when they hit! Dodging is ineffective! A near miss will get you!" He laughed. "Your out of options."

"Oh man…" 'This is bad… One more of those and I'm toast.' Yusuke thought as he panted. 'I think this is it. But if this is guy's Rando… I can't just stand here…Kuwabara… this sucks but…'

"The rest is up to you!" Yusuke yelled out.

"H-he's charging!" Kuwabara said.

"That idiot is going to get killed!" Naruto cried out as he watched Yusuke charged at Kaze-Maru.

"A frontal assault eh? Straight into my Reiki Blast!"

"Straight into what ever you got!! If I go Down I'm taking you with me!!"

"Fool you'll never get near me!! Take this kid!!" As Kaze-Maru was about to blast his Reiki blast Yusuke disappeared.

"What!? Where did he go!?" He vanished that's imposable!!" Kaze-Maru yelled out as he suddenly he noticed the throwing stars going straight toward him.

"No! Hey! Whoa…!" A loud explosion was heard as the throwing stars connected to Kaze-Maru.

"There he is!" Naruto yelled out as they saw Kaze-Maru out of the explosions smoke.

"But were is Urameshi!?" Kuwabara called out. As everyone walked to were Urameshi disappeared. "Whoa! Urameshi did disappear!"

Botan then heard a gurgling noise, looking down she noticed a hand.

"Ah! He's down here!" Botan called out as she tried to pull out Yusuke from the swamp. After finally succeeding in pulling Yusuke out he was declared the winner.

"Alright then Kuwabara Kazuma vs. Shaolin!"

Mean while Yusuke and Botan stared at Shaolin with unreadable expressions.

"Then the only one it could be…"

"I wouldn't have guessed it!"

"That little dude.."

'This can't be right I can't sense any demonic aura…maybe I should ask Lord Koenma to take a day off to train again I'm getting rusty.' Thought Botan as she tried to sense any demonic aura from Shaolin. 'I hope Naruto is having any luck. With Kuiiby in him should be able to sense and any demonic aura.' Botan looked at her son who had an unreadable look in his blue eyes. Meaning something wasn't right and Kuiiby was telling his host to be cautious.

'There I sensed it. It was a flicker of Demonic energy even if it was just in a moment.'

'**They was he is moving it seems to much like he is trying to suck at fighting. He is holding back.'**

'So could he be Rando Kuiiby cause it sure doesn't look like it.'

'**I don't know kit.'**

"okay time to play my ace." energy started to swirl around Shoilin.

"Uh Oh! His aura's changing!" Botan called out as she noticed all the energy concentrating into Shaolin's hands. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he noticed that the energy in Shaolin's hands was becoming fire.

"Fiery Palms!! Tah!" Shaolin cried out as Genkai noticed that technique recognizing it instantly.

Shaolin threw the fire balls at Kuwabara dodging them as part of his shirt got burned a bit.

"Whoa! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Kuwabara cried out as he tried to put the fire out of his shirt.

"Come on moron you're not a rabbit!!" Yusuke called out as Kuwabara was hopping around to put the fire out off of him. "Beat the snot out of him!!"

"Gonna throw that stuff at me, eh? Fine, then. Since I'm at the plate…" Kuwabara got into a batters stance. His spirit sword held like a bat. "Right then Batters up!!" Shaolin threw his fire balls at Kuwabara who hit then and sended it back to Shaolin with double the force.

"Hoo Hah! Infield drive!" Yusuke called out.

"Your Fire ball pitches ain't nothing' to a 120 km/h hitter, Baby!!" Kuwabara said cockily.

"Kuwabara is getting more powerful by the minute!! Even if this is Rando, Shaolin could be in trouble!!" Yusuke exclaimed.

'He could be right but… there is something really off about this guy. No guy is this nice and polite in battle..' Thought Botan.

"_Wolf Tribe of Hell Lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked confused as he tried to remember any one in the ANBU history who cloud summon wolves._

"_Yes, so please Botan tell me why you have decided to return?"_

"_I haven't returned to Konoha just to remember my past or to return in to the ranks of Shinobi. I have come here for a vacation that my superior ordered me to do. He suggested to visit here and to say hello to some old friends amongst the living but what I find is that konoha has not changed since I left after the war. They still discriminate what they don't understand look at what it did to my old friend I do not want this child to suffer the same fate."_

"_You are right about one thing Botan but this is my home and I'm Hokage I'm there leader and their protector. Many think being Hokage is to gain power and obedience from others but that is not true the Hokage isn't as powerful as other make it seem to be. And You know it better than any one Botan, Kakashi."_

"AAHHH!!"

"Kuwabara's no bigger than a doll!! Shaolin can crush him at will!" Yusuke yelled then turned to yell at Kuwabara who was screaming in agony. ""Kuwabara throw in the towel! You've lost!"

"Please don't spoil my fun. I like him to suffer a little more before the end. What if I took your right arm like this…"

"Kuwabara!!"

'**Kit this doesn't look good for the detectives friend… If that psychopath wanted to kill him he would have do it at the start it seems he was just playing with him.'**

'That means that it could be Rando. Uncle gave us a list of all 99 psychics this Rando character stole the life from. One of the psychics developed the power of shrinking their opponents but he died after his disciple killed him.'

'**Yes there is no question this boy is Rando!! Kit you better tell the detective and your Mother now before he kills us!'**

"Kuwabara!! You scum ball!! You Fucking teme!!"

"Hehe! I'm done with him so… Here!!" Shaolin said happily as he threw Kuwabara's tiny form which landed in the wet grass his form disappearing from view.

"Ha ha ha! Got some real speed on that pitch!" Saolin said laughing.

"Kuwabara!!" Yusuke screamed as he tried to find Kuwabara.

"Ah, the thrill of victory. Guess you'd like to have him back to normal size." He laughed as he put his hand together. "Well why not?" he started to chant as Kuwabara's body appeared from where he landed.

"Oh man!"

"Both his arms are shattered. His left leg and ribs, too…," Botan said sadly. "It's bad… those arms may never heal properly…" 'and I can't use any medical jutsu in front of Yusuke either.'

"I'd been wanting to try that spell for a while but it's a lengthy and complicated incantation. It leaves me vulnerable while I conjure it, and it doesn't really make me more powerful. All in all not very practical, Master Genoa's techniques, though, are another matter. They require few words, but create devastating results. One little phrase, and I could blow a human to smithereens." He said gleefully.

"… That would be so, in evil hands." Genkai replied staring at Shaolin.

"You guy don't know how excited I am about this! I'm just itching to try all that stuff out!" Shaolin said excitedly.

"Hey. In your dreams." Yusuke growled out in anger. Startling shoaling a bit.

"wow, I've never seen an aura so fired up with bloodlust. Cool."

"YOUR DEAD RANDO!!" Yusuke screamed as he charged at Shaolin.

"Mom you think you can heal him?" Naruto asked as he kneeled next to Botan.

"Yah I think I can with Yusuke busy with Rando. I can do some medical jutsu without him asking questions." Botan concentrated as she did some hand signs her hands glowed green as she put them over Kuwabara's wounds. Kuwabara's wounds healing instantly.

"You're a shinobi." Genkai stated as she watched Botan heal Kuwabara. "Now why would Koenma have a Kunochi working for him."

'Shot forgot about Genkai!' thought Botan as she finished healing Kuwabara. Naruto was glaring at Genkai about now.

"What's it to you if my mother is a shinobi?"

"Nothing that would interest you boy!" Genkai glared at Naruto. Then turned her attention to Botan. "Girl you better explain now or till after the tournament. Some how I think you don't want the dimwit to know about that do you."

"I will wait till after the tournament if you don't mind Master Genkai." Genkai nodded then gave Naruto a glare. "You better explain also boy."

Naruto growled but his mother put a comforting hand on his shoulder making him stop.

'Who the heck does she think she is!?'

'**Someone who could kick your but and kill us both kit.'**

"Hehe… Gotcha punk. Repent your crimes in hell." Everyone turned to look at Yusuke standing wobbly over Shaolin's body. Then walking toward were Botan, Naruto, and Genkai were at with Kuwabara's body on the ground.

"Mom he couldn't of beat him!" Naruto whispered to Botan.

"What?"

"Kuiiby says its Rando!!"

"I'm done man… shot finished, Kaput. Whoa… whoo.." Yusuke wobbled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hold on, kid. Its not over. Not by a long shot."

"Huh?"

"If Shaolin is Rando then he's just getting warmed up"

"Heh heh heh." Yusuke froze as he heard laughing from Shaolin's prone form. Naruto growled as his blue eyes narrowed at Shaolin's body as he felt demonic energy. Behind him he heard his mother getting in a defensive stance in front of Kuwabara's body her hands near her shoes were she had a kunie ready if need be.

"Let's see how long has it been…. Since I last fought a human in the clear as Rando?" there was some crackling sounds. "I didn't expect to be un masked by anyone less than Genkai, that's for sure." They saw a claw hand reach up. "I like it. It's exciting. I must carefully consider how this one is to suffer and die." Yusuke turned to see a demon with long red hair tattoos on his body and face with light purplish skin.

"after all, I'd like to have some fun with this."

"He…He changed and that ain't just any run of the mill demonic aura surrounding him!!"

"Wow that's Rando…" Botan said as she stared in awe at the demon.

'This is not looking good, Kuiiby any bright ideas.'

'**None at the moment just pray that the detective will succeed.'**

'Pray!? That's all you got!?'

'**Yes that's all I got kit what more do you want!!'**

'Were doomed…' Naruto sighed as he watched the battle in front of him. Yusuke charged Rando head on rapidly punching him on the chest.

"TAKE THIS AND THIS!!" Yusuke yelled as he then retreated. Rando just smirked as he stared at Yusuke.

"You done? That wasn't anything like your last attack." Rando chuckled. "I barely felt those punches. They had no power."

"uugh…" 'dame it! I have no spirit energy this is bad.' Yusuke thought as then he noticed that white threads were coming out of Rando's mouth.

'Shit aura threads!?'

"_So Lord Hokage can I Yagari Botan have custody of Uzumaki Namekaze Naruto." Botan asked as she stared defiantly at Sarutobi._

"_Lord Hokage I Hatake Kakashi would like to have Naruto in my custody." Kakashi also asked. He noticed that Botan was glaring at him as she held onto Naruto tenderly._

"_What is your reason Kakashi if its to repay your Sensei I can not allow you to take Naruto into your custody._

"_But Lord-"_

"_No Kakashi that is not a good reason for you to take care of Naruto you will most likely spoil him beyond belief. Now what is your reason Botan?" Sarutobi asked as he stared directly at Botan's pink eyes._

"_My reason is so he won't suffer at the hand of the villagers to grow up in a normal life without him knowing about the demon he holds within to be within a loving family to be protected and nurtured. That is my reason Lord Hokage." Botan replied as she stared tenderly at Naruto._

"_Then it is settled Naruto will be in the custody of Yagari Botan!" Sarutobi said as he looked toward Kakashi who sighed in defeat._

'_Don't worry Kakashi you can still be part of Naruto's life I'm sure Lord Koenma will be glad if you helped us in spirit world when you visit Naruto if Lord Hokage doesn't mind."_

"_It is fine with me I haven't spoken to Koenma in a long time." Sarutobi smiled as he saw how Kakashi quickly looked at him for permission._

"Good gosh… He can't escape! He's helpless…!" cried out Botan as she saw that Rando was swing Yusuke around like a yo-yo.

"Mother are we going to intervene?" Naruto asked as he watched Rando laugh at Yusuke's expense.

"You two shall not intervene mind you that this is still a tournament." Genkai said as she glared at both Botan and Naruto.

"But Genkai Yusuke can't defeat a demon like him! My s-"

"No! you will let this fight take its course have you little faith at your Detective."

Botan looked guilty as she nodded in defeat Naruto sighed in annoyance glaring at the old hag. Botan then turned to see that Yusuke was dangling from a tree branch with demonic fishes trying to bite his head off.

"…Human flesh is a special treat for them." Rando said as he took a pose making Botan's eyes widen.

"That pose…!?"

"Rando can give the sharing an a run for its money." Naruto stated as he also notice that Rando just learned Yusuke's spirit Gun .

'**Your detective is going to get killed by his own attack.'**

'It looks like uncle is going to have to find a new detective.' Naruto replied back as he watched Yusuke fall into the water were the demonic fishes dived to get the tasty treat.

"Can we intervene now!"

"No!"

"But-"

"Be quiet you two!!"

"SHUT YOR FUCKING TRAP!!" They all heard Yusuke yell out which startled Rando a bit. He got into Yusuke's spirit gun pose waiting for him to come of for air. "Come on….come on…" Rando whispered to himself as he saw a bubble full of air.

"Hah! Gotcha!!" Rando yelled out as he was about to shoot Yusuke appeared behind him.

"Hah! Gotcha back!!"

"Imposable How did you get behind me!!"

"He's alive!!" Botan called out sighing in relief.

'I'm on my last ounce of strength!! And its all going into this!!' Yusuke thought as he punched Rando hard sending him into the pond. Yusuke was panting hard now staring at the pond as he prayed that Rando would not surface but Rando did surface as Yusuke glowed angrily at Rando.

"That one did sting a bit." He said as he charged at Yusuke punching him and sending him to the ground, defeated Yusuke called it quits.

"Fine… I'm through… get it over with…"

Rando smirked "Good it looks like you're truly used up now. I'll give the shrinking curse another shot. Practice makes perfect after all that." Rando stared to chant as he stared at a dazed out Yusuke.

'My head is spinning and I don't understand a word he is saying…'

Rando then started to laugh as he finished the chanting and crying out in pleasure staring at Yusuke's body awaiting for him to shrink. But he was startled as his body started to shrink instead of Yusuke's own body.

"Ah! What!?" he cried out as he stared at Yusuke's large form. "N-NO…HOW'S IT POSIBLE!? THE CURSE SHRANK ME!!" Rando cried out in horror. Making Yusuke sit up dazedly as he stared at the shrunken form of Rando.

"What just happened?" Botan asked confused.

'Got an answer furball were confused hear.'

'**Not a clue.'**

"You have become to reliant on your spells Rando the opponent must be able to hear the chanting for it to work."

"I did that Old hag and he doesn't know about the hearing part!!"

"I can't hear a thing!" Yusuke said as he was picking his ear and pulled out some algae his face grossed out. "Yuck! Algae clogging up my ears! No wonder everything was muffled.

'WHAT!?' Rando thought angrily.

'WOW does he have some rotten luck he almost reminds me on how Naruto wins on every gamble.' Thought Botan as she stared at the sight.

"I have not lost yet!! All I have to do is reverse the curse and…"

"Hehehe…. Don't forget about me. You think I'll just sit there while you reverse the curse on your self yah right like hell I will! True that I barely have any strength to stand… but falling and letting gravity do the work will be a cinch!"

"AAAH!"

"ELBOW DROP!" Cried Yusuke as he crushed Rando. Tiered Yusuke laid on the grass with a unconscious Rando next to him. He looked up to Botan, Naruto, and Genkai over his body.

"Well old woman?" May not be much left in me, but I won."

"Hmp. Urameshi Yusuke is the Successor!" Genkai yelled out making Naruto wince in pain from the yell Botan cried out in excitement while Kuwabara was unconscious on the grass floor.

Botan then presided to walk were the unconscious Rando was and picked him she then put him in a container with a sutra on the container preventing him to break out.

"So Botan what are you going to do with Rando?"

"My mom and I will take him to Uncle to be sentenced for prison Urameshi-san." Naruto replied.

"So… how is it that you became pregnant Botan." Botan blushed as she punched Yusuke on the head knocking him out for the time being.

"Urg!! I don't know why Koenma-sama picked him for the next Spirit detective."

"Mom you just knocked him out."

"So now can you two explain why a shin obi and a Kunochi are working for Koenma?"

"Err…. Well you see…." Botan started to explain while Genkai nodded on how and why they were working for Koenma and how Yusuke doesn't know about their little secret.

"Ah I'll keep your secret safe you two but be warned that its better if you tell him now than later." Genkai replied as she dragged Yusuke with her to her temple leaving Naruto to carry the unconscious Kuwabara to his home and Botan to take Rando to Koenma.

Two weeks have gone by and Botan has been training Naruto on how to control his chakra by water walking. Rando has been sentenced to an eternity in Spirit World prison for murdering 99 psyches by Koenma. Everything seemed normal that is till Botan was ordered to go to Koenma's office with Naruto following behind.

"Ah Botan glad you're here your too Naruto."

"Ah Koenma-sama why is it that you wish to meet with us?"

"Well there has been a disturbance in the Human World… The four Saint beasts are demanding us to let them in the human world of course we said no but now they are using a whistle to control humans with the parasitic worm in them. And you two know what that means… there will be chaos in the human world if we don't destroy the damn whistle." Koenma explain as he stared at his Nephew and Botan.

"Uncle you want us to get Urameshi-san to go and kill the Saint Beasts and destroy the whistle?"

"That is almost exactly right though I want Botan to go and inform Yusuke of his new mission you my dear nephew have a different mission. Naruto I want you to go to cell numbers 101 and 102 get Kurama-san and Hiei-san to go with you to help Yusuke."

"But Koenma-sama!! Why!?"

"My reason is because they will be more willing to help out if they do community serves to clear their names also Yusuke won't be able to beat all four Saint Beasts and Loren."

"What Loren and her siblings disappeared four years ago Uncle. We found their parents dead and all three missing! Aunty and Sensei helped us in our search for them and we couldn't find a trace." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed.

"Naruto is right Koenma-sama even Jake and Alex helped us out and we couldn't find a trace!"

Koenma nodded in agreement but sighed. "Yes that is true but informants told us they have found that Loren is being held captive within the walls of the Castle and being controlled against her will. That's why I want Naruto to go with Yusuke in the mission for him fight Loren and knock so sense into her. Botan you'll be patrolling the city with your wolfs and Kakashi. Is that understood?"

"Yes Koenma-sama/Uncle."

"Good them you two are dismissed." They both nodded and bowed as they left Koenma's office Botan got on her oar saying good bye to Naruto who started walking toward the dungeons. As he got near the bottom he showed the guards Koenma's permission to release prisoners 101 and 102. The guards nodded as they let him threw, Naruto walked down the halls demons glaring at him, snarling, and some cursing his mother and him. Some whimpering in his presents as they noticed who it was. Finally he reached were Kurama and Hiei.

"TRAIDOR!!"

"SHINOBI SCUM!!"

"YAGARI BASTARD!!"

"Shuichi Minamito aka Yoko Kurama and Hiei of the Jegan. It is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said as both the read head and black haired demon stared at Naruto with interest. As all the demons around them glared at Naruto with hatred or fear.

"My name is Yagari Naruto and uncle has decided for you two to help out his current spirit detective in exchange for your freedom and to clear your prison sentences. You have a choice to accept or not.

"Kakashi-kun you got here early I wasn't expecting you here that quick." Said Botan as she stared at the white haired man next to her as she sent out her wolf to track down the infected Humans.

"Yara yara. Koenma-sama informed Lord Hokage right away so I came as quickly as I could besides I wanted to see Koenma-sama's new spirit detective the other one gave out bad vibes. He felt like Itachi his aura was…. It felt dark. Do you know what I mean Botan-chan?"

"Ah yes I know. Oh and you just missed seeing Koenma-sama's new detective. I already sent him to Demon city."

"Aww! Well that's to bad maybe next time I'll catch a glimpse of the infamous Urameshi Yusuke." Kakashi replied as he summoned some dogs to sniff out the infected humans as well.

"So that is your choice." Naruto asked Kurama and Hiei who both nodded Naruto smiled as he unlocked both their cell doors. They walked out as they followed Naruto out of the dungeons with the other demons glaring and yelling at Naruto.

"YAGARI TRASH!!"

"TRAIDOR!!"

"SHINOBI BASTARD!!"

Kurama and Hiei gave Naruto curious looks as they were lead to get their weapons. Questions filled their minds as they wanted to solve the puzzle known as Yagari Naruto.

**END**

**To Be Continued in Chapter Two: Naruto is who's Son and the Gate of Betrayal…**

**Preview of Chapter Two…**

"_He is whose son?" Kurama asked in surprised._

"_Hn. Who knew that onna had a son. So where is her mate surely its not the detective?" Hiei stared at Naruto and Yusuke while Kuwabara was glaring daggers at Hiei and Naruto._

"_My mother doesn't have a mate which is a good thing! Its bad enough I have a Vampire, a werewolf , and my sensei after her hand. What I need next is a demon after her which will not happen in my watch. So you two better not get any ideas got it?"_

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbanNeji: Done with chapter one chapter one will be done in two weeks maybe school starts Monday so I may not have time with work , Homework and classes but ill try to finish chapter two by then. **_

_**Naruto: So Alban When I'm I getting my new jacket?**_

_**AlbanNeji: Umm…..hey can I get a rain check on that? Alright thanks bye!!( Alban Runs from her life as Naruto chases her for an answer) **_


	3. Cahpter Two Naruto is Who's Son and The

**AlbanNeji: Hello everyone Chapter three is here and Hiei and Kurama are being introduced. Everyone Say Hello to Hiei and Kurama!!**

**Hiei: Hn.(Scowling)**

**Kurama: Hello!(smiling)**

**AlbanNeji: Alright you two how does it feel to finally be in the story?**

**Hiei:…**

**Kurama: It feels great.**

**AlbanNeji: So Hiei don't you have anything to say?**

**Hiei: Hn. No.**

**AlbanNeji: … uh alright then… Kurama would you like to say the disclaimer then?**

**Kurama: Sure! AlbanNeji does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto but she does own some of the manga volumes and DVD Box sets! (Smiling)**

**AlbanNeji: Please enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two- Naruto is who's Son and the Gate of Betrayal…**_

_Prince Koenma ,son of king Enma, is very involve with all his ferry girls well being especially when it came to a brunet called Ayame and a blue haired pink eyed grim reaper called Botan._

"_Botan!! Who is that child!? If my dad finds out will be in so much trouble for bringing a living breathing person into the spirit world without certification!" Koenma yelled a bit panicked as he stared at the frightened blond haired child hiding behind Botan._

"_His name is Naruto, Koenma-Sama! I adopted him and he is now my son! Enma-Sama does not have the authority do anything about it! If he does I will protect him with my life. Its my decision," Botan yelled back as she hugged Naruto who was shivering in fright from all the yelling._

_Koenma sighed in defeat as he rubbed the Jr. mark on his forehead._

"_Alright Botan I'll let you have Naruto as your son. But when my dad finds out we will have to explain, alright Botan?"_

"_Hai Koenma-Sama."_

"_So Botan introduce me to your son…"_

Naruto lead Kurama and Hiei toward the front doors of the castle passing by some orgs who were running around trying to finish their paper work. They heard yelling, screaming, the sounds of phones ring, and the sounds of pens scribbling on paper. As they reached the doors Naruto pulled out a small cell phone like computer and started to type.

"You two ready to go?" Naruto asked as both Kurama and Hiei nodded. Naruto then pulled out some orange tinted goggles and put them on, covering his bright blue eyes.

"Alright then." Naruto whispered to himself as he typed something on his little computer before closing it. As he did, a black hole appeared in front of him, making him smile.

"Alright you two should jump in now the portal will leave us to the approximate location of were Urameshi is that is if he hasn't been killed already." Naruto smiled.

'Naturally he will get into trouble….' Naruto thought as his eye twitched a little, Kuiiby snorted as he agreed with his vessel. This however was noticed by Kurama and Hiei but stayed quiet as they jumped into the portal.

Naruto eventually followed the two demons making the black hole disappear behind him as if it was never there to begin with.

Naruto landed on a tree branch next to Hiei and Kurama. He started to look around for Yusuke that is till he heard yelling.

"Urameshi!! I think they wanna eat me!!"

"Kuwabara!!"

He looked toward he heard the yelling and found Yusuke and Kuwabara.

'What's the idiot doing here!!' thought Naruto angrily.

**'Its probably your mothers fault. She may had spilled the beans… how did she become a shinobi any how? She can't keep a secret!!'**Kuiiby replied back as Naruto and Kuiiby argued they did not notice that Kurama and Hiei jumped from the tree branch to help out Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yeek!"

"Gah!"

"What the-?!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared in awe and shocked on how they were saved by a black and red blurr.

"The two of you alone wouldn't get very far anyway." Hiei said

"Care for some help?" Kurama asked smiling next to Hiei.

"Where'd you two come from?!" Yusuke asked.

"Who the heck…?"

"There here for some community service ,you can say?

"Ack! Don't so that Naruto!" Yusuke yelled as he held his hand over his heart. "You could have given me a heart attack!!"

"That would have been so great!!" Naruto replied back smiling as Yusuke glared at Naruto in anger. Naruto then turned serious.

"So Urameshi why is the idiot her?" Naruto asked as he pointed toward Kuwabara.

"Idiot!! I'll show you whose the idiot brat!!" Kuwabara yelled back as he punched Naruto who exploded in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared everyone saw that Kuwabara didn't punch Naruto but a log. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stared in confusement while Hiei looked at the log in interest.

"Wow you sure showed me, Not!" they heard Naruto say as they turned to see that Naruto was behind them.

'hah the oldest trick in the book, have to thank sensei for teaching me the substitution justsu.'

**'Isn't this kind of ruining your cover?! You them not knowing that you're a shinobi?' Kuiiby asked.**

'Naw not unless I use some of the more dangerous jutsu I know.'

"Now as I was saying Hiei and Kurama here may earn pardons if they help out with this case." Naruto shrugged as hr watched Yusuke's expression turned from anger to joy.

"Ha-ha! Good ol' Koenma unpredictable as ever!" Yusuke smirked as Naruto raised an eyebrow at Yusuke's choice of words for his uncle.

"Hey Kuwabara allow me to introduce Hiei, Kurama, and you remember Naruto, right?"

"Hi!"

"Hn."

"Yo, and yah I remember him." Kuwabara replied as he glared at Naruto.

"You've got Kurama's angle, but here's mine: I'm out to snatch the treasures and weapons the four beasts beat me to. So don't expect any help from me got it?"

Naruto sighed Kurama chuckled a bit Yusuke looked puzzled with Kuwabara.

"What's with the shrimp?," Kuwabara asked ," He's coppin' a pretty high and mighty attitude! It reminds me of the brat!" Kuwabara looked straight toward Naruto.

"Who me? Don't I feel so special that you remembered me!" Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Does a death wish cause you to speak that way to me?" Hiei glared at Kuwabara who was ignoring him, Kuwabara was more arguing with Naruto. Hiei was about to give Kuwabara a piece of his mind but Kurama stopped him.

"Hiei stop it. You can deal with him later." Kurama said as Hiei growled in anger.

"Hn. Whatever." He replied then turned to talk to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I still have a score to settle with you…."

"How are you related to Botan! She's the mo-"

"Talk about my mother like that and you'll get more than a punch in the face!" Naruto said angrily.

All three turned to see Naruto punch Kuwabara in the face and him seething in anger.

"Naruto why did you punch Kuwabara?"

"He was talking all lovey dovy about my mom!" Naruto replied pouting.

"Botan, again?" Yusuke sighed.

"He is whose son?" Kurama asked a bit confused.

"Hn Who knew that onna had a son. So where is her mate? Surely its not the detective?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow as he stared between both Yusuke and Naruto. While Kuwabara was glaring daggers at Naruto. Naruto snorted as he glared at Hiei.

"Mom doesn't have a mate which is a good thing, mind you! Its bad enough that I have a vampire, werewolf, a dude that has a fetish with fighting crime in a costume and my sensei after her hand. What I need next is a demon after her which will not happen in my watch. So you two better not have any funny ideas, got it?" Naruto glared at Hiei and Kurama. He heard Yusuke whistled in awe while Kuwabara grunted.

"Crystal clear." Kurama smiled.

"Hn." Hiei looked bored as he looked at Naruto in curiosity on how many men wanted to marry or mate the blue haired pink eyed grim reaper.

"Okay now that we all introduced each other can we go kick some demon bent on world domination."

"Whatever."

"Hmph!"

"hn."

"…"

"Oh this is a problem, it's Hiei, Kurama, and the Yagari brat. The underworld's most wanted list, and the shinobi traitor, yet they are siding with those weak humans…" the cloaked demons scattered out of the way fearing for their lives.

_"Naruto, honey I would like you to meet Koenma-sama, Koenma-Sama meet Naruto. Botan pushed the shivering Naruto to face the smiling Koenma._

_"Hello there Naruto. Its very nice to meet you." Koenma ruffled Naruto's blond hair, Naruto flinched at the contact which made Koenma frown. He looked at Botan for an explanation, she silently signaled him that she'll tell him later when Naruto wasn't near._

_"H-Hello Ko-Koenma-S-Sama I-it's a p-leasure t-to m-meet y-you?" Naruto replied his big bright blue eyes staring back at Koenma's brown eyes._

_"Hey you don't have to be nervous how about a pinky promise that I won't hurt you." Naruto curiously stared at Koenma's pinky, he hesitantly joined his pinky with his._

_"Pinky promise…"Naruto said hesitantly as Koenma smiled._

"That's some entrance." Yusuke whistled.

"A long dark tunnel. Brrrr." Kuwabara shivered.

"Looks like an entrance that I have seen in a horror movie I think it was the second _Hostel _movie?" Naruto said not noticing Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama looking very pale while Hiei looked at all four of them in confusement wondering what's a movie and something about a hostel.

"Lets just go in guys!" Yusuke said stiffly as Kuwabara and Kurama followed very quickly behind him. Naruto and Hiei just stared at them in confusement.

"Was it something I said guys?" Naruto asked not getting an answer from them leaving him and Hiei out of the loop.

"Hey what's that?" Yusuke asked as he heard the fluttering of wings.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." the one eyed bat demon said chuckling. "Those who dare to enter will be tried at the gate of betrayal."

"Tried?!"

The bat giggled as it flew near a switch, which it pulled down..

"The ceiling is dropping!!" Yusuke yelled as everyone looked up to see the ceiling drop on top of them. All five struggled to keep the ceiling from crushing them in to pancakes.

"Urg!!"

"Rarrg!!"

"The Gate is keenly sensitive quite smart, and very wicked." the bat laughed. "It analyzes the strength of each person and applies the exact amount of the pressure that he can tolerate. If even one of you relaxes in the slightest, SPLAT!" The bat laughed.

"Grrr… Blast you!!" Yusuke growled out angrily.

"If one of you strives to save himself by escaping, the others will be flattened. If none of you attempts a betray you'll all exhaust yourselves in this futile effort and die together. As you see, only traitors may enter this castle, I'm sure the Yagari brat knows this as well but ultimately the choice is yours of course."

"Keeripes!! What a loud 'A crap!!" Kuwabara growled out, Yusuke glared at the one eyed bat.

'We must…. Move that lever back up somehow!!' Yusuke thought. "H-Hiei!!" Yusuke called out making Hiei look at Yusuke. "You're a lot faster than the rest of us! Run out and try to raise that lever by the eye guy!" Yusuke struggled out making Hiei a bit shocked.

"Hey are you out of your mind Urameshi?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Why don't you go!! You don't wanna trust that little creep!!"

"So Mr. Flat Face is not a complete idiot after all."

"Mr. Flat Face… you talkin' 'bout me?!"

"Shut up idiot!! Give Urameshi a break!"

"You shut up Brat!!" Kuwabara and Naruto started to argue again ignoring Kurama's attempts of making them stop.

"Do you really want to trust me?" Hiei asked.

"I do!"

"I don't!!"

"Who cares about your opinion idiot!!"

"Why you…"

Yusuke and Hiei turned to see Kurama sigh in defeat and Kuwabara and Naruto glaring and arguing with each other.

"Um.. Hiei I can Support your share of the weight for a second or two if I give it all I've got.' Yusuke said, "Just go, Hiei! Just don't take to long 'kay?" Yusuke smiled as Hiei nodded and vanished then reappeared near the lever.

Kuwabara and Naruto stopped their arguing as they felt the ceiling feeling a lot heavier.

'Arg! Kuiiby can you give me a bit of your energy here?'

'**Alright kit.'**

Naruto's whiskers on his face got more noticeable as his eyes turned from sky blue to blood red, but it wasn't very noticeable by the goggles he was wearing.

"…"

"Raaarrg!"

"What are you waiting for?" Kuwabara yelled out, "Raise the stupid lever!"

'Why won't he shut up!!'

'**Concentrate kit! ignore the idiot I particularly don't want to be a flat pancake!'**

'I'm trying her!!'

"Think it over Hiei-Sama leave them to their fate, and I will personally escort you to Suzaku-sama. A criminal of your caliber will be given a hearty welcome by the four saint Beasts."

"Yo, Shorty!! You're just going to betray Urameshi's trust just like that?!"

"Heh…heh, heh, heh, What a bunch of morons."

"!!"

"You have no idea!!" Hiei yelled then slashed the bat demon.

"Yaarg!" The bat demon screamed and Hiei pulled the lever up making the ceiling stop.

"It stopped!"

"Tell your masters I'll spare their lives if they'll submit to my will. They get one chance to beg for their lives! That's it!"

"Yeeek!" The bat demon thing flew away in fright.

"You okay Urameshi?"

"Whoo! I'll let you know in a second!"

'Kuiiby you repairing the muscle tissue?'

'**Yes repairing it as we speak.'**

"Good work Hiei!! Thanks!" Yusuke patted Hiei on the back. "You sure made us sweat with that imperious act of yours! You're one supremely twisted guy m'man."

"Hn." Hiei blushed a bit. "I didn't do it for your sake!! This will go faster with back up." Hiei then walked away from his speech making every one smile knowingly except Kuwabara.

"Heh… In his own way, he's trying to say' your welcome' ." Kurama explained smiling as Yusuke started to smirk.

"Hmp. I still think he shouldn't be trusted.' Kuwabara mumbled.

"Shows what you know idiot, trust pretty boy over there!," Kurama blushed at the pretty boy comment and was now glaring at Yusuke who was laughing his ass off. "He has known Hiei for some quite a bit of years."

"They've cleared the gate of betrayal, Hiei wants me to beg for my life…?" growled a voice in anger from the shadows.

"I ,Genbu, will make them beg for their lives. Not that I'll listen, five fresh corpses, coming right up!" Laughing was heard in the tower of maze Castle.

**END**

**To Be Continued in Chapter Three- First, Second fight! And the reason why?**

**Preview of Chapter Three**

_All four looked at Naruto in confusement wanting an explanation on why he is on this mission with them._

"_Look if the next fight is with a girl named Loren she is mine to fight, alright! She is my responsibility to bring back to my uncle alive."_

"_So who is she?" Yusuke asked as he noticed Naruto froze up._

"_S-she's someone very special to me…" Naruto mumbled to himself hoping that none of them heard but they did._

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbanNeji: Hello there I'm done yah done!!( Happily cheering)**_

_**Hiei: Would you stop that infernal racket!**_

_**Kurama: Hiei! That no way to talk to someone.**_

_**AlbanNeji: Ah its alright Kurama I can get back at Hiei by making him do something in the story!( Laughing evilly thunder flashing behind her) But enough about that now please review and tell me what you guys think of chapter three.**_

_**Hiei: Hn. They won't do it. Why don't you stop with the stupid story and let us get on with our merry lives.**_

_**Kurama: Hiei I don't think you should say that to an author especially to a woman. Haven't you heard about hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.**_

_**Hiei: Hn. The Onna won't do anything to me.**_

_**AlbanNeji: Oh Hiei…**_

_**Hiei: Hn.**_

_**AlbanNeji: I'll give you a five second start 1, 2,…**_

_**Hiei: You don't have it in you onna.**_

_**AlbanNeji: 3, 4...**_

_**Kurama: Hiei I think you should run now! (Kurama gets pushed out of the way from a black and blue blurr) Um please review.**_

_**AlbanNeji: GET BACK HERE HIEI… I JUST WANNA PLAY DRESS UP!!**_


	4. Chapter Three First, Secound Fight! And

_**AlbanNeji: Hello again!- The long awaited chapter three is finally here! And I'm on a roll and wanting to finish this story.**_

_**Hiei: Mrfh!!**_

_**AlbanNeji: What Hiei I can't hear you! you have to speak louder!(Smiling)**_

_**Kurama: Um what did you do to Hiei and why is he warring a cat suit?**_

_**Hiei: Marft! **_

_**AlbanNeji: Oh That! Well I thought he deserved it besides it was him in the costume or throwing him tied up to his fan girls and I'm not that cruel.(Explaining as Kurama paled at the thought of AlbanNeji throwing him at his fan girls) Well Anyhow this is chapter three hurray hope you enjoy! Also i would like to thank **_Botan Strife **_for the three reviews!!_**

**Chapter Three First, Second Fight! And the Reason Why?**

_The orgs have never seen their beloved prince Koenma so happy and relaxed in a long time. And what has made the Prince of Hell so happy? Why a little blond blue eyed boy named Yagari Naruto, that is how Koenma-sama has been so happy._

"_Uncle when is mommy coming back?" asked the curious Naruto his bright blue innocent eyes stared up at Koenma._

"_Ah! She'll be here in a bit Naruto." Koenma replied back smiling, it had taken a few months for Naruto to call him uncle but it was worth it. "Naruto why don't you help me with the paper work? It will help you keep your mind off your mother for a bit, is that okay?" Koenma asked as he saw his nephew smile as he sat near his uncle and started on the paper work on Koenma's desk. This of course shocked the orgs into disbelief! Their prince was actually doing his paperwork willingly with out any of them reminding him to so it._

"Now I see why this place is called maze castle?" Yusuke said looking around all the entrances and doors.

"Just fine the stupid stairs." Naruto said as he also looked around annoyed.

"Big bosses like to hang out on top floors." Kuwabara said knowingly.

"Wow you figured that on your own idiot. Didn't know you had a brain?" Naruto said smirking.

"Why you stupid bra-" Kuwabara got cut off by the sound of a phone ringing the 'Kidnap the Santa claws ring tone.'

"Opps!" Naruto said making everyone look at him in confusement. They saw him pull out a computer like cell phone and opening.

"Hello Yagari Naruto speaking."

"Yo! Naruto."

"Eh? Sensei? Where's mom? Did something happen?" Naruto asked. He didn't notice that Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were looking over his shoulder in interest.

They all saw that Kakashi's eye closed signifying that he was smiling.

"Ehh! No your mothers alright just checking on your progress Botan-Chan is patrolling the other- Ah! Never mind she's here." Naruto looked on as Kakashi's face disappeared and Botan took his place. Though they did hear Botan telling Kakashi to start patrolling the eastern side of the city as they heard barks, whines, and Kakashi saying he'll check it out.

"Ah sorry Naruto!" Botan said her face looked flushed and tired from running around. "Koenma-sama just wanted me to ask you if you have seen any sign of Loren yet?" Botan asked seriously.

"Ah Not yet mom were barely at looking for a way up the tower." Naruto explained as he saw Botan sigh.

"Ah! Well then hurry up and find her you know what could happen if her powers get out of control. Now pass me to Yusuke." Botan asked as Naruto nodded turning around he noticed that everyone was behind him. He grunted in annoyance and held back a remark as he threw his phone to Yusuke who easily caught it.

'who the heck do they think they are!' thought Naruto as he stared at he four of them paying attention to his mother who was speaking to Yusuke.

'**They are curious kit. You know they'll ask who Loren is.'**

'…Loren…' Naruto thought sadly as he pictured his childhood crush.

_Seven year old Naruto stared at the older kids in interest. He was attending highland elementary school in the US. He was considered a genius by his teachers him being six in fifth grade, the older children glared at him not letting the 'brat' as they called him play with him. Ever since the mission to Gotham his Uncle with a little persuasion from his new Aunt thought it would be best for him to live with her while his mother continued with the negotiations at Gotham City. He pouted as he thought of that its not that he didn't like his new Aunt…. Just the thought of his mother in that city with a werewolf after her hand in marriage and batsy after her too made him mad. His Aunt said that Mr. J wouldn't let batsy get near his mother but he couldn't help but worry._

'_Stupid werewolf stupid batsy. I wanted to stay with mami! Its all there fault.'_

' _**Ah kit don't look so down…' **_

'_Kyu I want to be with mami. Its bad enough with sensei! I don't want batsy or a werewolf as a dad!' Naruto frowned as he heard Kyuiiby sigh in his head Kuiiby was about to reply back but was stopped as a shadow covered his hosts small body._

"_Hey why do you look so sad?" Naruto heard a voice ask he looked up to see the most beautiful girl he had ever met, she was smiling at him. Her long raven hair was tied into a pony tail as she wore the green school informs. A green plated skirt with a white collared shirt. She opened her eyes staring at him with curious chocolate brown eyes. "You look new here what your name?" She asked._

"_M-my name is Yagari Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto answered as he noticed that the girls eyes looked at him in excitement._

"_My names Loren Perez! Nice to met ya Yagari! Your name sounds like Japanese or Chinese, that's so cool!"_

"_Ah my name is Naruto not Yagari that's my last name. And I'm Japanese."_

"_Opps! Sorry Naruto! We introduce ourselves here with your first name first then last name. So why are you here in the upper play ground? You should be in the lower play ground with all the third graders and lower grades."_

"_I'm in fifth grade at least that's what the teacher put me in saying I'm a genius or something like that." Naruto replied not noticing how he opened up to the girl called Loren._

"_Genius!! Wow, you don't know what that means?" Loren got answer of no. " well how to explain this…. a genius is that you know everything or that everything just comes naturally to you. Do you get it cause I don't know how else to explain it to you." Loren said sighing as she sat down nest to him. Eventually they spent their recess getting to know each other Naruto finding out that she was the oldest her baby brother as she put it was his same age but was in second grade and that she also had a younger sister called Melina, a toddler. Loren found out that Naruto was living with his Aunt until his mother was done with a business meeting appointed by his Uncle._

_Years passed Koenma thought it would be best if Naruto and Botan stayed in America with his Aunt since his spirit detective had gone missing and would most likely be after Naruto. Loren in middle school while Naruto attended a near by high school. Both have become best friends though Naruto considered Loren more than a friend. They both became friends with two girls named Sharon and Gaby. Everything was normal that is till the accident happened._

"_What do you mean we can't find them!" Naruto yelled in anger at his uncle Kuiiby's chakra leaking out from his body. He glared at his Aunt, who for once wasn't wearing her red and black costume, though her blond hair was in two pony tails making her look young and innocent, and his mother who for once looked tired a frown on her face, his uncle though looked grim as his brown eyes were cold._

"_Naruto you have to calm down! Look we have found Gaby and Sharon but they are severely injured. Sharon is with the medics in spirit world and Gaby well…'_

"_Well what!"_

'_**Kit calm down!'**_

'_Calm down!!'_

'_**Yes now calm down before you do something you'll regret!'**__ Kuiiby growled out as Naruto took deep breaths to calm down._

"_Naru what you Uncle is trying to say is…" His aunt also trailed of as she was thinking on how to tell Naruto._

"_Naruto please don't do anything you might regret when we tell you." Botan asked as her eyes pleated with Naruto who nodded. His uncle sighed as he got a determined look in his eyes._

"_Look Naruto what I'm trying to say is that Gaby is in a coma. What the medics have found out was that its not ordinary. Loren as you know has the power to bring her drawings to life from her fathers side while her other two siblings have either to resurrect the dead or make weapons from their own bones. Someone in the criminal underworld found out and decided to kill off Loren's parents and take her siblings. Though they weren't expecting a summoner and a Wicca with demon blood. We think that it was ether the abductors who put her in a comma or it was Loren by mistake."_

"_So what do we do!'_

"_That's the problem Naruto we can't do anything all we can do is search for information and hope that all three are alright." Koenma replied as he noticed his nephew start to cry as his aunt and mother tried to comfort him._

'We never found out what happened to them… and Gaby is still in a coma Uncle thinks she won't wake up. And he made Sharon go with Gramps in the village' Naruto thought.

'**She'll wake up, kit! Its just a matter of time after all Gaby and Loren were Best friends. All of us will be reunited again in time.'**

'Yah I think your right.' Naruto replied back.

"Here Naruto." Naruto saw Yusuke throw his cell phone back at him and he caught it noticing that his mother already hung up. He sighed as he put the phone in his pocket when he looked up all four looked at Naruto in confusement wanting an explanation on why he is on this mission with them.

"Look if the next fight is with a girl named Loren she is mine to fight, alright! She is my responsibility to bring back to my uncle alive."

"So who is she?" Yusuke asked as he noticed Naruto froze up.

"S-she's someone very special to me…" Naruto mumbled to himself hoping that none of them heard but they did.

"Ah a crush right!" Yusuke cried out in glee making Naruto blush in embarrassment, He glared at Yusuke as he noticed his singing.

"Loren and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"

"Hey its not like that Yusuke!!" Naruto growled out as he tried tackling Yusuke. He noticed that Kuwabara was smiling at him while Kurama chuckled. Hiei though looked bored and annoyed from their antics.

"She was my first friend alright! Sure I had a dame crush on her but-"

"Ah but my blond buddy you just admitted you like her-"

"Yah but what of you and Keiko." Naruto replied cheekily as Yusuke scowled and glared at Naruto.

"Yah what of Keiko?"

"Well I can spill all your secrets to those three if you don't stop with me and Loren."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would mister detective sir. And I can make it worse by…." Naruto whispered into Yusuke's ear making the two demons and Human wanting to know as Yusuke turned pale white.

"That's Fucking blackmail!!" Yusuke cried out in out rage at the smirking blond.

"Naw you think! No seriously Yusuke stop or ill show you know what to all of your school peers." Naruto said tauntingly.

'**Ah I taught you well kit.' **Kuiiby replied proudly.

'What you expect kyu. I was taught by you after all…'

'**Dame straight you were!'** Kuiiby exclaimed as both noticed that Yusuke caved in and changed the subject while glaring at him the whole time.

"Ah Botan so that was Urameshi Yusuke?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the tiered Botan.

"Yah that was him in the green suit. Man I have to get back into shape, I haven't felt like this since I was a Genin." Botan replied as she drank from a water bottle. The wolfs around her whined as they wanted attention from their master.

"Ah I remember when father introduced us." Kakashi said sadly.

"You were a shrimp back then Kakashi." Botan laughed as her wolfs also joined in her laugher making Kakashi annoyed with his dogs.

"…And they don't look at all human, so brace yourselves for that." Kurama explained as Yusuke and Kuwabara hung a his every word while Hiei and Naruto just watched them from afar.

"Such high praise I blush." they heard a voice say.

"This is one of them?!" Yusuke asked surprised at what he was seeing. A demon made out of rock.

"Heh… Indeed it is, welcome. I, Genbu, will take good care of you." The demon chuckled as he slammed his rack tail at the ground. "Behind me is one staircase in the castle that leads up. Defeat me, and gain the stairs… or die." he chuckled getting annoyed looks from Naruto, Hiei, and Yusuke. Kuwabara stared at it in amazement while Kurama was taking notice on the demons weaknesses.

The demon slammed his tail toward the ground making a gaping hole on the rock floor. "Come at me all at once. It'll save time… For me, anyway." Genbu said smirking.

"Y-you've got to be yankin' me!! How d'ya fighting a real live rock!!" Kuwabara cried out.

"I'll give it a whirl." Kurama stepped up facing Genbu.

"Kurama!?" Yusuke cried out.

"let's see how he handles one of use before we commit to attack." Kurama said smiling as he then turned to look at Hiei. "Anyway I can't let Hiei have all the fun and take all the bows!"

"Feh! Who cares?" Hiei replied annoyed as he stood next to Naruto.

"So it's one at a time, eh? Come on then." Genbu chuckled darkly as he smiled toward Kurama.

"Look, maybe we can sneak around him…"

"Relax, Kurama may surprise you." Hiei said as he told Yusuke. "Fact is, I teamed up with him because that's a lot smarter than going up against him. Not that I couldn't take him on, okay? Threaten him, and he gets vicious in ways even I don't like to think about."

"When ever your ready." Kurama said as he waited for Genbu to make his first move. "…Alright, I'll make the first move."

"?!, Hey don't you guys notice his tail is melting into the grown?" Naruto stated as everyone looked toward were Genbu was merging his tail into the ground.

"Kurama behind you his tail is about to attack you!!" Yusuke yelled.

"?!" Kurama turned his head a bit as he jumped away as the tail was about to stab him in the back.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Rock is my element! I move freely in it! It allows me to do things like this!!" Genbu laughed as Kurama kept dogging Genbu's tail. But as Kurama was about to dodge again Genbu's tail struck at Kurama's stomach.

"Kurama!!" Yusuke screamed

" _Uncle who is the Kuiiby?" Naruto asked as he looked toward Koenma who stopped reading an important document in his hand and looked toward his nephew._

"_Where did you hear about the Kuiiby?" Koenma asked a serious look in his face. Naruto looked away from his Uncle as he found his hands more interesting._

"_um… the nice red headed man with fox ears and a tail said to ask you about it. And he told me that he was it , but I thought the Kuiiby was killed by the fourth?" Naruto asked shyly. Koenma sighed as he rubbed the Jr. mark on his fore head in annoyance feeling a he ache coming. 'How does Sarutobi do this. I think I should put Botan into doing my paper work as her punishment…' Thought Koenma._

"_Ah well Naruto… How to explain this curse you Sarutobi for no telling the truth. Naruto to start off I guess is that the Forth Hokage did not kill the Kuiiby. A normal human like the Forth can not beat an S-class demon even a human physic would have trouble even killing an S-class. The point is the Hokage had to seal Kuiiby into a human vessel… that vessel was you Naruto." Koenma said as he notice Naruto turn paper white as he started shivering he started to hear sobs._

"_Naruto?"_

"_U-uncle i-s t-that w-hy t-hey h-ate m-e." Naruto sobed. " C-ause i-m a d-emon!" _

"_What!? No, you are not a demon Naruto1 You have to know humans fear what they cannot understand! They may think you are the demon but you are not you are you. You're my nephew and you are my ferry girl's son. We aren't related by blood but we are family! Don't ever say you are the demon got it!" Koenma saw Naruto nod as he wiped his tears away. Koenma sighed as he ruffled Naruto's hair._

"_Besides your to nice and cheerful to be him."_

"_So Uncle who is Kuiiby?"_

"_Ah Kuiiby he is a king in Makia. You know of the three kings, right?" Koenma saw Naruto nod. "Well above them are the four demons of the east, west, north. and south. Kuiiby is the king of the East his name is Maru Kazuma he has all the tailed beasts that roam were on the shinobi continents under his rule. Got it?"_

"He slid his tail right through rock!" Yusuke said in amazement. They saw Kurama on his knees holding his stomach in pain panting.

"Now do you all realize, this entire room is an extension of myself!" Genbu laughed. "You have no hope of escape!!"

"Kurama say something anything!" Yusuke yelled as he saw Kurama smile at the group in reassuring them he was alright.

"It's okay I had worse… as you know. Genbu just caught me off guard, is all."

"Putting on the tough act aren't you. Heh heh I'm just getting started ya' know. Heh he." Genbu chuckled as he sunk into the stone grown.

"Gack!! Now his sinking his whole body into the floor!"

"Way to state the obvious idiot!"

"Shut it brat!"

"Hey really is gone!." Yusuke said as he ignore Kuwabara and Naruto who were arguing again. Kurama looked around spreading his senses.

"Boo!"

"Another sneak attack!!" Kurama was about to attack Genbu who was behind him when his tail popped out in front of him making him dodge.

"Shit! He is getting attacked by both sides! Why can't the evil dudes be fair." Naruto said as he sulked. Hiei snorted while Kuwabara chuckled a bit Yusuke smiled. Kurama was on the other hand dogging more of Genbu's attacks when Genbu sunk into the ground a bit.

"He is doing it again!" Yusuke yelled.

"No fair Creepoid!" Kuwabara yelled also making Naruto hold his ears in pain and Hiei twitch in annoyance.

"You won't win by dodging, demon thief!"

"You do have a point." Kurama replied as he jumped away from Genbu a hand in his red hair and pulling out a vibrant red rose. "It's time I give it my all."

"What the-?! A rose!? Is Kurama crazy or something?" Yusuke asked as he stared at Kurama in confusement.

"Yusuke I think were in the same boat here." Naruto replied for Kuwabara and himself. They looked toward Hiei for an answer. He snorted and looked away from them telling them in his on way 'I'm not telling you anything.'

"This isn't just any rose…" Dramatic pause as Kurama flicks his wrist a bit making rose petals fall all around him. Making him look like a handsome prince. "…Its my Rose Whip!!"

"Blech I think I lost my sense of smell from my nose! Aachew!" Naruto sneezed as he held onto his nose.

"The room smells… dare I say it nice. What the fuck is going on?" Yusuke asked as he stared at Kurama in a creeped out daze.

"Dare I say it… FLOWER POWER?" Kuwabara said grimly.

"AAAchew!! I think am allergic to roses! Aacheww!!" Naruto said as he kept sneezing.

"**Heh heh… Fool. How will you wield that whip against someone who can strike at you from any angle?"**

"Guess we'll find out. Ready when you are."

"**Interesting…!! I'll cut you to ribbons with one slash!"**

Everyone stared at Kurama waiting for him to do something as they notice his nose twitch a bit.

"Ah! Found you, up there!!" Kurama exclaimed as Genbu appeared before him.

"What!? How did you know?"

"Heh! I smelled your aura. Now that the air's been purified by the sent of roses, it was easy to pint point were you would attack me."

"He's got him" Hiei smirked as Naruto sneezed again. "The thorns on that whip cut through steel like a hot knife through butter!"

"**THRON WHIPLASH!"** cried out Kurama as Genbu's body was slashed into pieces.

"Stellar! He dismembered Genbu with one whip crack!"

"That guy wasn't that tough after all!"

"You dolt. Kurama made it look easy. But you'd have been dead at Genbu's first strike." Hiei said seeing as Naruto wasn't going to say anything because of all his sneezing.

"Why you! I expected that from the brat not you shrimp!"

"I'm telling you this because as you can see the 'brat' as you put it. Is dealing with all the sneezing from Kurama's rose whip."

"Grrr. Listen I placed third in the competition to choose Master Genkai's successor!"

"I should care why?"

"Knock it of you two. Its bad enough that you argue with Naruto Kuwabara. Don't started with Hiei too."

"Yusuke is right you two. Sorry about the smell Naruto I didn't know you were allergic to roses."

"Aaachew! Naw its fine Kurama." Naruto smiled back. "I just found out today. I think that's why mom made me stay away from the flower shops during valentines day and why she throws the bocays that she gets on her birthday from the…. Well you know her admirers." Naruto growled out at the end of his sentence as he sneezed again.

"… think we are not done yet…"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked to see Genbu's body rebuild its self.

"As you can see, I find being sliced to pieces no more than a moment's inconvenience!!" Genbu growled out in annoyance as he put his head on his neck.

"Granite butt got himself back together again!! He's unkillable!!"

"Not correct idiot, aaachew!! Everyone has a weakness, aaachew!! Kurama hurry up!!" Naruto yelled as he sneezed again he growled in anger as he held onto his abused nose.

"Hehe oh that's nothing. Watch this! Exploding rock!! Take that thief!!" Kurama dodged as Genbu's body split into pieces flying at him. He slashed Genbu's body into more pieces but saw Genbu smirk and fly at him again.

"That should have made him stop!!"

Kurama dodge again but caught something at the corner of his eye. Genbu rebuild himself taking his original form again.

"Heh as I said, a mere inconvenience. You bore me twerp DIE!! Exploding Rock!!"

"Again!!" Kurama yelled as he took the brunt force of Genbu's attack. As Genbu started to reform himself Kurama lay on his knees panting as he smiled at Genbu.

"heh heh heh." Kurama laughed.

"Haha! Has fear made you snap?! Well, then, I'll put you out of your misery!"

The gang looked shocked as Kurama laughed and Genbu noticed that he was looking at Kurama upside down.

"Gah..?! He…he's upside down..?! WHAT IS GOING ON!!"

"HA HAH HA HA!!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Naruto started to laugh though Hiei had a tiny smile on his face that wasn't very noticeable.

"Hey!! Its gone!! WHERE IS IT!? WHER IS MY-"

"Looking for this?" Kurama held in his hand a red rock that seemed to be pulsing.

"GAH!"

"I figure this is your control core. The part that keeps all the pieces of your body together and organized. You made it look like any other part of you but I saw the glint as it emitted energy. Part of my success as a thief, you see, is that I'm good at finding what is hidden."

"W-WAIT!! DON'T HURT IT!!"

"Well now." Kurama threw the red rock toward Genbu. Genbu in turn tried to catch it but suddenly Kurama flicked his whip slashing it into pieces.

"GAH!" Genbu screamed as he crumbled into dust.

"You did it! And just what he deserved!!" Yusuke yelled in excitement. Kurama suddenly fell to his knees.

"Kurama!!"

"Genbu was a formidable opponent. Kurama won't be able to go on…"

"Heh no problem leave the rest to us!" Yusuke said confidently.

"Yeah I'll work the next creepoid over!!" Kuwabara said joining Yusuke.' The others can be worse right?' Kuwabara though.

"Yah yah can we get out of her before I sneeze to death!" Naruto said as he started to walk toward the stairs.

"Kakashi watch out!!" Yelled Botan as she punched a possessed human.

"Thanks Botan!" Kakashi replied as he was back to back with Botan they were both tiered and panting their summons disappearing into clouds of smoke.

"Are you sure we can't just use some jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Koenma said no! We can't endanger them. They are too weak and they won't survive the attack we put them through."

"How about a minor Genjitsu?"

"I think that's alright just to knock them out."

"Alright then!" Kakashi used the last of his chakra as he did a few had signs. "Secret Art: Sleep inducing jutsu!" Kakashi yelled out as feathers started to float around both Botan and Kakashi making the possessed humans drop asleep on the concrete floor.

"Arg!"

"Kakashi are you alright!"

"Yah I'm fine do you have any solder pills on you?"

"Yah I think so." Botan replied as she pulled out as small pill and handed it to Kakashi. "Here Kakashi… Kakashi?" Botan noticed that Kakashi fell asleep on her lap. She sighed as she pulled down his mask and put the pill in his mouth making him swallow it. Then suddenly Botan twitched as she felt something caressing her butt. She turned her head to see it was Kakashi's gloved hand.

"KAKASHI YOU PERVERT!!"

"OWCH THAT HURT BOTAN!"

"WELL YOU DESERVED IT YOU PORN ADDICTIVE PERVERT!!"

Naruto twitched as he felt a bad vibe.

'Something must have happened to mom. My mom senses are tingling.'

' **Its probably nothing kit.'**

'Your right I guess…' Naruto thought as he noticed Yusuke ask Kurama if he was well.

"Not bad. I'm still on my feet."

"You won't be much good in a fight though. Without you the four of us, that is counting that the fool can fight, will have to deal with what's ahead."

"Shut it shorty! I can too fight! I'll take the next guy!"

"Hah! You almost fainted at the sight of the first guy!"

"Yusuke has a point idiot."

"Shut up brat you too Urameshi! I just wasn't ready! I wasn't sittin' around while you were off training with Master Genkai, y'know. Through trial and error, I figured out how to conjure my reiki sword using only my bare hand. See?" Kuwabara held his hand out as he concentrated and he produced a glowing sword.

"Not bad… Not quite the dead weight I took you for." Hiei said and made Naruto chuckle.

"You want a taste of this?!" Kuwabara screamed at Hiei making Naruto laugh harder.

"Get a grip, Kuwabara" Yusuke yelled in anger ready to punch Kuwabara.

"Sure , man. No sweat." Kuwabara said gruffly his eyebrow twitching angrily. ", My research didn't stop there, y'know. Check this out!!" Kuwabara yelled in excitement. "Sword extend!!"

"Wow what are you going to do with that big stick idiot." Naruto asked as he calmed down his laughter.

"Shut up brat!"

"Make me idiot." Naruto replied as both Kuwabara and Naruto glared at each other you could practically see the lighting sparks between their eyes. Though their glaring was interrupted by a some kind of animal growling in anger.

"**RRROOOARRR!!**"

"?!"

"What? What was that?! It sounds… other worldly!"

"Duh! We are in the demon plane." Naruto said annoyed as Kuwabara glared at him.

"Byakko. That's his roar." Kurama said. ", sounds like he's in a pretty foul mood."

"Let's go then!!"

"This way!!"

"Whoa!!"

"**RRRAAOOORRR!!**" Roared what looked like to be a white tiger.

"I can't believe I had to get off my butt to deal with pesky little fleas like you!!" the tiger growled out. "You defeated Genbu, but don't let that go to your heads. He was only an underling!"

"Big tiger…" Mumbled Naruto.

"He's enormous! A 10-footer at least!" Yusuke said.

"This…wasn't the deal."

"There was no deal idiot." Naruto mumbled out not bothering to tell Kuwabara in the face.

"Hold up here in this depressing castle, no succulent human flesh upon which to sup… it makes one quite irritable. We do have a pesky human though she is off limits…" growled out Byakko, this made Naruto tensed and stared at Byakko in interest.

'He know about Loren!! She's here!!' thought Naruto.

"Well, I've had enough of his bull shit!" Kuwabara yelled as he took a step toward Byakko.

"What Kuwabara?!"

"You're going to take him alone? I thought that was all talk." Hiei said as Kuwabara started to yell at Hiei.

"Duh! One-on-one! That's street fightin' , pal!!"

"You're trembling from eagerness, then?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Kuwabara's trembling legs.

"What I say I'm gonna do, I do!!"

"You can't back out now, y'mean!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!! Just watch!"

"He's so dead…"

"?! Huh? One human coming towards me alone?! Hrnn… Heh…heh…heh… heh heh heh, wah ha ha ha! Was this underworld's plan--to make me die laughing?!" Byakko said laughing.

"Yup he's dead…"

"Shut up brat!! **CUT THAT OUT!** **WE'LL SEE WHO LAUGHS AFTER YOU HAUL YOUR TUCKUS DOWN HERE!!**"

"Heh heh… I'll pass. No need for me to put my self out." Byakko said as he pulled for hairs from his head and blew on them. "There you go!"

"?! He turned his fur into… into these things?!" Kuwabara looked at the strange hairy beasts.

"My doppelganger beasts! They'll slowly tear you to pieces! Even after death, you will regret your foolish attempt to confront me!!"

"**SCREECH!**"

"**YAAAH!** **RRG! OW!**" Kuwabara yelled as one of the beasts slashed the front of Kuwabara's uniform. "Yah! Hah!!" Kuwabara summoned his reiki sword.

"You summon a Reiki Blade? Such impudence! That pitiful thing will be useless against the four beasts at once!!"

"!!" Kuwabara charged toward the beasts as he slashed toward them.

"Gyahh!" Kuwabara missed as the beasts slashed them again.

"I've never seen such pathetic sword skills. Those beasts will nail him good in a matter of moments."

"…"

Kuwabara struggled to stand up as he panted and glared at Byakko. He charged at the beasts again and started slashing left and right. The beasts coming at him from all directions.

"Kuwabara!! Switch off with me!! My shotgun blast's are better for attacking multiply targets! You're an infighter! You're not made for this!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara's fighting form.

"Hah hah hah-- don't be so polite. Why don't you all jump in at once? You runts shouldn't have tried to fight me in the first place!!"

"Stay put, guys!! I ain't tagging out until fuzzy fangs face me myself!! You hear me, Urameshi? Try anything… and I'll kill you first!"

"Still haven't learned your lesson, eh? Beasts, rip off his limbs, one by one! Leave me the torso and head for my supper!!"

"!!"

"**GREESH!!**"

"Yipes! Bad doggie! These arms are freshly healed! I ain't losin' 'em now!"

"**KUWABARA! DON'T BE A JACKASS! SWITCH WITH ME! YOUR SWORD'S JUST NOT ENOUGH TO TAKE THESE THINGS OUT!!**" Yusuke screamed. "Kuwabara!!"

"Yusuke be quite." Naruto said as his blue eyes were completely staring at Kuwabara's form.

"You want me to be quite!!"

"Yes Yusuke have faith in the idiot hell pull through. Anyhow Sensei always said the idiots are always the harder ones to beat…" Naruto said smiling.

Elsewhere Kakashi sneezed as he barely knocked out a civilian.

"Eh! Kakashi are you okay?"

"Heh I'm fine Botan! Someone is talking about me though! Its probably Naruto." Kakashi replied knowingly.

"…"

"Hah! They fell for it! I lured your pets over this narrow bridge just so I could skewer them!"

"Smart boy but that hardly amounts to a death blow! And look they're still hungry!!"

"Urk?! WAAAAH HAAAH!" Kuwabara screamed as he ran pulling the beasts with him. He ran around the tower were the rest of the gang was. The end of the sword got stuck on the tower wall as Kuwabara ran around the tower he got the end of his sword and connected it to the top end of his sword. Creating a merry go round of monsters.

"There!! How's that! Hah! Monster beastie shish kebabs on the hoof!"

"He fused reiki end to end. that's so absurd." Hiei said annoyed.

"Hah that's a good one idiot!"

"Not very palatable dish, I'll take it."

"Nyyyarrrr!! Heh… You should've let the beasts kill you, human."

"C'mon, whatchoo really got? Haul your butt down here, furball! It's your turn!"

"Now you've made me… very mad!! "

"so much for the opener your beasts are all tied up!! Now its your turn pussy cat!" Kuwabara yelled as Byakko got mad that he held his hand in a fist and hit the side wall were he was standing and broke a piece of the wall.

"You've pushed your luck too far whelp!!" Byakko yelled as his fist turned toward Kuwabara in anger. "Fine-- I'll come down and kill you myself!!"

"Knock off the comic book posturing! Hop down here and let's get it on!"

"Brat…!" Byakko yelled as he jumped from his perch and shook the ground were he landed in front of Kuwabara.

"Yoicks!"

'Erk…He's way bigger up close.' thought Kuwabara as he stared a Byakko's gigantic form.

"I'll warn you right now that your reiki sword will be useless!!** IF THAT'S THE ONLY WEAPON OF REAL POWER, YOU DON'T STAND A 100-TO-1 CHANCE AGAINST ME!!"**

"Oh yeah!! Then why don't you have a taste of this useless sword then!!" Kuwabara yelled as he charged on slashed at Byakko, cutting Byakko's loin cloth.

"How do you like that!!"

"urn! RAAAH!" Byakko tried to punch Kuwabara as he dodged and swung his sword meeting Byakko's flesh.

"Here's another one…"

"Excellent Kuwabara's on the offensive! Size doesn't matter to him in a straight one-on -one fight!!" Yusuke yelled in excitement. Though the rest of the team looked on in concern or in Hiei's case looked annoyed.

"And another one!!"

"Something's wrong…" Kurama stated as he looked on the fight.

"Yeah." Replied Hiei.

'Hey Kuiiby is it me or is Byakko bigger…'

'**Yeah now that you mention it he does look bigger. And isn't Kazuma a bit tiered shouldn't it be the other way around.'**

Naruto stared at the arena and noticed that Kuiiby was right Kazuma looked more tiered than the blasted tiger.

"Look at them-- their faces Kuwabara may be scoring the hits, but…" Naruto heard Hiei explain as he studied more closely at he two fighters.

'That fucking tiger he's stealing the idiots spirit energy!!'

'**Yup that about sums it up kit. If any of you don't intervene Kazuma is toast or if he doesn't figure why he is getting weak well you guessed it he is equally toast… though there is a way to beat a fighter that drains your energy…'**

'And that is?'

'**Well… it could kill or weaken the fighter. The opponent has to keep feeding his opponent till… well the one draining the energy blows up from taking to much. Think of it when you ate to much ramen when your mother took you to a restaurant and later you ended up throwing up.' **Kuiiby said happily reminding his vessel of his embarrassment in front of his uncle and mother.

'Kuiiby I thought I told you to never mention that incident ever again!!' Naruto yelled back as he remembered what happened to him.

"…did Byakko just double in size!!" Kuwabara said to himself as he stared at the towering figure of Byakko.

"I get it now!! Take a good look at his sword!!" Kurama yelled as everyone stared at Kuwabara's shrunken sword that looked to much like a dagger now than a sword.

"?! My sword!! It shrunk!!"

"Byakko is draining the idiots Reiki." Naruto said at last as he finally realized what Kuiiby told him.

"He seems to be adding Kuwabara's reiki to his own." Kurama finished what Naruto said.

"So he's sucking him dry? Like a vampire sucking blood, right?" Yusuke asked which earned him a nod from all three of his team mates.

"Hahha my little secret is out!! So what? Will you fight me with your bear hands?!"

"Hardly!! I will beat you!!' Kuwabara yelled as he charged again with more of his reiki.

"Kuwabara don't do it!!"

"Shush Yusuke I think he knows what he is doing. Even though its suicidal."

"What do you mean?! He going to get killed by that fucking tiger!!"

Naruto sighed as he though how his mother could handle Urameshi Yusuke on daily basis on second thought he wondered how Yukimura Keiko fell in love with this black head here.

"Look here me out Yusuke what do you get when you it too much that you think you'll blow up?"

"That's easy you throw up though I don't get what that has to do with the fight."

"What Naruto is trying to say Yusuke is that the only way Kuwabara can defeat Byakko is do feed on his Reiki till he blows up!" Kurama explained as he notice Naruto mumbling to himself about stupid idiotic detectives that need to go to school more often.

"Oh!" Yusuke nodded in understanding as he noticed that Kuwabara was on the ground when Byakko was about to stop his head flat. But Byakko suddenly stopped as he held onto his stomach in pain. He let out agonizing grunts as they all notice Kuwabara sat up laughing and panting.

"Haha just as I though…bit of a glutton ain't you puss-puss? Scarfin' up all that crude human flavored reiki" Kuwabara continued to laugh as Byakko suddenly took off in a gust of wind from the open wound that Kuwabara gave him before he fell on the floor.

"Geeeeaaaahhhh!!" Byakko screamed.

Yusuke started to laugh as he pointed toward the flying tiger. Kurama let out a chuckle with Naruto while Hiei had a small smile on his face.

"Byakko wasn't expecting to get so much reiki from Kuwabara! It gave him colic!"

"Hahaha! Worst case of gas I ever saw!! What a moron!!" Yusuke continued to laugh as they all saw Byakko fall from a considerable height toward the ground killing him from the impact.

"'Tain't funny Urameshi. I almost bought it. Gotta reabsorb as much of my reiki as I can." Kuwabara said as he absorbed some of his reiki lingering in the air. The rest of the team came down from their posts to congratulate Kuwabara on his win.

"Ha!! Two down and two more to go!!" Yusuke said excitedly as he grabbed Kuwabara in a head lock giving him a nuggy.

"Ouch!! Knock it off, injured person here!! Ouch!!" Screamed Kuwabara as he tried to escape Yusuke's clutches.

"Good Job idiot!!" Naruto congratulated Kuwabara as he hit him in the back making him scream in pain also.

"Not you too brat!!"

"Looks like fun right Hiei?" Kurama asked Hiei who grunted in annoyance.

"OWWCH!! Wait till I get my hands on you two you'll wish you have never been born!!"

'**Run kit! Run!' **Kuiiby said laughing inside Naruto's head.

**END**

**To Be Continued in Chapter Four- Epic Battle Between Friends and Third Battle…!**

**Preview of Chapter Four**

"_Loren…" the gang heard Naruto whisper as they notice his eyes stared at the girl in front of them._

"_So Naruto are you going to fight or do I have to make the first move? You know I hate waiting…" Loren said as two of the figures moved from beside her a red head who seemed to have insomnia with dark circles around his eyes and a slash mark on his left cheek; the other a blond green eyes and a similar slash mark on his right cheek._

_Naruto smirked as he saw who he was up against._

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbanNeji: I'm so sorry!! I wanted to post this sooner but come on this came out to 28 pages!! ( Alban crying) But have no fear I'm done with this chapter and I'm typing the next one as I speak or type what ever you prefer! Next Loren is finally introduced! And the epic battle between friends is on! Will Naruto kill his one and only crush or will he over come this obstacle and save her from darkness!!**_

_**Kurama- Eh? Alban sorry to disturb you but can you untie Hiei?**_

_**AlbanNeji- No not unless he apologizes to me!! (Alban notices Kurama walk toward the tied Hiei and Hiei nodded)**_

_**Kurama: Hiei agrees to apologize to you if you untie him first. (Alban nods as she goes to untie Hiei when Hiei vanishes)**_

_**Hiei- I'm not going to apologize to her I'm out of here!! (Hiei ran for his life)**_

_**AlbanNeji-That ungrateful jerk!! Wait till I get my hand on you Hiei I'll make you suffer like no other!!**_

_**Kurama- Why did Hiei have to make things worse!(sigh)**_


	5. Chapter Four Epic Battle Between

**AlbanNeji: Hello dear fans Alban is back with chapter four the epic battle between childhood friends!!**

**Naruto: Uh… Alban why do we have to battle again?**

**AlbanNeji: Silly Naruto… the reason is because Loren here ( Points towards Loren who is busy with her drawings) is being controlled by the saint beasts to do their dirty work of getting rid of you! And there is no better way than childhood friends fighting toward the death!**

**Naruto:… If you say so I guess but why her!!**

**AlbanNeji: Naruto, Naruto You just don't get it! Well anyhow lets just get on with the story! Naruto if you would please!**

**Naruto: we don't get paid enough for this…(he mumbled as he sighed) AlbanNeji does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto. There happy!**

**AlbanNeji: Yes!!**

_**Chapter Four- Epic Battle Between Friends and Third Battle…!**_

_Two young kids could be seen playing at a park one blond boy and the other a black haired girl. Their parents could be seen watching them as they played there could also be seen two other children a young black haired boy and a girl who looked to be a toddler with black hair. The Black haired boy could be seen playing with what could be seen as bones coming out of his body: the toddler on the other hand could be seen in her mothers arms sucking her thumb as she watched the black haired boy play. The other children on the other hand could be seen swinging on the swings happily laughing at each others company. The parents just watched knowingly at the way the blond looked at the older black haired girl._

"_I think its cute." Said the blue haired woman as she watched her son just stare at the older girl._

"_I think so to Botan! Think of it will be in laws!" the black haired woman sighed in happiness._

"_He better not do any thing to my daughter." the black haired man grumbled as he got hit in the head by the black haired woman which caused the little toddler to laugh at her fathers pain._

"_ow!"_

"_Now now dear don't you think your being to ruff at Naruto there."_

"_Hmp. There is nothing wrong… I just don't want to lose my first baby girl! I just don't want her to grow up." The man pouted as it became a smile when his youngest daughter giggled at her father._

"_oh dear. Naruto is a good boy. Right Botan?"_

"_Yes Naruto is a very good son… even though he is a bit over protective of me." Botan giggled as she stared at the two young children as Naruto got out of his off his swing and started to push the older girl._

"_Haha! This is so much fun right Naruto!!" The girl laughed as Naruto pushed her higher._

"_Yah it is!" Naruto replied weakly as he stared at his friend while blushing cheery red._

"So what's with the door?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the strange door which had dragons as statues on ether side the door walls had carvings of four animals that Naruto instantly recognized: the Raccoon of the Desert and Earth, The Fox of Shadows and Forest, the Owl of Wisdom and Ice, The Falcon of the Mountains and Wind. Naruto took a closer look of the dragons and recognize them as one of the Dragons of Life and Light the other the Dragon of Death and Darkness.

"Guys this is my fight got it!" Naruto said startling his four companions.

"Naruto what the fuck! What do you mean this fight is yours!" Yusuke yelled out at the blond.

"Look Yusuke just trust me on this these animal carvings I have seen them before alright! They are not ordinary animals they are the guardians of the planet they are above my uncle and his father. Though Enma does not want to admit it! You guys remember when you started to bug me who Loren was and why I have to bring her to uncle." All four nodded. "Well her power is that any thing she draws comes to life. But some how when she was in middle school she found out how to control the guardians of the planet they will do her bidding even though it would kill them in the end."

"So Your basically saying this Loren girl you have a crush on is somehow has the power over these guardians of the planet?'

"Yup When I was in high school in the states, she was in middle school mind you, she was kidnapped with her other two siblings. Our two friends staying with her got caught in the crossfire. One is with gramps and the other is in a comma with uncle."

"So you have made it this far Naruto…" Everyone turned their head to see the doors open revealing a 13 year old girl with short black hair. Her brown eyes were glazed signifying that she was being controlled to this against her own will. Beside her were six figures they were crouched low bowing their eyes never meeting them or their master eyes. In her hand she held onto a katana in its sheath her clothing was a color combination of black and red. Her pants were black as was the t shirt she wore with a red zip up hoodie.

"Loren…" the gang heard Naruto whisper as they notice his eyes stared at the girl in front of them.

"So Naruto are you going to fight or do I have to make the first move? You know I hate waiting…" Loren said as two of the figures moved from beside her a red head who seemed to have insomnia with dark circles around his eyes and a slash mark on his left cheek; the other a blond green eyes and a similar slash mark on his right cheek.

Naruto smirked as he saw who he was up against.

"Yah I know. Never had patience right Loren? One of your many faults…" Naruto relied as he steeped up to the plate leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei to watch the battle that was about to start.

Loren smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as the two boys in front of her started to transform. Sand covered the read head while the blond was covered in snow and feathers.

"Together again isn't it right Naruto. Our destiny intertwined by fate."

"Bull shit Loren I know you never believed in faith! So why don't you come to me willingly so we don't have to fight! I don't want to hurt you!" Naruto cried out Loren laughed as the sand, feathers, and snow around the two boys disbursed to reveal that the blond boy had white angel wings while the red head had a raccoon tail and ears.

"Gamin, Naru attack him."

"As you wish mistress." Both Gamin and Naru replied; Naru flew up into the sky while Gamin spread his arms as sand started to move toward Naruto.

"Diamond Storm!/Sea of the Desert!" They heard both boys yell as a sea of sand and a barrage of ice needles tried to kill Naruto. As the smoke cleared they saw Naruto's hand sticking out from the sand as some of the needles stuck true.

"Naruto!!" Yusuke yelled in desperation as they saw their team mate die in front of them.

"I expected more of a fight from you Naruto. It seems you have gone soft.."

Suddenly she heard thuds behind her as she turned her head to see that Naruto stood behind her. The other four guardians on the ground disappearing in ink.

"What the fuck just happened didn't we see the brat die!?" Kuwabara yelled as he pointed toward were a pile of sand and needles which transformed into a log.

"Heh you let your guard down Loren." Naruto said smiling as he cleaned the kunie he had in his hand.

"So your mother has been teaching you!" Loren asked as both Gamin and Naru appeared in front of her.

"Yup! Sensei too so don't be surprised Loren that I will find a way to get you back! Ninja art: Shadow Clone Justsu!" Naruto cried out as he held his fingers in a cross symbol. Suddenly ten more Narutos' appeared around him all holding kunie and getting ready to attack.

"Save me the trouble of fighting you!"

"No I will not be defeated!!" Loren cried out as Naru and Gamin attacked again.

"_So Loren you're my friend ,right?"_

"_Yes why wouldn't I be?"_

_Starting from here, let's make a promiseYou and me, let's just be honestWe're gonna run, nothing can stop usEven the night that falls all around us_

Naru's and Gamin's attacks hit dead on but were struck by two kunie on their chests. Attached to the kunie were paper bombs which went off killing off both Naru and Gamin and making them turn into ink. Angered Loren unsheathed her katana and started to attack Naruto.

"_I don't know… I just get this feeling that…" Naruto trailed off as he stared at the sky._

"_Don't worry Naruto everything will be alright!" Loren replied smiling._

_Soon there will be laughter and voicesBeyond the clouds over the mountainsWe'll run away on roads that are emptyLights from the airfield shining upon you_

Loren kept slashing and Naruto kept dodging as his kunie knife came in contact with Loren's katana. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared in awe at both of them fighting at remarkable speeds. Hiei gave a look at pried toward the fighting blond while Kurama stared curiously at both of them fighting. Neither of the four uttering a word.

"_What the worst that could happen Naruto? Its not like I'm going to turn evil?"_

"_No its not that." Naruto replied as he stared at his mother who was talking to Loren's mother. Loren's father was holding onto Loren's younger sister: Loren's younger brother sat near his father and making his sister laugh._

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you__They're not gonna get us,they're not gonna get usNothing can stop us, not now, I love youThey're not gonna get us,they're not gonna get usThey're not gonna get us(Not..)They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..(Not gonna get us)They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)Not gonna get usNot gonna get us, gonna get us.Not gonna get usNOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_ "Time to end this Loren!" Naruto cried out as the bushin that Naruto summoned before got behind Loren holding her still as the real Naruto charged at her a kunie in his hand.

" _Its just that… will we stay like this forever. I don't want this feeling to end…" Naruto said as he suddenly was hugged by Loren her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry just enjoy it Naruto… I won't leave you you're my friend nothing will ever keep us apart." Loren replied as Naruto nodded._

"_Yah nothing will keep us apart!" Naruto said smiling as he hugged Loren back._

_We'll run away, keep everything simpleNight will come down, our guardian angelWe rush ahead, the crossroads are emptyOur spirits rise, they're not gonna get usMy love for you, always foreverJust you and me, all else is nothingNot going back, not going back thereThey don't understand,They don't understand us_

Loren coughed out blood as Naruto struck with his kunie on her abdominal. Her glazed eyes turned to look at Naruto's eyes in sorrow.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" She smiled which this time reached her eyes. " I didn't keep my promise… They kept us apart… I guess this is the end for me right?" Loren smiled as her eyes closed as she was going into shock form the blood loss.

"Dam it!!" Naruto cursed as he pulled out the kunie form Loren's body and he gently put her on the ground as he ripped his sweater and started to clean her wound. The rest of the team ran up to him in worry as they saw him start to patch up the wound.

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)Not gonna get us, gonna get us..Not gonna get usNothing can stop us, not now, I love youThey're not gonna get us,they're not gonna get usNothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

'Don't you fucking die Loren I won't fucking let you!' Naruto thought as he subconsciously called on kyuiiby's chakra.

'**Kit clam down if you don't you'll put Loren in danger with you pumping my demonic chakra in her system!'**

'Maru do you think she'll be alright?' Naruto asked a he calmed down and started to heal her with his chakra; not noticing that The rest of the gang watched curiously at his glowing green hands. Kuiiby stayed quite, Naruto never called him Maru unless he was worried or nervous.

'**She'll be fine. She is a strong girl..'**

'were am I…? Why is the room so bright..?' Thought a young woman as she blinked a few times getting used to the bright lights.

"Call Koenma-sama tell him the girl has awoken!! And Hurry!"

She heard voices and people scrambling around. 'wasn't I with Loren and Sharon…' thought the girl as her eyes started to close the darkness eloping her.

Naruto stopped healing Loren till she was stable enough. He emitted a sigh of relief as he noticed Loren breathing normally.

"Whoa that was close." Naruto sighed in relief as he started to laugh.

"So that's her?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the unconscious Loren.

"Yah that's her." Naruto smiled as he picked her up and put her on his back. "So part of my mission is complete. Now all I have to do is help you guys on defeating the rest of the Saint Beasts." They all nodded as they started to walk further in to the castle reaching a fork in their road with seven doors.

"So she has awaken then?" Koenma asked the nurse in the Reiki Infirmity.

"Yes Koenma-sama she woke up a few minutes ago though when we went and checked again she fell asleep. Apparently whatever made her go into a comma is gone."

"Thank you please keep me informed if her condition improves or not."

"As you wish Koenma-sama." replied the nurse as she went to check on Gaby's condition. Koenma left the infirmary in deep thought on how his nephew and Botan where doing. 'I hope they are alright.'

"So which door should we take, Kuwabara?"

"Hmm… Second one from the right!" Kuwabara replied as he pointed toward a door.

"Alright then lets go!!"

"Hn should we trust the fool." Hiei asked as he followed right behind the rest of the team.

"Heh getting out of mazes and traps is my forte!" Kuwabara exclaimed in eagerness as they followed him into the chosen door. As they walked into the passage they kept hearing mumbling coming from Loren's unconscious form.

"So Naruto how is it that you two met?" Yusuke asked as everyone listened in into their conversation.

"I met her in elementary school in the states. When we met she though I was in the wrong playground the elementary school I went to separated kindergarten to third grade to the smaller playground on the other side of the school while the older upperclassmen that were in fourth and fifth grade got the upper level playground. I was seven and should have been in second grade there but I passed their exams with flying colors and got into the fifth grade classes and was considered a genius there." Naruto sighed as he shifted his wait a bit. " She asked me why was I sad at the time and why was I in the upper level play ground. I answered her that my mom thought it would be best that I got a normal childhood in the states while she had some business to attend to in Gotham and that I was staying with my aunt. She got really excited that I was from out of the country since she never heard on how Japanese is spoken, and I guess after that is history." Naruto said as they reached a large door with dragons on each side.

"…cold…" Loren mumbled as she shivered.

'Bronze statues…Feh! Worthless' thought Hiei as he stared at the dragon statues in distaste.

"What's with the whole dragon get up on the side of the doors?" Yusuke asked annoyed as Kuwabara next to him shivered from the cold.

"Don't worry about it Yusuke lets just walk in and find out who we are up against." Kurama said as they walked on the stone stairs to open the door. Then suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar aura.

"Kurama?"

"I think I know this demon his name is Seiryu. His yoiki is more potent then the others."

"Eh!!"

"?!"

They were greeted by a blue skinned demon with blue clothing. He seemed to have a fetish with dragons thought.

"Suzaku-sama finds your petty activities highly vexing. This is as far as you go. I'll kill you all after I've torn you limb from limb after all Suzaku-sama wants his little pet you have there. Hehehe Maybe if I get her back to him I'll get the satisfaction of taking her innocence hahaha!" Seiryu said laughing as all five started to growl in anger.

"You fucking bastered I'll kill you before I let you touch Loren!!" Naruto yelled in anger ready to pounce the living daylight out of the demon in front of him if he came any closer to him or Loren on his back.

"They have no honor disgusting." Kurama said as he stared at Seiryu coldly.

"How can you take advantage of a girl like that!!" Kuwabara yelled also equally angered at forcing himself at any woman. "That's wrong!! That is between to people who are in love and to take that from anyone is wrong!!"

"Right Kuwabara!!" Yusuke yelled in anger as he thought if it would happen to Keiko. "And I'll do the fucking honors in sending him to hell!!" Yusuke was about to charge when some one tugged his sleeve.

"Wait Yusuke I'll take him." Hiei said as he had an unreadable expression in his face. "Save your rage for later. You'll need it against Suzaku.

"But…" Yusuke stared at Hiei in confusement while the rest of the team looked at him silently.

"heheh."

He stood in front of Seiryu as he took of his cloak and threw it toward the ground getting gin a sword stance.

"What's this? A sentimental gesture, from you? I'd understood you to be like us ruthless to the core."

Hiei glared as he stared down at Seiryu.

"I've never seen Hiei like this before."

"!" The gang stared at Kurama waiting for an explanation on Hiei's mood.

"He's just as Seiryu described… or was. Yet he seems very upset on what Seiryu will do if he gets his hands on the girl." Kurama stared at Loren's unconscious form on Naruto's back. "Self-interest is not what moves him now, and it bewilders him… what it means I can't say, but the battle aura surrounding him is the strongest I have ever felt!"

Very cold energy seemed to surround both fighters as they stared at each other waiting for the other to go first.

"I'll crush you." They could hear Hiei's Katana being seethed out of it seethe.

"DIE!!" Seiryu yelled as he charged at Hiei. Hiei also charged at Seiryu as he pulled out his katana slashing the unsuspecting Seiryu in a flash of speed. The group followed or in some tried to follow their team mates movements as Hiei appeared on the other side of the area without a scratch as Seiryu's body fell into pieces before the group. They all stared in shock at the bloody corps.

"May I never see your face again."

"D-did you see that!? Flippin' awesome!!" Kuwabara said shocked.

"Heh… I saw but lost track at after the first stroke." Kurama said smiling.

"I have to revaluate my opinion on the runt."

"Wow!!"

"Cool" Both Naruto and Yusuke said.

"That was amazing Hiei!! You laid him in one go!!"

"I have to agree with Yusuke on that Hiei awesome!"

"How many cuts?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen!! Shit I only counted up to eight!" Moaned Yusuke.

"Seven." Naruto replied.

"I counted seven also your eyes are better than mine Yusuke." Kurama said

"The guy was filleted before I could blink…" sighed Kuwabara

"You're fast Hiei!! You could beat me hands down in a rematch I bet!!" Yusuke said happily. Hiei stared at Yusuke for a bit before replying. "

"Well…maybe." Hiei said as he went on to recover his cloak.

"Huh?" Yusuke said confused. "I don't get it? I thought he would agree outright"

"He's changed since he's come here. You may be a good influence on him." Kurama stated as Yusuke stared at Hiei's retreating form.

"**FOOLS!! **I'll have to destroy them myself and get my precious jewel back." said Suzaku's shadowy form as he crushed the magic ball.

"Suzaku-sama!! Opps."

"Ah, Murg there you are."

"It appears your three colleagues have failed and that human." The bird know as Murg said laughing at he though of the other three demons though in disgust at the human that had taken the interest of her beloved Suzaku-sama.

"Enough what have you found out about Urameshi Yusuke?"

"Something interesting and useful I think. Peer into the human world." Murg lead her beloved Suzaku-sama toward a gigantic mirror were a figure started to appear on the glass.

"This unless I miss my guess, is his one weakness. Yukimura Keiko! Urameshi's classmate and dearest friend!"

"Friend as in… a girl friend?"

"hehe… Close enough the relationship is platonic yet most intimate. In any case she's his Achilles' heel."

"Very well I'll direct my dearest minions to her school. We'll toast the coming carnage that a waits her with her fresh spilled blood. Urameshi will regret deifying me. I'll lay her corps out in state for his viewing. And now the overture."

"You play a sweet tone Suzaku-sama!"

**END**

**To Be Continued in Chapter Five- To the last battle and to save Keiko… GO!**

**Preview of Chapter Five**

"_Do you feel that Kakashi?" Botan asked as she stared at the school building were Yusuke went at._

"_Yes I do…"_

"_Look there going toward the school!!"_

"_Botan is there someone that they might be after so Yusuke will fail?" Kakashi asked as his partner turned white at the though. _

"_There is someone that Yusuke hold deeply in his heart…" Botan replied as her voice trailed off._

"_Who is that person then because if what I'm think those possessed people are going to do that person is in danger."_

"_Her name is Yukimura Keiko."_

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbanNeji- Hell yah done with chapter three!! But oh no Keiko is going to be in trouble!!**_

_**Yusuke- WHAT!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PUTTING KEIKO INTO TROUBLE!!**_

_**AlbanNeji- calm down Yusuke( AlbanNeji is terrified at Yusuke's angry form) She just fine I'm sure Kakashi and Botan will protector from harm while you fight Suzaku!!**_

_**Yusuke- You better be right or else I'll fucking kill you for putting her in danger in the first place!!**_

**_AlbanNeji- EXCUSE ME!! YOURE THE ONE WHO LEFT HER IN THE DARK WITH OUT TELLING HER ABOUT YOU BEING A SPIRIT DETECTIVE AND FIGHTING DEMONS!! You put her in more danger by not telling her SO MISTER I'M SO TOUGH GUY YOU BETTER TELL HER OR ELSE GOT IT!!( Yusuke nodded nervously) Good! So See you all next time on Chapter five of Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten and please review!_**


	6. Chapter Five To the last Battle and to

**AlbanNeji- Hello my dear fans the long awaited fifth chapter of "Yu Yu Hakusho Files Rewritten" is here!! And here with me is Kakashi and Botan!! So guys how does it feel to finally get some more spotlight in the story?**

**Botan- It's alright I guess….**

**Kakashi- Eh? Did you say something?**

**AlbanNeji- Kakashi I know you heard me so tell me your thoughts!!**

**Kakashi- Alright, alright I'll tell you what I think…. (Kakashi stared at Alban and Botan for a few minuets) it's a drag there happy because I would like to go back to reading my novel (giggle)**

**AlbanNeji- Kakashi you pervert!! That's no novel that is smut!! (AlbanNeji chasing Kakashi around the room)**

**Botan- Eh? (cough) Well I should do the disclaimer I guess since they are busy. Alright AlbanNeji does not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho though she does own Loren….**

**AlbanNeji- KAKASHI!!**

_**Chapter Five- To the last battle and to save Keiko… GO!**_

_A small thirteen year old girl with blue hair sat in a classroom all alone waiting for her sensei to show up. Her pink eyes stared longingly outside as she saw a bird fly from a tree branch._

'_Why did Koenma-sama decide to make me a human again!! I hate going trough puberty again!!' She wailed as she banged her head on the desk. 'I'm going to kill my teacher if he doesn't come!!' As she was thinking on how many ways to torture her sensei the door of the classroom was swung open revealing a young man in his early twenties with a jonin vest on a small kodachi strapped to his back with white silver hair sticking in all directions his grey eyes stared at the blue girls pink eyes coldly. _

"_Yagari Botan, Right?" He asked as Botan nodded shutting up as she stared at her handsome sensei, a blush on her face._

"_Meet me on the ruff don't be late!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Botan got out of her stupider as she walked briskly toward the stairs leading her up toward the ruff. As she walked on the ruff she saw her sensei leaning on the safety rail his eyes closed. She walked toward him then he opened his eyes as he looked toward her._

"_Sit." He commanded as Botan followed his orders and sat in front of him awaiting his instructions._

"_Tell me you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." He said as he stared at Botan._

"_Um, Sensei why don't you show me how?" She asked meekly as her Sensei nodded in response._

"_Fair enough, my name is Hatake Sakumo, My likes…. To train my two year old son, dislikes nothing that I know of, hobbies training, dreams I don't have any. Your turn."_

"_Ah yes! My Name is Yagari Botan, likes um training and…., my dislikes a certain pacifier breath!! Hobbies training, my dreams for the future are to have a family and make a name for my self!!" She stated smiling at her Sensei who nodded._

"_Alright since you're my apprentice we will start missions tomorrow. So be ready for anything because I won't hold your hand!!"_

"_Yes Sakumo-Sensei I won't let you down!!"_

Tow figures stood above the city, panting for breath as they looked flush red and sweating. One with silver hair and most of his face covered the other a woman with blue hair in a pony tail and pink eyes.

"Do you feel that Kakashi?" Botan asked as she stared at the school building were Yusuke went at.

"Yes I do…"

"Look there going toward the school!!"

"Botan is there someone that they might be after so Yusuke will fail?" Kakashi asked as his partner turned white at the thought.

"There is someone that Yusuke holds deeply in his heart…" Botan replied as her voice trailed off.

"Who is that person then because if what I'm think those possessed people are going to do that person is in danger."

"Her name is Yukimura Keiko."

"Then let's go!" Kakashi said as he leaped off the building with Botan following close behind.

As they reached the school building they heard screaming as they were about to turn a corner. They both leaped in a bush as they heard the screaming person get closer as they saw the shadow of a terrified girl Kakashi grabbed her as one of his hands was on her mouth stopping her from screaming and alerting the possessed humans to find their location.

"Stay quiet! We don't want them to find us. I'll remove my hand but don't scream alright?" Kakashi said as he looked to see Keiko nod, Kakashi removed his hand from her mouth as he turned to face Botan.

"Botan have you contacted Naruto or Yusuke, yet?"

"I'm doing that right now."

"Hey you're the girl that's with Yusuke on the school ruff." Keiko stated as she stared at Botan's tiered form.

"Hello Keiko yes I'm that girl but don't worry I don't like Yusuke that way he is all yours." Botan stated as he turned to look at her communicator Yusuke's face appearing on the screen.

"Hello Yusuke its Botan we have bad news!" Botan told Yusuke as he heard Kakashi say to hurry up as he kept a look out.

"I'm at your school with Kakashi here and Keiko's with us apparently all the possessed humans are trying to find her and kill her."

"One is coming closer Botan."

"I don't get this…" Keiko mumbled as she saw Yusuke on the screen of the communicator.

"Then get Keiko and get out of there!" Yusuke yelled.

"Botan!!"

"What are you doing out of uniform….?"

"Botan move!!"

"Well get that-" Botan got caught of as Kakashi pulled her and Keiko out of the way form one of the teachers punches.

"Owch!! Thanks Kakashi! Look Yusuke get the whistle fast!!" She yelled as she was pulled by Kakashi again as the teacher aimed for her head. She dropped her communicator toward the ground where the possessed teacher crushed it with his foot.

"Hey!! Botan, what happened!? Botan!!" Yusuke yelled as the screen when blank. In frustration Yusuke tried calling back but no such luck.

"Is my mother in trouble Yusuke?" Naruto asked as he watched Yusuke desperately trying to make the communicator to work.

"Apparently, yes! The Possessed humans are trying to kill Keiko, Botan and Your Sensei are now stuck trying to flee from the possessed humans! We have to move fast there is only one more beast to go!!" Yusuke yelled as he started running as fast as he could up the stairs with the whole gang right behind him. As they reached the end of the stairs they saw a tower up ahead.

"That's it the tower!! The fucking boss's chamber!!" Yusuke stated as he was about to run towards it with the rest following behind they noticed green like figure coming out from the tower doors.

"What are those things?!"

"Those are Cultivated Humans, they are mindless humans demons breed them for their own pleasure. They obey without question and they are not very good at fighting but they make up for it in numbers." Naruto explained as Loren on his back shifted a bit.

"Ah- what happened?"

"Loren your awake!" Naruto asked excitedly as he set Loren to the ground.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here!? Did you get captured too?"

"Ah! No I didn't I was sent here by Uncle to save you though…" Naruto stared at the Cultivated Humans. "Uh! Well were in a bit of a jam." Loren stared at him then at the Cultivated humans then at Yusuke and the rest.

"So you want o kill Suzaku…?" All of them nodded as the cultivated humans got nearer.

"I have an idea!" Loren said as she rummaged trough her pockets and pulled out a scroll. She opened it and bit her thumb and smeared her blood on the paper.

"Summon: Dragon of light!!" She called out as a bright light covered them all. As the light disappeared they noticed a small white dragon on Loren's lap.

"You called Master?"

"Yes! So who's going in to defeat Suzaku?" Loren asked as she looked at the team Yusuke raise his hand.

"That would be me!"

"Alright! Could you take him to the top of the tower were Suzaku is?" Loren asked the dragon who nodded and jumped off of Loren's lap.

"How is that little thing going to carry-" Kuwabara trailed off as the dragon was engulfed in fire as the fire disburse it revealed a white dragon the size of a horse.

"Please friend of my master jump on!" Yusuke nodded in shock as he jumped on and the dragon took off into the air.

"I think-" Loren trailed of as she fainted in mid sentence.

"She used the last bit of her energy she's out as a door nail." Naruto sigh as he put Loren on his back again.

"So now we have to take care off these disgusting things." Hiei stated as he drew out his Katana.

"Seems so." Kurama replied as he took out his rose whip making Naruto edge away from the flower.

"Alright let's fight!!" Kuwabara yelled in excitement as he made two Reiki swords appear in his hands.

"Let's fight!!" Naruto said as Kuiiby agreed with his vessel in the back of his mind as he cried out. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" Thousands of Naruto's appeared as they charged at the cultivated humans though he didn't notice that both Kurama and Hiei stared at him in curiosity.

Yusuke flew up toward the tower as the dragon landed on a balcony.

"My time is up friend of my master, good luck!" The dragon said as it disappeared in a puddle of ink.

Yusuke mumbled thanks as he walked inside the room a figure could be seen whistling a tone as he saw the figures of Botan, Keiko, and what he assumed was Naruto's Sensei.

"Botan!! Keiko!!" He yelled.

"Do you like my music? It's a fine funeral dirge for the girl, don't you think? You got here a bit early. I'd hoped to have everything ready." The figure said as Yusuke growled in anger as he stared at Keiko's terrified face.

"You fucking scum ball!!"

"Please let us be civil. I'm Suzaku, leader of the four saint beasts. On second thought, I'm glad you are here. You may now enjoy the spectacle of your girlfriend being slaughtered." Suzaku laughed as he pointed toward the big screen.

"I'm here for one thing- that whistle! Give it to me, and I might only beat you to a pulp."

"Really? And if I say no?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Botan pulled onto Keiko as Kakashi brought on the rear as they ran from there pursuers.

"Can you two tell me what's going on!!" Keiko yelled as they ran. Botan looked toward Kakashi as he nodded toward Botan.

"Well Keiko… its hard to explain. Can't you wait till later when we aren't being chased?" Botan asked as they ran inside the school building.

"No this can't wait! Why are those people following me why are the teachers… Why do they want to kill me!"

Kakashi sighed as he looked to Botan.

"Just tell her. It's better if you do now if you don't we are putting her in danger for not knowing."

"Alright, Keiko the reason they are following you is because of Yusuke."

"Yusuke?!"

"Yes just don't interrupt. Yusuke is on a mission to kill a demon by the name of Suzaku who wants to take over the world. The reason he is sending those possessed people is because of your interaction with Yusuke and that you two are very close."

"They are coming Botan! Keiko were is the safest place in the school?" Kakashi asked.

"The faculty room!" She replied as she was suddenly picked up by Kakashi bridal style; and headed toward the faculty room in fast speeds.

"_So what have we learned Botan?"_

"_The reason we fall is to pick ourselves back again! To learn from our mistakes and improve on them!" Botan chirped as Sakumo nodded._

"_That is right Botan!" Replied Sakumo as he stared at Botan's dirty form._

"_Why don't we call it a day?" He said as Botan nodded in agreement as she followed her sensei from the training field._

"_So sensei what's our mission for tomorrow."_

"_The mission?"_

"_Yah, the mission! We get to work with Tsunade the Slug Sannin!!" Botan said dreamily as she stared at the bright blue sky._

"_Ah that mission! Well its just an escort mission for the fire lord. Nothing to worry about just some bandits and a few low class missing nin." Replied Sakumo as he noticed Botan pout._

"_Ah that's boring!! Oh can I ask Tsunade-Hime to train me sensei?" Botan asked Sakumo eagerly. Sakumo stared at her for a bit his head cocking to the side a bit, he was thinking as he closed his eyes and then replied his answer to her._

"_I guess it couldn't hurt to ask her?" Sakumo heard Botan's cry of joy as he watched her as she jumped in joy and suddenly hug him._

"_Thank you sensei!!" _

"_Your welcome."_

"Reigun Blast!!" Cried out Yusuke as he shot a beam of blue light toward Suzaku. 'Bulls eye!' "WHAT?!" Yusuke cried in disbelief as he saw Suzaku block his spirit gun and sending it flying toward a tower wall.

"That was pretty powerful stuff. A critical hit might've done some serious damage. Haven't felt anything like that in years, my arm still stings."

'This guys too much!! After old Genkai's training, my reigun should've blown him to bits!' thought Yusuke as he stared at Suzaku's form as he prepared to attack him with lighting. 'This is bad!'

"Oi! Botan are they following us?"

"No Kakashi it looks like they are way behind us!"

"There that's the faculty room!" Keiko pointed as Kakashi nodded and ran inside with Botan following right behind. Botan closed the door locking it.

"Ah! Mr. Takenaka!" Keiko shouted as she got out of Kakashi's hold. "sir there are a lot of people around acting really weird…" Keiko touched Takenaka on the shoulder but was startled as Takenaka's body fell onto the table unconscious and apparently beaten to a pulp. Keiko let out a gasp as Botan and Kakashi got in front of Keiko as the possessed people started to bang the door.

"Damit!" Kakashi cursed as he grabbed Keiko again in his arms. "Botan we have to jump out the window now!!"

"But what-"

"No time! We have to go before they get her. She is our priority right now." Botan nodded gravely as she followed Kakashi as she turned to look back at Takenaka's unconscious body. Kakashi broke the windows as he jumped toward the bottom with Keiko holding onto him for dear life as she stifled a scream. Kakashi and Botan landed safely on the ground as they looked up to see the possessed humans angrily snarl from the windows as they disappeared.

"Now were?" Kakashi asked panting as he noticed that Botan was at her limit also.

"I don't know Kakashi we have to hold out till Yusuke destroys the whistle."

"Wait they are after me right?" Keiko asked nervously as she stared at her two rescuers. They both nodded as they stared at her. "Why don't you two run away I'll lead them away!"

"No! We have to keep you safe Keiko!"

"As Botan said we have a job to do Keiko. We will not let them have you, besides if we did Yusuke would be devastated."

They turned to look as they saw the possessed humans start to pick up the pace to reach their victim.

"But wait I have an idea!!" Keiko exclaimed as both Botan and Kakashi listened to her plan.

"That might work!" Kakashi said as he let Keiko go Botan nodded in agreement as Keiko ran toward her left as the possessed humans followed. Botan and Kakashi got behind them as they started to make hand signs.

"NINJA ART: SLEEPNESS JUSTSU!!" they both cried as a sudden flash attacked the possessed humans making them fall on the ground. They both sighed in relief but were startled as they heard Keiko scream.

"KEIKO!!" They cried as they saw that one of the possessed humans escaped their attack and had a hold of Keiko by the collar. They were about to interfere but stopped as they saw Keiko slap her attacker in the face sending him flying and into consciousness. They saw Keiko's face turn into horror as she looked at the unconscious teacher.

"I just hit a teacher!!" Botan laughed and Kakashi sighed in relief as they both fell on their bottoms staring at Keiko's shocked face.

"What?!" Suzaku screamed as Yusuke punched him and sending him flying at a wall. 'How can this be?! I'm getting beaten by a human!!' thought Suzaku angrily as he got into a strange stance as his spirit energy swirled around him in anger Yusuke stared in disbelief panting as he saw that Suzaku some how made seven copies of himself.

"The Prison of Seven!!" Suzaku called out as the other six Suzaku's smirked at Yusuke.

'Great now I have to fight seven of them!!' thought Yusuke angrily at Suzaku. 'Didn't Naruto call it Kage Bushin no justsu!!' Yusuke dodged some arrows made out of lightning but could not dodge them all as one hit him square on the chest.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" Yusuke screamed as the lightning ran through his body making him sizzle in pain.

"These arrows could crack diamonds. You dodged five impressive feat, but one's enough to kill you. Now what should I do with your companions. The blue haired woman and silver haired man seem powerful but are very persistent in not letting my pets kill your beloved girlfriend."

'Botan powerful…?' Thought Yusuke as his eyes shifted toward Botan's laughing form on the screen as she made Keiko laugh. Naruto's sensei was apparently interested in his little orange book in his hand to notice the two girls.

'I have to stop him…' Thought Yusuke as he stood up panting as he face Suzaku.

"I won't be defeated… I will kill you to get that whistle!" Yusuke cried out as Suzaku laughed and appeared right in front of Yusuke punching him. Yusuke fell to the ground exhausted as Suzaku laughed at Yusuke's pitiful form. The two other clones grabbed Yusuke from the ground as the real Suzaku sat on a chair.

"If you promise to eat Keiko's heart I'll purify your soul and welcome you to demon hood." Suzaku said as he looked at Yusuke's form.

"Go suck on a dick you teme!!" Cried Yusuke as Suzaku growled in anger and ordered his clones to dose him with electricity. Yusuke's screams could be heard trough out the tower.

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked his team mates as they stared at the tower.

"Hn. The detective is screaming in pain."

"Urameshi is in trouble we have to hurry up!!"

"I agree with Kuwabara we must hurry up." Kurama stated as he slashed more of the cultivated humans.

'Damit we aren't going any were with this.' Naruto though angrily as he slashed his opponents down. 'I hope we make it in time…'

"There are more coming!" Kakashi called out as he stood in front of Keiko protectively. Botan stood behind Keiko as the possessed humans slashed Botan on the face, tiered from all the running and scouting Botan was weak to block it sending her on top of Keiko's form.

"Botan!!" Both Kakashi and Keiko yelled as Keiko grabbed Botan as the human attacked again.

'YUSUKE HELP!!' Thought Keiko as Kakashi was also overwhelmed from the possessed humans attacks.

'KEIKO!!' Though Yusuke angrily as he suddenly found the strength he needed to defeat Suzaku.

"What!! Your Going to use you life energy!! You will die with me!!" Suzaku yelled shocked at the lengths that Yusuke will do to keep Keiko safe from harm.

"The energy is over whelming!?" Naruto called out as he slashed the last cultivated human and started at the tower above him.

"It's going to be a big one! And a big finish" Kurama said as he also stared at the tower above.

"Someone is going to die." Hiei stated as he seethed his sword.

"Let's go then we have to help Urameshi!!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran toward the tower the rest nodding as they followed behind him.

"Unh…" Yusuke blocked the wind that blew at him as Suzaku was charging up.

'This is it I can't… I can't let them down.' "You're goin' down, Suzaku!!" Yusuke yelled as he charged up to Suzaku to intent on killing him.

"I will not die!! SEVEN HELLS OF DARK LIGHTNING SHOCKWAVE!!" Both cried out their attacks as they both hit dead on sending both flying into different directions, the shockwaves destroyed the whistle that Suzaku had in his hands.

"Shit!!" Kuwabara yelled. As they all felt the shockwave.

'I did it… I destroyed the whistle… Keiko…? No good I can't see anymore…shee… hoped… made it… in time….' Thought Yusuke as he fell into a deep sleep.

'How… did he beat me…?' Thought Suzaku as he eye lids closed then notice a spark coming from his antenna. 'How!? My antennas are strong as diamonds…. His bond with that girl seems… to give him strength.' Thought Suzaku as he felt himself slipping away.

"URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara cried out as he stared at Yusuke's unmoving form.

"Not good.. His reiki is exhausted and there barely a heart beat." Kurama stated as he checked for Yusuke's pulse.

"No! I'll give him some of my reiki!" Kuwabara yelled as he started to transferred some of his reiki.

"No don't-" Kurama's pleads fell on deaf ears as Kuwabara also fell into consciousness.

"Looks like we'll have to carry them both out of here." Kurama sighed as he heard both Hiei say "Humans are such a pain." And Naruto say "Great going idiot."

"I'll never understand why humans do what they do for one another…"

"That quality enabled Yusuke to deafest Suzaku."

"Perhaps…" Hiei said as he stared at Naruto who stared at a TV screen in interest. His face going from neutral to angry. "THAT PERVERTED PORN ADDICTIVE SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed as he saw what he was doing to his mother. Kurama and Hiei looked at the screen in interest also as they saw Botan smack Kakashi on the head as Keiko stared at them blushing. Botan seemed to yell at Kakashi about something.

"How many times have I told you Kakashi!! Don't touch me there!!" Botan screamed as Kakashi just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"A bunch of times Botan.."

"Um…"

"You should really stop Kakashi or do you want to end up like pervy Sage." Botan said as Kakashi turned his head from side to side signaling a no. Though he froze up as he felt a terrifying presence.

"What have you been doing with my mom Sensei…" Kakashi stood up hiding behind Botan laughing nervously.

"Why Naruto I did nothing to Botan-chan here!" Naruto glared at Kakashi as Botan noticed Kurama carrying Kuwabara and Hiei carrying Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" She heard Keiko yell as she went straight were Hiei was at to check on Yusuke.

"He didn't do any thing serious Naruto-Kun just his usual." Replied Botan as she glared at Kakashi, who was already reading his Ichia Ichia Paradise Book.

"Pervert." Mumbled Naruto as he sighed, "Well mom here is Loren."

Naruto laid the unconscious Loren on the ground as Botan started to examine her.

"Well everything seem to be in order…" Botan checked her pulse and her energy level. "Well then we have to take her to Koenma-Sama to see if there is nothing else wrong with her?" Naruto nodded as he grabbed Loren and carried her bridal style. As Botan was about to make her oar appear her compact started to ring. She opened it and met face to face with Koenma-Sama.

"Eh? Koenma-Sama?"

"Hey Botan I have good news for Naruto!" Koenma said happily as he saw Naruto's and Kakashi's face appear in the small screen. "Gaby is out of the coma she has been in these couple of years though she is sleeping. Oh! And tell Yusuke thanks on the good work when he wakes up." Koenma smiled as the screen when black.

"Well I guess this is it if you want Naruto I can take Loren to Koenma-Sama while you guys wait on Urameshi-san to wake up! Besides I have to talk to him about some thing."

"Sure Sensei." Naruto replied as Kakashi grabbed Loren and carried her on his back. Kakashi did a few hands signs as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was oddly convenient for him?" Botan said as she with her son stared at the spot were Kakashi stood at.

"This was so unlike sensei…" As Botan and Naruto were wondering why Kakashi would want to take Loren to Koenma-Sama himself our other three conscious human and demon where talking or in Hiei's case staying silent.

"Thank you for taking care of Yusuke." Keiko said as she bowed in gratitude, Kurama just smiled as he waved it off though accepting her gratitude. Hiei just grunted as he stared at Botan and Naruto's figures as they were whispering to one another. He then started to walk toward then as he noticed they stopped whispering to one another and turned to stare at him. He stood in front of Botan staring her in the eyes.

"Onna would you like to go on a walk with me tomorrow?" He demanded he felt Kurama's eyes on him in shock and Naruto's heated glare. Botan stared at him in surprise as she got her bearings.

"Like a date?" She asked a bit confused.

"Hn. You can call it what ever you want so is that a yes or no?"

He noticed Botan smile as Naruto and Kurama stared at her for her answer to the fire demon.

"Sure it sounds like fun!" She relied smiling as she and everyone else heard the yell of "WHAT!!" coming from Naruto's mouth as Kurama opened and closed in shock resembling a fish out of water.

**END**

**To Be Continued In Interlude I - DATE?!**

**Preview of Interlude I - DATE?!**

"_Oh! It must be Hiei and I'm not ready yet! Naruto could you go and open the door and invite Hiei inside while I finish dressing up." His mother said as she ran into her own bedroom to finish up. "Oh and don't hurt him to badly, honey." Naruto heard form the other side of the bedroom door._

_Naruto growled in anger as he opened the door revealing Hiei standing there with a scowl on his face and in his regular attire._

"_Hello Hiei," Naruto said stiffly a strained smile on his face as he forced words to come out of his mouth as nicely as he could._

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbanNeji- Hello done with chapter five!! Yes!! Also I would like to thank my reviewers **_Licensed to Kill_**,**_ Shadow Zeranion_**, and**_ Botan Strife_**! Thank you for the nice reviews. Also I would like to tell my readers that I posted a poll on my bio if Loren should be paired up with Naruto or should they just remain friends. Take note that there will be a sequel of after I'm done with this fan fiction where Naruto returns to Konoha though it would will not follow the cannon that much I will tinker with it a bit!**_

_**Naruto- What do you mean that I might not be paired up with Loren!!(Naruto screaming)**_

_**AlbanNeji- Eh? That's right Naruto. I'm leaving it to the readers to say yes or no. Besides if they say no there are other fish in the sea?**_

_**Naruto—But I am not I fucking fish!**_

_**Botan-Naruto language! (Botan hits Naruto on the head knocking him out)**_

_**AlbanNeji- Thanks Botan! Good Luck on the Date Botan!!(Makes Botan blush) Till next time on **__**Yu Yu Hakusho Files Rewritten!**__** Ciao!**_


	7. Interlude I Date!

_**AlbanNeji- Hello my dear readers the next instalmet of Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten is done yah! Isn't it right Sasori-Danna!!(AlbanNeji clings onto Sasori who looks board)**_

_**Sarori-…**_

_**Naruto-Hey he isn't in the story!!(Points at red head)**_

_**AlbanNeji- Yes he is well… not yet anyways right Danna!!**_

_**Naruto- Hey that's not fair!! Aren't I your favorite!!**_

_**AlbanNeji- Eh? Yes you are Naruto you are too but anyhow back to business! Hiei has asked our dear Botan on a date!!**_

_**Naruto- I'LL KILL HIM!! (Get grabbed by Sasori's tail with poison tip at Naruto's neck)**_

_**AlbanNeji- I wouldn't do that Naruto! Sasori here will paralyse you besides I think Botan and Hiei together will be a cute couple anyhow don't you want some younger siblings?**_

_**Naruto- ….**_

_**AlbanNeji- I have rendered you speechless right? Well any how thank you for the six wonderful review!! But Please vote on my poll if Naruto should end up with Loren or not there will be a sequel to this alright Sasori tell the readers the disclaimer!!**_

_**Sasori- AlbanNeji does not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho she does own Loren and her siblings! Please enjoy.(bows to public with Naruto still sulking with Sasori's tail around him)**_

**Interlude I -Date?!**

_A woman no older than fifteen years of age blue hair lose in and freely blowing in the breeze sat on the grass. She stared at the bright blue sky sighing as she blushed as a memory flashed before her eyes._

'_Get over it Botan he has a family! He is your sensei it was just a mission!!' she thought to herself. 'its just a silly crush…' "Yah a crush" she muttered under her breath._

"_A crush? You have a crush on some one?" Botan sat up as she stared at the object of her affections her Sensei with his four year old son who was a genin. A genius by Konoha and under the leadership of Jariya-Sama's prized student._

"_Eh? Sensei?! Its nothing I don't have a crush on anyone! What gave you that idea!" Botan laughed nervously as Sakumo just stared at her not really believing her. Botan sighed as her Sensei just sighed._

"_Sorry Sensei, I know I shouldn't be think of these thoughts. A shinobi has no emotions, right?"_

Yagari Naruto stared at his mother as she ran around the house fixing her hair and clothing. Naruto was mad not his mother, never would he be mad at his mother, no his anger was toward Hiei of the Jagan! He had specifically told Hiei that he didn't want anyone dating or asking his mother out.

He was glaring at the floor as he was thinking on how to prevent this date from happening.

"Naruto? Honey are you alright?" Naruto looked to see his mother looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine mom. Just thinking of Loren and how she's doing with gramps." Naruto lied to his mother. 'Damit I hate lying to her!'

"Ah! Don't worry about it Naruto. She'll be fine besides we still have to find Melina and Josue." His mother replied as she stared out side the window from their home. She could see the trees moving slightly from the wind.

"Yah…" Naruto replied pathetically as he sighed with guilt. Then suddenly they both heard a knock coming from their door.

"Oh! It must be Hiei and I'm not ready yet! Naruto could you go and open the door and invite Hiei inside while I finish dressing up." His mother said as she ran into her own bedroom to finish up. "Oh and don't hurt him to badly, honey." Naruto heard form the other side of the bedroom door.

Naruto growled in anger as he opened the door revealing Hiei standing there with a scowl on his face and in his regular attire.

"Hello Hiei," Naruto said stiffly a strained smile on his face as he forced words to come out of his mouth as nicely as he could. He let the fire demon into his home.

"Hn." Hiei replied as he walked into the house and sat into a couch in the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Naruto asked trying to be a good host as to not just tackle the fire demon and pound him into the ground.

"No."

Naruto bristled in anger as he grinded his teeth together and glared at Hiei as they waited for Botan to hurry up. Hiei just started to look around the living room taking extra time on looking at the pictures in the room. There were a lot of pictures of Botan with Naruto and Koenma in them. Some with the silvered haired man that he saw her with the other day. And there was one particular picture of Botan and another silver haired man, Botan in the picture looked very young maybe in thirteen years of age. The man with her looked older as he stared at the cold dark eyes. Though he seemed happy and very proud of Botan for something. He could tell by the way that Botan stood next to him she cared a lot for him. He was snapped out of his thought by Botan yelling his name.

"HIEI!!" Botan cried happily as both Naruto's and Hiei's head turned to see Botan happily coming out of her bed room in a black dress he blue hair was down from her regular pony tail and was flowing freely along her back.

Naruto growled as he noticed that Hiei was staring at his mother's form longer than expected. Botan walked up toward Hiei and greeted him with a kiss on he cheek making him blush a tiny bit as he grunted to keep control of the new emotions he was feeling. Botan then walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek also but hugged him.

"Naruto I'll be back in a few hours alright. If you get hungry there is food in the fridge that I have prepared or if you don't want that there is money on the kitchen counter to order some take out. Koenma-Sama is also available if you want to help him with the paper work, alright honey?"

"Yes mom love you too." Naruto replied as he tried his hardest not to just tell his mother to not go on this stupid date. But his mother was happy to go! Isn't that a good excuse to let her go, right? He noticed that his mother started to dragged Hiei outside to start their 'date'. Naruto waited till they were both out of sight till he slammed the door shut in anger. He leaned onto the closed door as he sank to the ground and grabbed his blond locks in anger.

'I told him that I want no one after my mother!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he felt Kuiiby stir with in him annoyed that Naruto woke him up from his nap.

'**shezz! Calm down kit. You woke me up from my nap for this!' **Kuiiby replied as he yawned, looked through his vessels memories to find out what got the kit so angry. **'isn't your mom happy though doesn't that count?'**

'Of course it counts! I do want my mother happiness!'

'**Then let her date the fire demon. They my not end up together as you fear but if you need some one to talk to about this go to Koenma I bet he has more experience than me in these matters…'**

'Thanks Kuiiby! I'll just ask Uncle to help me stalk mom on her date!'

'**Eh? That's not what I meant…' **Kuiiby stated as he watched his vessel go to spirit world to get Koenma to help him.

Koenma sighed as he relaxed in his comfy chair watching a horror movie on his TV, he watched as the girl in the movie about to open the door to meet her end when someone slammed his office door open.

"UNCLE!!" Koenma heard his nephew yell out as the hot coco he was drinking was spilled on his desk as he jumped from fright.

"Uncle I want to use your TV to spy on mom!" Naruto demanded as he saw his uncle desperately trying to clean his desk.

"What! Why do you want to do that? I though she was with you it is her day off." Koenma asked as he stared at Naruto in confusement.

"Uncle don't tell me you forgot."

"Forget what?" Koenma asked as he threw some wet paper towels full of hot coco into the trash can. He saw his nephew annoyed.

"Uncle I though mom told you she's on a 'date' with Hiei." Naruto spited out in disguised pouting.

"WHAT?!" Koenma yelled as he stared at Naruto in horror

"Mom is on a date with one of your detectives…"

"Oh…"

"OH!! What's so oh about it, Uncle! I specifically told him not to go after my mom and look what he did he went to mom!! Right now I just wanna know what they are doing NOW!!" Koenma sighed as he heard his nephew screaming, ranting on how this was so wrong on so many levels in his gross and out of the ordinary factor this even topped the one time Alex and Jake were dress up as drag queens or the one time Sensei actually henged as a girl to spy on his mother in the hot springs.

"Yo, toddler!!"

'Not him too.' Koenma cried defeatedly there goes his only day of peace and quiet out the window, as he heard Yusuke's voice.

"What is it that I heard from Kurama that Hiei, our Hiei mind you, asked Botan out on a date and she accepted!!"

"Errr, that is true apparently if Naruto over there is ranting the unjustice of all this. A fire demon dating his mother and all that." Koenma replied as he heard that Naruto was just about finished. 'It also doesn't help that he does this every time someone shows interest in her.' Though Koenma sweat dropping. He heard Yusuke whistled in amazement at the thought of his assistant dating Hiei. Then he smirked.

'kukuku now I have black mail material at Hiei kukuku.' though Yusuke evilly as he rubbed his palms together in eagerness Koenma nor Naruto noticed this though.

"Wow who would have thought." 'kukuku'

"My point exactly.." Koenma muttered as he watched his nephew his detective next to him.

Yagari Botan was having the time of her life, well after life but who cared, right? Here she was on a date with Hiei of the Jagan; and she was actually enjoying herself with the cold hearted fire demon, amazing is it not?

She was sitting on a park bench eating some ice cream, surprisingly Hiei sat next to her eating his own. Both of them were staring at the pond in front of them. They heard the children playing a few feet away. 'It feels like Konoha… it feels like… before….' Botan closed her eyes savoring the breeze that blew at her she never noticed Hiei looking at her curiously.

"_Botan your not concentrating enough!" Botan heard Tsunade yell at her._

"_Sorry Tsunade -sama." Botan replied as she concentrated harder on keeping her fish alive and breathing. Tsunade stared with her golden brown eyes at her student she knew she was trying but her mind was somewhere else. 'Hn. Probably with Sakumo.' Thought Tsunade as she smiled she knew that the girl in front of her was in love with her sensei but that was a big taboo in the village to date or marry your teacher. Sakumo had a son and a wife for crying out loud! 'At least she hasn't told him yet…' She thought sighing._

"_That's enough Botan." Tsunade called out as Botan stopped and picked up her fish and put it in the tank of water at the end of the table she was at. She panted as she wiped some sweat from her forehead as she faced her Sensei. "It seem you are trying but your mind is else where." Tsunade sighed as Botan blushed in embarrassment as she tried to explain herself. She made Botan stop as she patted the seat next to her._

"_I know where your mind is…" She heard Botan gasp in surprised as she saw her look at the floor in disappointment in herself for being found out. Tsunade looked outside the window as she saw some bird fly. " look I know you can help it… but try not to let your emotions get in the way of your training. You know it's a taboo in the village though I am proud of you for not letting your emotions get the better of you. He is married and has a son."_

"_Yah I know Tsunade-sama! But I cant help it, I love him." Botan said pathetically as Tsunade laughed as tears started to fall from her eyes. _

"_Tsunade-sama?" Botan asked as she watched her sensei laugh at her undying love at her Sensei._

"_S-sorry Botan its just funny you remind me of me when I proclaimed my love for Orochi-kun." Tsunade laughed as Botan blushed. "Look I know you love him right now because of what happened in the mission but there are other fish in the sea. Remember your soul mate is out there some where, right? You don't want him to slip away…" Botan stared at her sensei in amazement as she smiled at her and she smiled back laughing together as Shizune found them laughing._

"So Hiei why is it that you asked me out? I though you hated me since we met and Yusuke kind of beat you." Botan asked as she smiled and stared at Hiei. Hiei blinked a few times in confusement as he stared at Botan who was playing with a stran of her blue hair. She laughed a bit. "I thought Naruto would have told you about what would happen if you even looked at me in any interesting way and on how many suitors I have."

"Hn. He did…"

"I guess he would but why…me?"

"Hn." Hiei didn't reply to that he didn't want to tell her he was only doing this to get information out of her. But it was really hard to lie to her apparently as he noticed the way she stared at him smiling at him. She trusted him but he couldn't seem to trust her.

"Hn. I don't know I just felt like it."

"Oh." Botan replied as they both fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Gezz this is so boring." Yusuke said as he eat some popcorn on Koenma's couch facing the big screen TV. All three were watching Botan and Hiei's date, more like Naruto was glaring daggers at the fire demon on the screen as Yusuke eat popcorn and Koenma rubbing his temples in frustration and cursing Sarutobi for his foolishness and thinking ways to make the villagers of Konoha miserable as he was right now.

"I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully." Naruto muttered as Kuiiby tried to keep his fur from standing up in fright as he felt his vessels malicious aura.

"Calm down Naruto, its just a date." Koenma tried to explain as Naruto ended up glaring at him. "They might not end up together any ways." Naruto growled at that remark making Koenma laugh in nervously.

"Man this sucks! Now they are uncomfortable. Nice going Hiei." Yusuke yelled at the screen throwing some popcorn at the TV.

"Hey Yusuke don't do that the TV is expensive!!" Koenma yelled as he hit Yusuke on the head as both started arguing as Naruto continued to glare at the screen.

"_Congratulations on make the team Botan-Chan." Sakumo Said proudly as he hugged his prized student. Botan blushed as her Sensei hugged her, her mind going crazy with joy. 'He's hugging me!' Her mind screamed girlishly._

"_Thank you Sensei. I'm sure to make your proud." Sakumo nodded as He started to walk toward were his small two year old son Kakashi was at. Botan sighed as she stared at Sakumo's retreating form. _

'_Tsunade-sama is right this is a crush and its wrong.' Botan sunk to the ground as she watched father and son train. She hugged her self in sadness as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. 'I won't cry! ' Botan thought to herself as she wiped some tears from her eyes as she noticed Sakumo and his son were still training. She got off from the ground as she called her sensei that she had to go. Her sensei nodded in acknowledgement as she left._

_As she reached her house she was stopped by a ANBU member at her front door a scroll in his hand._

"_Mission Wolf." He said his voice being covered up by the mask. Botan nodded as she grabbed the scroll from the cat wearing ANBU. She opened it and read it she turned to thank cat but found out he was gone. Botan sighed as she stepped into her home and walked into her bedroom; she started to undress as she put on her uniform and strapped her Nodachi on her back she then finally grabbed her wolf like mask, putting it on and disappearing into the shadows._

Hiei and Botan started to walk toward Botan's home as it started to get late. As they neared the house Botan started to get nervous as she fidgeted and played with a strand of her hair. 'Get it together girl!! You're a shinobi Sensei said shinobi have no emotions!! And I'm an ANBU captain and apprentice of Konoha's White Fang!! What is a little date with Hiei? Nothing I tell you nothing!!' She yelled at herself nodding every so often.

"So were here." Botan heard Hiei mutter as she was startled from her thoughts.

"Eh? Oh!" Botan stared at her home. "So this is it huh?"

"Seems so." Hiei replied as he noticed Botan lean against the door frame. He took a step forward as he trapped her between the door frame and his body.

"Hiei what are you-" Hiei leaned toward Botan eyes closed as his lips met hers. Her eyes were wide in shock as she felt Hiei's lips; they urged her to join him. Her eyes started to close as she leaned closer to Hiei her fingers found themselves in hi hair.

Yusuke whistled in awe at the sight before him on the screen.

"Yo Koenma your recording this right?" Yusuke asked as he eat his popcorn.

"Yah! Why?" Koenma asked as he looked up from his book to see his top ferry girl and Hiei kissing on the big TV screen his mouth dropped open for a bit as he turned to see his nephew growling and promising death threats at Hiei.

"T-That! Fucking idiotic fire demon when I get my hands on him-!!"

"Eh? Calm down Naruto! Its just a kiss! No not that-!" There was a cash as Koenma tried to stop Naruto from destroying his office. Tears were already coming from his eyes as He yelled at Naruto to stop calming him out of his rage. Naruto took a look around and sweat droped as he looked at the destroyed room.

"Eh? Heheh Oops!" Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Well Uncle I think its time for me to go so Bye!!" Naruto yelled good bye as he heard his uncle yell at him to come back he also heard the yells of Yusuke who was ordered to clean up Naruto's mess.

Both were breathing heavily, Hiei's arms found themselves around Botan's waist as they leaned onto one another.

"Why did you-"

"Hn."

Hiei buried his face on the crook of her neck breathing in her sweet scent. Just as Botan was about to hug him he disappeared leaving her flushed and hot.

"Mom!! Were The fuck is Hiei?!" Naruto yelled as he stood next to his mother protectively. He finally noticed his mothers flushed and ruffled appearance.

"Mom, what happened?" Naruto asked as this woke up Botan out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh nothing honey! Nothing at all!!" Botan laughed nervously as she tried to calm down her angered son.

Up on the roof stood Hiei as he stared at Botan and Naruto's forms.

'I will find out why your energy is familiar even if I have to seduce you to get that information.' Thought Hiei as he disappeared into the night.

**END**

**To Be Continued In Interlude- To Save Melina!! Go!!**

_A small girl was sitting on the hard cold glass. Her honey brown eyes stared at the twelve ghosts across from her. They stared back at her in curiosity as they neared the glass wall._

_Her eyes though shifted from their ghostly forms as the door opened from her side. She could see it was the man that bought her and took her away from her siblings. _

_He walked in front of her cage. His dark eyes staring at her hungrily._

"_Melina, Melina what I'm I going to do to you?"_

"_Melina's eyes narrowed as she noticed that the man in front of her was about to open her cage._

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbanNeji- Done with this segment next Botan, Yusuke, and someone either Kurama or Hiei will go on a misson to save Melina! Naruto and Kuwabara are left out of this little mission till the very end!**_

_**Naruto- What I promised Loren I'll save her!! Uncle You Lied to me!!**_

_**AlbanNEji- Naruto wait stop!! (AlbanNeji blows on a **__**whistle**__** making Sasori appear and grabbing a hold of Naruto ejecting him with a sedative!) that was close thanks Sasori you can take him to his room now. (Cough) Eh? Well till next time my dear readers!!**_


	8. Interlude II To Save Melina! Go!

**AlbanNeji- Hello there people I'm sorry the chapter took a while to write but I have to reports due that are very important for me so I can pass my two classes! Right Sasori-Danna! (Hugging read head)**

**Naruto- You poisoned me!!!(Points at Sasori)**

**AlbanNeji- Eh? Naruto don't you dare hurt Sasori-danna! I just told him do poison you so you wouldn't disturb Koenma with his paper work! Now sit like a good boy and let's get on with the story enjoy!**

**Sasori- AlbanNeji does not own us though she des own Melina and her kidnapers and the evils humans, enjoy. (Bows to readers, Naruto sulking behind him)**

_**Interlude II - To Save Melina!!! GO!!!**_

"_Mommy, Mami!!! Papi, Daddy!!!!!" A small little girl screamed as she watched her mother fall to the ground. Tears coming from her honey brown eyes as a dark figure with yellowish eyes laughed at the little girl's parents at his feet dead._

"_Kukuku well look here a little girl to play with." the man said excitedly as he was about to grab her he heard voices coming toward the house. He grabbed the girl one hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Three girls and a boy with dark hair came in the house the dark haired boy with purple eyes headed toward the kitchen intent on getting a fruit before he went to practice only to drop to the floor scared out of his wits on finding his parents dead his eyes let out tears as he called for his older sister and trying desperately to find his younger sister if she was alive. On the wall the girl tried desperately to get out of her captures arms to warn her brother of the danger but was knocked unconscious as she last heard the screams of her siblings and friends._

The prince of hell, other wise know as Koenma-Sama, was shuffling papers around till one caught his eye. Koenma started to read the paper as he stifled a gasp.

"George get me Botan! Tell her it's urgent and not to bring Naruto!!! Now!!!" Koenma yelled making George the org nodded nervously as he ran out Koenma's office.

"Damit!!! Why did it have to happen to her of all people." Koenma muttered to himself as he stared at a familiar face of a child staring at him with dead honey brown eyes.

Yagari Botan was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee. Her blue hair was out of its usual pony tail as she played with a strand and stared at nothing but the wall. She sighed in confusement a pink blush on her face.

_Hiei leaned toward Botan eyes closed as his lips met hers._

Botan blushed as she drank her coffee and was muttering some intangible word. In the living room was another story al together, Yagari Naruto sat on the couch muttering some word angrily under his breath.

'Who does he think he is!' Naruto thought angrily as he talked with Kuiiby.

'**Calm down kit. I'm sure it was just in the moment.'**

' Moment!!! He just kissed her!!!'

Kuiiby sighed dejectedly as Naruto kept ranting on the unjustice of all this.

"Ah! George what are you doing here? Do you want something to drink?" Naruto heard his mother ask as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. George, the blue org, was standing in the kitchen nervously telling something to his mother.

"Okay George tell Koenma-sama I'll be there." George nodded as he disappeared, leaving Botan and Naruto in their house alone.

"Mom what was that about?"

"Eh? Koenma-Sama wants to speak with me about something. Though the strange thing is that he didn't want you there… very strange." Naruto nodded in agreement as he watched his mother run toward her room to change into her kimono.

Koenma was trying to find more information from what he found till someone knocked on his office door.

"Enter!" he said as he noticed it was Botan. "Botan thank god you are here! I have found information on Melina's whereabouts."

"Oh! That's wonderful! But don't you think Naruto should know about this too!"

"No he is not to find out! In this mission he doesn't need to know. If he finds out what Melina is being used for he will freak out and go berserk. Look I want you to take Yusuke and either Kurama or Hiei to go with you two."

"Alright! But why not Kuwabara?"

"This is the reason." Koenma said as his TV screen showed a clip of some ghosts hitting on some type of glowing glass.

"What's gong on?" Koenma sighed.

"You remember what happened a few years ago in the states were a man collected twelve ghosts that resemble the Black Zodiac."

"Why of course I remember…" She trailed off as her eyes widened and stared at Koenma in shock. "T-there gong to use her for that!!!" Botan screamed as Koenma nodded grimly as the screen changed and it showed a little girl around the age of seven or six, she was in a glass cage like the other ghosts in the house it seemed.

"As you have noticed Botan they have captured the same twelve ghosts and they plan on using Melina for her to chant the incantation and she is to be the thirteenth ghost. I have found a location on where she is being held but the problem is that it's in the corner east of Tokyo in a shrine temple."

"Alright I'll go Yusuke!!!"

"Remember don't tell Naruto!!!"

"I won't!"

Botan got on her oar as she flew as fast as she could toward Yusuke's home. As she got there she noticed Yusuke on the roof in a relaxed pose staring at the sunny blue sky.

"Yusuke!!!" Botan yelled startling Yusuke as he sat up, and started to look for the person and voice of who called his name.

"Botan?" Yusuke asked in confusement as he stared at the nervous ferry girl.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Yusuke, b-but Koenma is very frantic that you complete this mission in particular."

"…and this mission is?"

"I'm getting to that! Look you remember Loren, right?" she received a nod. "Well we have found another of the siblings." Botan pulled out a photograph of Melina. "Her name is Melina and she is Loren's younger sister; also she is the youngest of the three siblings. Her power is different to say the least." Yusuke raised an eyebrow waiting an explanation. "Well... Her power is to bring the dead to live though not the way you were brought back mind you. Also to the fact that she is a perfect candidate to control the dead without feeling the side effects of turning evil by a spirit or demon.'

"Oh I get it."

"Yes and Koenma-sama thought it would be best if you took Kurama or Hiei with us in this mission." 'Though I prefer Kurama right now.'

"Why not Kuwabara? He seems like the perfect person to help us in this mission."

"Ah! I asked the same question Koenma-sama thought Kuwabara will go insane with all the other ghosts that are being held with Melina."

"I get it…"

A small girl was sitting on the hard cold glass. Her honey brown eyes stared at the twelve ghosts across from her. They stared back at her in curiosity as they neared the glass wall. Her eyes though shifted from their forms as the door opened from her side. She could see it was the man that bought her and took her away from her siblings. He walked in front of her cage. His dark menacing eyes stared at her hungrily.

"Melina, Melina what I'm I going to do with you?"

Melina's eyes narrowed as she noticed that the man in front of her was about to open her cage. As he opened the door she tensed as she hugged the only possession that they let her have. The only thing that gave her comfort and has kept her sane; a rag doll with black hair and buttons for eyes.

"Saru!!! Leave her alone!" Both of them heard, Saru growled in anger as he shut Melina's cage close. Melina looked to see a long haired man. His tinted red eyes glared at Saru.

"Saru what have I told you! Don't touch her!! Touch her and you'll be missing your hands."

"Sorry Naraku-Sama"

"Hmp. Just don't do it again! Be sure to hurry up with the preparations. It seems Koenma has found out about our little operation, be on your guard Saru."

"Yes Sir." Saur replied stiffly as he glared at his masters retreating form. Saur then turned to stare at Melina's form.

"You got Lucky you know." Melina sighed as he muscles relaxed from her tensed form. Saru left her in her cage surrounded by the twelve presences of ghosts.

Botan sat nervously on her oar as she heard Hiei and Yusuke arguing. She stared at the two figures her eyes shifted away from Hiei's eyes with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hmp. Fine I'll go with the two of you."

"Finally." Yusuke cried as Hiei jumped from his tree toward the grass floor.

"So Botan where exactly is Melina?"

"Oh! Lets see." Botan said as she pulled a booklet from her kimono sleeve. Both could see her eyes skimming trough the pages.

"Ah! On the other side of Tokyo in a shrine and that's all that Koenma-sama gave me."

"Great isn't there another way to find her without losing time!"

"There is one way…" Hiei and Yusuke turned to stare at Botan with questioning gazes.

Yusuke grabbed a hold of the wolf's dark fur. He could hear the wolf howl in laughter, as it ran trough the trees. He could hear Botan behind him on her oar laughing at his own expense.

"I'm going to kill you later Botan!" Botan laughed as Yusuke cried out in fright as the wolf jumped from tree to tree. Botan stopped laughing as she felt eyes staring at her. She turned to see Hiei staring at her. She blushed as she shifted her eyes away from him.

"Kotsu are we anywhere near her?" Botan asked her wolf companion relying on him to at least make her feel safe from Hiei's gaze. He stopped, Yusuke sighed in relief as he felt the wolf stop on a tree branch.

"Ah! She seems near over the trees over head." Kotsu replied as he seemed to sense his mistress's discomfort with the fire demon. He looked to see that his mistress nod in conformation.

"Do you have her ready Saru?" Naraku asked his minion who nodded.

"Good it seems Koenma did send his Reiki Teinte. Be ready to start the process when they enter the house." Naraku said as he walked away.

"As you fucking wish." Muttered Saru as he looked at Naraku's retreading form.

Kotsu landed in front of a glass looking structure, Yusuke on his back sighed in relief as he got off of Kotsu's back. Botan floated near Kotsu as she jumped of her oar. She scratched Kotsu's ears earning her a purr of content. Hiei appeared in a flash near Yusuke staring at Botan.

"Thank you Kotsu. I'll give you your treat when I get home."

"I'll hold you to that." Replied Kotsu as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So let's go then." Botan said as she walked up to the glass like house on the temple grounds. Hoping that they won't ask questions about Kotsu, thankfully they did not ask.

"Who would live in a glass house?" Asked Yusuke as he stared at the glass structure.

"Hn."

"You'd be surprised Yusuke." Botan replied as she walked in the house Hiei following behind as Yusuke closely followed. Right as they walked in; the door behind them closed and locked itself up.

"Shit." Botan cursed as they saw and heard the shifting of the glass walls.

"Botan what's going on?"

"Onna…"

"Koenma-Sama told me not to tell you this Yusuke. But this has happened before, but it happened in the states." Botan explained as they heard some water dripping on the floor. They all turned to see a beautiful woman, limp red hair, slash like cuts marring her shapely wet nude body, with a butcher knife in her hand staring straight at them.

"Step back slowly guys." Botan said as they backed up, the woman that was staring at them started to move towards them, her intent to kill them.

"Who is she?"

"The angry princess." Botan replied to Yusuke's question as the Princess was about to slash them the glass walls around them moved again blocking the Princess from killing them. As they were about to sigh in relief they heard chuckling behind them, they turned and they saw a man in a straight jacket his head in a broken cage. A smirk on his face, he seemed to be eying Botan but was weary to attack.

"The Jackal." The walls moved again this time they heard the sounds of a child's laughter.

"The first born son." Botan was grabbed by Hiei in to his chest as the first born son shot an arrow at her intent on killing her.

"Botan can you tell us about the rest?" Yusuke asked as he noticed the way Hiei carried his assistant in his arms.

They ran around the house avoiding walls that seemed to move around them a lot. They finally found a room that seemed safe enough, as they entered and closed the door.

"So can you tell us now Botan. We seem safe enough in this room." Yusuke smirked as he noticed the way Hiei seemed to worry about his assistant. Hiei's red eyes following her every move. Botan thanked Hiei, thankfully not blushing this time, and looked around the room.

'A library! It seems exactly the same, maybe…' Botan thought as she skimmed through the books till she found the one she was looking for. She pulled it out of the book shelf and set it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Here! I'll show you. You two already know that this happened in the states it was stopped by a family of the one who wanted the hell's eye." Botan said as she flipped through pages of the book. "You two know the Chinese Zodiac, right?" Well there is the Black Zodiac. It consist of twelve human ghosts, they are The Jackal, The Angry Princess, The First Born Son, The Torso, The Torn Prince, The Bound Woman, The Dier Mother, The Great Child, The Withered Lover, The Hammer, the Pilgremess, and the Juggernaut. Those are the Twelve members of the Zodiac and they are needed to get the hell's eye but there is one more member of the Zodiac The Broken Heart, what Koenma-sama found out is that she'll be the thirteen ghost."

Naruto sat in the kitchen he heard the sound of the clock tick, tock, tick, tock. His eyes were narrowed as he stared outside the window. Something was out of place, his Uncle was acting very strange. He got out of his chair as he got out of his home. His intent on finding out what was going on but first to find Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

All three heard banging they turned to see an angry teenager with a baseball bat hitting the glass door intent on breaking it.

"So Botan you have a plan o how we are going to beat twelve ghosts and save the girls?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Eh? I don't know Yusuke…"

"Hn. If this human is willing to sacrifice the child during the chanting shouldn't we attack then." Hiei said as both Botan and Yusuke stared at Hiei and shock the blinked for awhile.

"Actually that should work… but we need a plan."

"Come on girl." Saru pulled a very reluctant Melina toward the center of a large room. She was another man standing in the room that she did not recognize.

"Oi! Naraku where do I put her?"

"In the center o the room." Saru nodded as he put Melina in the center of the room. He cuffed Melina's wrists together and her ankles tied to the ground.

"Too bad that your about to die. You would have made a great bed partner." Saru stroked Melina's cheek; Melina moved her head trying to get away from Saru's touch.

"Saru leave her alone!"

Saru stopped as he growled he tried calming himself as he took deep breaths. Saru stood as he walked way from her; she sighted in relief as she started to wish for someone to help her.

He had looked high and low for Yusuke and there was no sign of him, as he searched more instead of finding Yusuke he found Kurama with his mother. He started to walk toward the unsuspecting fox as he put a charming smile on his face.

"Shuichi-san!!!" Naruto called out making Kurama freeze. He turned to face Naruto with a smile on his face, his mother a bit confused.

"Ah! Naruto-Kun how nice to see you?" Kurama replied smiling but Naruto could tell it was forced out as the happy greeting did not reach his narrowed green eyes.

"It's a very big surprise to see you Shuichi-san. Ah! This must be your mom. Please to meat you Minamito-san." Naruto greeted with a smile on his face this made Kurama's mother blush a bit.

"Shuichi please introduce me to your little friend."

"Alright mother." Kurama replied sighing as he sent a questioning glance at Naruto.

Botan was on Hiei's back while Yusuke was next to Hiei as they stood above where Melina was at.

"Are you sure the plan will work?"

"Of course it will work Yusuke; you and Hiei just have to detain those two till I grab Melina."

"Alright if you're sure."

"Hn. We should trust the onna right now. She, after all know the child." Hiei said as he notice Yusuke laugh quietly to himself as he said this. 'What the detective laughing about?' Hiei thought as he felt Botan shift a lot on his back. Her arms around his neck her legs wrapped around his waist. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't like it.

"Saru is the girl ready?"

"Yah she is."

"Good start the machine and tape."

"There about to start…" Botan whispered her breath tickling Hiei's neck.

Melina felt her body go numb as the machine started. When they put the tape with the chanting she lost it as her mouth started to chant with the tape. She had no control of her body her eyes glazed over; she felt the auras of the all twelve ghosts as they stood on their own respectable signs. They swirled around her as she felt her soul wanting to leave her body. As she was about to lose hope she heard a cry coming from Saru and Naraku.

"So Naruto, why did you look so happy? When you saw me?" Kurama asked as they sat on a table drinking tea. His mother told him he should go and enjoy himself with his friend.

"I was wondering if you have seen Yusuke or Hiei?"

"No actually, I haven't seen Hiei since this morning?"

"That's strange? Uncle told mom he had to speak to her alone though." Naruto said as both he and Kurama felt a spike of power. They both instantly recognized it coming from Hiei and Yusuke. They stood up as they ran toward the two spirit energies.

"Aunty Botan!" Melina cried as she hugged Botan crying.

"There, there Melina you're safe." Botan tried to comfort Melina with all twelve ghosts staring at them in interest. Melina clamed down as they suddenly heard two thuds fall to the ground.

"Wow that was a piece of cake?" Yusuke said Hiei silently agreeing with him. As they turned to look if Botan and Melina were fine, the ghosts stated to move toward them. Their intent unknown; Yusuke and Hiei tensed as they waited if they would attack Botan and Melina.

Melina stepped forward her plush doll in her hands once again.

"Thank you for keeping me company even though we never talked. I wish I could do something for you all?" the ghosts looked at one another as they stared at the smiling girls before them.

"Melina what are you going to do?"

"I think I should keep you twelve in talismans so you won't get captured again. Is that alright with you all?"

As Naruto and Kurama reached their destination they saw Kuwabara standing in front of a glass house.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama yelled getting Kuwabara's attention as he turned around and found out it was Kurama who called out his name with Naruto in toe.

"Oh! Hey guys." Kuwabara said weakly waving at them.

"Eh? Idiot are you okay?" Naruto asked they very pale Kuwabara who shivered.

"Fine I guess."

"Are you sure you can contain them in there?" Botan pointed to the plush in Melina's arms. Melina smiled as she nodded.

"Alright then, the mission is a complete success then. Come on then Melina hop on." Botan patted the front of her oar. Melina smiled as she hopped on the oar.

"Another perfect mission!" Yusuke said happily as he followed Botan's hovering form. Hiei grunted as he followed closely behind all three of his companions. As they exited the glass house they noticed three familiar figures.

"Naruto!!!"

"Melina!?!" Naruto cried as he saw Melina's form next to his mother. "Mom why didn't you tell me Uncle found Melina." Naruto yelled as Kurama greeted Yusuke and Hiei, Kuwabara though just stared at Melina's plush and shivered.

"Something wrong Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"No nothing really I'm just getting a bad vibe from that."

"You mean the plush? It's fine." Yusuke replied.

"Hn. It's a talisman for ghosts…"

**END**

**To Be Continued In Chapter six- That Ice Maiden Is His Sister!?!**

"_Uncle are you sure that I was wise for you to send Hiei to deliver the tape to Yusuke?" Naruto stared at his Uncle, he was sitting in front of the desk playing with a kunai. Koenma sighed as he stared at his nephew._

"_I know he won't look in the tape Naruto. Besides I know he will most likely follow Yusuke and see to it that she is safe."_

"_Hn. Whatever you say Uncle I just have a bad feeling about this whole mission."_

"_Then why don't you go? I know Botan didn't forbid you to go."_

_Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked toward the office doors. He stopped as he was about to grab the handle and turned to face his Uncle._

"_She didn't forbid me its just I lost a bet to mom. You know that when I lose a bet something bad is about to happen. I'll go just to keep Mom safe, later Uncle."_

_Koenma stared at his nephews retreating back as he shook his head and turned on the TV in his office just as Kurama entered his office._

**End of Preview…**

_**AlbnaNeji- I'm done sorry for the long wait, again! Well anyhow this is the end of this chapter until next time in Yu Yu Hakusho Files Rewritten we'll finally see Yukina, Younger and Older Toguro, plus the last of the mysterious Perez siblings, Right Sasori-Danna(hugs a very bored Sasori)**_

_**Naruto- Why don't I get a hug!!! I'm the main character here not him!**_

_**AlbanNeji- Eh? Naruto calm down I'll hug you later how about that?**_

_**Naruto- Fine later. But you better promise. (AlbanNeji nods)**_


	9. Chapter six The Ice Maiden is His Sister

**AlbanNeji- hello everyone sorry for the long awaited update! My Laptop died and I lost all my music and chapters for this fic and I'm trying to retype everything again.i found my notes and everything so everything is all dandy though I remember this chapter was way different from the first time I typed it! But I liked how it turned out! So please enjoy and Review! Take it away Naruto!**

**Naruto- AlbanNeji does not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!**

**Chapter six- That Ice Maiden Is His Sister!?!**

_A boy sat in a cage his eyes glazed as his violet eyes glared at the tree figures in front of him._

_"So this is the boy?"Asked the tall man with sunglasses to the long haired man on his right as the smaller man sitting on him snorted in distaste._

"_Doesn't look like much." The small man said as he jumped off the tall man and walked toward the glaring boy, who tensed._

_"I can assure you this is the boy." The long haired man said as he chuckled as the smaller man got impaled by a bone sticking out of the boy's hand. The small man coughed out blood as the boy pulled out the bone from the small man's gut._

_"Sayako-Danna." the boy whispered as he bowed in front of the long haired man who smirked as he blew out a puff of smoke._

_The small man's wound closed up as he was about to charge up to the boy, the tall man with the sunglasses stopped him._

_"Brother stop now!"_

"_Togoro I'm your older brother! Don't talk to me like that! Let me show the human manners!" The older Togoro yelled as his finger extended and hit the boy behind his back his intent to impale him. But it did not work as his fingers could not even pierce the boy's skin. This made younger Togoro's stare at the boy curiously as he looked at Sayako for an explanation._

_"Togoro I want you and your older brother to work with him in a particular job." Sayako said as he patted the boys head like a dog._

_"Oh what do you have in mind?"_

"Hey Naruto!"

"Yes mom?" replied Yagari Naruto as he stared at his mom, Botan, raising an eyebrow. Botan smiled at her son as she held out some money.

"Naruto why don't we make a bet?"

"Mom you know that I always win no matter what. You know that." Naruto replied bordly as he saw his mother frown in his response.

"So! That doesn't mean that you'll win this time! I wanna make a bet with you now Yagari Naruto so you better listen to your mother!" Naruto sighed as he watched his mother rant, he knew his mother needed to get the gambling out of her system or else she won't stop bothering him or the other hand she'll gamble us from money and home. His eyebrow twitched a bit as he growled a bit his mother not noticing as he tried to calm down.

**'Just do take the damn bet already I wanna go to sleep!' **yelled kyuiiby as he yawned in Naruto's mind as he went back to sleep.

'Stupid furball! Your not helping!' Naruto yelled back but was met with deft ears as he noticed Kyuiiby was sleeping in his cage ignoring his host.

"Fine I'll take the bet mom!"

"Yes I knew you'll see it my way!"

"Yah yah. So what's the bet?" Naruto asked as he followed his mom's figure walking outside their home into the front yard which was in a way like Genkai's place.

"Well you see the bet is that I heard from Keiko, you know her right?"

"Yah, Yusuke's 'best friend' right?" Naruto rolled his eyes as they kept walking.

"Yes! Well here's the bet. What if Keiko can get Yusuke to raise his grades up that it will scare the teachers at their school."

"Hmmm. That is a good bet mom but you haven't told Keiko anything?" Botan shook her head as a no.

"Nope! Just that she was talking to me saying that she will get Yusuke to get his grades up before a next mission he has to do. So do wanna take it Naru-kun." Botan smiled. Naruto thought about it for a bit his pros out weighing his cons. He nodded at his mother.

"I'll take it mom so when does this bet end?"

"How about we end the bet in two weeks that's about when Koenma-sama gives Yusuke a new mission."

"Sure I guess. In two weeks."

Two weeks when without incident as both Botan and Naruto followed Yusuke and Keiko around. Yusuke was dragged by Keiko by the ear to school for two weeks and even to her house as she made Yusuke do his homework and extra credit. And if he didn't do it he would get a broken nose, red cheek and a black eye. Both mother and son made a note to themselves to never get into Keiko's bad side. The teacher at school were scared stiff as Yusuke's grades went up and tried to find out if he was cheating but found no evidence to support their claim though they did notice that Yusuke seemed to turn in to a nervous sweat when Keiko was around if he didn't do his work in class.

Naruto stared at his mother in shock as she held out her hand.

"B-but… What the fuck happened!!!" Naruto yelled as he got hit on the head by his mother for swearing.

"Naruto pay up!" Naruto pouted as he handed his mother his money. "I think I'm going to visit Uncle then."

"Are you sure Yusuke has a new mission."

"Oh! What is it?"

"To save an ice maiden her name is Yukina and she's,... well she's Hiei's sister." Botan mumbled as her son stared at her in shock.

"What!?! That's it I'm going to Uncle's for a bit. I have to talk to him about something." Naruto said as he opened a portal to the spirit world.

"See you later mom."

"So you aren't going with us?"

"Maybe I'll meet you there! Alright mom, don't wait up."

"Oh alright then." Botan replied as she watched her son disappear into the portal.

Naruto appeared in front of Koenma's castle as he knocked the front doors stating his name and purpose for visiting. He was let inside as he maneuvered around from the running orgs and saying hi to some of the other ferry girls. As he reached his Uncles office he knocked and waited till Koenma called him.

"Oh Naruto-Kun come in." Koenma said as he saw his nephew nod as he walked into his office and sat in a chair in front of him. Koenma continued to read and stamp his papers as he waited for Naruto to tell him what was bothering him.

"Do you have anything to say Naruto?" Koenma asked as he paused from his paperwork.

"Uncle are you sure that I was wise for you to send Hiei to deliver the tape to Yusuke?" Naruto stared at his Uncle, he was sitting in front of the desk playing with a kunai. Koenma sighed as he stared at his nephew.

"I know he won't look in the tape Naruto. Besides I know he will most likely follow Yusuke and see to it that she is safe."

"Hn. Whatever you say Uncle I just have a bad feeling about this whole mission."

"Then why don't you go? I know Botan didn't forbid you to go."

Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked toward the office doors. He stopped as he was about to grab the handle and turned to face his Uncle.

"She didn't forbid me it's just I lost a bet to mom. You know that when I lose a bet something bad is about to happen. I'll go just to keep Mom safe, later Uncle."

Koenma stared at his nephews retreating back as he shook his head and turned on the TV in his office just as Kurama entered his office.

"Master is this the place we are to play in?" a small boy with violet eyes and messy black hair asked at the tall man next to him who carried his older smaller brother on his shoulder who chuckled.

"Yes it is Josue. You'll be protecting the ice apparition while me and brother will be taking care of the Spirit detectives…" Josue nodded as he followed the tall man who was greeted by the most vile looking human he had ever seen.

"So Yusuke did you get the tape?" Botan asked Yusuke as she followed him in the crowded streets.

"Yah Hiei gave it to me awhile ago. He looked a bit ticked off at being a messenger for Koenma though." Yusuke said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So did you see it yet?"

"Nope!"

"Yusuke!!!"

"What! Look I am going to watch it! I just don't have a VCR in my home alright! We are heading to Kuwabara's to see if we can go see it there alright."

"Fine! Just hurry up and lets go watch it!!"

"Troublesome women." Yusuke muttered as he walked behind and annoyed Botan. They didn't notice that their little fire apparition by the name of Hiei did not disappeared when he gave Yusuke the tape he was actually following them to see where the wear abouts of his not to be known sister was.

"Kuwabara can we use your VCR?"

"Eh? I guess…. Is this another case or something?"

"Apparently yes so can we use your VCR or what?"

"Yah come on in Urameshi. Let me get you a drink and your food do you want fries with that to?" Kuwabara said sarcastically as he led Yusuke and Botan in his living room where the VCR was at.

Hiei immediately landed on Kuwabara's roof as he waited for them to put the bloody tape in the VCR. He closed his eyes as he listened and waited he then got an annoyed look on his face when he heard Botan give out a yell and then heard her slap Yusuke.

"Yusuke!!! I'm so going to tell Keiko what you did!!"

"Aw come on Botan! It's just innocent fun!"

"Innocent!! You know Yusuke." Botan said sweetly making Yusuke looked worried and Kuwabara laugh at Yusuke's misfortune. "I think I should do the world a favor by taking your ability to have children, isn't that wonderful." Botan said cheerfully as an evil grin appeared in her face making Yusuke scared out of his wits.

"Eh? Botan can't we talk about this! You wouldn't want to disappoint Keiko in not being able to give her some kids' right?" Yusuke blurted out franticly as he heard the laughter of Kuwabara and Botan as tears came out of their eyes.

"Ha-ha you admitted that you are in love with Keiko! Yes Naruto owes me twenty dollars!" Botan cried out in happiness.

"Yah yah can we just see the stupid tape then." Yusuke said annoyed by how Botan and Kuwabara laughed at him.

"You are the ice maiden named Yukina?" Josue asked as he stared at the silent form of Yukina. He knew she would not answer but he sat near her and continued to stare at her.

"I'm sorry for what master's brother did. " Josue said softly as he looked outside to see some birds returning to Yukina some landed on Josue's shoulders as he petted them. Yukina stared at the human boy next to her in a bit of shock. He apologized for what the demon did to her little companions.

"Why do you work for him?" Yukina timidly asked as the boy looked at her with dead violet eyes.

"Because I'm ordered to obey master who obeys Danna. I'm a tool for their use my purpose is to serve Danna in whatever he wishes me to do it's not a matter of choice it's an obligation."

"…" Yukina stayed quiet as she kept staring at the strange boy next to her, hoping with that at least someone will save her.

Naruto appeared in a forest as he sniffed the air he caught his mother's sent with that of Yusuke and Kuzuma with Hiei not far behind. This made Naruto's blood boil apparently he still hasn't forgiven the little fire demon for kissing his mother. He jumped tree from tree trying to reach the group by sun down if he could.

_A dark haired boy sat watching the ocean his violet eyes wide with fascination a man with the exact same appearance stood next to him smiling at the mystified boy._

_"Daddy why are we here for?"_

"_Ah the most important question of the day!" the man smiled at his son. "We are here so we can see if you inherited one of my powers or like your younger sister your mother's power._

_"Does that mean that I could be like big sister with her power in ink and paper."_

"_Yes or my bone manipulation. I just want you to sit here and close your eyes and try and find your center." The small boy nodded happily as he sat on the warm sand and closed his eyes he controlled his breathing as he found his center. He looked at it a white skull looked at him reminding him of Jack Skelington. He walked toward it as his hand touched it a dark cloud consumed him as his violet eyes opened as he screamed in pain. He saw his father stand next to him but dared not touch him as he went on his knees. His body felt as if it was on fire as he felt his bone changing. He blacked out as he saw his father look at him in smiling._

_"Dad what happened." The boy said as he opened his eyes and felt the soreness in his body._

_"You found it Josue! My dear son you got my power my kekei genkai, though be warned my son are clan has almost gone extinct destroyed by their madness in gaining power. Many will seek you for their own to be used as a tool don't be consumed by their lies…"_

Josue's eyes opened as he heard the door opened, next to him Yukina hid behind him as he had a sword made out of bone in his hand. His violet eyes narrowed as he noticed that it was the stupid lard ass's henchmen.

"What do you want?"

"Our Master has told us that we are to take the ice maiden to him. The lackey's of the spirit world were able to pass the forest and they are inside the building. Master though it would be best for use to move her with him." Josue nodded as he made the sword disappear into his skin making the henchmen cringe in disgust.

"I will follow you all Yukina-san is to be with me at all times that is what my master has ordered me." The henchmen nodded as they led both Josue and Yukina to were their master was at. Josue growled low in his throat as the vile human dared touch him to make him leave Yukina with him.

"Shut up before I cut you to ribbons. My master has followed your every order by I will not follow yours unless master wishes that of me so Yukina-san stay with me got that!" Josue smirked in satisfaction as the man in front of him nodded in fear as he walked to see the two spirit detectives fight his master his eyes narrowed in recognition when he saw the baby blue hair of Botan.

"So the time has come!" Josue whispered to himself as he got an insane look in his eyes. Yukina behind him whimpered a bit as she heard the malicious voice coming from the boy in front of her. She had figured out he was being controlled as she stepped back in fear from him. She saw him disappear as red blood appeared in her vision, she looked around herself to see all of Tarukane's henchmen dead. She turned to see Tarukane tied up his eyes staring at Josue in fear as he used the blood from the dead bodies to write something on the wall.

**Hello my dear friend I hope you like the present I gave you I'm very sorry to see that your mother missed to capture me….**

"Yukina-san I leave you alive here with that! My Danna has no use for you but he does not want me to kill you so enjoy your new found freedom…" Josue said as he disappeared in a cloud of leaves. Yukina dropped to the ground in shock when the door was thrown open by Hiei who looked around at all the blood a tied up Tarukane and a shell shocked Yukina on her knees.

Josue reappeared next to the Toguro brother's.

"Josue!!" Josue turned to look at Botan who stared at him in shock as he was covered in blood from Tarukane's henchmen.

"Aunty Botan what a surprise! I thought you would have been with Kashi and Moto on a mission." Josue just kept smiling creeping out the tiered Yusuke and Kuwabara a bit.

"Josue please come home we found your sisters. Naruto has been worried by your disappearance."

"Is that so… well I have no intention of going with you my Danna need me please do say hello to Naruto though."

"Wait!!!" Everyone turned to see Naruto burst into the arena. He was panting as his eyes stared at Josue's dull violet eyes.

"Josue!"

"Naruto till we meet again then." Josue disappeared as he melted into the ground leaving the Toguro brother's body's on the ground.

"Dame it!" Naruto growled out red sipping into his blue eyes.

"It has gone according to plan Danna." Josue bowed to Sayako who waited for a few moments when Togoro contacted him.

"Ah! Toguro Josue here said everything went according to the plan?"

"Yes it did but they took the ice maiden with them."

"No need to worry I told my pet here to leave the ice maiden alone. I have no use for her."

"What of Tarukane?"

"Do whatever you want with him he is dirt poor." Toguro nodded as the screen blacked out and another screen popped up with two people clocked in darkness only their eyes were visible. One had amber eyes and the other red.

"So Sayako you have found us the Kyuiiby vessel?" the red eyed man asked as his voice sounded fuzzy making it impossible for anyone to recognized if it was a man or women speaking.

"Yes my Lord they have found him and the vessel of the five tailed dog if you wish to extract the demon."

" That won't be necessary Sayako. I know you are planning to enter your pet in the dark tournament with the Toguro brothers. You can use the vessel in the fight if you want is will send one of my agents on a later date. Isn't that right 'Leader?' " The red eyed figure laughed darkly as he turned to look at the amber eye person behind him.

"Yes my Lord." Both Sayako and the amber eyed figure nodded as the screen blacked out.

"Fuck we almost had him!!" Naruto screamed in anger as he punched a wall in Koenma's office.

"Naruto don't destroy my walls it took forever to rebuild the one you destroyed in the training room!" Koenma wailed as he stared at the wall teary eyed as if it had already been crumbled. Botan tried to comfort her distraught son while the Spirit detectives waited for Naruto to calm down and to start to explain on who was Josue Perez.

Naruto calmed down a bit as his mother hugged him and whispered words of comfort.

"You can tell them now Koenma-sama."

"Right! So you all know about Laura, Melina, and Josue being brothers and sisters, and on how they were kidnapped." The detectives nodded. "Well we did try to find information in their whereabouts and sent Sharon with Kakashi to live with and we kept Gaby here in the spirit world medical ward she was in a coma. Now since we have recovered both sisters they have been sent to live Kakashi and Gaby will also be with them. Now as to Josue he is Laura's younger brother and Melina's older brother. Unlike his sisters He has the power to use his bones as a weapons, He is virtually indestructible and he will not be defeated in battle he will be willing to take you down with him if he thought he would not survive against any of you." Koenma sighed as he looked at were Botan and Naruto were still sitting. "As of right now none of you especially you Naruto and Botan are not to try and follow Josue were ever he might be. You re dismissed though Botan and Naruto should stay for a bit." Koenma said as he saw to it that his spirit detectives walked out of his office as the doors closed behind them he turned to Naruto and Botan who stared at him wondering what he wanted to say.

"I have called Kakashi, Alex, Jacob, and Yamato. There is something going on that I informed the Hokage about this. You two have been invited along with Yusuke and the rest of the team to participate in the Dark tournament. This is not a choice! Apparently the one who has Josue in his clutches want you two to be in a team with Kakashi, Alex, Jacob, or Yamato. You can discuss the details with them. The Hokage expressed that Yamato is still an active ANBU member so considerer that."

"Yes."

**End**

**To Be Continued In Chapter Seven- Beginning of the dark Tournament and Team ANBU**

_"Hello everyone I'm Koto and I'll be your announcer for the Dark Tornamet please Let us Welcome Team Urameshi verses The Jolly Devil Six!" Koto yelled out._

_A small boy wearing a Kitsune mask snorted he leaned next to the wall as he watched the match between Team Urameshi and The Jolly six. Next to him a woman taller than himself let out a laugh her face covered by a wolf mask her baby blue hair in a high pony tail. Both of them heard a giggile behind them as they looked to see their partner in an Inu Mask giggling to himself as he read an orange book in his hand they heard a sigh next to Inu Belonging to Neko as who was annoyed by Inu's constent giggling._

_"Why do I have to be the odd one out!"_

"_Shut it mutt you pulled out the wrong lot!"_

_"You shut it Bloodsucker!" _

"_Jacob! Alex! Stop fighting we are next after the Urameshi team If anyone of us gets seriously hurt You can be their replacement Jacob."_

_"Anything you say Love." Jacob replied making Alex growl in anger and a punch from Kitsune._

_"Both of you stop it!"_

"_Yes Sir!"_

_"Ano Urameshi-san has woken up!" Neko said as he looked to see Yusuke about to fight a man who apparently had to many to drink. _

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- Hurry finally I get to do the long awaited Dark tournament! I'm going to have so much fun! The Urameshi team will finaly find out about Botan and her past! Please await the next chapter ANBU vs. Demons Haha!**


	10. Chapter Seven Beginning of the Dark

**AlbanNeji- Hello all I'm at the Dark tournament!! Finally this is so going to be awesome now after this is the Sensui case! So cool I'm so proud of myself! I hope you all enjoy! And I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto. Though I do own the Yuri Team thought not the people in the audience that cheer for Team ANBU.**

**Chapter Seven-****Beginning of the dark Tournament and Team ANBU**

Botan and Naruto sighed as they stopped near a deserted spot in a dark forest behind them stood Alexander or Alex as he preferred to be called arguing with Jacob. Both were growling at one another throwing insult at one another and telling each other that Botan liked them best. Naruto and Botan sat near and old almost destroyed statue of the first Hokage. It glowed for a bit as a portal appeared it showed a bird's eye view of Konaha. They saw the Hokage monument showing the first, second, third and fourth Hokage. It then showed some ninja practicing on the training grounds and them jumping from roof top to roof top. Then it finally showed and settled in the Hokage's office were they noticed and ANBU member wearing a Neko mask with Kakashi and the Hokage. They noticed that Neko bowed and nodded as Kakashi led him to the portal that stood in front of them showing Botan and Naruto.

Botan and Naruto saw Neko walk through first as his body appeared before them then came Kakashi.

"It's been a while Sempai." Neko said bowing as the portal behind him and Kakashi closed.

"You can stop calling me Sempai. I'm not in ANBU you know?" Botan replied as she heard Neko chuckle and removed his mask showing his face as dark eyes stared at her pink eyes.

"It's good to see you too Botan."

"Like wise Yamato. Now that all of us are here we have to pick lots on who will be in the team."

"How are we to do that we could just cheat you know?"

"Yah the blood sucker might rig the lots."

"I will not mutt!"

"Shut up both of you! Koenma-sama will be the one holding on the lots we just have to see who gets the short end of the stick will not be on the team, alright!"

"Hai!"

"Yah whatever."

"Of course."

"Alright mom."

"Good now let's go we wasted enough time we only have a month to prepare."

_One month later…_

Six figures rushed toward their destination leaving a trail of dust and dirt behind them as they ran to make it to the docks where the ships heading to Hangman Island were stationed. The jumped from tree to tree as some demons on the ground below only saw blurs of fading color. They jumped on the ships dock startling the captain and a few demons already aboard the ship.

"Oi who are you?" The captain asked growling at the six people he noticed four of them wore animal masks and had swords on their backs each one having a different one. All four wore white armor black pants holster bandaged on their legs and ninja sandals. Three of them seemed to have a sort of tattoo on their right arms while the youngest looking one did not. One of them stepped forward the captain noticed it was a woman wearing a wolf mask she held a scroll which she gave to him. He opened it and read it then nodded to the team as they walked away and sat in a corner letting out killer intent at anyone who got near them.

Koenma sighed as he stood near an annoyed Keiko and equally angry Shizuru who was smoking, George the org was next to his boss.

'Why did Botan make me do this?' Koenma looked to Keiko who glared at any of the other humans looking at them and mumbling about teaching Yusuke a lesson. 'Oh yah because I told them to enter the tournament, were every demon wants the Yagari blood spilt.' "Come on Keiko, Shizuru we have to meet up with one of the teams." Koenma led Keiko and Shizuru to one of the hotel rooms. They heard a crash and a yell a growl and them a howl.

"Eh? Jacob! Alex Stop fighting! Moto! Kakashi make them stop!"

"Bo-chan I think we should just let them lose their steam." Came a reply from Kakashi.

Who started to giggle again and got a pink blush on his face.

"Ano Sempai I think we should stop them!"

"Let them be Yamato!"

"Oi mutt! Bloodsucker! Stop fighting or I throw you to outside!"

"Naruto!"

"What! Sensei won't help and Yamato won't do anything without backup!"

"Nephew is that you fighting with Botan again?" Koenma walked into the room with George, Keiko and Shizuru following his teenage form.

"Uncle!"

"Koenma-sama!"

"Hello everyone I'm Koto and I'll be your announcer for the Dark Tournament please let us Welcome Team Urameshi verses The Jolly Devil Six!" Koto yelled out.

A small boy wearing a Kitsune mask snorted he leaned next to the wall as he watched the match between Team Urameshi and The Jolly six. Next to him a woman taller than himself let out a laugh her face covered by a wolf mask her baby blue hair in a high pony tail. Both of them heard a giggle behind them as they looked to see their partner in an Inu Mask giggling to himself as he read an orange book in his hand they heard a sigh next to Inu Belonging to Neko as who was annoyed by Inu's constant giggling.

"Why do I have to be the odd one out?"

"Shut it mutt you pulled out the wrong lot!"

"You shut it Bloodsucker!"

"Jacob! Alex! Stop fighting we are next after the Urameshi team if anyone of us gets seriously hurt you can be their replacement Jacob."

"Anything you say Love." Jacob replied making Alex growl in anger and a punch from Kitsune.

"Both of you stop it!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Ano Urameshi-san has woken up!" Neko said as he looked to see Yusuke about to fight a man who apparently had too many to drink.

"Kill kill kill kill kill…"

"And I thought I had I lot of people wanting me dead." Muttered Kitsune as he stared at the incoming mach against Chu and Yusuke.

"Aw is Kitsune sad that Urameshi is getting all the attention?" Inu asked as he stared at the angered form of Kitsune.

"Oi shut it Inu!"

"Hello Team, are you ready after this fight?" Koenma asked as he appeared behind Inu and Neko. Who were so startled they threw Kunai at him.

"Ack! Watch were you are throwing those things!!" Koenma yelled at Inu and Neko.

"Sorry Koenma-sama but you should never appear behind a shinobi like that it could get you killed you know?" They both said together.

"Whatever just be sure to win your stupid fight and be done with it! Keiko and Shizuru understood when it came to you, Wolf but Yusuke and the other might not like that you killed for a living!"

"Captain"

"Yah, Alex?"

"Urameshi is done with his fight and the crowd isn't too happy."

"Kill!"

"Sissies! Losers! Die already!!"

"I want a fucking refund!"

"Will fight 'em till they die!"

"'Jolly Devil six my Heinie!"

"Kill"

"SHUT UP, YOU BUTT-WIPES!!!!"

"That's Yusuke alright!" Kitsune chuckled. He heard Inu, Neko, Alex, and Jacob laugh Wolf let out and annoyed huff.

"I'm going to lose my detective if he keeps this up!" Koenma wailed.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ANYBODY DOWN HERE? C'MON, THEN! I'LL KNOCK ALL YOUR HEADS IN, ONE BY ONE! WHO'S FIRST, HUH?"

"Well that shut 'em up." Alex laughed as he was starting to like this Urameshi Yusuke.

"Eh? Well anyhow can The Urameshi team leave the arena while the next teams please come down?" Koto laughed nervously as she got glared at by the demon population.

"Whatever come on guys let's see whose fighting." Yusuke said as they walked into the stands sitting in the front row seats.

"Will Team ANBU and Team Yuri come down to the arena."

"Should we use the teleportation jutsu?"

"I guess we should though Alex you have to appear next to us since you can't use the jutsu."

"It's fine. See you down there then." Alex smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of bats.

"You know I think bats would be so jealous of Alex right now thank god he lives in the states."

"Alright then Koenma-sama, Jacob will talk to you two later." The blue haired woman smiled as all four shinobi made hand signs and disappeared in clouds of leaves.

"Come on Jacob we have to see if Shizuru and Keiko haven't been injected with Smilex yet."

Team ANBU appeared on the stage with Alex in his bats, leaves decorated the arena floor everyone stared at Team ANBU with their weird masks. They saw the women wearing a wolf mask and step up to meet the team leader of team Yuri.

"What are you suppose to be?" Laughed the demon in front of wolf as he looked up and down on Wolf's body. He licked his lips as he noticed that under the armed vest wolf was only wearing a fish net and that her black pants showed her white creamy thighs.

"I'm the one whole stalks the night and who worships the moon. My name is wolf." Wolf replied as behind her she heard the chuckling of her team.

"Well now fighters how will the fights proceed?" Koto asked as she looked between the two leaders.

"I say a three team on three team match. If we agree I say the other team picks who will fight the opponent they choose." Yuri said as he saw that Wolf nod to the arrangements.

"You can pick first Yuri-san." Wolf replied as she motioned her team to get ready.

"Alright I pick you, the one giggling with the orange book and the one next to him."

"Neko, Inu!" Inu sighed as he closed his book and proceeded to walk up to the stage. Neko followed Inu as he took Wolf's left while Inu took Wolf's right.

"So now my choice, right? Since you picked me Yuri-san I pick you, the red head and the large one with the hammer."

"Fine. Reed! Jowl! Get up here!" Both Reed and Jowl nodded as they stood on either side of Yuri.

"Alright People! Team ANBU and Team Yuri have decided on the fights On Team ANBU we have Wolf, Neko, and Inu fighting against Yuri, Reed, and Jowl, now fight!" Koto yelled out as Yuri and his team jumped out of the way as they noticed Neko put his hands together in a seal as the arena turned in to a mini forest trees started to grow covering some view from the audience.

"Jowl knock the trees down!" Yuri yelled at the giant man with a hammer, the blond proceeded to tear down the trees as they heard howls in the air and the sound of patted feet.

"Yagari style Hounds of hell Jutsu!" All three heard wolf's voice yell as they jumped into the tree tops to see that were they once stood were charred remains of wood.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" They heard Inu yell out as a fire ball speed toward them. They all spread out all three disappearing in different directions in the trees.

"Well folks this is an exciting battle Neko if the ANBU team has turned the arena in to a forest making it impossible to see where the fight is taken place!" Koto yelled out in excitement as she got out of the arena to see some of the forest irrupt into fire and smoke. "Wait folks I think I see Team ANBU's leader… yes it is Wolf it seems she has destroyed the half of the forest that Neko has created. Now I see Neko standing on the root of a tree overlooking the forest."

"Inu toward your left!"

"Hai!" Inu yelled out as he pulled out a scroll and swiped it with a bit of his blood from his thumb as he called out his dogs to find his opponent in the forest toward his left.

"Wolf toward your right hand side is Yuri!"

"Hai Neko!" Wolf called out as she pulled out a scroll swiped a bit of blood on it and in a puff of smoke she held a long sword similar to that of what Zephiroth would hold on the end was a bell attached to the hilt jingling as she arched her sword forward.

"Yagari secret art Dance of the Sakura petals!" Wolf called out as there was a flash of light and the sound of a small bell when Koto reported that Wolf had chopped down the tress revealing Yuri. Who by the display of the power that Wolf held had one thing in mind to make her his.

Yuri smirked as he put both his hands in front of him as a shot of fire in the shape of a dragon headed toward Wolf. Koto reported Wolf making strange hands signs as water particles started to clump up together and started to make a raging water dragon which headed toward the fire dragon. There was a sound of a blast then steam; there was a sound of metal clashing metal.

"Shockwave!" there was a loud tremor that went through the arena tress fell down as the smoke cleared it showed Jowl with his gigantic hammer on his shoulder as he tried to find Neko within the confines of the tree tops by tearing them down one by one.

Team Urameshi stared at the fight as they moved out of the way as Wolf was thrown to their way. She crashed into the seats her mask a bit broken from the fall.

"It seems that wolf has been thrown out of the arena she now has ten seconds to come back one two three… "

"Shit! You are so going to fucking pay you fucker! Summoning Jutsu- Search and destroy!!" Wolf growled out as she slammed her hand on the ground as strange markings appeared on the ground heading and disappearing where Yuri was at. Yuri was surprised as wolfs popped from the ground grabbing his legs arms and neck. Wolf mean while jumped into the arena as her mask fell apart revealing that it was Botan. Her happy innocent pink eyes that team Urameshi knew were cold and red as she glared at Yuri. Around her she heard the chirping sounds of Inu's chidori and the sound of Neko using his trees to suck the life out of Jowl.

"YOU!! You're a Yagari!!!" Yuri yelled out as he recognized this form of attack as he now glared hatefully.

"Yah! I'm a Yagari but you won't live long anyhow. So how about we operate? There are eight targets, the throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart…. So many choices what vital I wonder? Which shall I choose do you have a request Yuri?" Botan said smiling at Yuri who was glaring hatefully at Botan unable to move. The Wolfs growling as they bit harder into Yuri. "Or should I let my pets eat you alive and make everyone in the stadium hear your screams?"

"Can you believe this Wolf is showing her bloodthirsty side? And this is a Yagari I'm sure everyone in the stadium know the Yagari clan and its traditions." Koto said happily as she notice that Neko and Inu carried the dead bodies of Jowl and Reed and threw them in front of Botan bowing.

"Mission was a success, Captain." Both Inu and Neko replied as Inu pulled out his orange book and proceeded to read it while giggling.

"It seems that Neko and Inu have finished with their fight Winners are Neko and Inu!"

"I shall kill you now Yuri-san it was nice while it lasted…" Botan said as she slashed Yuri's head clean off his body, the wolfs holding Yuri's dead body popped in puffs of smoke leaving a bloody mess.

"Winners Team ANBU!!"

"What !!!" Yelled the demons as the arena was filled with blood lust.

"We demand to kill the Yagari traitor!!!!"

"Kill the traitor!!" The demons around team Urameshi yelled as they still stared in shook at Botan's form who seemed to be praying for the fallen team as she ordered Neko to burn their corpses.

"SHUT UP!!!" The stadium became quiet as they stared at Botan as she glared at everyone. "IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, SETTLE FOR HATING ME UNTIL ONE OF YOU CAN! HATE ME AND ALL OF YOU LIVE LIKE THE COWARDS YOU ALL ARE CLING TO LIFE WITHOUT HONOR TILL YOU DO!" Botan yelled as she walked out of the stadium with Neko and Inu following behind her Kitsune and Alex followed their captain as they disappeared out of the stadium. The stadium was quiet that is till someone started to laugh that someone was apparently a nigen dressed like a clown and green hair wearing a purple tux, next to him was a woman in a black and red jester suit holding in her lap a very wide eyed child with bright green eyes staring in wonder at the bloody stadium and hearing his mother and father laugh as Shizuru tried to calm down a sick looking Keiko and Koenma who was sighing next to George.

"Wow what an exciting match!" Koto yelled out as her words faded as Team Urameshi headed to find Botan and why was she in the tournament and to find out how she knew how to fight when she showed that she could not without her trusty oar or bat.

**End**

**To be continued in Chapter Eight- Explanations and Surprises!!!**

_"Botan!!! You better explain!!!" Yusuke yelled as she spotted her walking up the stairs ,her team right behind her, in the Hotel the rest of the gang following behind him. Botan's eyes widened as she raced toward the stairs in an attempt to run as far away from Yusuke as possible as she ran up she was pushed against the wall her pink eyes met with ruby red._

_"Eh? Hello Hiei…" Botan replied weakly as Hiei glared at her. Kitsune was being held back by Inu and Neko as Alex glared at Hiei who had Botan under him in a sexual position._

_"Onna explain! Now!" Hiei growled out as Yusuke and the rest of the team reached where Hiei held Botan. "If you don't talk I will force you!" His Jagan eye opening on his forehead as it glowed and Botan blushed as she stuttered out and answer._

_"Ah! There you are Bo-" Koenma looked to see his top ferry girl under Hiei, Botan blushing and Hiei glaring. Team Urameshi and Team Anbu standing in the hall way. "Why do get into these situations Botan?" Koenma sighed._

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter! Oh id didn't add this in the disclaimer but if you didn't figure out who was in the crowd laughing in a clown suit or in the jester outfit then… well I will only say this that I do not own them or the child sitting in the jester's lap. Till next time! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter Eight Explanations and Surprises

**AlbanNeji- Ha ha! Here is chapter eight I'm on a role ! This chapter has no action in it so sorry to disappoint! It's just basically explaining some stuff so enjoy the chapter! I will add the disclaimer at the end of the chapter as to not spoil the whole chapter on the new characters appearing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight- ****Explanations and Surprises!!!**

Botan heard the sounds of the demons yelling for her blood as she left the stadium. After their shock they would be running to her team's rooms to try and kill her and her team. She clutched her broken mask in her hands as she sped up toward the hotel they were staying on the island.

"Well I think that when very well even though I didn't get to fight." Alex said trying to lighten up the mood. Kakashi giggled in response as he turned a page while Neko just sighed and Kitsnue stayed very close to Botan as they walked up to the hotel.

"It would seem so though it could have gone better if they didn't break my mask." Botan replied as she opened the doors to go inside the hotel.

"Botan!!! You better explain!!!" Yusuke yelled as she spotted her walking up the stairs ,her team right behind her, in the Hotel the rest of the gang following behind him. Botan's eyes widened as she raced toward the stairs in an attempt to run as far away from Yusuke as possible as she ran up she was pushed against the wall her pink eyes met with ruby red.

"Eh? Hello Hiei…" Botan replied weakly as Hiei glared at her. Kitsune was being held back by Inu and Neko as Alex glared at Hiei who had Botan under him in a sexual position.

"Onna explain! Now!" Hiei growled out as Yusuke and the rest of the team reached where Hiei held Botan. "If you don't talk I will force you!" His Jagan eye opening on his forehead as it glowed and Botan blushed as she stuttered out and answer.

"Ah! There you are Bo-" Koenma looked to see his top ferry girl under Hiei, Botan blushing and Hiei glaring. Team Urameshi and Team Anbu standing in the hall way. "Why do get into these situations Botan?" Koenma sighed.

"Oi Botan you're in a very erotic position wouldn't you agree Har." They all heard a laugh as a man stood behind Koenma , Keiko, Shizuru , Jacob, and George.

"Right mister J." A women laughed as she was dressed in a jester suit with a black haired boy with a lighting blot scar on his four head sitting on her shoulders as his bright green eyes which could put Kurama's to shame stared curiously behind a pair of goggles.

"Eh… hey Joker, Harley I didn't know you two got a kid?" Botan asked still under Hiei as she heard the Joker laugh and Koenma sigh.

"Hiei let Botan go and let's talk it out inside the room there are ears everywhere." Koenma said as everyone followed Koenma who opened Botan's room Hiei still not letting her go carried her inside.

"Hey let go Hiei! I won't run away you know." Botan yelled as Hiei threw her on the couch.

"Oi! Don't throw my mother like that!" Kitsunue yelled taking his mask off revealing that it was Naruto as he glared at Hiei.

"Ne Naruto calm down it's not like he'll jump her right now." Inu said as he took off his mask revealing it to be Kakashi who had his bandana off revealing one of his eyes was closed with a scar running threw it half of his face was still covered though.

"Ano Sempai is it alright to take off my mask?" Neko asked as he asked Botan who nodded.

"Don't call me sempai Yamato." Botan replied as she sighed when Yamato removed his mask and smiled at the people in the room.

"I can't help it."

"So Koenma are they going to interrogate my lovely Botan now." Alex asked as he got a growl form Naruto and Jacob.

"You're Botan! You better shut up Bloodsucker!!!" Jacob yelled as Alex and Jacob started to argue and where shut up by Harley hitting both of them on the heads with a mallet.

"Be quite you too you're scaring my poor baby." Harley said as she hugged the small boy who stood near her as they both sat down on the couch next to Botan.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Koenma yelled as everyone in the room stayed quiet as Koenma ordered everyone to sit down and stay quiet so Botan can explain on how she can fight and why is she in the dark tournament.

"Alright… Botan here is in the dark tournament on my orders. The reason she know how to fight is because well she disobeyed my father a long time ago. Her punishment was to be reborn again in the Nigenkai though someone in charge of the reincarnation messed up and she was reborn in the elemental countries where at the time was in war especially that she got to be reborn in the Yagari clan. There is a tradition to the clan that would make any demon joy with envied and make Nigen cringe in fear, that is that every potential heir of the clan has to fight it off in a death mach melee isn't it right Botan."

"Yah I made my first kill at the age of five… then after that I was trained to lead our clan that is till the Iwa ninja started a war with Konaha resulting in making our home village to be burned to the ground my mother at the time managed to save herself and me and we both moved to Konoha where I trained to become a genin and was made and apprentice to Konoha's greatest hero Sakumo Hatake…" Botan's eyes became teary eyed. "The White Fang. Then when I became an ANBU ninja who was in a team with the fire Princess of the land of fire and Hatori Saki. After their deaths at the hands of Iwa ninjas while we were protroling I decided to become a Captain and I did at the time Sakumo-Sensei committed suicide and left Kakashi and me alone the war was high in its peak as it was stopped by Minato. Who was after the massacre that he made out of the Iwa ninjas know as Konoha's Yellow Flash, The war started to cool down as Konoha was winning the war as the war ended and Konoha won Minato then was made the 4th Hokage of Konoha by the 3rd Hokage as his successor that is when I left and later did odd jobs for Koenma till he found a suitable spirit detective which in the down side cause all demons to fear me as I exterminated most of the ones I was ordered to kill. Later when Konema found a suitable detective I was reinstated as a ferry girl till Koenma made me take a vacation to Konoha and meet Naruto here and adopted him and the rest is history as I met Joker and Harley on a trip to Gotham for Koenma and then met Loren, Melina, and Josue's parents as Naruto here went to high school. Alex and Jacob here I meet in Washington." Botan laughed nervously as she waited for Team Urameshi's reactions as her team was tense and Joker and Harley ready to defend their friend. Keiko was ready to slap Yusuke if he said something wrong while Shizuru was ready to grab Kurama by the back of his shirt and ready to punch her baby brother.

"You mean there was another spirit detective before me?!" Yusuke asked questionly as he totally ignored the whole point of Botan's story.

"Eh?" Botan was shocked Yusuke totally ignored her reason on knowing how to fight. Behind her she heard Kakashi let out a chuckled with Yamato. While the rest of her team grunted or sighed.

"Hn."

"Well that explains a lot."

"So ninjas are real?"

"Of course they are idiot didn't my mother just tell you most of our team is made up of ninja!" Naruto yelled out annoyed.

"Oi! You be quite brat!"

"Make me idiot."

"Sure brat!" Kuwabara was about to punch Naruto when his own sister hit him on the head making Joker and Harley laugh with their own little boy having a small shy smile on his face. "Sis that hurt!"

"Be quiet!

"So you guys aren't mad or disgusted?" Botan asked timidly as her eyes stared at Yusuke and the gang.

"Naw I'm not mad just a bit peeved that you didn't tell me in the beginning it would have helped in the other missions." Yusuke replied not caring as he smiled a Botan.

"Ditto what Yusuke said Botan just that you could have helped on with Rando though and me not having my bones broken." Kuwabara replied shivering at the thought of Rando.

"Ah! Genkai would not let me help you two out part of the tournament rules…" Botan trailed off as she curiously stared at the mask fighter who stayed silent. Not surprised that he or she knew who Botan was. 'Could that be Genkai?' Botan thought curiously.

"Now I know why those demons in Rekai prison where so insistent on calling Naruto names when he offered us the deal to help Yusuke." Kurama replied thoughtfully. "I don't think you're any different though Botan you had to do to survive you were at war anyhow."

"Hn. When we face each other's teams I will like to fight you onna." Hiei replied startling the rest of the people as Hiei glared at Botan.

"Hiei don't start a fight!"

"Quiet fox I want to fight the onna. I want to see if she deserves to be in this tournament…" With that said Hiei disappeared in a flash leaving a confused room full of people.

'Hiei what are you doing? Are you really considering Botan as a potential mate?'

'Stay out of it fox.' Hiei growled out back at Kurama in his mind as he closed the telepathic link between them.

"So Har, Joker who is this little guy?" Botan smiled at the small little boy in Harley's arms.

"Oh he is our son!"

"You didn't kidnap him, right?" Botan asked as the rest of the gang realized who this people Botan knew were. The Prince of crime and chaos and his 'bride'. The Joker and Harley Quinn from Gotham , the real deal.

"Nope! He just appeared in our ware house like magic. We were going to kidnapped 'bird boy' and adopt him till he popped into our home. He was crying and looked to be abused, Har here begged me that we should keep him instead of getting bird boy. We found out that he came from Little Whining Surly in England."

"From England!!! That's across the Atlantic ocean!" Botan yelled as the little boy flinched as he hugged Harley a bit tighter.

"Now Jack , Botan didn't mean to scream she is just shocked." Jack nodded in understanding as he let Harley go.

"Sorry it just surprised me so, guys is Jack his real name?" Botan asked as the rest of the gang stared at the shy little boy near Harley and Joker.

"He told us that his family just called him freak and boy though there was this one instance that he was with his aunt that someone called him Harry Potter and bowed and thanked him for no apparent reason." Joker replied as he felt that Jack grab his hand.

"Harry Potter now where have I heard that name…" Konema muttered as he was sorting through his memories.

"So does this mean that I have a cousin now?" Naruto asked as he stared curiously at Jack who hid his face into Joker's purple sleeve.

"Yup! Jack meet your cousin Naruto and your aunt Botan." Harley introduced to Jack who nodded shyly. "Though I don't know who the rest are… But those are Alex and Jacob they are friends to the family I guess with your Uncle Koenma." Harley said pointing to the people in the room. Koenma missing the exchange completely as Botan introduced Joker, Harley and Jack to the rest of the team and friends.

"Ah! I know why the name Harry Potter is so familiar! Harry Potter is a boy from England named the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because he survived the killing curse from a wizard. He defeated 'You-know-Who' a guy named Tom Marvalo Riddle who is called Lord Voldemort."

"You-know-who? Who the Fuck names an evil guy you know who! What kind of name is Lord Voldemort?" Yusuke yelled laughing at the name with Kuwabara both got hit on the head by Shizuru and Keiko.

"Eh? You can blame the wizards on that, Yusuke. Anyhow the reason Jack aka Harry here is hailed a hero is because on Halloween his birth parent were murdered by Tom, think of him as a Hitler version for the wizards. The reason Rekai has these files on England is because apparently some seer told the fucking prophesy to the fucking wrong person. Albus Dumbledor is a Nigen who in Rekai and our other sections of the underworld around the world are to look out for him when he is dead because he is to be sent to hell for his crimes committed in the Nigenkai with Tom. Harry here was not suppose to be the chosen one as the Wizards seem to name him, the prophecy was to be meant to another boy eleven years before Harry's birth. The one who was to kill Tom was a man by the name of Sirius Black, who if our files in Rekai are correct is Jacks Godfather and in prison for a crime he did not commit. Joker, Harley since you are in possession of Harry and now that the stupid prophecy is taking its course in a different direction I want some of your blood and some of Jack's. This is a lot of fucking paper work but… I'm going to change the birth records in Rekai so you will be legally in both Nigenkai and Rekai be parents of Jack. So when you all died Jack won't be put with all the other wizards who have died. James Potter and Lily in the Rekai have lost all parental consent to Jack if they did or did not know what Albus was playing at, alright."

"Sure!"

"Here that Jack you'll be our real son!" Harley screamed in joy as she hugged her son.

"Though… When the letter form a school named Hogwarts comes for Jack on the name Harry James Potter contact the Rekai. I would want Jack here to learn the ninja arts at the age of eight that's in what three years right?" Koenma asked the couple,who nodded a no.

"Acutally Koenma he is eight right now but he has been so malnurised that he looks like a five year old." Harley replied.

"Ah so then that puts us in a dent we only then have two years before he gets the stupid letter… Well there is another way though if I can find Urahara, that is if i can find were he lives, and make him train Jack here for about three months he'll be able to defend himself then I guess I can ask Sarotobi to send a jonin to train him in Gotham. So yes Jack here will learn the ninja arts, plus i guess the ways of a Soul repear, and he will go to Hogwarts when he is fourteen so as not to be controlled by Albus. He might use other people who to control Jack and use information on his birth parents to get him on his side. Though you two are to be prepared if Albus tries to control you to give up Jack."

"Oh! We will be fine Koenma… We aren't going to let some old senile wizard separate us form Jack here. Though can you make Jack here a citizen of Japan and the USA so to have this Albus person have a harder time to take away Jack."

"Ah good thinking Joker. Now Botan and Yusuke your teams are to reach the finals got it. Since I'm sponsoring both you all have twice the amount of chance to fight the Togoro team. I have a bad feeling though that in the end in the finals they are going to pit you both against each other, The Togoro brothers' sponsor is also sponsoring another team. I have found out that they are from the elementral countries, you'' never guess who the captain is…"

"Who is it?" Botan asked.

"It will come to a shock to both you and Kakashi… the Captain is Hatake Sakumo his second in command is Josue."

"What?!!?" Yelled Botan and Kakashi, as Kakashi's book fell to the ground, slipping from his fingers from the shock.

"That can't be true my father killed himself I saw his body in our house!" Kakashi yelled angrily as Botan nodded.

"Koenma-sama there has to be an explanation to this you and your father are the only ones authorized to bring the dead back to life! Even the Soul Society in Karukara Town don't have the authorization to do that!!!" Botan yelled.

"I know that's why I'm telling both of your teams now. I want both of you to be prepared I trust Kurama to tell Hiei."

"Yes."

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter Nine- Next Battle- Rigged Slots ( What About Us! TEAM ANBU!)…**

_"Hey the fucking Slots where rigged!!!" Naruto yelled in frustration as they stared the paper in his hands. Team Urameshi had three teams to fight next to them was Team Togoro who had two teams to fight. On the other side was Team ANBU who only had to fight one team. The Team's name Team Akatsuki, if they beat Team Akasuki they had to fight Team Urameshi._

_"They are trying to eliminate us and the Urameshi team by wearing them down and making us fight them." Botan explained as she stared at the sheet behind her son. Outside the hall they heard Yusuke who seemed to stomp up toward their Hotel room._

_"Botan!!! Did you see the mach ups!!! They want us to fight three fights in a row and it's not fair that your team only gets one!!"_

_**End of Preview….**_

**AlbanNeji- okay so here is the Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Batman, Harry Potter, or Bleach! Though I do own Alex, Jacob and Hitori. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and getting ready to see Naruto fight in the next chapter against Josue and his team! **


	12. Chapter Nine Next Battle Rigged Slots

**AlbanNeji- Hello people I finally finished chapter nine!! Hell yah! Twelve pages long it took forever but got it done so please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto!**

**Chapter Nine-****- Next Battle- Rigged Slots (What About Us! TEAM ANBU!)…**

"So you are to fight Team Anbu?" Togoro asked Josue who was looking outside the window to where three controlled humans killed a team of demons.

"Hai, I'm to fight Team ANBU, though I wonder if it wise for Sayako-danna to rig the slots?" Josue turned away from the match to meet the Younger Togoro's face.

"I ordered him to rig the slots. I want to see if Urameshi has what it takes to fight three teams in one go. I want to know if he is really worth my time." Togoro explained as he walked away leaving Josue to watch the next match.

"Hn."

"Hey the fucking Slots where rigged!!!" Naruto yelled in frustration as they stared the paper in his hands. Team Urameshi had three teams to fight next to them was Team Togoro who had two teams to fight. On the other side was Team ANBU who only had to fight one team. The Team's name Team Akatsuki; if they beat Team Akatsuki they had to fight Team Urameshi.

"They are trying to eliminate us and the Urameshi team by wearing them down and making us fight them." Botan explained as she stared at the sheet behind her son. Outside the hall they heard Yusuke who seemed to stomp up toward their Hotel room.

"Botan!!! Did you see the mach ups!!! They want us to fight three fights in a row and it's not fair that your team only gets one!!"

"It's not my fault Yusuke! Naruto here is complaining to me that we only have one mach up! The bad thing is that your fights are in a different stadium while we fight ours!" Botan replied back as she heard the ripping sound of Naruto ripping up the paper in anger.

"They are mocking us! I should ask Uncle if I can kill those damn idiots!" Naruto growled out. A bit of red tint was engulfing his blue eyes.

"Naruto calm down." Botan said as she looked to see that Naruto had ran out the room. "What I'm I going to do with him?' Botan sighed as she noticed that Kyuibi's red demonic power swirled around Naruto's form. "So what are you going to do about it Yusuke? We have to battle Team Akatsuki I'm not looking forward to it."

"So you're going to fight your old Sensei?"

"I won't be able to… Kakashi won't either. He was the one who found Sensei in his own home dead. He was younger than Jack." Botan sighed as she sat in the couch.

"You know I think this somehow it's a set up from the council or Togoro."

"Most likely it would be Togoro…"

**"Will Team Urameshi report to the arena!!! Team Urameshi to the arena!"**

"Guess I have to go see you later Botan."

"See you later Yusuke." Botan waved as she saw Yusuke leave. Botan sighed as she got ready. As she was about to look for her ANBU Uniform she came across a lot of dresses in her closet she instead went to her draws and found it was also filled with a bunch of dress and maid outfits, Botan got red faced as she blushed from embarrassment and anger.

"KAKASHI!!! ALEXANDER!!!! JACOB!!!!!"

"Alright team Urameshi will be facing Team Ichigaki!!!" Koto yelled out as she pointed to each team.

"Oi the teams aren't complete!!!"

"What's the big idea!!!" the demons in the stands yelled out in anger as they pointed to the incomplete teams.

"Don't they ever shut up?" Asked Shizuru as she stared annoyed at the demons throwing a hissy fit.

"They do this in every tournament." Replied Harley next to Shizuru.

"Hmmm. Well they can at least shut up! I'm getting a headache with all their whining."She replied as Keiko nodded in agreement next to her. Jacob on the other hand grunted his response still a bit sore from picking the wrong lot and not fiddling.

"Mama why is it that The Urameshi team has to fight more battles than Aunty Botan's team?" Jack asked curiously as he sat in his father's lap. In his hands he held a smiling ball which suspiciously was giving to by his father, the Joker, so if someone stared at their little group in any wrong way to throw it at them.

"That is a very good question sweetie they want to kill off the Urameshi team so they won't be a problem to the Togoro team."

"Oh… But they will win right!"

"Right!"

"How can you get us lost!!!" Botan screamed at Kakashi who was hiding behind Yamoto. Alex sat in a tree branch with Naruto watching as Botan yelled at Kakashi for getting them lost.

"Eh? Well I was so busy with something important that I forgot to go to the information desk?"

"Busy!! You call putting these dresses in my room and taking my ninja gear Important!!!" Botan yelled as she charged at Kakashi and Yamoto. Kakashi ran in fear as Botan charged at him with her sword. Her short kimono with white stockings giving an eye view to a giggling Alex, who got punched in the face by a ticked off Naruto.

"Kakashi you are going to die!!! Yagari Secret Art Dance of the Sakura Petals!!!"

"Can't we talk about this Botan!!" Kakashi yelled as he ducked from Botan's attack which hit a big dead demon behind Kakashi. What they didn't notice was that Kurama and Hiei where hiding in the tree tops.

"No we can't talk about this!!! You- arg!!! You better give me my clothes back now I'm not fighting in this kimono!!!" Botan yelled as she pointed to the very short black kimono she wore. The white stockings to her thighs and sandals that geisha's wore.

"But it gives a nice view." Kakashi said without thinking. "I didn't know you wore black see threw lingerie." Botan blushed cheery red as in the tree tops Hiei blushed deep red a had a bit of a nose bleed almost falling out of the tree, Kurama on the other hand blushed and well nervously stared at Hiei at what he will do.

"Kakashi…" Botan said as she cracked her knuckles. "You pervert!!!" Botan screamed as she punched Kakashi on the head knocking him out. "I can't believe he acts too much like Jiraya… and a bit like Sakumo-Sensei…" Botan said sadly as she sighed bit her thumb and did a few hands signs. In a puff of smoke a large white wolf the size of a horse appeared before her.

"Botan-Sama it has been a long time since you have summon me… though you could have dressed in the maid outfit you had on last time in the Sand Village. I did like the view…"

"You be quiet Maru!!! Just pick up Kakashi and let's go!"

"Fine… You are no fun anymore I can't wait till you get a mate though." Maru replied as he picked up Kakashi and threw him on his back. Botan blushed as she coughed and followed Maru who was heading straight toward the rest of the team.

"Em… I didn't think I would still have to do the mating ritual?" Botan said blushing.

"You still have to do it its part of the Yagari clan tradition you know that." Maru replied as he kept walking leaving Hiei and Kurama still hiding in a tree.

"Hiei are you alright your cheery red."

"I'm fine fox I just looked into what the mutt was speaking about…."

"And?"

"It's very interesting." Hiei replied still blushing. "Let's just get the ningen and hurry up."

"So mom where do we have to go?" Naruto asked his still mad mother. Yamoto and Alex behind them with Maru still holding onto a knocked out Kakashi.

"We have to go back to the Hotel and ask where the other stadium is." Botan replied as they reached the Hotel. They headed straight toward the reception desk.

"What do you mean that we have to fight them in the same stadium after the Urameshi team!!!" Botan yelled at the poor demon at the desk.

"Well according to the counsel they will lose sales if we did the matches with you and the other team in another stadium. Also that Urameshi's team will only be fighting teams at this time the other team will fight them tomorrow." The demon said sacred for its life.

"So when will our matches be at?"

"Um… Well team Akatsuki and your team should wait near the entrance to the fighting arena. Team Urameshi should be almost done with their last competitor. Then tomorrow you will fight Team Urameshi after their other fight with The Diablo Troopers"

"Hmp fine. Let's go guys even if I have to fight in this stupid get up we don't have time for me to change."

As they got to the stadium they noticed an aqua haired girl in a kimono with red eyes looking sadly at the front entrance.

"Hey isn't that Yukina?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to get a better look.

"I think it is." Replied Botan next to Naruto, just then a few demons got neat Yukina with not so good intentions if by their look of their faces were any indication.

"I think you two should interfere now I read those demon's minds and they not only want Yukina for her tears but for something very degrading." Alex said disgusted as Botan and Naruto got mad as they ran and knocked the living day lights out of them just as Kakashi was waking up. Yamoto hurriedly got Yukina to stand next to them.

"You fucking demons!!!"

"I'll show you what I do demons and ningens who think women are only sex slaves!!" The demons near them scrambled away in fear as they saw the bloody body's of the demons who tried to get into Yukina's kimono.

"Anyone else want some!!!" Botan yelled as the demons shook their heads franticly. "Good! Now come on Naruto we have to get Yukina in the stadium and get ready for our match."

"Hai." Replied Naruto as they walked toward their team who was already near the entrance with Yukina on toe.

"Botan did you really have to knock me out?" Kakashi said as he hopped off of Maru who seemed to be laughing quietly to himself as he nodded to Botan and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes! Now Yukina what are you doing here? This is a dangerous place to be in."

"Well after I returned home I found out I have a brother. My twin so I asked permission from the Elders to find him they let me so I thought that I might find him here fighting in the tournament." Yukina replied sadly as the whole team froze and nervously looked at one another. "I'm asking if you'll help me find him." Yukina asked pleadingly.

"Ah sure…"

"We will help Yukina-san!" Yamoto said happily as he pat Yukina on her shoulder in comfort.

"Oi I think we should hurry the one you call Kuwabara is bleeding. His stench of his blood could be smelt up to here."

"What we have to help Kazuma!"

"Wait Yukina!!" Botan cried as she watched Yukina run toward the competitor's entrance. "Dame lets go before she gets hurt!" Botan said as she followed Yukina's retreading form.

"KAZUMA!!!" Yukina yelled as she entered the though the competitors entrance startling Team Urameshi. Kazuma looked to see Yukina's form 'That voice…'

"Hey moron over here!!"

"Out of the way git!!!" Kazuma punched Risho sending him flying to the stands knocking him out and making Team Urameshi win. "Yukina!! You're here!!"

"Kazuma are you alright?" Yukina asked worriedly as she approached the platform.

"HAHA Never better!!" Kazuma laughed as he struck a macho pose at Yukina making her laugh in joy.

"What the hell…" Yusuke said shocked.

"Team Urameshi shall advance to the semifinals!!!"

"Dame!! You guys took a beating?" Naruto said as he appeared before them his mother next to him. Botan looked around to see Hiei and the masked Fighter behind a force field.

"Oi Tramp I suggest you let those two go!" Botan said approaching Luka.

"Tramp you little blue haired bitch!!! I'll show you!!" Botan laughed as she cracked her knuckles her fist emitting a blue like aura.

"I'll give you one last chance let them go!"

"No!"

"Fine you asked for it!" Botan said as she raised her fist and struck the force field sending a shock wave through it. The wind around them was harsh as it blue Luka to the stadium wall knocking her out. "Hmp! That should her no one messes with one of the Slug Hime's apprentices! Hey you two alright do you need me to heal anything?" Botan asked as she neared Hiei and the masked fighter. The masked fighter shook his head saying no as he walked away.

"Hn." Hiei replied having a bit of a tint of pick on his cheeks as he remembered what Kakashi said in the forest about Botan.

"I'll take that as a yes." Botan replied as she stood in front of Hiei blushing a bit as her hands glowed green and started to heal Hiei's arm.

"Will Team ANBU and Team Akatsuki please be ready to start your fight in five minutes." Koto said as Botan finished with Hiei's arm.

"Mom they are here… Josue is here!" Naruto said as he stood next to his mother Hiei next to her. Naruto right now didn't care that Hiei was near her as his mother stood frozen as she stared at the silver haired man next to Josue.

"Sakumo-Sensei…" Her eyes widened as everyone noticed that Sakumo stared at Botan then at Kakashi who also whispered "Father…"

"Will Team Urameshi leave the arena. Now will the captains come forward and decide the match ups!" Botan gulped as she walked on the arena and stood facing Josue who wore black pants and a lose Kimono top. His purple eyes staring at her as they faced each other.

"Aunty Botan."

"Josue…"

"Let us make a deal Aunty let me fight you and Kakashi in the first Battle. If one of you or Kakashi either died or not fit to continue to fight another one of your team mates should step in like a tag team."

"Fine. If that is what you wish."

"What mom let me fight him first with you it's my—" Naruto got knocked out by Yamoto as Botan motioned Kakashi to come up to the arena. "Thank you Yamoto."

"No problem Sempai." Yamoto replied as he laid Naruto on the grass.

"You better not lose this fight Botan!" Alex said as he sat down next to Naruto and Yamoto.

"Alright the match ups have been decided from Team Akatsuki Sakumo Hatake and Josue shall be fighting Botan Yagari and Kakashi Hatake!!"

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter Ten- Fighting The One You Love…(Botan dead?)**

_"Why did you step in front of him?" Sakumo asked as his dead eyes stared at Botan's crying eyes. His sword embedded into Botan's stomach._

_"Because the day I found out that he lost his father and I lost my Sensei and my team mates was the day that I made a promise to myself I would not let anyone harm the people who are precious to me!" Botan said smiling as she cuffed out blood._

_"Botan…" Sakumo said as he held his head in pain. As he did he did not notice that Josue stood behind him as he raised his bone sword and struck Sakumo from behind._

_"Sensei!!"_

"_He is of no use to me!!!" Josue said as he threw the bleeding Sakumo outside the ring and walked up to Botan who was bleeding heavily. He lifted her up by her neck as he stared at her for a bit._

_"Botan…" Kakashi struggled out as he sat up staring in horror as Josue threw Botan outside the ring into the audience luckily Hiei caught her in time before she hit the stadium seats._

_"Onna wake up!"_

"_Hiei…"_

_"Mother!!! Josue you'll pay!!!" Growled out Naruto as Koto announced that Josue had one the first match._

_**End of Preview….**_

**AlbanNeji- ah! Poor Naruto knocked out by Yamoto! Well any how I apologies if you all were expecting Team Akatsuki and Team ANBU to fight in this chapter! You all have to wait till chapter Ten to see the fight of the of a life time! Who will die and who will live! Will Hiei finally confess to Botan about having some feelings for her? Will the Hokage, Loren, Melina, or one of the Sannin make an appearance stay toned till the next chapter!!!**


	13. Chapter Ten Fighting The One You Love…

**AlbanNeji- Hello people! The next installment of Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten is here please enjoy the fighting and action.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto!**

**Chapter Ten- Fighting The One You Love…(Botan dead?)**

"So that is Botan's sensei?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the silver haired man that jumped on the arena floor. Yusuke and the team were sitting in the front row as they stared at the match that was about to begin.

"This is the first time I have seen Sempai's sensei and Kakashi-kun's father? I wouldn't be able to fight my own father…" Yamoto said sadly as he sat next to the unconscious Naruto. Alex snorted.

"They don't have the heart to fight him. That human that you call Botan-Chan's Sensei is not her sensei. The smell coming from him is not human he smells more of dirt and bone." Alex replied.

"So are the contestants ready?" Koto asked as both parties nodded. "Then let the battle begin!!!" Koto yelled as she jumped away in fright when Sakumo pulled out his kodachi and ran toward both Kakashi and Botan. Josue on the other hand just stood in the same place his arm twitching as a one bone could be seen popping out of his skin on his shoulder.

"Is that a bone coming out of his shoulder?" Yusuke asked looking a bit sick as Josue pulled out a bone like sword from his shoulder his arm looking deflated on his side.

"It appears to be his arm bone…" Kurama looked at it curiously and in wonder as Josue's ability.

"Sakumo move I'll take care of Aunty you can have a go at your son." Josue said as his arm twitched as the demon's in the stadium and the Urameshi Team noticed that Josue had just flexed his arm to show that apparently he regrew the arm bone he took out of his body.

"Remember Aunty I have five dances I have mastered though I have found out from Sayaco-danna that they are not the same as the ones that the Kaguya clan taught to its members. So prepare aunty to meet your match!" Josue said as he charged at Botan who ducked from Josue's bone sword. Kakashi was doing no better than Botan as they just dodged their opponent's swings and slashes.

"Why aren't they fighting back!!?" Yusuke yelled in anger as he noticed that Kakashi and Botan were just dodging and not fighting back.

"They don't have the heart to kill them." Kurama replied to Yusuke's unintentional question.

"Why the hell not!!"

"Look detective from what we have gathered from the onna's own mouth is that even though in battle she can fight like the rest of us if she has an emotional attachment to the person on the other side of the battle she won't attack that person." Hiei explained as he just watched Botan dodge some bulled sized bones heading her way.

"Come on Aunty fight back!!!!" Yelled Josue as he thrust his sword at Botan. Botan ducked as she jumped away making Josue angry as his eyes flashed red. Botan panted a bit dodging Josue's strikes were taking a toll on her and she still hasn't figured out a way to attack Josue without actually hurting him in the process. Botan looked toward were Kakashi was fighting and saw that he wasn't faring any better than her.

"You aren't making this fight fun you know? Just stay still and die!!!" Josue yelled as he charged at Botan bringing his arm right in front of his chest and then moving it in an arch. He sent a barrage of Bone Bullets at Botan. Botan put her arms in front of her in an attempt to save her own life; the bullets hit her head on as they pierced her skin and destroyed the parts of her kimono. "Fight back!!!" Josue yelled in desperation as he kept slashing Botan. Botan dodged as she panted and was getting tired. Her energy dwindling bit by bit as Josue kept on attacking her.

Next thing she knew she noticed that Kakashi was on the ground bleeding from the stomach struggling to sit up. "Kakashi-Kun!" Botan yelled as she disappeared from where Josue slashed empty air. Next thing she knew she stood in front of Kakashi's fallen form a sword in her stomach the same place of an old wound.

"Why did you step in front of him?" Sakumo asked as his dead eyes stared at Botan's crying eyes. His sword embedded into Botan's stomach.

"Because the day I found out that he lost his father and I lost my Sensei and my team mates was the day that I made a promise to myself I would not let anyone harm the people who are precious to me!" Botan said smiling as she cuffed out blood.

"Botan…" Sakumo said as he held his head in pain. As he did he did not notice that Josue stood behind him as he raised his bone sword and struck Sakumo from behind.

"Sensei!!"

"He is of no use to me!!!" Josue said as he threw the bleeding Sakumo outside the ring and walked up to Botan who was bleeding heavily. He lifted her up by her neck as he stared at her for a bit.

"Botan…" Kakashi struggled out as he sat up staring in horror as Josue threw Botan outside the ring into the audience luckily Hiei caught her in time before she hit the stadium seats.

"Onna wake up!"

"Hiei…"

"Mother!!! Josue you'll pay!!!" Growled out Naruto as Koto announced that Josue had one the first match.

Kakashi struggled to stand up as he held on to his bleeding stomach as he charged at Josue who just smirked and disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi as he kicked Kakashi from behind sending him outside the ring. Yamoto caught his bleeding sempai before he hit the stadium wall.

"Winner Team Akatsuki with two wins! Now who will Team ANBU Pick?"

"Shut up Fox Girl! I'm fighting him!" Naruto called out as his eyes bleed red as Maru's energy swirled around him. His nails grew as he jumped into the ring like a ravage dog as three tails seemed to appear behind him.

"Naruto… did I hit a nerve." Josue said ignoring the way it felt as if Maru Kazuma appeared before him in his nine tailed form. He stood staring at the gigantic nine tailed fox growling at him. Maru suddenly roared as he felt the tremendous force of Maru Kazuma's energy meeting his.

'Interesting is this what the Akatsuki want with the other vessel…' Josue thought as he looked to see the vessel of the Gobi. His eyes were regarding conscious, his free will coming back to him. 'Seeing his king is making him fight the control danna has on him.'

"**You'll pay! You'll pay for what you did for my mother!!!"** Naruto growled as he roared at one of Josue's team mates as he was about to attack him from behind. A shock wave rang throughout the stadium as lower class demons trembled in fear at Naruto's power.

"It's the demon king!!"

"It's Maru Kazuma!"

"Run for your lives!!"

"He'll kill us all!!" the lower class demons yelled in fright as they ran toward the stadium exits but suddenly a red claw made out of energy slashed the exits.

**"Grr don't leave! You pitiful demons the show my vessel has barely begun." **The grin on Naruto's human face seemed very malicious as Maru let Naruto's human body take on one more tail. The skin on Naruto's body seemed to peel off as blood and skin seemed to burn away. The smoke swirled around Naruto as eloping him in a sphere of black smoke.

**"RAAAAR!!!"**

"What is he?" Kazuma asked as he trembled with fear the enormous energy hitting him head on.

"More importantly who is Maru Kazuma? Why are all of them scared out of their mind?" Yusuke asked as he pointed toward the scared demons cowering around the destroyed exists.

"Maru Kazuma is the king of the tailed Beasts of demon world. The last known sighting of the king was in the elemental countries where he was sealed within a human…but I never thought it was Naruto-Kun who was the host of King Maru." Kurama replied as he tended to Botan's wounds under the watch full eye of Hiei.

"Mokunton jutsu Wood style domed wall!!" Yamoto cried as he covered himself with a wounded Kakashi and Alex inside a wood dome as Maru's energy coming out of Naruto hit them a staggering force.

As the smoke cleared demons could see four agitated tails, ears and finally Naruto's body witched looked like a miniature Kuiiby from what Yamoto and a hurt Kakashi saw.

**"Rrrrr…"**

"Which ever form you take will not matter the end will be the same!" Josue yelled as he swung his arm sending a barrage of sharp pointed Bones toward the growling four tailed Naruto.

**"Rrrrraaar!" ** Naruto swung his arms up as he slammed them on the ground sending a a powerful shock wave throw out the stadium. Josue suddenly jumped on the other side of the stadium arena as Naruto's red arms grabbed air. Naruto's head turned to see Josue smirking at him Naruto growled and surprised everyone as an energy claw formed from his stretched arms and flew to attack Josue. The claw slithered toward Josue claw out stretched and ready to rip Josue to shreds. Josue chuckled as he reached behind his back as he grunted as he pulled out his spinal column. He flickered it like a whip as he swung it at the demonic energy claw, though the smirk disappeared from his face as his bone stared to disinagrated as it touched the energy made claw. Josue growled in anger as he made a hand sign and left and puffed out in a cloud of smoke. The smoke reveled a log in place of Josue as Naruto growled in anger looking around for Josue. When he did notice were Josue was his face was hit by a punch thrown by Josue. Josue laughed as he hit his mark but turned to shock as he was clawed by Naruto splitting himself from his back.

"Agr!!!" Josue cried as he held onto his bleeding stomach the collar he had on his neck seemed to swirl with electricity. It burned his tanned neck leaving a burning smell of flesh. The glazed look that Josue had all this time disappeared as he blinked his eyes finally showed emotion. Confusement appeared on his face as he looked around himself and felt the pain coming from his own body. He stared horrified as he noticed that his own blood covered his hands and as he remembered what he has been doing for the last years.

"W-what have I done!" Josue stared at Naruto's Kuiibyfied form growling at him his form ready to pounce. "I-I hurt aunty I killed all those people!!!" Josue cried as he fell to his knees as the blood loss was getting to him. He noticed that he was losing consciousness the lasting he noticed was that Naruto had blue and red orbs made out of his Chakra and Yoki forging together making a gigantic sphere ball which shrunk to the size of a marble as he ate it.

The demons stared at Naruto as his body expanded his mouth letting out white smoke. Koto who was hiding outside the ring stared in fascination as Josue's body fell unconscious on the arena. Naruto looked as he did not care if he killed Josue right there and now his mind to far gone in rage by Maru's energy overwhelming his thought process. Koto was about to call off the match when a sudden breeze passed her and she noticed that the strange human that seemed to leak demonic energy stood in front the unconscious Josue.

"Forgive me my lord… but I know this is what you would have wanted to save him even though for hurting your mother…" The boy's eyes glowed amber as Houkou helped in trying to block Naruto's attack. **'Han I think it is time for us to save ourselves and the boy… we need a new host… will you leave with me or die?' **Houkou asked his host who held out Naruto's energy blast. 'I will stay Houkou' Han smiled. 'I will die with honor and pay for all my sins for what I did in Sayaco's service I hope you understand.'

**'I do good luck to you in the afterlife my host…' **Houkou said as Han felt Houkou leave him. 'This is the end I thank you Josue for being my only friend for not seeing me as a monster in human skin…' "Take this!!! The sword of Thunder!!!" Han yelled as he tried desperately to push away the energy before him as his own life was slipping away.

Botan opened her eyes blinking as the lights from the stadium hurt her eyes. As her eyes adjusted from the light her eyes met Kurama and Hiei's (who tried to hide it) concern gazes.

"Ow what happened… Where is Kakashi and-"

"Don't worry Botan they are safe from what we can see." Kurama replied as he helped Botan sit up, this earned a growl from Hiei. Suddenly a crash exploded near them sending bits of rock and debris hit them as the smoke cleared Botan noticed a figure of a four tailed fox growling at and clawing at the electrical sword imbedded into his stomach.

"N-Naruto!!! My Baby boy!!!" Botan yelled as she stood up abruptly and started to run to Naruto's enraged form.

"Botan!!"

"Onna!"

"Raaar!!!"

Botan ran crying toward Naruto arms out stretched ready to hug her baby boy.

"_Naruto why are you crying?"_

_"Because no one loves me."_

"_But I love you."_

_"No you don't!! You'll be just like the rest of the villagers!!! They see me as a demon!!!"_

"_No I won't I love you! I care for you! You are my son! We may not be related by blood and I may not have given birth to you but I consider you my son my baby boy! My baby boy…"_

_"M-mommy… you'll be my mommy…"_

"Please… Naruto!! Please come back to me!! I'm begging you!!" Naruto's form stared at her growling as one of his tails was ready to hit Botan, who flung herself at Naruto ignoring the burning pain that came from touching his body. Naruto roared as he shook Botan off of him sending his own mother off of him as he tried to strangle her with his own tails.

"Sempai!!" Yamoto cried out as he made some trees grab Naruto letting Botan go as she coughed to breath in air. Her hands glowed green as she tried to heal herself as Yamoto held onto Naruto who roared as he squirmed to get free.

"Botan are you alright?" Kurama asked as he helped Botan stand up.

"Botan you okay?" Yusuke helped Kurama who made Botan sit on the seats. Kuwabara stared at Naruto's growling form and shivered. Hiei stared at how Yamoto suddenly attacked Naruto, a wood like temple surrounding him as Yamoto was pulling and trying to seal off Maru's energy. Little by little Maru's energy seemed to disappear though demonc energy flashed before everyone's eyes the shape of a five tailed dog howled and headed straight toward where Koenma and company were seated comfortably. They tensed as the Houkou swirled around them and disappeared within Jack who nervously held onto his mother's and Father's arms. Jack froze and suddenly slumped unconscious.

"Jack!!!"

"Ah! There you go can you heal him Sempai I locked away Maru's power." Yamoto said as he sighed in exhaustion.

"Forget this we aren't fighting them we are out of here!!!" yelled the two demons from the remaining Team Akatsuki.

"Eh? Team ANBU wins!!!" Koto yelled pointing toward the scattered members of Team ANBU.

"Stupid!!" Botan mumbled as she healed Naruto she flinched as the pain from Maru's Yoki still in her system from hugging her demonic son.

"Maru is taking a long time in healing him…" Botan said as tears fell from her eyes ignoring everyone around her. Her form shaking from silently crying at the way her baby boy laid before her.

"He'll be okay Onna." Hiei suddenly said startling everyone around them from the silence. Their little group stared at Hiei in shock, for as long as they have known Hiei he would never try to comfort anyone!

"Shrimp are you feeling alright?"

"I know I think our little Hiei is in lo-"

"I suggest you don't finish that detective."

"But I saw you…"

"Mom… what happened?" Botan stared at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Botan hugged Naruto making him yelp in pain.

"Mom! Owch that hurts! Let go…. Don't cry…mom?" Botan cried as she hugged her only son, her baby boy. Naruto though awkwardly comforted his distraught mother.

**End**

**To be continued in Chapter Eleven-Fight Against Friends and Courtship…**

_Botan stood before Hiei their swords clashed together as they both stared at each others eyes._

_"Give me your all Onna!" Hiei yelled as he charged at Botan slashing away as Botan dodged smiling and laughing._

"_Don't laugh Onna! Take this fight seriously!"_

"_But I am taking this seriously! Just have fun with it!"_

"_Fun?"_

"_Yes fun! Like this! Naruto invented this jutsu for the sole purpose of…well I will let you find out, but first let us have a bit of privacy since Maru insisted on this!" Botan said smiling at Hiei who stared at her for a bit and then nodded for her to continue._

"_Mom you aren't doing that Jutsu!!!" Naruto yelled out blushing and glaring at Hiei as behind him Alex also glared at Hiei a pink tint on his face and Kakashi giggled as he figured what jutsu she was going to use. Everyone else though wondered what kind of Jutsu Botan was going to dish out that made Naruto blush with Alex glare and Kakashi giggle his perverted giggle._

**End of Preview….**

**AlbanNeji- I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope that you all want to know what Botan has in store for Hiei! So please wait patiently for the next chapter will Hiei and Botan finally tell each other their feelings or will they ignore their feelings for one another?**


	14. Chapter Eleven Fighting Against Friends

**AlbanNeji- Hello people sorry about the long wait! But here it is the long awaited battle between Hiei and Botan! So Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho though I do own Melina, Jacob, Alex, Josue, Loren, Sharon, and Gaby.**

**Chapter Eleven-Fight Against Friends and Courtship…**

"Thank you for letting us go Hokage-sama." Loren bowed as Melina followed suit next to her Gaby and Sharon stood next to them pouting a bit.

"I still can't understand why none of us can't go?"

"Yah we can be good assistance!"

"No! The Genin exams are in a few months they need to find out if their brother is fine. You two are needed here for missions and to keep the home your staying at clean and up to date on everything." Sarutobi said as he dismissed Melina and Loren to get ready to go.

"Fine…"

"Um mom can you let go now? I do feel kind of sore." Naruto said awkwardly a he tried to get out of his mother's crying form. "Can you guys help here instead of just looking at us!!!" Naruto asked the rest of the gang.

"Sempai he is alright you can let him go now you need to rest and recover." Yamoto said as he tried to pull Botan away from Naruto. No one noticed that Hiei was growling at Yamoto who touched Botan that is no one but Kurama.

"Sempai I think Naruto-kun is fine though Kakashi needs medical attention. Alex bring him here!"

"yah I know coming right up." Alex replied as he carried Kakashi in his arms who was holding his stomach in pain. "Here heal the pervert. I have to check on the mutt." Alex said as he walked away after he left Kakashi in front of Botan.

Naruto stared around the stadium as he noticed the demons were cowering near the destroyed exits avoiding his eyes.

"So can you tell me what happened?"

"Well apparently you went all crazy Naruto. You destroyed all the exits and transformed into a four tailed fox." Yusuke replied.

"Its true, the energy you were emitting was terrifying." Kazuma said shivering at the thought.

"The oaf is right. Though I wonder how is it that the King of the tailed beasts is sealed inside of you?" Hiei asked Naruto who froze at what Hiei said.

"Y-you found out about Maru!" Naruto said shocked as he looked terrified as he backed away from the group as he did he bumped into a person as he looked behind him he noticed it was Sakumo in his arms was Josue.

"AH!" Naruto screamed as he backed away from the injured Sakumo who held Josue in his arms. "What are you doing here?" Naruto pointed to Sakumo who looked at Naruto curiously then averted his gaze toward Botan and Kakashi who was now healed. Both of them staring at Sakumo curiously but cautiously.

"Kakashi… Botan-Chan… I'm sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry for leaving you two alone I'm sorry that I have dishonored Konoha. I failed my mission and help start that war."

"Sensei…"

"Father…"

Sakumo ignored them as he laid Josue in front of them, then stood up and was about to leave.

"It is time for me to go now the dead cannot come back from to the living. Especially a body made of dirt and bones… I hope you two live a happy lives." Sakumo said as his eyes closed, his body started to fall apart. Clumps of dirt fell to the ground as the soul kept inside the body floated into the sky.

"Well that was interesting so how about we find a way out of the stadium and get some sleep." Yusuke said breaking the silence.

**The next day…**

"Are you sure your fine mom?" Naruto ask as he sat outside with Botan they were both waiting for Koenma who was to bring Yusuke's golden Rekai egg.

"I'm fine... though I'm wondering if your fine. Maru let you have more than two tails. You know that more than three you lose control!"

"I'm sorry… I just…."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're not hurt I don't know what I would do if you did get hurt." Botan said sadly as she hugged Naruto.

"Yusuke don't lose!"

"I won't not now."

Both Botan and Naruto blinked as they looked over the hedge they were sitting next to and saw Yusuke who was staring at both of them.

"Did you hear anything of that?" Yusuke asked as he stared at both mother and son. They blinked for a bit.

"Not really…"

"Just the end…" Both replied at the same time.

"I guess we can't ask him if he heard us right mom?" Naruto asked Botan.

"Right."

"Hey what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing… just family stuff."

"They are right Yusuke." Koenma said behind Yusuke holding a gigantic golden egg. This made Yusuke jump in shock.

"Don't do that! You know you can give some one a heart attack by appearing out of nowhere like that!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma.

"Yes, I know it just keeps you on your toes. Now since you are all here even if not intentional. Yusuke your egg is about to hatch."

"Egg? What egg?"

"Your egg stupid!" Naruto yelled.

"The one you got when I took you to Koenma-sama." Botan said annoyed as she stood up from her sitting position on the stump of a log. Naruto following suit, Botan dusted the dirt off of the sundress she was wearing as she walked near Koenma and Yusuke.

"Botan… they raided your closet again didn't they?" Koenma asked as he stared at his ferry girl in the sundress with white stockings high heels and ribbons coming from her cute form.

"Yes they did… It was either this or the maid uniform." Botan said pouting as Yusuke laughed at Botan, since he had never seen her in a dress except for when she went on a date with Hiei but she didn't know that.

"Laugh it up Yusuke you'll get your just deserts." Botan said annoyed in the dress as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yah right… So when is it suppose to hatch?" Yusuke asked as suddenly the golden egg in Koenma's hand cracked open emitting a very bright white light. It blinded everyone as they all opened their eyes to find Yusuke's spirit beast all they found was an empty egg shell.

"Were could it be?" Yusuke asked as he looked around only to get snickering and giggling coming from Botan, Naruto and Koenma.

"What?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the laughing group as Botan burst out laughing and pointed to his head. Yusuke looked up only to look annoyed and started to glare at Botan.

"Very funny!"

"Puu!" All three burst out laughing again as they heard the blue like penguin make a sound. Yusuke growled in anger as he hit Botan and Naruto on the head Koenma disappearing before he could hit him.

"I'm going back to the Hotel!!!" Yusuke screamed as he left a laughing mother and son together. They still followed Yusuke laughing along the way as they got into the room they noticed the rest of the gang, minus Hiei, were in the room.

"You know there is a penguin on your head right Urameshi." Kuwabara said laughing while pointing at Yusuke's head.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled back making everyone in the room laugh harder at Yusuke's predicament. Naruto followed his mother who walked into their room closing it behind them, none of their team mates or friends noticed as two were not among them.

Naruto sat and laid on his mother's bed as he waited for her to change out of the ridiculous sundress that she wore. Eyes closed he heard the shuffling of fabric and his mother cursing Alex, Jacob, and Kakashi, but mostly Kakashi.

"What's wrong Mom?" Naruto sat up and looked at his mother and stared at her new clothing. His eye brow was raised at the outfit as his eyes widened a bit.

"Isn't that the ceremonial…" Naruto trailed off as he stared at his mother questionably.

"Yes the one Tsunade-Hime and Hime-sama gave me for winning a battle against Iwa. The one where I got my nickname…" Botan replied as she glared at the clothing she wore even though it was a lot better than the sundress. Though she still had to were a dress/kimono the thing that irritated her was that it reached only above her knees and that the cloak she got from Tsunade –Hime for being her second apprentice a jacket that she wore.

"Why don't you just lock up your clothing in my room instead of putting it in your closet and having them raid it?"

"Because then they would raid your and make you wear those ridiculous costumes… you know the ones with the ears the tail."

"Ah you are right mom good thinking." Naruto replied as they heard everyone leave the hotel room. "Hmm it seems they have left already mom so should we start our training." Naruto asked as Botan nodded opening a window she stepped on the ledge as she and her son jumped and disappeared into the forest.

"Ah so this is hang man island?" said the board voice of Loren as she and her younger sister were looking over the island ridding on a black dragon with red eyes.

'I say what a dump!' yelled a voice of a man coming from a stuffed doll that Melina was carrying. It waved its butcher knife around in agitation as he looked at island below.

"Shush Boogy-kun your agitating everyone else." Melina replied as the other plush dolls in her back rustled in agitation.

'Fine I'll be quiet.' Boogy replied as he kept quiet as the dragon landed in a deserted area of the forest were they found it was quiet no so deserted. There in the clearing were Yusuke with Genkai who witness the dragon disappear into ink.

"Hey aren't you two the ones who Naruto and Botan saved?"

"Oh hello Urameshi-san it is good to meet you again. I thank you for rescuing both of us." Loren said as she bowed to Yusuke with Melina following suit.

"Ah it was no sweat."

"Pardon though can you direct us to were Aunty Botan is and Naruto-Kun?"

"They are both in the Hotel the last time I saw them right granny?"

"Hmp they are training that is my assumption."

"Thank you." Both said as they walked toward the Hotel their intent on finding Botan and Naruto who were at the beach training.

"Hmm Koenma-sama how are we going to help Jack here now that he is a vessel?" Harley asked as they sat in Botan's Hotel room.

"There is nothing we can do Houkou picked Jack here for a reason it could be because of his magic… besides he will need all the help he can get when he returns to the idiots. I could send you to Urahara's if you two want. He will be able to start Jack's training early." Koenma-replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door Koenma got up to get it as he opened the door he noticed it was Loren and Melina.

"Eh? I thought you two would have come with Jiraya or Tsunade?"

'So this is the prince of the spirit world. Melina is that a pacifier in his mouth!!!' yelled Boogy as he pointed his knife at Koenma who just glared at the plush doll.

"Don't mind him Koenma-sama." Said Melina who noticed the prince's murderess stare as Melina covered Boogy's mouth from talking.

"Jiraya was to accompany us he should be here when Aunty's match starts… that is what he told us anyhow."

"He is at it again!!!" Koenma yelled.

"Yes sir!"

"Arg! Well any how Loren, Melina your brother is in Naruto's room if you wanna see him though he is unconscious." Koenma said pointing to Naruto's room.

"Thank you Koenma-sama." Loren bowed though Melina stared at Jack who was with the Joker and Harley.

"Sister me and Boogy-kun will stay here with them."

"Oh. Alright."

Two figures could be seen exchanging blows, the grass around them burned black with smoke and puddles of water surrounded them.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu!!!" Naruto yelled as twenty of him appeared and surrounded Botan who tensed as the clones charged for an attack. Her body moving left right up down hitting the clones with her fists sending shock waves to the ground making the clones disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"HAaaaa!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the smoke covered clearing fist ready to hit his opponent, kunai in the other hand, but all he hit was a log and felt a kunai held to his neck.

"Fine you win mom." Naruto sighed as he dropped the kunai he had in his hand to the ground as the kunai from his neck was removed.

"You are getting better Naruto! By the time we head back to Konoha you'll be ready for the genin and chunin exams." Botan replied cheerfully, as they lay on the ground looking up at the blue sky.

"Well, well look at here a pretty blue haired girl and a blond haired boy." Both Naruto and Botan sat up and stared at the gang of demons staring at them.

"We are going to have a lot of fun right boys." The demons laughed as the neared the tensed family.

"Ready Naruto."

"Yes mom." Replied Naruto who simply smiled at the demons as Botan disappeared in a pop of smoke.

"What the…?" some of the demons let out a gurgling scream as they fell to the ground leaving only two alive as Naruto killed one of the weaker of the two. The last demon looked terrified as he tried to run away but was stopped by invisible wires that Botan had wrapped around him. The demon fell to the ground terrified as both Botan and Naruto stared at him smiling.

"Now are you going to tell us who sent you?"

"Mom I think we should summon Maru here he did seem pretty hungry and a bit put off that you did summon him in a battle."

"Yes I think your right Naruto-kun." Botan smiled as she summoned Maru the white haired wolf with amber eyes.

"Hello Botan-sama!" Maru greeted yawning as he then noticed that Botan had a demon tied up in front of him. "Oh! You brought me a present how thoughtful."

"You're welcome Maru! Though before you do whatever you want for him…" Botan smiled and Naruto laughed making the demon nervous. "Can you… get any information from him?"

"Hmm sure so long as if you fight that dark haired demon that everyone in the wolf tribe has been talking about. He seems like a good mate to you so you better not let him go!"

"What!!!" Naruto yelled glaring at Maru as Botan blushed.

"Naruto since you are Botan's son you have not right in this matter!"

"Hai Maru but that does not meant I like it."

"Good so can you take the demon over there and stay there with him your mother and I have to talk."

"Fine" Naruto grumbled as he dragged the demon a little away from Maru and Botan.

"So Maru what do you need to tell me?"

"Botan you are passed the age of finding a mate, the elders have been talking about you steeling down and having pups to reestablish that the Yagari clan is the strongest of the elemental countries."

"But-"

"No buts Botan you either have to mate with the demon that everyone is talking about in the pack or the elders will pick a suitable mate and force the Yagari clan marriage contract."

"No not that the only one my parents made a contract with was with…" Botan trailed off her eyes wide as she shivered. "I don't wanna marry that snake! Besides I think he will dissect me and try and find out how I look so young since I last saw him."

"The elders know but your parents wished it! So you better charm that demon and mate him by the time you return to Konoha!" Maru said as he left Botan thinking as Maru walked to were the demon and Naruto were.

"Charm him… how can you charm Hiei…" Botan wondered as she heard the pained cires coming from the demon from behind her as Naruto walked and stood next to her.

"Mom?"

"Come one Naruto lets go to the stadium they should be done by now…"

"Eh?"

"Maru will bring the demon to the stadium… let's just go."

'Okay what has gotten into mom?'

'**I have seen that look before… Your mother is planning she is like all the other females I have known…'**

'What?'

'**if you don't get it I won't tell and ruin the surprise…'** Maru said laughing and leaving Naruto who followed his mother in confusment.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yusuke?" Botan said as she and Naruto jumped in front of the little group that surrounded Yusuke and Keiko.

"We are not like that at all!" Keiko screamed in embarrassment at Chu and his little group that consisted of Rinku, Jin, and Toya.

"But Keiko what about the picture that me and Naruto have of both of you two together." Botan said standing upside down of the tree that Keiko and Yusuke sat under. Naruto sat on the tree branch waving at the gang.

"Yo!"

"Ack!! Botan!!!" Keiko yelled frightened as she stared at Botan's upside down form.

"Oi! Aren't you the shella that is-"

"A shinobi! You're a human shinobi!" Jin asked excitedly as he flew up to meet both Botan and Naruto.

"Hello! Yes I'm a shinobi." Botan replied getting a bit creped out by Jin as she sat normally upright next to Naruto who was glaring at Jin.

"That's so cool right Toya!" Jin said as he calmed a bit as he stood next to Toya. Botan though sighed as she calmed Naruto down enough for both of them to jump out of the tree and try to heal Yusuke.

"Ergh!" Yusuke said as his eyes opened to see Botan and Keiko looking down at him.

"I'm I dreaming…" Yusuke said as he smiled at the girls above him. Botan sighted while Keiko looked murderous and Naruto who was being held by Chu who was laughing.

"Yusuke I think you should stop talking before you get killed by Keiko or Naruto besides, our teams have a battle to get to!" Botan said sighing as she stood up Naruto following behind her grumbling.

"Don't be late Yusuke.."

"Hai!"

'We are to see a fight! Blood gore ah what fun!' Boogy said laughing as Melina held him walking next to a blushing Jack.

"Boogy-Kun if you don't be quiet I will stuff you with the others." Melina said as Boogy sighed but stayed quiet.

"Um eh. So…"

"You are interesting Jack and I know that our future holds excitement." Melina said as she left a confused jack behind her as she followed Koenma, Harley, Joker, and her siblings.

"Excitement…? Wait what kind of excitement!" Jack yelled as he tried to catch up to Melina's form, which now stood walking near her two older siblings.

"Ah so we are here! Now to find the rest of our team mates." Botan said as she walked toward the entrance to the stadium. She happily walked inside the entrance for the fighters with Naruto following right behind her. As they reached their destination Kakashi, Yamoto, and Alex were there waiting for the both of them.

"Hey guys ready to have a good fight!" Botan said cheerfully. Kakashi and the rest stared at Botan weirdly as she cheerfully greeted them. They looked to Naruto looking for and explanation.

"I don't know." Naruto replied as he sat on the grass waiting for the rest of the Urameshi gang to hurry up.

"Um Botan are you alright?" Kakashi asked for once he put his book away as he stared at his team mate, waiting for an answer.

"Yah! I'm fine why shouldn't I be?" She replied as she sat on the grass next to Naruto and started to whistle a tune. All four thought this was very strange 'she is up to something.' They all thought as they kept staring at her, till Koto announced that the Urameshi team was here and the fight was about to begin.

"Hello everyone Koto here for a battle you should not miss! On one side we have Team ANBU on the other Team Urameshi!" Koto said as all she heard was the demons hoping that the both teams killed themselves.

"Now can I have the captains from each team up in the arena!" Koto announced as Botan got up and walked up to were Yusuke stood smiling at her. "Now can you both decide on how the match ups will be?"

"Hey Yusuke can we roll dice? With our names on it?" Yusuke blinked than smiled.

"Sure sounds good to me! Its like what Kuwabara was talking about right?"

"Yup! Though I got these made from Loren with her ink she said that they will land on the persons that are compatible for combat."

"Meaning a very good work out right!"

"Yup!"

"Well let it roll." Yusuke said as Koto announced to the stadium how the match ups will be. Taking what Yusuke said Botan let the dice roll on the arena floor they rolled till both dice came to a complete stop.

"Yagari Botan against Jaganshi Hiei!" Koto said as Yusuke smirked as he left the arena floor as Hiei walked into the arena to face Botan.

"This is going to be so good!" Yusuke said startling Kazuma, and Kurama. The mask fighter, who was now reviled as Genkai, on the other hand seemed to be chuckling to herself.

"What do you mean this is going to be good?" Kazuma asked Yusuke who was smirking and chuckling to himself. Kurama being out of the loop also wanted answers.

"Come on don't tell me you two can't see that Botan planed this from the start! This match was rigged those dice will only roll the way that the holder wants it to. What she tolled me about it being a compatible properties is shit. Look Botan is planning on seducing Hiei and making him emit that he likes her in vice versa!" Yusuke explained. "Its clan politics." Yusuke said startling both of his companions.

"Gezz Urameshi howd' you get so smart?" Kazuma asked as he stared at wonder at what came out of Yusuke's mouth. Kurama also seemed impressed, though Yusuke seemed to be insulted.

"Hey just because I don't study and go to school does not mean that I don't pay attention on fights, politics, or about family structure!"

"Sure" they both replied as they now paid attention to the fight in front of them ignoring Yusuke's yells of injustice.

Botan stood before Hiei their swords clashed together as they both stared at each others eyes.

"Give me your all Onna!" Hiei yelled as he charged at Botan slashing away as Botan dodged smiling and laughing.

"Don't laugh Onna! Take this fight seriously!"

"But I am taking this seriously! Just have fun with it!"

"Fun?"

"Yes fun! Like this! Naruto invented this jutsu for the sole purpose of…well I will let you find out, but first let us have a bit of privacy since Maru insisted on this!" Botan said smiling at Hiei who stared at her for a bit and then nodded for her to continue.

"Mom you aren't doing that Jutsu!!!" Naruto yelled out blushing and glaring at Hiei as behind him Alex also glared at Hiei a pink tint on his face and Kakashi giggled as he figured what jutsu she was going to use. Everyone else though wondered what kind of Jutsu Botan was going to dish out that made Naruto blush with Alex glare and Kakashi giggle his perverted giggle and Yamoto sigh.

The demons and both teams with Koto who was thrown out of the stadium never got to see as the stadium was covered in a black mass obscuring the view of everyone.

"She cannot be doing that Jutsu!!!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he grabbed his hair and paced back and forth.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Maru standing behind him on his back was a struggling demon who was crying out to let him go.

"I cannot give it a rest! This is my mother here and her with, with…. Him is not right!"

"Hmp! Its either him or Orochimaru the snake Sanin."

"What!" Kakashi yelled as he stared at Maru in disbelief. "The wolf clan cannot be serious he is a missing ninja! Its order by the Hokage to kill him on sight or flee."

"The wolf clan cannot just disregard the marriage contract. It was made for the sole reason if Botan never found a mate before the certain time limit that her parents gave her she is to marry him. But since the clan has found out that Botan has shown interest in someone this someone being a fire demon it was acceptable that she could pursue him. He is strong honorable, a far greater cry from the snake. The elders have given her till the return to Konoha to mate with him or be forced to wed to the snake." Maru explained. Kakashi sighed seeing no other way Yamoto following his example, Naruto was furious but thought it over Hiei was a far better mate for his mother than the snake. Alex on the other hand was beyond furious that the only love interest was going to be mated to a demon.

His other persona with in his mind was far more understanding he was aware that Botan was just seen as a younger sister. He knew that Botan was not his chosen mate sure her blood smelt wonderful and made him want o protect her for all eternity but it was more protection of big brother keeping away the boys that were interesting in her. It seemed that he had to take control of the situation that his outer was facing. He pulled him in locking him within his soul room. 'To make you think of the situation.' He said as he heard the cries of his outer to let him out.

As he opened his eyes and stared at the stadium he caught the attention of Naruto and Kakashi, Yamoto was busy getting information from the tied up demon. Maru had long ago puffing out of existence.

"I take it that Alex didn't take it well?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes unfortunately it had him locked up in his soul room he has a lot to think about. One of them being that Botan is not his chosen mate; our instincts tell me she seems more like a sister than a compatible mate."

"Ah!" Both replied as the black globe from where Botan and Hiei were fighting disappeared. It revealed Hiei and Botan staring at each other, Hiei supporting a red tint on his cheeks and appeared to be flustered. Botan on the other hand was smiling at Hiei like she won a bet on Naruto.

"I forfeit." Botan announced startling everyone in the stadium as she smirked at Hiei as she walked out of the stadium skipping along the way.

"Um… Well Team Urameshi wins by forfeit can we have someone roll the dice for the next mach up?" Koto announced slightly confused. As she noticed Hiei walk stiffly toward were his team mates were at.

**END**

**To Be continued in Chapter Twelve- The Next Round And End of Dark Tornament…**

_"So this is it Togoro verses Yusuke…" Naruto said as he stood next to Loren and the rest of their little group._

_"After all this… it should be over." Botan replied as she stared worriedly at Hiei's sleeping form._

_"So that's who your going to marry Botan." Asked Tsunade who stood next to her smiled apprentice. Botan blushed as Naruto next to her grunted not liking the idea at all. Melina smiled knowingly as she felt Jack next to her finally grabbed her hand, her older brother and older sister knowingly stared at one another. Her sister whispering something to her brother and her brother nodded in acknowledgement. _

_"Heeeh. So Botan when are you going to do the ceremony cause I want front row seat." Said Jiraiya giggling with a blush on his face he got punched by Tsunade , Botan, and Naruto. While the rest gave Jiraiya cold looks as they saw him on the ground unconscious. _

**End Preview……**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you enjoyed it and just one more chapter and the dark tournament is over, yes! And then the black chapter case; till next time yoll.**


	15. Chapter Twelve The Next Round and End of

**AlbanNeji-Hello everyone sorry for the long wait for Yu Yu Hakusho Rewritten but I finished the dark tournament saga is done yah!(cheering excitedly) Though I'm almost done with this story there should be filler chapters in here for a bit till I get the Sensui saga ready and how to introduce the Akatsuki who are behind all this mess so enjoy!!! 11,100 words for this chapter my longest yet(cheering)**

**Chapter Twelve- The Next Round and End of the Dark Tournament**

_Alexander Vlad Dracula MacDwell has lived on this earth for as long as the demons have roamed the earth. Unlike the so called half bloods that can't walk in sunlight without sparkling like diamonds he on the other hand could walk in the sunlight like any other human. He felt human, warm skin, and blush when he was embarrassed. The vampire convent in Forks never knew that there was another vampire among them, the so called 'werewolves' didn't even have the slightest clue either. He could drink human blood and not turn them this was a plus._

_ But his entire existence changed when he met that mutt and her… Botan that was her name apparently they were checking the demonic disturbance in Forks. He knew there was a werewolf clan near Forks not the fake ones though the real ones the ones who howled at the full moon the ones who only turned on the full moon._

_ The smell of her blood smelt wonderful but it did not tempted him in the slightest no it made him feel protective of her… I talked to my Yami about her he agreed that we should follow her protect her. I wanted to make her mine Yami though did not. But I did not listen I was in charge of this body not him! I was here first before him. I wish I could have listened to him back then because finding out that she did not love me the same way I did to her hurt me than never before… the way he looks at the dark haired fire demon makes my heart ache. The way her cheeks blush in a pink shade the way he looks back at her when she is not looking is more hurtful. I ignored it for the most part… I made myself ignorant to their growing love for one another but when Maru her trusted adviser between the clan and her told her she is to mate with him and she agreed broke the last straw. Yami he knew this would happen…he locked me here in my soul room to think about my instincts. To think that Botan was not for me and that the mutt knew that too. When I thought about it long and hard as I saw through the mirror in my soul room watching Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamoto fight against one of the fighters from the Urameshi team I looked back at Botan who was smiling and looking at the fire demon from across the arena both supported a blush as their eyes met. That's when I realized that Yami was trying to tell me all those years ago my instincts telling me that she was more family than a mate. As I thought more my mind wondered back to Forks, Washington._

_ I remembered seeing him the child Vampire with amber eyes and bronze like hair. His crooked smile the way he interacted and tried to be human… that half-blood that is what my instincts chose a young boy in vampire years._

'So Alex have you figured it out yet… do you know who your instincts chose now.' Yami asked as it was their turn to fight. In front of them stood Kurama ready to fight him.

'Yes I have come to realize… that she is not the one for me.' Alex replied as he stared at the mirror Kurama attacking with his rose whip as Yami moved out of the way using their bats to hide their form.

'And have you figured it out on who is the one for you?'

'Yes.' Alex said confidently as Yami charged at Kurama claws out ready to strike at the human vessel.

'You know what we have to do then, right… The mutt will follow us you know that.'

'Yah.' Kurama pulled out a handful of rose petals as he threw them in the air as they suddenly charged at him noticing they were razor sharp to the tip.

'We will have to change him like one of us a day walker not the halfling form he is now.' Yami said as he pricked his finger drawing blood. "Frigerans Earmatio!"Cried out Yami as the Kurama's whip froze and shattered in his hand taking this as an opportunity Yami called out his next attack drawing a bit more blood. "Nivis Casus!" the entire arena filled with ice covering Kurama up to his waist in ice.

"Please forfeit Kurama-san. Even if you forfeit you still win the match three wins and two losses. You're freezing to death even as we speak." Yami said softly as he neared Kurama's shivering form.

"F-fine I forfeit." Kurama replied as the ice melted around him Koto announcing the winners of the match and the winners being Team Urameshi with a win of three wins and two losses. Yami let Alex have control again as he disappeared in a cloud of bats leaving his team members confused. In the stadiums Jacob got up and followed the scent of Alex and to find out some answers.

"Mom do you know what's bugging Alex?" Naruto asked as the rest saw Alex disappear in his cloud of bats.

"…He finally figured it out that I don't like him the way he thinks I like him. I know Yami set him straight and now he is trying to sort his feelings for me and the ones for his chosen as a mate." Botan replied as he led the rest of her team toward their Hotel room.

Alex sat in front of the ocean looking over the horizon as the sun began to set. His cheerful eyes were sad; he stiffened as he smelt the scent of the mutt. It's not like Jacob smelt bad it's just the bad feud that the vampires and Werewolves have had since the beginning of their existence.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jacob asked as he sat near him all hostilities between them disappearing for the moment.

"When did you figure it out that she will not return your feelings?"

"Ah! When I saw her looking at the fire demon for the first time. My heart was broken but I saw passed that…" Jacob smiled his eyes staring at the horizon. "It's quiet funny you know? We've known her for years yet we never got her heart but him, Hiei. He met her just a few months ago trying to kill her on a mission with Urameshi, then the saint best mission, and he asked her to a date which she agreed and she kissed him. I heard from Naruto that they also went to save Melina and they got closer not noticeable to everyone but to some. When I saw that she got hurt and thrown into the demons in the audience and he kept an eye on that fox demon healing her I knew that I lost. Demons they are the same as us when finding a mate… they don't notice it at first." Jacob sighed as he ran a hand in his silver hair.

"They only notice that they are drawn to one another but disregard the notion that they are mates because they are completely total opposites. That's why by the end of the year I know that they will mate I figured it out why I was drawn to her I was oblivious at first but when I thought of it my instincts saw her as one of my pack but not as a mate just as an older sister. Someone I could rely on for anything is seemed to have struck a nerve, right? Your instincts are telling you the same, right?" Jacob laughed as he noticed Alex stare at him in amazement. "So tell me who your mate is?"

"It's a boy…Yami pointed it out when we were fighting Kurama. A halfling belonging to the Cullen convent. The one I told you that they live on the blood of animals." Alex smiled as he noticed Jacobs shocked face.

"So who is the uke then?" As Jacob curiously getting out of his shock at the thought that Alex here was now considered gay, homosexual. He didn't mind at all its just that over the years he had been pining for Botan who was in fact a girl, a woman.

"Eh? Probably him he does have the more girlish face." Alex pointed out holding his index finger out. "Think of the roman stories about the older men having younger men as lovers."

"Hmm. I get it." Jacob replied as both froze as they felt a very strong demonic energy and the feeling of someone dyeing.

"Keiko something's wrong with Puu?" Botan said as she handed a crying Puu to Keiko. Melina though was sitting next to jack when she hugged his arm Boogy stayed quiet which startled Loren and Josue.

"Mel?"

"She died…the spirits are weeping."Melina said crying into Jack who tried to comfort the crying girl in his arms. Loren's eyes widened as Josue hissed. Harley and Joker tried to help their son try to make Melina stop crying.

Shizuru stared outside the window putting out her cigarette she knew what had happen just like Yamoto, Kakashi, and Naruto stopped from the game they were plating to stare outside the window looking outside into the forest.

"Botan can you come here." Botan looked to see Lord Koenma looking serious as she followed her lord.

"Um. Sure."

_Yusuke was crying as he held onto Genkai's body that's how Koenma found the leader of the Urameshi Team. Crying for the losses of his teacher…_

_**Don't lose…**_

"Genkai!" Botan exclaimed as she stared in shock as Genkai's ghostly form that stood before her.

"Don't get sentimental Botan." Koenma said as he motioned for her to take Genkai to the spirit world.

"I know that I had to die today Botan so let's get this over with." Genkai said Botan nodded holding her tears at bay as she motioned for Genkai to sit on her oar as they sped off to the spirit world.

"How is everyone I know they felt someone die?"

"Eh um Puu he was crying so was Melina the rest either fell quiet. I didn't think…" Botan trailed off as they reached their destination as she escorted Genkai to the receiving section.

"Don't worry everything will turn out better in the end…"

"I hope so… I dearly do."

"You lost the vessel Sayaco." A voice said. In front of Sayaco stood the man belonging to that voice.

"It was not my intention." Sayaco replied just as the Togoro Brothers walked inside.

"The vessel is dead and the demon has found a new host! Which, is now with the blasted Kuiiby vessel! You better make things right Sayaco or it will be your life, I want the Urameshi team dead along with the Shinobi." The man said as his figure disappeared leaving an angry Sayaco.

"I take it he did not take well to the news."

"No he did not perhaps it's time to kill the committee they won't help us in our plans they will only get in the way."

"Sure come on brother we have a new mission to do."

As Botan came back to her room she was crying that's how Naruto found her; crying in her bed. Naruto wordlessly walked up to her and laid in front of her as she grabbed him and she hugged him. He let her cry in his arms as she finally fell asleep. Soon after he followed suit his eyes becoming blurry as he welcomed the darkness.

_It was raining and this is how she found herself crying in front of their graves… with a younger Kakashi still in his teens. Next to them both the Hokage and a boy called Yamato who did not understand what was going on._

_ "You did the best you could Botan." Sarotobi said as he tried to comfort the crying young woman. She shook her head wanting to say no. _

_ Kakashi held his left eye as his other eye stared sadly at the graves in front of him. He knew what his friend was feeling… the experience of your team mates loss._

_ "Hokage-Sama… is it possible that I can retire when this war is over. Loosing Sensei I could deal with but losing Hatori and Hime… I can't deal with this anymore." Botan said as she fell to her knees crying. Sarotobi sighed as he nodded in understanding._

_ "Yes you could but I have one last mission for you to do after the war ends… I want you to train Yamoto in your squad."_

_ "Hai." Botan replied as it began to rain and as they lowered the coffins of Hatori and the Hime of fire country._

Waking up from crying is not a thing to do thought Botan as she sat up in her bed noticing that her son had slipped in to comfort her while crying. Taking the souls of the dead was an easy job but taking the souls of the dead that where your friends was not it was heart 's death brought out painful memories… memories of her first two friends outside of the clan, Hatake clan and of the Sannin. Hatori and Lady Karin… oh how she missed them both.

She sighed as she got up leaving Naruto to sleep as she headed toward the kitchen in their little room that she shared with her team. As she entered she noticed Alex was there sitting and drinking a cup of coffee.

"I give you my blessing…"

"Eh?" Botan replied from what Alex said. Alex was annoyed now as his face took up a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Look what I'm trying to say is… I'm fine with you going with spit fire. But if he does anything that hurts you just tell me." Alex said as he rushed out of the room and out to the forest. Leaving Botan in the kitchen to process what happened then smiled as he got ready to make breakfast for the rest of the team and her friends. Ah and to get some Sake for Tsunade, before she has to come with Jiraiya.

"So Sayaco what are you going to do with your prize when your team wins the tournament?" asked a very ugly fat man in a suit next to him also stood two other men both ugly. One fat as the first the other so skinny that his bones could be seen from his hands.

"I want to make a hole."

"A hole?"

"Yes a hole connecting the Ningenkai and Makai together without the restrictions of the Rekai. This will in turn make the Ningenkai go into more chaos. Don't you think this will make an amusing prospect?"

"You can't be serious! If the demons can pass here without restraint they won't let us live our lives won't mean shit to them!"

"That's what makes this dream so interesting… after all I have the agreement of my associates who also want to being the end of our human race to start a new world order…" Sayaco smiled scaring the three men.

"He's insane!"

"Hmp just like we suspected."

"From this moment we are assuming control of the tournament!"

"Hmp I thought you might have this reaction… Leader said he predicted it." He smiled "He was right you three were better off not knowing." Toguro stood before the three humans and their little army of demons.

"Enough! Get him!" Yelled the fat human as the demons charged at the Togoro brothers and Sayaco. In a blink of an eye blood was splattered around the room corpses littered the floor as Younger Toguro stood victorious his older brother on his shoulder.

"Togoro what do you think of the Akatsuki's plan for our worlds?"

"I don't know to think if you're all insane or not… but I will help you. I have become too strong. I can't cross to Makai threw the naturally occurring distortions. And once I defeat Urameshi there won't be anyone who could put up a good challenge."

"Yes I imagine so. So care for a drink?"

"Nothing alcoholic, thanks. But if you have some orange juice…"

"Of course, cheers…"

"Whooho! Another round Botan!" Tsunade yelled as she and Botan were stinking drunk as their faces supported a pink blush. Tsunade twitched in agitation as she felt hands on her boobs and lifted her fist which hit Jiraiya directly on the face sending him flying to the wall. "Stupid pervert!" Tsunade slurred as she took another shot of sake that Botan poured as she giggled at Jiraiya's misfortune.

"Way to go Danna!"

"Yah! Way to go!" Yelled Shizuru as she too was drunk next to her was Keiko who too supported a blush on her cheeks as she giggled, Yukina also as she held onto Shizuru for support. In her hands a cup filled with some sake that Tsunade had sneakily gave her. That's how Naruto and the rest have found the little group they left when they went to get some food.

"Mom!"

"Naruto! My baby boy you've come home!" Botan cried out as she glomped Naruto sending them to the ground.

"Mom get off your drunk!"

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly…stable." She slurred out. "Hey Alex! Jacob! Kakashi! Yamato!" She cried out happily as she held out a sake bottle to them. "Want a drink! It's so good!"

"Eh? No thank you." They all replied as Botan pouted as she ran to Tsunade.

"Danna they don't want some sake! Make them drink some!" Botan whined to Tsunade.

"Come on have a drink!" Tsunade said forcing the men to sit with them as she shoved them on the floor as she handed them a cup.

**A few hours later…**

Kakashi, Jacob, Alex, Yamato, and Naruto lay on the living room floor passed out. Jiraiya was not as lucky as he was beaten unconscious by Botan, Tsunade, and Shizuru for feeling a crop on them but the worse came from Keiko who almost killed him for squeezing her butt. Yukina though surprising all of them made Jiraiya a human Popsicle but Botan and Tsunade made sure she didn't kill the pervert no matter how good it sounded.

"More sake!" Both Botan and Tsunade yelled in happiness as finally Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko fell unconscious laughing. Leaving Tsunade and Botan to finish the rest of the Sake to themselves.

"Come on guys lets go inside the girls should be here!" Yusuke's voices sounded as he opened the door to where Team ANBU where staying at. He stood shocked at the door way to see Botan supporting a blush her clothing undone showing her lacy black see threw bra and panties. The woman next to her also supporting a blush as she drank another sake bottle her clothing ruffled her boobs almost out of their confinements. He also noticed Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Alex, and Jacob on the ground unconscious snoring. His eyes widened even further to see Shizuru, Kazuma's sister, on the floor snoring a bottle of sake in her hand, Yukina giggling in her sleep sleeping on Shizuru's tummy. Keiko on the floor supporting a blush and sleeping on the floor a few feet from her hand a cup spilling its contents of sake on the carpet floor.

"Yukina!!!" Kazuma cried out in horror as he saw that Yukina had been drinking. He pushed passed Yusuke to reach his sister and Yukina.

"Hey guys!" Botan said cheerfully as she tried to get up but fell flat on her as giggling.

"Onna!" Botan opened her eyes to see Hiei staring down at her.

"Hiei!" she cried in excitement as he jumped Hiei sending both of them to the ground.

"What happened here?" Kurama asked as he stood next to Yusuke also a bit in shock.

"We were celebrating!" Tsunade yelled drawing Kurama's attention as she drank another shot of sake.

"Oh Hiei!" Botan giggled again as she snuggled up to the flustered fire demon.

"Get off Onna your not thinking straight!" Hiei tried to push Botan away as he shivered when he felt one of her hands brushing along his member.

"But Hiei!" She pouted as she kneeled in front of him her shirt falling from her shoulders her pants long ago fallen off when she jumped him. Hiei's eyes widened as he noticed that Botan's undergarments where see threw. He quickly took off his cloak as he covered Botan up from the rest of the males in the room.

"Keiko you got to wake up!" Yusuke said as he picked up the sleeping girl as he sighed and took her to his room so she can sleep better. Kazuma picked up Yukina as he took her to one of the beds in the room. While Kurama picked up Shizuru as he intended to also put her into a comfortable bed.

"Well I'm off to a bed." Tsunade said as she walked wobbly toward one of the rooms to sleep in.

"Onna its time for you to go to sleep."

"I don't wanna!"

"Onna!"

Botan pouted but then smiled sweetly at Hiei as they got near her bed as Hiei was about to put her to her bed not noticing that Botan held onto his shirt for dear life also fell onto the bed.

"Ha! Now you got to sleep here with me!" Botan said as she yawned and snuggled to the irritated fire demon who could not get out of her hold. "Night Hiei…" she muttered as her eyes finally closed welcoming the darkness missing the words that Hiei had said.

Early the next morning as the sunlight hit Botan's face, making her face scrunch up and snuggle deeper into the warmth and musk that surrounded her. She let out a content sigh as she felt warm though she froze when she felt that the pillow under her moved a bit, her face scrunched up as she moved her hand a bit and noticed that she felt warm skin. She opened her eyes slowly as to not get blinded by the light as she did and finally noticed that the person she was sleeping with in the same bed was Hiei. Her eyes widened as she felt frozen in place she tried to move slowly and away from Hiei's sleeping figure. As she did she noticed that she was wearing Hiei's cloak, she looked under the cloak and found that she was only in her undergarments. As she was in shock she did not notice that Hiei was starting to wake up, as Hiei opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Botan sitting next to him eyes wide and in his cloak.

Hiei's eyes roamed at her body the cloak wasn't hiding very much as it seemed to enhance Botan's soft peach white skin. As he was about to snap her out of her shock the door to the room was opened.

"Mom!! My head hurts can…" Naruto's sky blue eyes widened as the image burned into his head. His mother in bed covered by Hiei's cloak which seemed like that was the only thing she was wearing and Hiei in bed with her. To him it looked like Hiei was about to pounced at his unsuspecting mother.

"Hiei…. You are going to die!!" Naruto screamed which seemed to wake Botan out of her shock. She blinked as she noticed that Naruto had a Kunai in his hand as he charged at Hiei who grunted as he grabbed her and moved out of the way as Naruto slashed in thin air.

"Um... Eh Hiei let me down and please leave. I can talk to you later about this with Naruto when he's calm down." Botan said as Hiei dodged another attack that Naruto had made.

"No." Hiei replied as he kept dodging Naruto's strikes. Botan sighed as her anger simmered from her son trying to kill Hiei to Hiei being a macho right now.

"Yagari Naruto stop this right now!! And Hiei put me down now!" Botan yelled as Naruto stopped as he dropped the kunai he had in his hand. He knew when his mother yelled at him like that it was a good choice to stop whatever you were doing. Hiei grunted as he let her down on the floor.

"Thank you now both of you sit down now." She said as she began to lecture then on not attacking each other. That Naruto had no right to attack Hiei and that nothing happened that she was a responsible adult and she was the parent not him it was her life on who she slept with or not. "Further more Naruto I think I'll up ant your training you have the genin exams to take when we go back besides if you behave I think I can convince Hokage-sama to let your chosen team to enter the chunin exams." Hiei stayed quiet through all this as he noticed that the gaki got all excited over an exam.

"Really!!!" Naruto got all starry eyed as he jumped up in excitement as he hugged Botan earning a growl from Hiei as his red eyes narrowed.

"Yes now calm down. Now why don't you go bother Jiraya-sama or Kakashi-kun."

"But"

"Now!" Botan said as Naruto pouted but nodded as he sent a glare at Hiei as he walked out of the room. Botan sighed as she heard the door close leaving her and Hiei in the room alone; with her eyes closed she heard the creak of the bed as she heard Hiei walk toward her. She opened her eyes as her eyes met Hiei's.

"So… um Hiei I didn't do anything stupid last night right?" she asked nervously as she fiddled with the end of Hiei's cloak.

Hiei remained quiet as he stepped closer to her their bodies almost touching each other. Botan though stepped away from him a bit nervous as she had a pink blush on her cheeks. She felt the cool wall behind her as Hiei trapped her between himself and the wall behind her.

"Did you mean it?" He asked eyes narrowing.

Botan blinked in confusement as she realized what he meant. "Of course I meant that! Do you think I do that to any guy!" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Hiei who now smirked up at her.

"Good." He said as he left the room through the window leaving Botan there to wonder what the heck happened.

"So Melina…"

"Call me Mel." Melina replied as she sat near Jack looking at the sea before them. Jack bit his lip as he fiddled with a pack of cards he got form his father.

"Um what did you mean back there? I wanna know."

"Hmm so you want to know. Our destinies have been intertwined since we've met maybe in some other time or dimension you would have been betrayed and used for some ones 'greater good' but… not any more you belong to me as I belong to you." She replied smiling as she hmmed a tone as she with Boogy who had remained silent walked back to where her brother was staying at. She left Jack sitting alone to think on what she had said.

"You love playing with his head don't you sis." Josue said as he leaned near a tree trunk his older sister next to him as they both stared at their younger sister.

"No I don't… but… maybe I am enjoying it."

"Boogy has been spending too much time with you. So what are you going to tell that civilian kid that follows you like a lost puppy?" Loren asked as she and Josue followed Melina toward the stadium to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"I'm just going to tell him to…"

'To fuck off! That's what you should tell him!' Boogy yelled as he made Melina giggle and her siblings to laugh.

A few hours later as everyone of the Urameshi group sat down in the stands as Botan introduced Jiraya and Tsunade to the group.

"So where is Koenma?"

"I don't know actually." Botan replied. "He just said he had something important to do. Though I wonder what it is." Botan said as the group nodded in understanding. All their eyes looking at the arena floor as They announced the Urameshi Team and the Togoro Team that's when the demons around them cried out about the incomplete teams.

"Um eh?" The new announcer was frantically trying to calm down the audience as Koto in the stands with the microphone was telling the crowed to calm down.

"Please if both teams could bring out their fifth team member so we can get the fights under way." Jury said as Toguro grunted as the doors behind his team opened to reveal Sayaco walked up to the plate.

"Could Team Urameshi please bring out theirs then?" Jury looked at the team as they waited Jury was about to disqualify them when the door opened behind them also but revealed Koenma in his teenage form. The demons though cried out in outrage as they noticed it wasn't the masked fighter.

"That's not right!"

"They cannot have a new team member if none of their team mates are dead!"

"This is an outrage!" The demons wanted blood but quieted down.

"It's alright."

"He won't fight Jr there is just to hold up space." Said the long black haired man. As he walked to the middle of the arena while staring at Kurama who glared right back as he told his team mates it was his fight.

"Alright then the first match Kurama vs. Karasu!"

"So who do you think will win? The Gaki or the Goth?" Jiraya asked to Tsunade who had her eyes narrowed as she glared at another demon who stared at her for too long. "The Gaki will win." Tsunade replied as she now stared at the Urameshi team in interest trying to figure out who her Second apprentice was to mate.

"Master why is it that your letting Sayaco do whatever he wishes?" Asked a man with orange like eyes that stared at the shadowed figure with red eyes.

"Because I have no use of him anymore we know where the vessel is all we need to do is send Itachi and Kisame to get him. I'm sure Sensui and Aizen with Huego Mundo will begin and succeed in what Sayaco will fail."

"Begin!"

"Do you think it will be worth it?"

"Hmmm? You're questioning me again. Will it be worth it? It will be worth it! To end all this suffering isn't that what you want?" the man replied as he stared outside the building they were at it started to rain.

"Of course I'm sorry for questioning you again." The orange eyed man said as he bowed.

"So Botan where is Genkai?" Keiko asked as mostly everyone in the group who knew her tensed up. Naruto next to Botan stared at his mother in the corner of his eye; he frowned as he notice that his mother's eyes where sad and a bit watery.

"Um she's just resting! You know the elderly need their rest!" Botan stood up as she started to walk up toward the entrance.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Keiko asked as she watched Botan leave.

"I just have to go to the little girls' room ha-ha!"Botan replied as she laughed but as she disappeared her eyes became even more watery as she fell to her knees as she tried to hug herself.

"Cheer up, Botan." Botan lifted her teary face to meet Shizuru who was smiling at her.

"Shizuru?"

"How'll she ever rest in peace… if you, the guide, get all mopey?"

"Y-you know?"

"Yes I've known and some of the group has known too. She visited some of us and…she seemed contend. Death's no big deal for her, I think."

"Yeah… but it's a big deal for me!" Shizuru smiled as she helped Botan up and lead her toward the stadium.

"Don't worry… tell you what, let's leave it to the boys…and if they get trounced, I'll put team Toguro down myself! I'm sure the others won't mind to help to."

"D-don't say that you might jinx them." Botan laughed as she tried to dry her tears.

"And the winner is Karasu!" Both Shizuru and Botan blinked as they entered the arena as they heard that announcement. Botan immediately tried to see if Kurama was still alive and found that he was still alive and standing, in the arena in front of him was a giant flower which seemed to have a body under it.

"What the fuck!" They heard Yusuke cry at Jury as Jury explained that Kurama was still on the ground while she counted and he attacked Karasu.

"Take that Team Urameshi!"

"Team Toguro will getcha in two!"

"Getcha in two!"

"Getcha in two!"

"Shut up! We may've lost the match, but we won the fight!" Kuwabara yelled "He, who lives longest, laughs last!!"

"I wouldn't count on that." The older Toguro said. "Don't forget, each winning member gets his heart's desire. You know what I desire?" He smirked. "To see you dead every one of you."

"Kill."

"Kill."

"Kill."

"Grrr." Kazuma growled out.

"My heart's desire…" Hiei spoke as he looked toward the stands to lock eyes with Botan for a bit then stared at the Toguro team. "Is to never attend another of these asinine tournaments. I wish its back stabbers would drop dead." Sayaco and the Toguro brothers just smiled a bit as they heard Hiei speak.

"Yusuke… I wanted to fight 'shades' Toguro… but I'll yield to you for Genkai's sake. I'll just make deal with 'Mr. Axe'." Hiei stepped up to the arena floor as a tall guy with a giant axe stepped up to meet up with Hiei.

"Yeah! Get 'im, Bui!"

"Whack that runt in two!!"

"Think I'm heighted challenged, eh?"

"Yow!! He's got bandages on bandages now! Hasn't that arm healed? Anyhow didn't Botan heal him?"

"No they're curse bindings!" _Did he really manage it… so quickly?_

"What're those?"

_Did he master the black dragon!?_

"Begin!!" Bui charged lifting his axe as tried to hit Hiei who kept disappearing and reappearing. Bui grunted as he used his axe to lift blocks from the arena floor to try to hit Hiei. Hiei though kept dodging as Bui kept throwing blocks.

"Want a real fight, okay? Don't play around." Bui grunted as he lifted another rock as he threw it at Hiei. But the block wasn't intended to hit Hiei; the block hit the arena floor making debris. This made it hard for Hiei to see. His red eyes widened as he noticed that Bui was right in front of him his axe ready to hit slash him to bits.

"Hmp!" Hiei's eyes narrowed as he held up his hand and started to melt the axe aimed at him. "Like I said… Don't play around. Did you think an aura-less scrap of iron would bother me? I'm giving serious thought to being insulted." Hiei said.

"You have convinced me that this armor won't do me good at all."

"Did you hear that folks for the first time Bui spoke." Bui then proceeded to take off his armor.

Botan in the stands was biting her lip as she stared at Hiei's form this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He his anger simmered as his hands went to fists; next to him Loren raised her eyebrow as she reached out and grabbed his fist in her hand. Naruto looked at her startled his anger vanishing as he saw Loren smiling at him. 'Don't....' she mouthed raising a finger to her lips to keep him quiet and shook her head. Naruto sighed as he relaxed but pouted as he looked back at her; Loren knew Naruto was accepting the change that was going on but still not willing to like it.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!!" Hiei cried out as a dark flame like dragon headed toward Bui. Bui just smirked as the dragon headed toward him; Bui screamed as his spirit energy blasted away the dragon which went out of control and stated to attack the stadium audience that is till it headed toward Hiei and consumed him whole. His team mates watched in horror as Hiei looked like he was being consumed by his own attack. In the stadium Botan let out a gasp as tears were about to fall from her eyes.

_No don't let him die… not again!!! _Botan thought as she closed her eyes holding back her tears as she whimpered and prayed. Her whimpers were heard by Tsunade who stared at her apprentice sadly as she now stared at the fire demon fighting Bui.

"Botan he is alive you know…" Tsunade said startling Botan who opened her eyes to see that indeed Hiei was alive and talking to Bui his form surrounded by black flames as he started to punch Bui making him weak with every punch sending one more punch to Bui, knocked him to the ground.

"Do it… finish me. When Toguro first defeated me… I knew I could improve, get stronger. The prospect of a rematch motivated me to exceed myself, but… Toguro improved too. So much so, I've no hope of challenging him again. Losing to you confirms it. I've no reason left to live."

"Hmp! You want to die do it yourself." He jumped into one of the remaining pieces of the arena just as Juri counted to 8. "I don't take orders from nobody!"

"10! The match is over!!! The winner Hiei!" Juri yelled out just as Hiei headed toward were Yusuke and the others were at.

"Ah that was so close…" Botan muttered as she watched Hiei's form as he slumped toward the ground from exusting as he kept pointing toward his team. Botan slumped in her seat as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Do to the destruction of the arena the next fight will be in the old stadium if every-"

"That won't be necessary I'll just bring the old arena form the other stadium just postpone the net match for a few hours." Younger Togoro said as he headed toward the big hole in the stadium as he headed toward the old one to get the old arena."

"Eh? Yes…we will take a few hours of rest till Togoro comes back with the old arena…" Koto said a bit nervously as everyone around her started to talk and mingle.

"Great we have to wait till the mussel headed dude gets here with the arena just great." Mumbled Naruto as he slumped in his seat.

"It's not so bad." Loren said as she pulled out her sketch book to draw while she waited.

"It could be worse Naruto." Josue said as he agreed with his sister.

"How could it be any worse?"

"We could be walking to the other arena and lose our good seats and fight for them with the other demons." Josue explained as he took notice that Loren was almost done with the drawing she was well drawing.

"Ah you are right." Naruto replied as he sighed and looked around him and noticed that everyone seemed to be talking to one another and Jiraya being is usual self as he groped both Tsunade and Botan though not in that order. Botan punched him but not enough that he was knocked out though when he groped Tsunade he did get punched enough to get a concussion. It seemed that all the girls in their little group minus Loren and Melina glared at Jiraya. Yukina seemed to be held back by Shizuru who just shook her head explaining to Yukina why they needed him alive.

"If he touches me in any way he will wish he had never been born!" Yukina growled out startling everyone who knew the innocent ice maiden was not so innocent and just reformed on how Yukina was Hiei's younger sister.

"Yah… I won't touché you." Jiraya stuttered out as he inched a bit away from Yukina who seemed to radiate some power which seemed to make the air around them freezing cold.

"Calm down Yukina Dana and I won't let him do anything to you or any of the girls. Is isn't that right Jiraya-sama." Botan said glaring at Jiraya who nodded away.

'Dame I can't get any research like this!' Jiraya looked to see most of the women he was surrounded with glare at him. 'I'll get killed for sure.' He thought just as everyone jumped from the sound that was coming from the big hole in the stadium that Hiei did with his fight with Bui. Everyone saw that it was Younger Togoro, on his back he carried the old arena from the old stadium; the ground beneath them shook from the shock waves. Everyone stared as the saw that the arena was placed down on the ground made tremors.

"Just what is he?" Muttered Naruto as he spoke the question that everyone wondered just as Koto and Juri that the tournament was not underway with Kuwabara was walking up to the plate as Older Togoro jumped off his brother and onto the arena.

"Now Older Togoro Vs Kazuma Kuwabara!!! Match begin." Juri yelled out just as Kazuma pulled out a handle of a sword as he channeled some spirit energy into it surrounding himself in a kind of shield like aura.

Kazuma charged at the unmoving Togoro as he slashed at the demon. Kazuma stared at older Togoro in shock as he was split in two.

"D-did I do it! D-did I win!" Kazuma said just as he was struck by behind like by some spears.

"Not quiet." A voice said behind Kazuma just as he fell to the floor.

"But I split you in two…" Kazuma struggled out just as Togoro's fingers came out of him. Togoro just giggled as he licked his fingers.

"You attacked an extruded mannequin. It feels pain, but you feel it worse. My organs are all rather free floating. I drilled through the stone with my feet… that's how I got over here." Togoro replied as his rubber like fingers grabbed on to the handle that Kazuma had in his hand. "A handy well made device. A memento from Genkai? Funny such a gift wasted on such a nitwit. How can she hope to rest in peace?"

"What?!What the fuck did you say?!" Kazuma yelled as he stood up. His body bleeding as he stared at Togoro who just had a bit of a surprise on his face.

"This surprises you! You did not know! This is surprising… Genkai is dead! Killed in a fight." Togoro said gleefully.

'w-what!? But Urameshi said…' _Genkai…. Won't be with us today…. How naïve can you get?_

'U'mean I'm the only one… who did not know?' shock ran over Kazuma's body his eyes wide, he only heard the laughter of older Togoro laughing at his misfortune as he explained Genkai's life and death with a show of puppetering with his own skin taking the form of a younger Genkai and older Genkai.

"I hate it when he does that." Muttered Younger Togoro as his older brother laughed at his story telling with him making the puppet looking Genkai bleed which was the last straw that broke the camel's back with Kazuma.

"Shut up…"

"Hehehee."

"Acting tough huh? But I have your sword. Your Spirit sword alone won't amount to anything." Togoro laughed.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

"No you shut up… and die!" Togoro yelled as he intended to stab Kazuma with his fingers but for some reason his fingers could not penetrate his skin.

"What?! This doesn't make sense! They can't pierce your skin!"

"And I'll say it again! I SAID SHUT UP!" Kazuma yelled as he punched Togoro.

"What!?" Togoro then was shocked as Kazuma managed to get the handle back in his hands as he sliced and diced Togoro. " Your sword is giving off an aura like shuriken. You're more ingenious than I expected."

"Huff, huff."

"Heh heh but you're badly hurt to come up with any new tricks I on the other hand. Don't have that problem." Togoro stood up. "You might take Kurama's trick and go for my heart… but can you tell where any of my vital organs are?

"Shit!"

"Back on your feet too bad I like you better on the ground!!!"

"Arg!"

"Kuwabara!!!"

"1!"

"I like you more better this way don't you agree. If you want to try out for a T.K.O don't I'll just slit your throat."

"… Enjoy this moment why don't ja because this will be your last!"

"4"

"Don't make me laugh, you're a frog about to be dissected, now die!"

'Sword extend'

"!" 'He's pulling my trick!!! And he's telekinetic!?"

"You're wrong pal! You're the frog, slice and dice!"

"8! Turnabout the elder Toguro is down!!"

"Got me fair and square! But you still haven't learned I can't die!"

Kazuma just smirked as he stared down at Toguro who explained how he could not die.

"You know it's a funny thing that I can control my aura with this hilt by making it any weapon I choose." Kazuma made it form into a big like fly swatter mallet. "Since every time I will cut you up you'll reform I'll just have to pound you to mush now won't we? Now Fucking DIE!!!" Kazuma yelled as he raised the mallet onto Toguro as he screamed

"NNNNNOOOO!!!!!" There was a ripple that could be felt around the stadium as the mallet hit Toguro head on. Kazuma lifted it up as he stared in satisfaction at what he saw as he started to leave the arena as a grossed out Juri announced Kazuma's win.

"I can't believe it!"

"Toguro's team is losing!" where the muttering of the demons around the stadium just in time as Kazuma punched Yusuke in the face as Kazuma yelled at him for not telling him that were they not a team. Hiei still slept as Yusuke explained why he could not tell him and that Kurama and Hiei (assuming Hiei) already knew of Genkai's death on their own.

"Then why the fuck didn't you say so! Just beat him." Yusuke stared at Kazuma in shock as he nodded.

"I will."

Just as Yusuke and Toguro were about to start on with the fight Sayaco walked into the arena and took Juri's microphone and challenged a bet.

"I will stake my life on that Toguro will win" This sent mummers and whispers in the crowed as Koenma bet on his life too. As the counsel reached a verdict of allowing this the match was under way.

"Now Toguro Vs Yusuke Urameshi!!"

"So this is it Togoro verses Yusuke…" Naruto said as he stood next to Loren and the rest of their little group.

"After all this… it should be over." Botan replied as she stared worriedly at Hiei's sleeping form.

"So that's who you're going to marry Botan." Asked Tsunade who stood next to her smiled apprentice. Botan blushed as Naruto next to her grunted not liking the idea at all. Melina smiled knowingly as she felt Jack next to her finally grabbed her hand, her older brother and older sister knowingly stared at one another. Her sister whispering something to her brother and her brother nodded in acknowledgement.

"Heeeh. So Botan when are you going to do the ceremony cause I want front row seat." Said Jiraiya giggling with a blush on his face he got punched by Tsunade , Botan, and Naruto. While the rest gave Jiraiya cold looks as they saw him on the ground unconscious.

"You won't fucking watch it!" Botan screamed as she walked off her intent on seeing why Hiei hadn't woken up yet.

"Now look what he did!" Naruto yelled at Jiraya's unconscious form as he followed his mother this made everyone in the group sigh.

Botan sighed as she reached where Kurama sat next to an unconscious Hiei who was sleeping.

"Hello Botan! Why are you here you would be much safer in the stands." Kurama said as the battle behind them went on.

"Oh! Yah it's just I got worried for Hiei! So I thought…"

"You could help." Kurama smiled a bit as he motioned Botan to heal Hiei, just as he was about to leave Botan and Hiei alone he noticed that Naruto was about to interrupted the process that was about to happen between his best friend and Botan. Kurama walked up to Naruto leading him away from his mother and Hiei.

"What are you doing Kurama." Naruto hissed out as he was dragged away from his mother toward where his uncle and Kazuma stood.

"Leading you away, so as to from interfere." Kurama replied as he made Naruto watch the fight and away from what Botan and Hiei.

Botan looked over Hiei's form as she checked his pulse and his breathing. She then did some hand signs as her hands glowed green and started to stitch up the wounds around Hiei's body. Just as she was about done Hiei's eyes snapped opened as his hand grabbed hers.

"Hiei your awake! I'm so glad!" Botan said as she suddenly hugged Hiei who let go of her hand as he felt her body on his. His eyes widened as she felt Botan shake as he felt her tears on his skin.

"I t-thought that I would lose you! I was scared for you; you don't know how much I wanted to jump to you to help." Botan said shocking Hiei a bit as he awkwardly hugged her back.

"He better let go of my mother!" Naruto growled out as he was being held back by Kazuma and Kurama as Koenma sighed behind them and just turned to see that Yusuke jump out of the way just as Toguro destroyed the arena.

"Hn don't worry about me onna I'm not weak." Hiei replied as he let her go he saw her still crying. "Don't waste your tears on me onna."

"But I can't help it you mean the world to me." Botan replied then they heard a crash and turned to see Yusuke go flying. He skid a bit just as he fired a spirit gun sending Toguro flying back making another whole in the stadium. Toguro's body in the rubble as Yusuke took a deep breath as Kazuma yelled out a big cheer. Though Yusuke stood tense as he waited as Toguro stood up his sunglass destroyed as he walked toward Yusuke's awaited form.

"You should go back to the others now." Hiei said as he pointed toward the others. "Take Naruto go now." Botan nodded as she kissed Hiei and grabbed Naruto by his hand as they headed toward the stands where the rest of the gang waited Naruto complaining along the way as he was dragged.

"Mom you kissed him!!!"

"Yes I know we can talk about it later! We have to get to the others now!" Botan said as they reached the gang to see that the girls surrounded Keiko who seemed to be really out of it.

"Keiko! What happened!"

"She just suddenly went into shock!" Yukina replied as they felt another blast and saw the crumbling of some of the stadium and saw a blue like aura phoenix sing as it disbursed and was absorbed into Yusuke.

"Keiko wake up!" Botan cried out as she shook Keiko and not succeeding.

"Oh brother."

"Did you guys here that?" Botan asked just in time to see that a blast of spirit energy was headed their way.

"Tsunade, Botan we have to make a shield now!!!" Botan and Tsunade nodded at Jiraya as all three made hand signs as Kakashi, and Yamoto reinforced behind them the shield that they were about to do. They all tensed as they noticed that the blast was not headed toward them but it missed them by a few inches. They all sighed in relief but some in the group started to panic or in others wanting to go down there and find out if demons where amuned to smilax.

"All of you be quiet! Shizuru, Botan, and the rest with spirit energy put up a force field." Genkai's voice came out of Puu's form as he flew away to the arena.

"Was that…."

"Genkai!!!!" Everyone yelled as they stared at Puu's form as he (she) explained to Toguro to kill one of Yusuke's friends to make him fight for real. This angered Yusuke as he started to yell at Genkai who yelled right back that this was the only way he would fight and the only person he cares about most is Kazuma.

"Is she crazy!!!" Naruto yelled as everyone watched as Yusuke tried to stop Toguro from reaching at Kazuma. Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma stood in front of Kazuma as Toguro got nearer. Kazuma stared at Yusuke and his eyes narrowed as he knew what he was about to do as he pushed passed his friends and charged at Toguro.

"Don't let us down Urameshi!" Kazuma yelled out. "Don't let my death be in vain." Kazuma coughed out.

"KAZUMA!!!!" Yukina cried out as she was being held back by the Perez siblings as Shizuru was being held back by Yamoto. Both girls were crying as Kazuma's body hit the floor as Kurama and the rest checked to see that Kazuma was alive Kurama checked and lowered his head in shame.

"Should I do it again? Is this is what it takes…" Toguro got cut off as Yusuke disappeared and reappeared behind him. His sprit energy leaking out into the stadium making people feel in shiver and feel protected.

"The wind it feels so sad." Jin said as the demons around him nodded in return. As Yusuke continued to send Toguro in the defensive. The demons shivered and now wanted Yusuke to win this fight so they could go home. It seemed that the fight was about to end as Yusuke sent Toguro into the wall again with a fully powered up spirit gun. Words were exchanged as Toguro emerged with his neck broken as he moved into place with a crack.

"Let's do it then I will give it my all." Toguro said as he powered up announcing that this was 100% of 100%. Yusuke looked determined as as he raised his hands in the familiar shape for his spirit gun as he was charging up everyone hoped this would end this as he fired. Toguro held his body tensed as the blast hit him full on he growled as tried to stop the blast from killing him. He managed but struggled as he made the energy disburst around him Yusuke on the ground panting as Toguro stood looking down at him when he too fell to the ground. Everyone stared in shock as both laid emotionless on the ground' Juri and Koto walked up to what was left of the arena as they stared at both competitors when suddenly Ysusuke stood up panting. They cheked on Toguro and noticed that he was infact dead both Juri and Koto looked at one another and noded.

"WINNER IS TEAM URAMESHI!!!!" They cried out as the whole stadium yelled in cheers.

"Its over its finaly over!!!"

"We can go home now!"

"Finally I can go back to gambling with Shizuru and Tonton."

"Research!"

"On to Kakura Town right pudding"

"Back to training."

"Back to ANBU"

"Shut it mutt I don't need your help I can get him myself!!"

"Sure keep telling you're self that you need my help."

"We have to see if Kazuma is alright!"

"Eh? I think you two should look down there Kazuma is alive." Naruto said pointing at the arena to see that Kazuma was being beat up by Yusuke.

"That idiot brother of mine I'll kill him when we get home!!!!" Shizuru yelled as she crushed her cigarette box. Then suddenly the ground shook beneath them as the walls around them seemed to drop to the ground.

"Great the building is going down Botan we have to make a passage everyone behind us now!!!" Tsunade yelled as everyone nodded but Botan bit her lip as she told her Dana that Keiko was still in shook and would not move.

"Dana Keiko she still won't respond to anything I don't think it's wise to move her."

"Great we are sitting ducks then! Then snap her out of it now."

"Hai Dana!"

"Yukina are you okay."

"Kazuma yes we are fine though Keiko is in shock!!" Yukina called out as she ignored that a piece of concrete rock was about to slam on top of her.

"Yukina look out!!!" Kazuma yelled out as he saw that Yukina 'was' hit though as the smoked cleared you could see a man with long white spiky hair holding onto Yukina. A gigantic scroll on his back. It was Jiraya and Yukina did not seem to happy being held by him as she felt him touch her bottom.

"Y-You HENTAI!!!" Yukina screamed out surprising the boys as they saw Yukina blush deep red on the face as the group minus Keiko sighed as they saw Yukina punch Jiraya as she was about to kill him for touching her again. "You will die!!"

"Um Yukina sweetie why don't we talk this over." Jiraya said making her even angrier.

"Tsunade-danna I think we should save Jiraya now don't you think. Hokage-sama will be very displeased to lose him and his spy network." Botan said as Tsunade grunted as she walked up behind Yukina and pressed her pressure point knocking her out.

"Oi you lover boy hold her." Tsunade said as she handed Yukina to a shocked Kazuma as the group stared in a bit of shock at Yukina as they have never seen her like that before. "Now you! Don't you have an ounce of respect?" Tsunade stared to yell at him as Botan explained to Yusuke why Keiko had gone into shock and was not responding to anything they said that's when Yusuke then grabbed her and started to slap her; this snapped her out of it as she slapped Yusuke back.

"Yusuke you jerk!!!" She yelled as she noticed she knocked out Yusuke.

"Everyone listen up! Do not panic Botan and I will make an exit just don't get in the way!"Tsunade yelled as she had Jiraya on her back knocked out. "Those who can't run or walk will be carried by someone. Kakashi Yamoto cover the back and now let's go Botan."

"Yes Danna." Botan replied as she followed Tsunade as she raised her fist where they it was blocked by demons trying to get out.

"Move out of the way!!" Tsunade yelled.

"Wat you going to do ningen!"

"Saving your stupid lives now out of the way or face serious injury!!" Tsunade yelled as she leaked out killing intent scaring the demons out of the way as she motioned Botan to help her punch the rocks that kept everyone inside. This shocked everyone who saw that two ningen onnas did the impossible they destroyed a concrete reinforced wall and rock out of the way as if it was nothing.

"Let's go!" Tsunade yelled again startaling everyone out of their shock as they ran out some demons announced that they were in love this earned a growl from Hiei who glared at any demon that stared to long at Botan. Though Naruto and the leaf ninjas laughed and some of the girls too as they noticed demons looking at Tsunade like they were love struck.

"You know she is about fifty years of age!" Naruto said bursting some bubbles in the demons as they stared at Tsunade. Some asking how she looked so young she could not be a ningen.

"Genjutsu" the leaf shinobi said as they ran and as they heard the building behind them explode. They looked behind them tired as they panted; everyone sighed in relief as they saw the crumbling mass of rubble. Demons around them disburse and stayed away from Team Urameshi and the rest of the group as they cried out in happiness.

"Did I miss anything?" Jiraya said as he woke up and notice he was on Tsunade's back.

"Oh awake I see. Get off pervert." Tsunade said as she slammed Jiraya on the ground who grunted in pain and whined to Tsunade that could she have been a bit gentler. Yusuke also was slammed on the ground as Keiko noticed that he too was also awake.

"Hey what about the one wish the winning team gets." Harley said startle ling the group as everyone knew what they wanted.

"There is one thing we all want… but no wish can bring back…" Everyone stayed silent as they knew who Yusuke wanted to bring back to life. Koenma though looked like he was hiding something as he stared at the sky knowingly.

**The next day….**

'Attention demons and Ningens the last boat shall leave in two hours!!!' Said a voice over the intercome for the last starglers on the island.

"Hey guys ready to leave!" Botan said excitedly to team Urameshi as Naruto stood next to her.

"Hey Botan where's bobby boms and the old man." Botan glared at Yusuke.

"That's Tsunade and Jiraya of the Sannin to you Yusuke!!! Show some respect to Tsunade at least."

"They yah pervy sage doesn't need it as you can tell." Naruto pointed out as Botan hit Yusuke on the head.

"Danna and Jiraya-sama left a while ago with Yamoto, Kakashi, Melina, Josue, and Loren. Alex and Jacob already went home to the states to find Alex's mate and Joker, Harley, and Jack went to Kakura Town for Jack's training. Koenma-sama left to Reikai to finish some paper work so that just leaves Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, you guys, Naruto, and me." Botan explained. "Right Naruto?"

"Yes mom." Naruto replied as he yawned as he was gloped by Botan saying he was so cute when he did that it reminded her of when he was little.

"Mom!!!" Naruto yelled horrified as he clamped his hand over Botan's mouth to stop her from releasing some embarrassing stories about him when he was small making some of the guy's chuckle.

"Anyhow we should go to the docks to board the ship right… mother." Naruto coughed as Botan nodded as she was dragged by Naruto to the docks to await boarding. Behind them neither notice that Kazuma, Yusuke, and Kurama stared at Hiei who followed Botan's retreating back. Kazuma and Yusuke laughed as getting Hiei's attention and making him glare at them.

"Detective, idiot why are you laughing?" Kurama chuckled as he got glared at by Hiei too.

"Nothing Hiei nothing at all just wondering when are you two" Pointing to Botan Hiei followed his fingure. "Are going to tie the knot? Both of you have been going in circles."

"Yah shorty! When are you going to ask Botan?"

"Hn none of your business." Hiei said as he glared at the three of them as he jumped out the window leaving Kurama, Yusuke and Kazuma to stare at him laughing.

**Two hours later…**

A few hours later the remaining gang could be seen boarding the ship leading home all of them looking optimistic but said as they cheered again.

"All righty! Off we go victorious Yahooo!"

"And never look back, eh?"

"That voice…?' Everyone stared behind them as they stared in shock to see Genkai standing there in front of them.

"Gonna leave an old lady stranded?"

"Huh?" Yusuke stared teary eyed. While the girls cried out in joy.

"Genkai!!!" They cried as they cheered in happiness as they left Hang Man Island but no one would suspect that they left someone alive. To continue with the plan that Sayaco and his companions wanted with the tailed vessels and the hole with demon world. They would not notice that their next mission would lead them one step closer behind the plans to bring the demons to Ningenkai and to release the tailed possessed demons from their human hosts.

**END**

**To be continued in Interlude III- My Hime (Princess)…**

_She felt herself drowning she opened her eyes and saw herself surrounded in water… she breathed in bubbles of air came out of her mouth as she felt herself drowning. She tried to swim up to the light her struggles in vain as her eyes blurred ready to give in till she felt a hand in hers pulling her up above the water her eyes blurry she saw the blurry shape of a man amber eyes with startling long red hair held in a pony tail a battle fan on his back a sword strapped to his side._

'_I got you my Hime…' was what she heard as she felt herself being carried out of the water as her vision got brighter and better she saw that the man that was carrying her looked in his early twenties if she didn't know any better it seemed like she knew him. _

"_Who are you?" she asked as she was set down under the shade of a tree._

'_I am the one that resides in your heart… the same as Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily. We were once your personal guards…' he said sadly as he stared at her. 'You called me Ko…….…' He said._

**End Of Preview….**

**AlbanNeji- Now that the Dark tournament is over I have to get the Sensui saga ready and I'm not sure if I should add one of the Yu Yu Hakusho movies as a filler before the next saga so tell me what you guys think should I put one of the movies though I'm leading up to the poltergeist report. The reason being is because I know it better and I want to make Hinagishi have a crush on Naruto lol and Naruto to be controlled by the Yakumo and fight Hiei in the city with the other demon with the evil eye. So Review and comment on which movie.**


	16. Interlude III My Hime

**AlbanNeji- I thought I put this filler chapter up to till I decide which movie or filler chapters to do so enjoy!**

**Inturlude III - My Hime (Princess)..**

_A blue haired figure sat on a tree over looking two laughing figures on the ground. A fifteen year old girl with bright orange hair smiling at the orange red haired male holding her. The orange red haired man was wearing an ANBU uniform his Weasel mask on the side of his head as his warm brown eyes stared lovingly at the fan wilding princess before him._

_ "Ano. Hime-chan when this mission is over would you like to marry me?"_

"_Hatori-Kun you know I can't my father would want me to marry a prince…" Hime said sadly as tears started to fall from her eyes._

_ "Don't cry Hime-chan we will think of something. Ano Botan-Sempai is it alright if…"_

"_Hai Hatori-Kun its alright just don't let your guard down I will not tell." Botan replied as she put on her Wolf mask and disappeared leaving the two lovers alone. Botan appeared before another tree a bit away from the lovers as she looked for any sign of danger. They were at war right now with the Iwa all because her sensei jeopardized a mission all because he decided to save his comrades. As she was in daze into her memories she did not notice that an Iwa nin bypassed her. The last thing on her mind as her eyes widened was the sound of her coffing and the sounds of Hatori and Hime screaming in pain. More so Hatori screaming at the ninjas to leave Hime alone._

_ "NO!! DON'T KILL HER HIME!!! HHHIIIMMMEEE!!!"_

Botan woke up panting and sweating as she held her head tears coming from her eyes one of her hands traced an old wound on her stomach that was made from a stab wound.

"Hatori-Kun Hime-Chan…" Botan whispered as she stared at the cloudy sky on her roof was a worried fire Demon, Hiei, as his eyed glowed under his white bandanna.

"What are you hiding Botan…."

Elsewhere in a small town called Karukura town a very busty orange haired girl woke up breathing hard and panting. Her eyes widened as her body shook and as one of her hands which were shaking touched her neck as if checking to see if she was bleeding. Ever since Ichigo and the rest of the gang saved her from Huego Mundo she kept getting dreams of a palace and the smiling face of a man with reddish orange hair. He held her so tenderly as he whispered declarations of love to her that is till the dream changed into a nightmare. She was being held away from the unknown man by a bunch of men with a strange bandanna with a metal plate on the middle of the fabric. They held him away as they stabbed him his body bleeding but he screamed for them to let her go to kill him but not her she heard a cruel laughter till she felt the sharpness of a knife cutting her through as she bleed to death the unknown man crying out to her to not die.

"Hime-Chan!!!!" Orihime blinked as she stared at the confused and worried glances of her friends as they sat on the roof top of the school.

"Orihime are you alright?" asked a worried Tatsuki as when Tatsuki touched her arm Orihime stood up in fright scaring her friends as she was crying them ran away.

"Orihime!!!' Tatsuki called out as she followed her distraught friend leaving a very worried Ichigo, Chad, Uruyu, and Rukia.

When Tatsuki found her friend she found her near a tree on the front of the school crying as she kept repeating a name.

"Hatori-Kun… HATORI-KUN!!!!" Orihime cried out as she hugged herself. The wind around her swirling slightly as the rest of the gang hearing Orihime's scream ran to where Tatsuki was hugging Orihime.

"Its alright let it all out."

"No its not he died because of me he stared at me as I died bleeding in front of him. It was Otosama! He ordered to kill me and Hatori-kun he ordered the Iwa nins to us even though we were in a war it's my fault! A leaf ninja and the fire Princess aren't meant to be!" there was a blast of air as the gang was blown away as when they stood up to see Orihime slumped on the grass unconscious as tears fell from her closed eyes.

"What's wrong with Inuoe Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked at Tatsuki who a bit beat up walked toward her unconscious friend.

"I don't know Ichigo but she's been acting out of character since you brought her form were she was kidnapped."

"We should take her to Urahara's right now I don't think anyone would mind if we left early.' Rukia said as she motioned Ichigo to carry Orihime. They all nodded as they made their way towards Urahara's shop.

"Ah! I have a mission for your team Botan. It has come to my attention since the dark tournament that since Yusuke and the rest have found out about you that Team Urameshi can accompany you with Naruto to Karukura town. Apparently there has been a disturbance in one of our sectors the Soul society. There has been in act of treason which the captain of the in charge of the sector has barely come to tell me of this news since they will be going to war in December with the traitor captain Aizen." Koenma sighed as he put a photo of Aizen on the panel Botan taking in every detail, then another two photos appeared a black skin tones man with blind eyes, and a white haired man with that mostly resembles a fox or when Naruto is planning something for his pranks.

"Those are Tosen and Gin, they also betrayed the soul society and I want those two captured alive if you can but I want Aizen dead. You will be in charge of the mission team Urameshi will attend Karukura High school in two days so be ready to meet a representative in charge of this mission in Karukura town I think you remember him, Kisuke Urahara. Also that Jack is there with Kisuke-san training. You are dismissed."

"Hai Koenma-sama but will Loren and her siblings be present in this mission especially Melina since she can control the twelve ghosts."

"On a later date if the war starts… just don't die Botan."

"Hai!" Botan replied as she left Koenma in his office.

"_Presenting the princes of the Land of fire Lady Karin!" the guard called out as young long haired girl in a very silk looking kimono walked to were a young looking Botan and a young man with long reddish orange hair in a high pony tail bowed before their princess._

"_You may leave. I can talk to them myself."_

"_But Hime-sama your-"_

"_My father has no say I can learn to protect myself alone with them I know they won't betray me or my father."_

"_Hai as you wish Hime-sama." The guard said as he left the room with Karin, Botan and the young boy._

_ "Finally he is gone so Botan-chan who is he? You may rise I hate formalities."_

"_Hime-chan allow me to introduce you to Hatori, Hatori meet Hime-chan or Lady Karin which ever floats your boat."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Karin." Hatori replied smiling at the Princes before him. Their eyes met as they both felt something akin as that something clicked inside of them filing up the void that they have felt in their short lives._

_Two figures sat near each other under a sakura tree a woman in a silk kimono a battle fan on the grass floor near a sword within its scabbard. The man next to her his reddish orange hair short as the woman pouted at she ran her hands in his hair._

"_I can't believe your cut your hair short."_

"_I think I like it better this way… it doesn't get in that way of missions though it feels weird."_

"_Hmp you should have told me before you decided to cut your hair!" _

"_Sorry Hime-chan… You know I love you right?" he whispered in her ear as she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips._

"_Know I love you too…"_

"_Otosama!!!" The woman cried out in pain as she held her cheek in pain she was sobbing tears in her eyes. Her father glaring at her and Hatori who had blood coming from his mouth and a stab wound on his side. His eyes looking at her worriedly at her form but keeping a weary sight on her father._

"_No I won't allow it! Karin you are not to marry him!" Her father spat out in distast. He glared at Hatori. "He is not of any favor table clan he is a street rat! A dog! Who has nothing on to his name an orphan!"_

"_Otosama I Love him!!!" Karin cried out standing in front of Hatori._

"_Do not take that tone with me! Guards take the princes to her room now!" Her father yelled as the guards grabbed the princes._

"_No let me go!"_

"_Throw the Shinobi out I don't ever want him near the princes or the palace again!"_

"_Hatori!! Father don't do this!" Karin yelled as she saw that Hatori was dragged out of the palace. He struggled to get to her his struggling was in vain as he was pulled from out of the place he only heard the screams of his lover crying to him._

"So why is it that we have to help this fucker." A white haired man with blood red eyes glared at the man in front of him.

"Shut up Hidan Leader wants us to get the fire princess… He wants her powers of rejection. I don't know why the fire lord killed her."

"I bet her father was a mother fucker and an idiot to boot, I'm I right Kakazu?" Hidan said grinning as the stooped in front of some large doors. Both pushed it open as they walked into a white thrown room a man with brown hair sat in the middle two men on either side a white haired man with a fox like grin and a black skinned man with blind eyes on the other. But they were not the only ones there… there were also ten other people… more like hollows both Hidan and Kakazu thought. All ten were tense as the saw Hidan and Kakazu enter their palace.

"Who are you?" the brown haired man said staring at the individuals in front of him as he signaled his Espada to not attack yet.

"Oi look fucker we have a proposition for you from our leader!"Hidan yelled he pointed his scythe at the man making the other Espadas tensed.

"Hidan stay quiet." Kakazu said as Hidan glared at him and grunted as he let Kakazu do all the talking.

"Whatever just get this fucking thing over with its almost time for me to pray for Jashin-sama!" Hidan said as he put his scythe back on his back.

"Hn. As my partner was saying our Leader has a proposition for you if you chose to agree he will help you on your goal…" Kakazu explain. "We just need a woman… this woman is the princess of fire country and has been reincarnated… our leader wants her powers of rejection."

She felt herself drowning she opened her eyes and saw herself surrounded in water… she breathed in bubbles of air came out of her mouth as she felt herself drowning. She tried to swim up to the light her struggles in vain as her eyes blurred ready to give in till she felt a hand in hers pulling her up above the water her eyes blurry she saw the blurry shape of a man amber eyes with startling long red hair held in a pony tail a battle fan on his back a sword strapped to his side.

'I got you my Hime…' was what she heard as she felt herself being carried out of the water as her vision got brighter and better she saw that the man that was carrying her looked in his early twenties if she didn't know any better it seemed like she knew him.

"Who are you?" she asked as she was set down under the shade of a tree.

'I am the one that resides in your heart… the same as Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily. We were once your personal guards…' he said sadly as he stared at her. 'You called me Ko…….…' He said.

"What? I couldn't hear you." The man smiled sadly as he stared at her he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

'It seems you're not ready to hear my name but don't worry Hime you will in time you'll know it when the time comes… though this is for you to use.' He said as he took the sword he carried on his waist and gave it to her as he hugged her. 'I know you will call my name Orihime when you need me I'm always here.' Orihime's vision blurred as she fell asleep within his arms behind him stood the rest of the Shunshunrikka.

'hmp dame woman it's about time she started to remember.' One of the men said half of his face covered by a cloth.

'Yes it is about time she can finally realizes the extent of her power like she did once before.' The red headed man said as the rest of the Shunshunrikka smiled at the thought of their princess coming back to her former glory.

As Orihime opened her eyes she was meet with a light shining to her face, she blinked a few times to get her vision adjusted as she abruptly sat up in her hands was a sword more specifically a Zanpakutō. Her eyes widened as she stared at the Zanpakutō, she let out a gasp.

"It wasn't a dream…" she said to herself just as the door was opened by Rukia who upon seeing her friend awake got near her but stopped half way as she noticed the Zanpakutō that was in her hands.

**End**

**To be continued in Interlude IV- Lady Karin, Hitori, Botan… Squad Wolf!**

_"Your orders to kill off the members of squad wolf leave no one alive kill the princess and her companions!" The King commanded as there were mummers of disbelief._

_ "But why my lord the Princess is…"_

"_Quiet you should know your place! Kill her send some Iwa ninjas I do not care but she is no princess of mine! She has disobeyed for the last time! Kill her lover and her commander make it seem that it was Iwa. No one must know of this got it!"_

_ "Yes my lord" The amber eyed man with red eyes said as he stared sadly at the ground a gigantic fan on his back. "I will do as you ask."_

_ His eyes opened in shock as he stared around him breathing hard the scenery around him in turmoil. 'Hime must be nervous about something the wind is rustling the branches to much and the water looks in total chaos. What is wrong my Hime?'_

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you all like this chapter and I will have the next one on the way as fast as I can thank god that finals are done so I should have more time yah! So please vote on wich movie and review.**


	17. Interlude IV Lady Karin, Hatori, Botan

**AlbanNeji- Hello everyone sorry for the long update lol. I have been a bit busy with work and a few art commissions that some people have asked me to do so I've been a bit tired but here it is I finally finished this chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Hatori, and Karin and her Zanpakutō.**

Interlude IV- Lady Karin, Hatori, Botan… Squad Wolf!

Botan sighed as she with Naruto and the rest of team Urameshi road the train toward Kakura Town. She explained the mission, what she got was a hoard a questions from the team and wanting to know what other sections were there than just the Spirit world. Kurama and Hiei wanted to know everything of the soul society; they wanted to know how their powers differed from their spiritual attacks and what type of human could become a soul reaper and how is it that every section in sprit world that some had chains, which Botan explained where soul chains.

"So… Botan who are we suppose to meet?" Yusuke asked broadly as he stared at his assistant, who nervously shifted in her seat. She bit her lip as she was deciding on what to tell him and the rest of the team.

"Ah…well the person we are to meet is ….Urahara ….Kisuke." Botan said her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. Naruto looked at his mother in concern; he knew why Botan was reacting this way after all Kisuke was the reason why his mother and her assistant were banished in the elemental countries; though she never did find where her assistant was.

"Who is this Urahara Kisuke?" Kurama asked.

"Urahara Kisuke was a captain of the thirteen court guards. More specific he was the captain of the 12 squad who was the research and development department. A Few years a ago when I was just a regular ferry girl… Kisuke was tried for treason for the experimentation of hollows and Shinigamy making hybrids. The thing is… Kisuke was framed. The captain of the second division and with my assistant and my help we helped Kisuke escaped execution; in doing this I had broken Rekai's laws." Botan nervously looked at the gang who stared at her in shock. "So I and my assistant were banishing to Ningenkai without any memories of the Rekai and we were to live as normal humans. But apparently for me the people in charge of my banishment kind of messed up and I ended up in the elemental nations with me remembering Rekai at the age of ten. Though I never did find out where my assistant was sent apparently Koenma-Sama and Enma-Sama have been tight lipped." Botan explained as the train ride to Karakura Town was silent the whole way as the team processed what they have been told.

_He stood in front of his lord his red hair in its usual high ponytail his eyes to the floor. He knew that his undying loyalty was for Princess Karin and not her father. Now here he kneeled in front of his lord with some other soldiers as his squad was with the Princess guarding her as she walked to the village._

_ "Your orders to kill off the members of squad wolf leave no one alive kill the princess and her companions!" The King commanded as there were mummers of disbelief._

_ "But why my lord the Princess is…"_

"_Quiet you should know your place! Kill her send some Iwa ninjas I do not care but she is no princess of mine! She has disobeyed for the last time! Kill her lover and her commander make it seem that it was Iwa. No one must know of this got it!"_

_ "Yes my lord" The amber eyed man with red eyes said as he stared sadly at the ground a gigantic fan on his back. "I will do as you ask."_

His eyes opened in shock as he stared around him breathing hard the scenery around him in turmoil. 'Hime must be nervous about something the wind is rustling the branches to much and the water looks in total chaos. What is wrong my Hime?' The man thought as he looked toward the lake seeing his Hime being questioned by her companions as the blond man named Kisuke Urahara watched with a small green eyed black haired boy looked on curiously two other children sitting next to him. They all watched as an orange haired teenager and the small woman that saw his Hime's zanpakutō asking her questions on how she acquired it. Seeing that his Hime was slowly getting her memories back she answered to her companions as if she were still Lady Karin.

"On how I acquired my zanpakutō is none of your concern." Orihime replied as she sat stiffly in front of her companions. "You can check my Chakra and it does not match that of a Soul Reaper or a Hollow. If this is all that you ask I wish to retire to my home." Orihime replied as she was about to stand up but was stopped by the orange haired teenager. Orihime's eyes narrowed.

"Inoue this is not how you talk! There is something wrong with you and the cause is that zanpakutō that you have in your hands." The teenager said as a bit of recognition appeared in her eyes though blinked a few times and glared at 'Kurasaki-kun'. She grabbed her head in pain as she glared at the people around her in the room.

"I-I know you…. But I can't figure out why? The last thing I remember is being killed by…. Iwa ninjas." Orihime said she sat back down as this caught the attention of the Kisuke Urahara, who stood up and walked over toward were Orihime was in pain.

"Stop it all of you! This is Orihime Inoue but her incarnation. She is somehow remembering her past life. Don't try to agitate her, and do not question her. The Inoue Orihime you knew is no more! This person is now both Orihime and the past life she lived. I will deal with her questions and try to figure out why she is remembering." Kisuke said as this got the attention of everyone in the room. "Jack come with me. Since I'm training you to be under Koenma-sama's rule you will need to know what to do if this should every happen to someone you come across."

"Hai Sensei." Jack replied as he followed Kisuke to a room with Orihime in-between them. Kisuke closed the door behind him and locked it making everyone outside the room confused, angry, and curious.

"Now my lady what is your name before you died? You must understand that you have been reborn in a new life." Kisuke asked softly as he looked directly at Orihime's confused form.

"My name is Karin… princess of the land of fire daughter of the Fire Daimyo. Member of Squad Wolf." She heard an intake of breath from Kisuke who stared at her in wonderment suddenly his face was covered by the fan he always had hiding the smile that lit up his face.

"My, my you are full of surprises aren't you Lady Karin?" Kusike said happily as he earned a look from his student. Orihime looked at the man in front of her curiously as she was called by her title. "Squad Wolf, my, my this is very interesting it just so happens that Yagari Botan is coming to visit little old me. To help us in a war we are in now."

"Captain is coming here!!!" Orihime cried out as she winced and sat back down to the floor as she grabbed her head in pain.

"Yes she is so Lady Karin I suggest you rest and let your memories merge with Orihime's memories. You two are the some person but your conflicting personalities need to merge so rest and I will wake you when your captain comes, alright."

"Hai…" She replied as her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor in her hand still was the zanpakutō.

"Now Jack I'm sure you'll keep this information to yourself and not tell anyone till your Aunt comes." Jack stared at Kusike in understanding as they waited for Botan to come with the spirit detective.

"Here we are." Botan called out as she and the rest of the team got out of the train and into Karakura Town. "Welcome to Karakura town! This is where one of Rekai's branches is located to the soul reappears." Botan explained as she led them deeper into the town Naruto alongside her as they headed toward Kisuke's candy shop. As they passed people who stared at their weird little group and others just ignored them as they continued with their lives as they finally reached Kisuke's candy shop as they knocked it was answered by… surprisingly Jack.

"Hello Aunty, Naruto… and everyone else. Sensei is waiting in the living room." Jack said a little less nervous and a bit coldly. Though Naruto and Botan were a bit happy that he had not taken in his mother and Fathers personality though given time if he ever spent a bit more time with them he would surly act like them. They could only hope they did not.

"Hello." Some of the group replied remembering Jack who sat with two of the infamous criminals of Gotham.

Jack nodded in acceptance as he led the group toward the living room where Kisuke was sitting at drinking tea as the rest of the shinigamy or friends have already left with Kisuke telling them that Orihime will be alright in a bit that she only needed to rest so that her incarnation and reincarnation merged. He did tell them a bit but not enough to cause alarm, though the group was in a bit of shock that Orihime's incarnation was a princess that was brutally murdered by shinobi with her lover. Though he did not explain or give them any answers as to why she had a Zanpakutō.

As the group saw Kisuke they where surprise to see that Kisuke stood up and then happily hugged, more like smothered Botan in a hug into his chest.

"Botan-chan!!!!" He cried out happily as Botan struggled in his hug, Naruto though ignored Kisuke's way of affection he knew a long time ago that Kisuke was not a threat to his mother in any way romantically speaking. "Oh how I missed you and Naru-Kun it only seems yesterday that you helped me and brought Naru-chan with you to meet." He cried out happily as Naruto was also grabbed in a hug both Yagari's slumped in defeat as Kisuke dragged them to sit with him as some of the Urameshi team just let out a chuckle or to while Hiei just growled at the man who dare touch his intended mate. It earned a bit of a raised eyebrow from Kurama though.

Elsewhere Aizen sat in his throne chair in Huego Mundo thinking of the proposition that the Akatsuki had given him. His subronates just sat around the large table with Gin and Tosen behind him.

"Do you think this is wise Lord Aizen?" One of the Espadas asked as they sat around the table.

"I cannot ignore this proposition. The Akatsuki do make a good deal I help them they help me get what I desire." Aizen replied though on the outside he was clam in the inside he was seething a bit as he knew he could not go against the Akatsuki especially their leader. Oh if only he could bid his time against their leader and learn on how his power worked the power of god. "What I want now is to send your all now to the land of the living to capture Inuoe Orihime. Do not harm her, but do not under estimate her guards. If what Kakazu and Hidan say is true Koenma of the Reikai has sent out his spirit detective team and his only shinobi. Do not get your self's killed." Aizen said as the Octava Espada spoke up asking the very question that all the Espadas wanted to ask.

"Lord Aizen why is it that you are sending all of us to the land of the living? Do you not trust in our abilities to fight a couple of humans." This question made Aizen smile.

"It is not that I don't trust your abilities it is just of the information I have gotten from the Akatsuki. They have a shinobi who has been a throne in their side since their first appearance, the information I have been told is that she is the last of her clan. A clan that the Akatsuki have eradicated even before they had even begun to appear the Yagari clan the clan of wolfs. So this is why I have decided to send you all to the land of the living. It's a precaution if the shinobi in question has already arrived in town." Aizen explain as the Espadas nodded as they were dismissed to prepare for the war about to come.

_Orihime felt herself in a dream her eyes watching everything what was happening but her body moving of its own accord. She watched her self grow up around a palace dressed in expensive but elegant kimonos. Trained in the ways a lady of her statue to act, trained in the way of a shinobi secretly by a young boy with long red hair in a pony tail. She looked up to him as she was taught by this prodigy, no the only person in the palace to look and treat her as an equal and not just some princes that was his duty to protect. She was proud to be able to call him her brother… as the years flew by she then meet a jounin by the name of Yagari Botan, she stood before her 'father' and a man called Hatake Sakumo as they were told of a mission to protect her for a month of her birthday. Sakum,o she looked at him in wonder in her child like eyes and looked at Botan with admiration. _

_ More years flew by and the war started as when she was a teenager the guard that she admired in her as a child killed himself leaving his young son by himself and to find his body. He witnessed her father tarnish Hatake Sakumo's name for starting a war just for saving his team mates. She defended him and got punished by her father, a month passed and she meet Botan again but this time in ANBU gear with a teenager around the same age as her long orange reddish hair in a pony tail bowing before her, she recognized the faces of her Shun Shun Rikka and that of the man that gave her the zanpakutō. A voice in her head told her, her brother, her teacher, the prodigy, Kogarashi….at this remembering his name the memories seem to move around her in a faster pase. The memories of her and Hatori-kun, the memories of her and squad wolf, her death by the guards of her father and of the Iwa ninjas. Her funeral as her father did not exknowleged her death, she then witnessed the birth of her younger brother for the next line of the Daimyo. That is, till a ferry girl took her to Reikai were she was told that her death was a tragic one that her lover had already been reborn and that it was now her time to be reborn she had the choice to be reborn alongside her lover till something very stressful will unlock her passed. She saw herself excepting the terms as her vision blurred as her world was overcome by darkness…_

The group was discussing the reason they were here to help on with the war that was about to start in a few days. Kisuke nodded in acknowledgement as he told the group that he will tell the thirteen court guards to learn their place as to keep the Rekai inform if any of this were to happen again for their foolishness.

"They will not take this very well." Kisuke stated seriously as he stared at Botan as the rest of the group listened.

"I don't care if they don't take this very well! Koenma-sama is very furious that one of his fractions of the Rekai had hidden this mess form them in the first place! Koenma-sama was very specific that you Kisuke take over the first division from Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. He is getting old in age and is not thinking things torridly. Look what his decision in following the central 46 blindly did to the whole structure of the whole point of the 13 court guards did!" Botan explained as she tried to get though to Kisuke.

"I know very well of his mistakes but that does not tell me why I should be the one to take over Yamamoto's position. Has Koenma even though if I declined?"

"Yes he has and has told me quote 'If Kisuke doesn't want to be the first division captain he can pick his own, preferably not someone stupid as Yamamoto, who will follow blindly from central 46.' End quote. That is all he told me, so if you don't want to be the captain of the fist division then pick someone suitable." Botan replied as Kisuke sighed.

"I do have one person in mind who will be a good candidate for the first division… though I until I give him a test I think it would be better for a while to let Yamamoto to stay in the position of power."

"Fine." Replied Botan as then the whole team of spirit detectives froze as the huge power surge coming from outside Kisuke's candy shop. Then they tensed as bit as the room where Orihime was at was leaking a bit of some spirit energy and chakra.

Ignoring Orihime's energy for a bit the group headed outside where in the sky it seemed to crack open as the Espadas seemed to come out from all ten seemed to be looking around the town. The group tensed as they looked to where they were at they seemed to have found where they were looking for.

'What are they looking for?' thought Botan as she then noticed that some of the Espada were also looking elsewhere. There seemed to be another serge of power chakra besides Orihime's in the shop. It seemed familiar in a way to Botan as she knew that the Chakra that Orihime was emitting was Lady Karin's as the other was to be Hatori. 'It can't be! Hatori was not to have awaken it's bad enough that the stress had awaken Lady Karin's.' thought Botan as the Espadas seemed to be planning something.

"You alright Hime?" the man asked as he watched as Orihime woke up coughing as he had to get her out of the lake again.

"I'm fine Kogarashi… I remember everything." Orihime stated calmly as Kogarashi stared at her, his princess. As he then bowed.

"Of course Hime-sama, what is your course of action now?" Kogarashi asked his head low as he waited for Orihime's orders.

"I want to find Hitori but that is to be put on hold… I have the feeling that I am needed right now to save the new friends I have made."

"You are correct my Hime as of right now since your memories were merging to that of your reincarnation, your friends have gotten into a bit of trouble. The Espada controlled by Aizen your warden from before has attacked the land of the living. I can assume that they are either after you Hime or Hatori, may I recommend Hime to kill them all." Kogarashi asked as he saw his princess smirk a he felt himself about to laugh. It is a very known fact to the enemies of the wolf team that the Hime of fire country is very sadistic to her enemies just like Sasori of the red sand is obsess to make his opponents to human puppets. To Kogarashi he felt very sorry to the Espadas right now and he knew that his Hime was going to show up Kisuke Urahara about her being useless in the front lines and about not using her to heal the wounded.

"Let us go now Kogarashi. Let us have fun again."

"Yes let's hime though I'm sure the rest want some fun especially Tsubaki."

"Hai." Orihime replied as she felt herself waking up in the living world as in her hands she still held to her zanpakutō. She stood up from the bed as she silently walked toward the door, she opened it and noticed that the door leading outside of the candy shop was wide open as she could hear the sounds of a battle going on.

She walked outside and noticed that all the Espada were fighting her captain and the rest of her friends. She stepped outside just as her Captain was about to be impaled by a blond haired tan woman.

"Kogarashi! Wind that Makes Tress Perish!!!" Orihime yelled as the Zanpakutō that she had turned into a gigantic metal fan.

"Take this Wind Scythe Jutsu!!" Orihime yelled as she opened her fan and slashed the air around her as the wind turned into deadly knifes. The knifes hit their target as Botan looked on in shock as she noticed it was Orihime, or in her case Lady Karin it seemed that it there was a shadow image of Karin-Hime in her battle kimono her sword and her long black hair in a high pony tail.

"Hime?" Botan whispered as she was a bit startled as Orihime stood near her as Orihime bowed at Botan.

"Captain, I have come to serve you." Orihime said as she then stood up straight as she smiled at Botan happily both women smiled as the battle around them kept going. They had finally found each other and now they felt almost complete, now they only were missing one part of their little family Hatori Ryuunosuke.

**End**

**To be Continued in Interlude V- Hatori Ryuunosuke (Final Battle- Winter War)**

_He felt himself floating drifting in water…. His eyes cloudy in a daze every time he breathed in bubbles came out of his mouth. As he felt the sand beneath him everything grew dark his vision going dark…_

_ As his eyes opened in his line of vision he saw the a girl no a woman smiling at him as he was in her lap her hands in his hair petting him as she hummed._

_ "Hatori I wish we could stay like this for ever… You and me forever in eternity…" She said happily as she stared at him. Hatori? Was he Hatori? No it could not be… He was not this Hatori…wasn't he?_

_ "Hatori what do you think? Should we tell my father? I know if we tell Captain she will support us…" She stared at him her eyes full of hope._

_ "Hime I will do whatever it is you desire I will follow the path you decide." He felt himself responding. She smiled at him as his world went black…._

**End of Preview…..**

**AlbanNeji- Finished hell yah so I'm sorry I left it hanging but I will try to get the next chapter by the end of this Friday or next Friday the net chapter will be the last of the Bleach saga then I will be introducing Hinagashi which I'm going to enjoy making Naruto squirm and maybe finally make Hiei and Botan be together it will be awesome.**


	18. Interlude V Harori Ryuunosuke Final Bat

**AlbanNeji- Hello everyone! Happy Birthday to me yah I finished this and the next chapter today hell ya! I'm sorry for the long wait but it is a long chapter and I could not find a way to end it but I did!!! Now on with the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own YU YU Hakusho, Naruto and Bleach enjoy!!!**

**Interlude V- ****- Hatori Ryuunosuke (Final Battle- Winter War)**

Few Hours before the Battle….

He felt himself floating drifting in water…. His eyes cloudy in a daze every time he breathed in bubbles came out of his mouth. As he felt the sand beneath him everything grew dark his vision going dark…

As his eyes opened in his line of vision he saw a girl no a woman smiling at him as he was in her lap her hands in his hair petting him as she hummed.

"Hatori I wish we could stay like this for ever… You and me forever in eternity…" She said happily as she stared at him. Hatori? Was he Hatori? No it could not be… He was not this Hatori…wasn't he?

"Hatori what do you think? Should we tell my father? I know if we tell Captain she will support us…" She stared at him her eyes full of hope.

"Hime I will do whatever it is you desire I will follow the path you decide." He felt himself responding. She smiled at him as his world went black….

He felt himself waking up from the raise of … Chakra? He blinked as he sat up he was in his room… Who was she… Hime? He held his head in pain as he tried to figure out the memories of someone in his head. Not Chakra! This is not chakra its reitsu… right?

He was startled as he felt himself getting in a battle stance reaching for a weapon that he did not have from his thigh. He glared at the person that walked into his room the person though was startled from his open hostility.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Rukia asked as she stared at the tensed teenager who openly glared at her, eyes cold body tensed and ready to spring in action. Ichigo glared openly at Rukia as he was a bit confused on who was this woman in his room talking to him so familiarly. And who was this Ichigo he was Hatori was he not.

"Say something?" Rukia was worried as she stared at Ichigo, she took a step forward as he backed away from her and jumped out of the window from his room. "Ichigo!!!" Rukia yelled in fright for her friend as she watched him jump out of the window. She ran toward the window expecting to find Ichigo on the grass ground with a broken leg but instead found him on the nearby house jumping away from his own home in a hurry.

"Something is wrong…." Rukia whispered to herself as she ran out of Ichigo's room her intent to find the rest of her friends to find out what had happen to Ichigo Kurosaki.

Who am I? Am I Hatori Ryuunosuke or am I Ichigo Kurosaki? This was what was running through the young teenager's mind as he jumped from building to building startling the people of Karukura Town. He ran… this was all he could do he was so confused… He found himself in a forest panting he sat under a tree eyes closed as his thoughts swirled in his mind and he never knew that he had fallen asleep.

_"Congratulations on Making Genin!" He saw a man in shinobi gear telling the rest of the hopeful genins that had passed._

_ "Today is the day you will all take a step in being shinobi of Konoha!" the class cheered though he did not he just stared at the teacher in front of him as he was assigned to a team with a girl he had not bothered to remember and the rookie of the year. _

_ His vision blurred as he found himself in a battle field he was wearing a vest he was fifteen his hair he felt it longer as if in a pony tail, his team mates Chika and Saki tried to keep the Iwa shinobi at bay as their superior tried to kill off the commander in chief._

_ He was panting he was almost out of Chakra his back against his team mates as they were surrounded._

_ "I guess this is it?" Chika laughed as his eyes just started at their enemies._

"_So it is." He felt himself replying with a laugh of his own._

_ "So how about we go with a bang." Suki said as she got nods from her team mates as she reached in her braided hair to pull out a small explosive. "When this goes out we scatter." She said and he felt himself nod as Chika nodded as well. _

_ Suki then smiled as she stared at her team mates. " I guess I should end it then." She whispered to herself as she threw the explosive to the ground making a cloud of smoke around them. He heard a screams as the smoke covered him he ran up the tree and waited as the smoke cleared he saw his worse fears come to reality. His team mates his only family dead on the ground the Iwa shinobi standing over their bodies. He felt himself lose his self control all he saw was red the next thing he knew was that his hands were stained with blood and the bodies of his team mates murderers on the ground._

_ The vision blurred again as he found himself standing near a woman with blue hair her pink eyes cold as ice as he stood erect._

_ "So you want to join the ANBU?" She asked her voice deadly cold. "Why?"_

"_Because I have lost everything, my team mates and sensei to this war; being in ANBU… at least I have a chance of stopping this nonsense this bloodshed! I see now why Sakumo Hatake saved his team mates than finishing the mission!" he raged out as the woman nodded and had a small smile on her face._

_ "Welcome to the ANBU." She said as she threw him a mask as she began to walk away. "Be ready in two hours we have a mission to complete."_

_ "Wait! You didn't tell me your name captain?"_

"_Yagari Botan, nice to meet you Ryuunosuke Hatori…" she said as his vision blurred as he found himself kneeling before the Hime of Fire country._

_ "Stop that you know I hate formalities Botan-chan." He looked up and saw her there eyes locked to each other the world disappearing with only them in it. _

_ His vision blurred again and he found himself struggling to get free Hime, his Hime was being held by Iwa ninjas. She was crying he was yelling he was struggling form his assailants. He grew desperate as he cried out Karin's name as he was murdered in front of him._

_ "Karin!!! KARIN!!!!" He screamed as his world went black as he felt the cold blade of his captor slit his neck._

He woke up and found himself sitting on the side of a building the sky a bright blue.

"So I'm Hatori Ryuunosuke and Ichigo Kurosaki…" He said a bit confused. As he held his head in pain he looked around to see Zengetsu looking down at him.

"Your energy has changed Ichigo… do you know the reason for that?" Zengetsu asked as he stared at his wielder. Ichigo looked at Zengetsu and Zengetsu noticed that his wielder's eyes had also changed; they seemed much older than what he really was. Those eyes had seen so much more bloodshed so much death…

"I have changed… I remember everything."

"Everything? What do you mean?"

"Yes everything my past… I'm Hatori Ryuunosuke shinobi of the leaf ANBU under the Command of Yagari Botan and I'm also Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper and Vizard." Ichigo replied as Zengetsu nodded in understanding, his soul had changed if not maybe for the better.

"I would suggest that you wake up then Ichigo your friends do need you." Zengetsu said as he began to walk away from Ichigo who nodded in understanding.

"So old man, is this going to be more interesting or what?" A white mirror image of Ichigo asked Zengutsu.

"It is for the better."

"Whatever you say the King is still the same to me if he is weak I will take control. So he better remember that."

Elsewhere a battle was going on Team Urameshi was split as Kurama was taking care of two Espadas with Hiei, the numbers 9 and 7 clearly visible from their bodies. Elsewhere Yusuke was fighting 6 and dodging 5's attacks while laughing and grinning the whole way as if it was a game. Kuwabara though was having the worst luck for fighting Espada 8 since he loved to experiment on his opponent while fighting them. Orihime now joined with Botan were taking care of 3 who got a lot of damage from Orihime's jutsu as they finished her off making her body dissolve into thin air both dodged the well aimed punch from 10. Both Orihime and Botan laughed as they stood on 10's shoulders.

"Wow I haven't had this much fun since we played with some of the Iwa shinobi." Orihime said laughing as she and Botan jumped off of 10 who glared at both women.

"Yammy don't kill the girl." A cold voice said as Orihime and Botan looked to see Ulquiorra standing behind Yammy board.

"Hey captain its 4. He hasn't changed at all?" Orihime said in amazement as she stared at her once time warden. "Same face, same emotion, wow you'd think he would be enjoying this?"

"Eh? Well it could be worse…, you remember that guy in the war that took an interest in you?" Orihime nodded as she was a bit pale.

"Oh yah I remember creepy guy you'd think he would notice that I was taken already. I have never seen Hatori so happy that he got a mission to assassinate him."

"Ah those were the days." They both said sighing lost in their memories while dodging attacks from Yammy who was getting really frustrated.

"Oi! Mom keep your head in the game! Can't you kill him off already stop playing with your enemy!!!" Naruto yelled as he was frustrated with his opponent who was more complaining that he would rather be taking a nap than to fight him while the other opponent was more complaining that a kid his age could not do any harm to an old man like him. That he was way behind in experience. "Shut up Old man!!!"

"Sorry honey!" Botan yelled back as her and Orihime dogged another sloppy punch from Yammy.

"Here you go big guy whirlwind Jutsu!" Orihime yelled as her fan was swung again at Yammy, though it seemed that it hit her mark, as the dust and explosion erupted she let her guard down as a hand grabbed her. It was Yammy as he held Orihime in his grasp.

"Ha-ha I got you puny human." Yammy said as he squeezed Orihime a bit who tried not to scream in pain.

"I told you don't kill her Yammy." Ulquiorra said as he grabbed Botan by the neck as he held her up. "Though for you Aizen did not say to keep you alive so good bye."

As Ulquiorra was about to punch his whole arm in Botan's chest cavity he was forced to drop Botan to the ground as a dark flame headed straight for him. He dodged of course as Botan was coughing and trying to get her breathing under control as she noticed that Hiei stood in front of her protectively.

"Onna are you alright?" Hiei asked as he heard Botan who was panting and coughing behind her.

"I- I'm fine just help Hime." Hiei grunted and was about to help out the orange haired human when he felt a very distinguishable energy. And a bunch or ningen souls wearing black clothing and holding swords, also not too far away he noticed other energies heading their way and a very distinguishable energy that he felt around Botan, Naruto, and Kakashi.

His red eyes narrowed as a male figure with orange hair came into view to him. Unlike the other strange ningen this one had both spirit energy and chakra though the chakra seemed to be less than that of his other energy. His chakra seemed to be boiling wanting to be brought out it felt destructive.

"Kurosaki!!!" You could hear a blue haired Espada that was fighting with Yusuke call out to the orange haired man. You could hear Yusuke curse as the blue haired Espada headed toward the orange haired man only to be blocked by a small boy. It was Jack, he had a small child like puppet in front of him with a sword meeting the Espada's arm.

"I'm your opponent now Mr. Kitty Cat?" Jack smiled and it made some people around him shiver as it seemed that Jack had taken to his father's creepy smile. Jack's fingers twitched as the wooden puppet moved in a fast pace making it difficult for the Espada to dodge.

"Hey let Hime-Sama go!" Kurosaki yelled as he pointed at Yammy his eyes narrowed. One of his hands twitched and curved in a way that it was like he was holding a sword or something in it.

"So this is the Shinigamy that is messing with Aizen, can I kill him Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked as he squeezed Orihime tighter making her whimper. Ichigo growled a bit his Chakra and Reitsu fluctuating creating bursts of air to swirl around him. This startled everyone around him when all of the sudden he smirked as Yammy was startled as his arm that held Orihime was tarred off from his body. He cried out in pain as Orihime landed on the ground as she ran to were Ichigo, Hiei, and Botan were at. Everyone stared at the large tiger that was as big as an elephant as everyone seemed to notice. Everyone noticed that the tiger was not ordinary the size was an indication and the collar on its neck seemed to make everyone notice that the tiger was a pet to someone but they did not expect that the tiger was Ichigo's.

"Hatori you owe me a sacrifice for this later." The tiger spoke to someone named Hatori, this spooked some of the Shinigamy and Espada.

"Yah yah I know but these is a good start. I'll get you some stake later Axel" Ichigo replied as the Tiger seemed annoyed as it grunted in acknowledgement and attacked Yammy again.

"Hey you okay Hime?" Ichigo asked Orihime who just nodded at him eyes wide and the beginnings of tears. "Hey don't start crying you can cry later I didn't protect you last time Karin but this time I will." Ichigo said as suddenly to Orihime and some of the others it seemed that there was a shadow image overlapping Ichigo and Orihime. To them Orihime had long brownish black hair in the similar style it its now though the clothing she was wearing seemed a bit more revealing as Ichigo has the similar style of hair though more red with a hint of orange. Ichigo's clothes took them by surprise he had a mask that resembled his Hollow mask on the side of his head and had black ninja pants bandages warped around his thigh a sword strapped on his black in a sheath. Ninja sandals and a white type of body armer covering his arms and chest over the fish net shirt he was wearing.

"Yo Captain! " Ichigo waved to Botan who was still standing behind Hiei.

"Hatori!" Botan yelled as then suddenly she punched Ichigo to the ground. This startled the people around them as to why Ichigo was getting beat up. Though, Orihime tried to stifle her laughter at the sight before her.

"You are an idiot you know! You could have killed the big lug without him noticing, you ruined your cover!!!" Botan yelled as she then grunted and then hugged her suborned. "It's good to have you back though and I'm sure Karin thinks that too."

"Yah I do!" Orihime said.

"I hate to break this little reunion Onna but we are in a battle right now." Hiei said annoyed as he glared at Ichigo for getting a hug from Botan.

"Captain he is right though I'm completely useless right now. I don't have my sword and I only can use Jutsu for the time being." Ichigo replied as they heard a roar of Axel taking a hit and skidding next to their little group. "And I don't have anything that can make me get out of my body into my Shinigamy form."

"Dame that is a problem." Botan muttered as their little group slit up for a bit as Yammy in a fit of anger tried to destroy them but ended up missing and hitting the concrete floor. Botan and Hiei stood on one side as Ulquiorra started to charge at them sword out and ready. Meanwhile Ichigo and Orihime dodged Yammy's strikes as he somehow got the use of his arm attached as he made holes on the ground.

"Dame." Botan muttered as she dodged fatal blow to her neck from Ulquiorra as she tried to unsuccessfully unseal where she had her sword stored. 'Next time I see Jiraya I'm asking him about seals on the skin.' Botan thought as she jumped out of the way just as Hiei blocked Ulquiorra sword from reaching the distracted Botan.

"Onna get your head in the game!" Hiei growled out as he glared at Botan who huffed and glared right back at him.

"I'm trying! But I need a second to take out my sword!!!" Botan yelled back as Hiei grunted as he pushed Ulquiorra away from Botan as she was about to unseal her sword.

'Shit why! In need a Katana something!' thought Ichigo. 'I should have gone back to the house for the badge!' Ichigo dodged a punch just as Orihime swung her fan again sending a mass of deadly winds at Yammy. ' At this rate I won't be able to protect her like I promised!' Ichigo thought angrily as his right hand twitched again as it seemed to be holding a sword, his energy flared a bit making something flicker within Ichigo's hand.

"Hidan! Kakazu!" A dark figure stared at the silver haired man with a scythe on his back who was eating some rice balls as a man with tan skin and a face mask counted some money on a nearby table. Both stopped at what they were doing and stared at their leader's cold orange eyes.

"Leader what do we owe this pleasure?" Kakazu asked as he glared at Hidan to try and speak, Hidan glared at Kakazu as he continued to munch on his rice balls.

"I want you two to go back to Huego Mundo kill Aizen I have a feeling that he won't keep our little commitment. Make sure you leave no witnesses we don't want to many people knowing about us yet." Leader said as his shadow like transmit ion disappeared leaving Kakazu and Hidan to hurry to what they were doing as they walked in a calm place to open up a portal to Huego Mundo.

As they walked toward Las Noches the wind blowing the white sand around making Hidan complain and Kakazu was trying to get his temper under control and not chop off Hidan's head off from his body. Oh he so wished to do that but then Hidan would be biching on how it fucking hurt and to put his head back on his body. He finally decided that chopping his head off wasn't worth Hidan's biching in the end. As they arrived in Las Noches they noticed that Aizen was nowhere in sight.

"Were do you think the sissy bitch is?" Hidan asked as he looked around Las Noches in distaste he wanted to gag at the sight so much white it seemed to him to burn his eyes.

"Hn he must have gone back to Ningenkai… " Kakazu said annoyed as he saw that Hidan grunted and walked toward the large elongated table that sat in the middle of the grand palace. He sat in the chair that looked like it was made for a king as he propped his feet on the white table.

"Stupid baster… might as well sit down Kakazu the bitch might take a while to comeback." Hidan said as he closed his eyes to take a nap. The only replied he got from Kakazu was grunt as he started to count his money while they both waited for Aizen to kill him.

Aizen with Tosen and Gin stood overlooking the battles that were taking place below them. To Aizen everything was going according to plan even though he did not account in the soul king to send his guards. Yes he knew that the soul king was Enma-sama though he did not know how to reach him to take control over the other districts of Rekai he soon will find out how to reach him with the help of that blue haired woman who was fighting Ulquiorra, he might not even need to make the key but it was safe for him to make the key just in case the woman lied about the location of the Rekai.

"Tosen get the blue haired woman Gin get Orihime-Chan we still need her even though I won't hander over." Aizen said as both men nodded but were stooped as the captains of the thirteen court guards stood before them.

**"My, my, what do we owe the pleasure of meeting you again Captain ****Yamamoto." Aizen replied as he smiled at the old man in front of him. The smile though seeming sincere did not reach Aizen's eyes as he calculated on how to get the rest of the Captains away from himself and his subornates.** ** "Aizen! It is time you had met your punishment for the crimes you have committed in the soul society and of the Rekai!" Yamamoto yelled as he used his club like walking stick and hit the open air under him.**

Aizen sighed as he had something in his hand, it was Hollow bait, and it seemed to be a pretty good chunk of it as he destroyed it in his palm. "Tosen Gin there has been a change of plans…" Tosen and Gin nodded as they charged at the Captains as the Lieutenants and the rest for the Shinigamy scrambled out of the way as Hollows started to appear around the Town.

"Shit shit!!!" Botan yelled out as she noticed Hollows started to appear around the Town she was then startled as Hiei landed next to her as she finally got her sword unsealed just in time as Ulquiorra made a slashing like stroke toward her as she raised he sword to meet his.

"Hiei are you okay." Botan asked as she tried to keep Ulquiorra away from Hiei who was panting and holding his left arm in pain...

"Fine Onna." Hiei replied as he lifted his sword as he helped her charge at Ulquiorra as they fought they jumped out of the way as Espada 6 landed on the dirt ground in front of them he sat up smirking as they noticed that Jack stared at them bored his fingers twitching as the puppet he controlled let out wooden squeaks as it moved.

" You are boring me kitty cat." Jack said as his child puppet popped open its arms as it sent to bullet projectiles at 6.

"Hey Jack watch were you shoot those things!" Botan yelled at Jack as she pulled Hiei away from the poison gas as the child puppet made a grab for the two Espadas.

"Sorry Aunty Botan!" Jack yelled back as his fingers twitched again as he now blew fire from the puppet at the poison smoke making the smoke chemically imbalanced as when the poison met the fire it made an explosion.

"I really have to tell Urahara and his parents to keep Jack away from explosive things I think he is really enjoying the destruction he is causing." Botan muttered as she and Hiei stared at the burning fire that had was made from Jack as the one in question happily skipped toward both the Kunoichi and fire demon.

"So Aunty did I did do good?" Jack asked happily if he had ears and a tail it would be wagging right now in absolute happiness. Botan and Hiei stared at him both of their eyes met and seemed to be arguing on which one of them should answer and it seemed that Hiei won as Botan glared at Hiei for a bit as she then cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at Jack.

"Of course you did good Jack! I'm sure your parents would be happy too!" Botan replied as she now glared at Hiei who coughed a bit as she spoke to Jack. "Now why don't you help the others while me and Hiei go and help Hime and Hatori."

"K Aunty Botan! Be sure to be safe with Uncle Hiei!" Jack replied as Hiei seemed to choke on his own spit as he heard Jack call him Uncle Hiei and Botan blush a cheery red. Jack smiled sweetly as he ran toward Urahara was at trying to help Yusuke with Espada 5 who looked like a gigantic spoon.

"We never mention this to anyone got it." Hiei told Botan who nodded as they headed toward were Ichigo and Orihime where at. Ichigo was dodging punched headed his way as Orihime kept the punched form reaching him with her fan blocking the punched her fan not breaking form the strain as it was enforced with her Chakra so it would not break.

"You okay?" Orihime asked as Ichigo nodded as he tried not to let it show that he was frustrated that he could do nothing to protect Hime and it seemed she was doing a good job of protecting herself.

He growled as he noticed that Axel had puffed back to his family as he was hit pretty hard by Yammy. His eyes widened as he felt the rush of chakra flowing in his veins as the hand that he kept curling as if holding a sword let out a blast of chakra as it blinded everyone near them as Yammy held his eyes in pain as he tried to rub the purple spots he was seeing.

As the light died down everyone stared at Ichigo who had a Katana in his hands its blade silver as it seemed to glint in the sunlight the hilt wrapped in bandages as it had some ribbon with a bell attached to the end of the Katana as it jingled when Ichigo moved it to get a better look.

Aizen felt it his eyes stared at the human boy who held a Zanpakutō in his hand, what amazed him about this ningen is that he held a Zanpakutō in human form sure the Vizards could too but this boy was still alive in his ningen body! He heard Yamamoto let out a gasp of surprise as then suddenly he felt a very demonic energy coming from two children. A blond haired boy in his early preteens and a black haired child with a child puppet he was controlling in now seemed to be more demon as both boys had a cloak like figure overlapping their frames like a cocoon. 'Well, well this is interesting are these the hosts that the Akatsuki want?' he thought to himself just as he dodged a strike from Toshiro in his Bankai form dragon wings made from ice and ice covering his feet in the shape of claws.

"Aizen!!" Toshiro yelled out in anger as he attacked Aizen as he dodged just as both of them heard a roar from both of the small boys as the blond boy sent a powerful wind like blast laced with Chakra at both Stark and Barragan to Aizen this interested him as he noticed that the blood red chakra was very poisonous to the Espada as he also noticed that the smaller of the two opened his mouth to let out a blast of lime green chakra that seemed to piss of Nnoitora as he dodged and hissed in pain as it seemed to melt the area around the battle field.

Botan and Hiei stopped as they stared as Naruto was engulfed in Maru's chakra as the cloaked form was becoming more like a skin. Hiei felt Botan tremble next to him as he knew that Naruto was losing control to Maru's Yoiki and chakra that he was losing himself to Maru's basic instincts the same instincts that hurt Botan in the dark tournament.

"Come on Onna I know you want to help him your team can take care of themselves." Hiei said as he got a nod from Botan as they abounded their pursuit to help out Ichigo and Orihime as they headed to where Naruto was at and saw that he was not alone he was with a man with red hair in a pony tail and another man who looked regal and a woman with shot hair and a needle like weapon on her right hand. Naruto roared as he started to claw at both of the Espadas that were becoming a thorn in his side. Jack wasn't fairing any better as Yusuke was yelling at Urahara to get away from Jack as his form took a more dog like appearance the puppet he was controlling dissolved into a mass of pudding from the salvia that dripped from Jack's mouth as Yusuke and Urahara held their hands to their mouth and noses as the salvia that Jack dripped form his mouth seemed to release a sort of toxin that paralyzed his opponents.

"Oi blondy do you have any ideas here." Yusuke asked Urahara as he started to cough a bit as he seemed to feel that his body was tingling all over because of the toxin.

"Not unless you have a talisman or a blessed object to put on Jack then no." Urahara replied back as he noticed that Yoruchi flew bypassed them as she with Uryu, Chad, Rukia, some Shinigamy and the Vizords were taking care of the Hollows that kept coming from the hollow bait that Aizen crushed.

"The toddler is not going to like this…" Yusuke muttered to himself as he noticed that Jack seemed to be playing with Nnoitora as Nnoitora started cursing a bitching at Jack on how a child should not be as strong as him. Then Yusuke felt a chill and a very disturbing Reitsu coming from where Kuwabara was fighting with a pink monstrosity that looked like a man with glasses. 'I hope that Kuwabara is having better luck than me right now' Thought Yusuke as he looked to see that Kuwabara was not having the best time he was covered in blood as he sat on the floor panting as he watched as a man who looked very gleeful with a another man that fucking creped him out with the paint on his face that to Kuwabara thought it was geisha pain and a weird hat.

Kurama seemed to be fairing much better than the rest of his team mates as he had help from a very endow strawberry blond who seemed to be revealing a bit of cleavage and two men who were completely different in every way that made Kurama a bit curious in their friendship one was bald with what seemed to be red eye shadow on his eyelids while the other had black hair just reaching the end of his chin and what seemed to be colorful feathers on his eyebrow and eyelashes. Also what Kurama noticed was he was the only other person who he would consider feminine just like him though to him it seemed that this black-haired man seemed to enjoy his looks, but he could be wrong.

"Rosewhip Slash!!!" Kurama yelled out as he attacked with his rose whip at the hollow with what seemed to have two floating heads in a tank that was on his shoulders. Kurama stiffened as he felt Maru's Chakra and that of Houkou the very mere presents of Maru's Chakra and that Houkou made the Espada he was fighting shiver in fear and made the three allies that were helping him cower a bit from the energy they felt.

"Ikkaku have you ever felt anything more horrible." Yumichika asked Ikkaku who for once felt very scared about facing whatever thing that held that type of Reitsu.

"I think we should focus on stopping these two hollows if the thing or whatever is leaking that energy comes for us we can think of a plan later." Rangiku said as she helped Kurama by releasing her shika the ash like substance obscured both Espada's vision as all everyone heard was the noise of Kurama's Rosewhip, Yumichika and Ikkaku's swords hitting the flesh of the other Espada.

"They are dead I would suggest that we help the rest of our comrades I think we should head to were my comrade is." Kurama said as he pointed toward were Urahara and Yusuke were at trying to figure out a way on how to stop Jack from losing control of Houkou's Yoiki Chakra.

"What!! He is your student dumb ass do you know what his parents will do to us if they find out what we did to him!!! More like Botan will kill me with Naruto right behind him!!!!" That's what Kurama and his little group heard as he noticed that Yusuke seemed to be holding Urahara by his clothing around his neck.

"I see no other option not unless you want Jack here to destroy this town." Urahara argued back as they heard a roar as Jack chomped at a transformed Nnoitora ending his existence as he cursed the whole way. Jack roared again as his red eyes turned on to them.

"I suggest you think of a better plan blondy because I will not kill him! Possessed or not!" Yusuke growled out as he let Urahara go as he charged at the transformed Jack his intent to revert him back in control and not kill him as Urahara suggested. He left Urahara sighing and Kurama, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku to ask what he had suggested to Yusuke.

"So how are we going to stop him Onna? You know what happened last time." Hiei asked as he glared at the Shinigamy that Botan was healing as they seemed interested in what Hiei was asking to their healer.

"I don't know, but I wish Yamoto was here he could control Naruto from the Yoiki he is leaking out." They heard another roar as this time the Kuiibyfied Naruto slashed Barragan in his realist state. Naruto smirked as he noticed that Barragan seemed to be becoming sloppy in his attacks. Maru's power was eternal he was an immortal after all one of the very first demons created, he could never age, he could never die! Naruto let out a roar as he grabbed Barragon by his neck as he bit him Botan, Hiei, Renji, Byakuya, and Soi Fon let out a cringe as they heard and distinguishable snap of a neck breaking. Barragan's body fell to the ground bellow disappearing right before his dead body reached the floor. Naruto let out another roar as his tails flickered behind him. He stared at Stark who held two like pistols and seemed to have a pack of wolfs ready to strike at him. The wolves attacked Naruto who just stood facing the oncoming wolves as Botan, Hiei, Renji, Son Fon, and Byakuya watched as they were suddenly hit by a very powerful blast of wind as Naruto raised his transformed hand in front of him as he made a slash motion vaporizing the wolves. Naruto seemed to grin as he ran full speed at Stark on all fours as he jumped in front of him and made another slash motion which Stark dodged using Sonido.

Botan looked heartbroken as her son, her baby boy was losing himself to Maru's power, the blood lust he was unleashing was terrifying. The blood lust that Naruto and Jack were giving out made the Hollows give out shrieks as they were running back to Huego Mundo. The only ones that stood their ground were the remaining Espadas which were Yammy and Stark who were fighting for their lives and Aizen who was trying to salvage his plans, Gin who was supporting some very nasty wounds, and Tosen who was in the brink of death as he narrowly escaped a deadly hit by his ex-lieutenant.

"I don't know what to do." Botan muttered to herself as she saw her son kept attacking Stark not let up for one bit.

"Final Technique Zantetsusen (Sundered Steel Flash)!!!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed his sword to Yammy down ward as Yammy tried to block it was in vain as Ichigo's sword was powered by Chakra it sliced off his arm to his elbow leaving a stub but not only did it hack off his arm it made a deep gash wound on his chest. But it did not end up there as Ichigo unleashed his _Getsuga Tenshō _Orihime followed up with her own wind attack _Kaze Ryuu. _As the two attacks combined it seemed to take the form of a dragon as it swallowed up Yammy as he screamed and was disintegrated into dust.

Both teens panted as they sank to the ground as they stared at were Yammy use to be standing, they sighed in relief but their little victory was short lived as they heard a two demonic roars and a cry of pain as they noticed Naruto finish off Stark. Then they saw that Naruto was prepared to attack Botan and the others that were near her.

Hiei prepared to defend Botan who was just shell shocked that Naruto was losing a lot of control. Naruto's form growled as it set its eyes on Hiei, Naruto jumped as Hiei pushed Botan out of the way as Naruto's claw like hands met his sword Naruto kept slashing as Hiei met the claws with the same force.

'owch!' thought Botan as she landed a bit far away from Hiei's push. She noticed that the Shinigamy she helped jumped out of the way from Hiei and Naruto's fighting which was taking a bit of damage around the city. 'I have to do something but what!!! My white magic isn't enough to control two Jinchuriki and Yamato isn't here!!!' Botan though franticly as she heard more screams as it seemed that Jack had grabbed both Gin and Tosen with his paws as he was ready to chomp their heads off when he felt someone hitting him. It was Yusuke who was hitting him as he was letting out some of his spirit shot gun at him. Jack growled in annoyance as his claws dug deeper into Tosen and Gin's bodies as they howled in pain. Jack took another look at his captives and let out a sniff of distasted as he let them go and charged at Yusuke who was annoying him with the light show. He let out a howl as he attacked Yusuke who dodged as Jack's form was entangled in Kurama's vines.

"I think you need a bit of help Yusuke."

"Thanks Kurama!" Yusuke replied back as Jack roared in agony as he tried to claw Yusuke who stood in front of him. "Now how are we going to revert him back?"

"Oh great George I want you to get Sarotobi! Tell him I need Yamato, I'll pay him for the mission!!!" Koenma yelled as George nodded as he ran to where they had a phone to call The Hokage of the Elemental country for their services.

"Hinagashi!!!" Koenma yelled as a girl with red hair in a pretest outfit ran into to Koenma's office.

"Yes Koenma-sama?"

"I have an errand for you I want you to go to the elemental countries and get Yamato and leave him near Karakura town in the Ningenkai."

"Hai sir!" Hinagashi replied as she ran toward the portal station to get to the Elemental countries to get Yamato.

Botan stared helpless as Hiei was battling Naruto, she could do nothing or else she would be poisoned by the Yoiki that Naruto was producing. She winced and whimpered a bit as she remembered the feeling of her blood boiling from the inside out. She heard a howl and looked with lifeless pink eyes at Naruto who was howling in pain as Hiei let out a serious of fire attacks at Naruto. She noticed that Hiei had jumped near her as vines sprouted from the ground as they entangled themselves around Naruto pulling him down. He growled and started to claw the ground around him as it was matched by jack who was also doing the same as this was going on Some of the Shinigamy had captured Tosen and Gin as they had them in hand cuffs.

Aizen seemed to be growling in displeasure as every Shinigamy stared at him ready to attack. Aizen though was startled as a fearsome wind headed toward him as he dodged he smirked but was a bit distracted as a black like attack which belonged to Ichigo landed and created a very deep wound on Aizen. Aizen growled in frustration as he now was supporting a heavy wound was in no condition to fight.

"It seems that I have to retreat for now."

"You are not getting away Aizen!" Some of the Shinigamy cried out as he did make his escape back to Huego Mundo leaving behind Tosen and Gin to the Shinigamy. Most of the Shinigamy cursed but then were startled as they heard two roars and noticed that Naruto and Jack were still in their demonic states and were trying to claw their way free from their confinement. Yamamoto was about to give the command to his Shinigamy to kill off the two Jinchuriki they were hit by a huge amount of spiritual pressure.

"Stop right there Captain Yamamoto of the first squad! You are not to attack my nephews in any way or form. Besides you are under arrest for the chaos that you have let on!!!" Koenma's voice was heard as he stood before the thirteen court guards the captains who knew who he was bowed in respect on one knee as the rest of the Shinigamy followed their superior's examples. Nest to Koenma stood Yamato who was in full ANBU gear as he bowed a bit to Koenma as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Jack's transformed state. He made some hand seals as he his hand touched Jack's form as the white like Yoiki began to reseed and reveal a very exhausted little boy who was suffering from burns around his body as the Yoiki destroyed his first layer of skin. Yamato them proceeded to do the same to Naruto who was now trashing more aggressively as the yoiki began to reseed and revealed Naruto in the same state as Jack.

"It is done Koenma-sama."

"Thank you Yamato. Now you Yamamoto have caused a lot of chaos and paperwork for me just because you wanted to have the Soul Society to be apart from the Rekai and for letting Central 46 take too much power! The whole reason that Central 46 was created was to give advice to the soul society! And look at what it has done, it has made two Shinigamy battle to the death for having the same zanpakutō spirit, you condemned an innocent man to be on the run! And you have made someone like Aizen make fools out of the whole court guards!!!As of this day you Yamamoto have been stripped of your states of the captain of the thirteen court guards, your trial will be held in Rekai and if you are found guilty I will assign a new captain for the first division and for you to have your powers sealed but only enough that you will be able to defend yourself." Koenma yelled as this startled the rest of the captains as Koenma started to explain that he will have a representative of the Rekai to check the rest of the soul society and see if it is like what the reports he has been getting were real. At this some of the Shinigamy paled as they felt that there was going to be some change a very big change whether they like it or not. And he was going to find out from both the Rekai and in the soul Society on who has been keeping things between worlds in the dark.

Hidan was starting to fall asleep as Kakazu was now rewriting the accounts to the Akatsuki just as a portal appeared before them. Hidan sat up as Kakazu paused for a bit as he began to put away his things. Hidan smirked as he saw on who it was he grabbed his scythe as Aizen stumbled into his palace, his blood staining the white floor. He looked to see Hidan and Kakazu staring at him and he seemed to pale a bit but regained his cool composure.

"What do I ow the pleasure of you two?" Aizen asked as he noticed Hidan had a feral grin on his face.

"Hidan make it quick we have to get back to leader."

"Che! Fine, fine." Hidan replied as he swung his scythe as Aizen was now worried as he noticed that Hidan swung his scythe at him as he tried to dodge but with his wound and blood loss he was a bit sluggish as the scythe made a new wound on his shoulder and Hidan licked his blood as he seemed to make a symbol on the ground.

"You will make a great sacrifice to my lord!!!" Hidan laughed as Aizen began to scream and Kakazu sigh as Hidan began to troche his sacrifice. What the three didn't know was they were not the only ones in the palace. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were hiding near the entrance doors but would not help their 'lord' because they supported some serious wounds from the green haired child they had fought.

'I suggest we retreat Grimmjow.'

'for once I agree with you. But where are we going to go?'

'I have a solution but I think it is worth the danger than staying here, let us go.' They both whispered as they disappeared back to the human world as Ulquiorra led Grimmjow to the only person would understand and help them.

"Naruto?" Botan asked as she began to heal Naruto as she already finished healing Jack awhile ago as he was now in Urahara's arms heading toward his shop as he knew that Koenma had everything under control with Yusuke and Kurama next to him as he started to give out orders to the Shinigamy, who followed Koenma's commands.

Hiei stood protectively near Botan as she healed and it still fascinated him on how the strange green glow began to repair Naruto's skin giving it a healthy tan glow once again.

"Arg…" Botan smiled as Naruto's eyes opened and found himself staring at his mother's form starting right at him with Hiei standing behind her.

"Mom?"

"Naruto you lost control again I think it's time to see Jiraya when we go back alright." Botan replied as Naruto nodded as he had a hand protectively on his stomach were the seal was located at.

"Alright Yusuke I think I can handle everything here you can go back home." Koenma said tiredly as the Shinigamy began to go back to the soul society. "I don't think they will bother the Rekai with anymore of these problems."

"Hmp! Whatever so what's going to happen to Jack?"

"Urahara will take care of him and he will tell his parents just go home Yusuke everything will be alright I'll call you if I need any help though."

"Sure what ever." Yusuke replied as he was about to leave with Kurama to head were the rest of the gang were at which was Botan healing Kuwabara and Hiei having the unconscious Naruto on his back.

"Oi guys we can go!" Yusuke said as Orihime and Ichigo were walking to them hand in hand as a portal opened before them and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stepped out both wounded. The gang where about ready to attack when Ulquiorra told them something shocking.

"Stop we mean you no more harm… Aizen is dead so I and Grimmjow have no desire to fight you." At this Grimmjow snorted. Ulquiorra gave him a look as he stared at the group that consisted of the Urameshi team and Orihime and Ichigo.

"If it would help I would hand over my Zanpakutō and Grimmjow will also and we will tell you everything about Aizen's plans and of his alliance to an organization named the Akatsuki…." Ulquiorra said as he handed his Zanpakutō and Grimmjow too angrily as they heard out everything as Urahara gave Koenma an idea that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would be his detectives for something a little dangerous for his team. He would have them working and living under his own shop of course. Everyone agreed as Koenma told Botan and the rest to go home he had Orihime, Ichigo Urahara, one some of the Shinigamy already to defend him so they could go home.

"Well this sure wasn't boring…."

The rest of the team nodded as they headed home leaving Karakura Town behind them.

**END**

**To be Continued in Interlude ****VI- The fall of Reikai and the raise of the Nether world!!!!**

_She was looking at her four year old self in her small hand was a kunai there were other kids around the same age as her in this little room too, all boys in the lower station the sons of her father's advisers. They were in a cage sunlight could be seen coming thru the roof or what was left of the roof. They were sealed just like she remembered._

_ No!! This can't be not again don't let me watch this again!!!! Botan screamed as she hugged herself. She started crying as she closed her eyes and then heard screams and the clanging of weapons. No, this can't be! No, No!!!!! she chanted to herself as she heard the screams of children fighting their cries for their parents. No…no._

_Botan screamed again as she franticly shifted in the bed roll she was in, Yukina who was visiting Botan as Kuwabara was holding her hand jolted in fright as screamed again and this time she was franticly clawing at herself. _

**End of Preview...**

**AlbanNeji-Hah! Finished I'm so happy I hope you loved the chapter it was really hard to type all those battle scenes so just please review and tell me what you think Albanneji signing out yall!!!**


	19. Interlude VI The Fall of the Reikai and

**AlbanNeji-I give you another chapter on the same day ha-ha I hope you enjoy and I know its not as long as it should be since its centered more on Botan than what Botan was going threw when she got the power sphere after all it is a mostly Botan centered Story so enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto and the prologest report.**

**Interlude VI- The fall of Reikai and the raise of the Nether world!!!**

Koenma- was nervous as he looked outside the window of his office he knew that this day would come but not this early. He was hoping that it would be right after 'Man's Darkest Hour.' Dame those stupid fate sisters they always seem to see everyone as their own fuck toy with things like these.

"Lord Koenma you must flee it is not safe to be here." George said as he closed the door behind him.

"I cannot leave you know that Org, send Botan to the great vault he must not get his hands on it."

"But, Koenma-Sama!!!"

"Just do it George get Botan and be discreet, if Naru-kun or Hiei find out they will be after my head. Uncle or employer they will not care!"

"Hai!" George muttered nervously as he headed straight toward were he could contact Botan as soon as possible hopping that Naruto was not anywhere near Botan.

Koenma made his way to the most secure place in all of Reikai he nervously grabbed the stupid pink orb that had caused all these problems right now. He walked outside just in time to see a huge wave of water heading straight for him. He ran as fast as he could as he reached the top to the highest balcony that was in the vault but it was in vain as the water seemed to flood even more sending him tumbling into the watery depths... He gasped for air as he desperate held onto the orb in his hand and his hand holding onto on the foundations in the vault.

"KOENMA-SAMA!!! KOENMA-SAMA!!!"

"Botan I'm over here!!!" Koenma yelled out as he was pushed roughly into the vault and saw that Botan's eyes widened as she rushed to get to him. As she carried Koenma in her arms and landed near a higher foundation Koenma coughed as he breather in air.

"Botan what I'm about to give you…they must not get their hands on it. Guard it with your life got it do not let Naruto know and get to Yusuke you must hurry! I have to stay here now go!"

"Got it Koenma-Sama." Botan nodded as she held the orb with in her body as she flew up into the sky just in time as Koenma was attacked by the water that over took the Reikai.

"KOENMA-SAMA!!!"

"Go now Botan forget about me and go now!!!" Koenma yelled as he was swallowed up by the watery depths. 'I hope you can make it in time Botan for the Ningenkai's sake.' Koenma thought as his eyes closed embracing the darkness.

"KOENMA-SAMA" Botan yelled crying as she burst out of the palace it rained as thunder boomed as she flew she did not notice that she was struck as she let out a cry of pain. 'No I have to see it thru Koenma-Sama gave me this mission I have to make it…' though Botan as she barley had energy to fly on her oar as she reached the Ningenkai she dropped her self to the forest ground. 'I have to reach Yusuke… I think I have enough to summon Maru…' Botan thought as she managed some hand seals as Maru popped into existence as she barely let out a gasp of again.

"CUB!!!" Maru yelled out as he managed to catch his master as she laid on his back.

"Yusuke… have to get to Yusuke…"Botan muttered as she grabbed hold of Maru's fur.

"Alright cub I'll take you to the boy." Maru muttered as he ran through the streets of Tokyo as he jumped on the building roof tops as to not draw attention to himself and master. With her battered clouting and her weak disposition was not good. 'Naruto is going to blow a gasket!!! Though I wonder what that fire demon will do?' Maru thought as he headed to where he smelt the ningen names Yusuke at a school roof top. He panted as he felt Botan on his back moan as she tried to stand up he tried to push her back on his back but it was pointless as she struggled to reach the edge of the building to where Yusuke was sitting at.

"YUSUSKE!!!" he heard a voice it was this Yusuke's mate. He watched as Botan stumbled a bit as she fell.

"CUB!!!" Maru yelled as he jumped ready to catch her but was relieved to see that Botan was in Yusuke's arms.

"Botan!!! What happened?"

"Y-yusuke you have to go to Kashani Shrine… find Hinagashi please ple…" Botan muttered as she fainted in Yusuke's arms. Maru jumped in front of the two teens. This startled them a bit but Yusuke noticed that Maru was one of Botan's summons.

"Take care of my cub boy I have to tell the pup about his mother. I'm sure you will be at Genakai's" He got a nod from both of the teens as Maru jumped from the roof top as he headed deeper into Tokyo as his intent was to find Naruto and tell him of the news.

'It hurts…. Why does this hurt so much.' Botan though as she screamed as Yusuke laid her down in one of the rooms in Genkai's Temple.

"Have… Hinagashi."

"…Ysusuke…. Shrine…. Safe…." Botan opened her eyes they were blurry as she screamed again this time clawing at her body as she felt two people trying to restrain her.

"…calm… Pale… restrain her!!!!" Was what she heard. 'Genkai?' she thought as she kept screaming as she tried to claw herself. 'Naruto…. I need Naruto. My baby…' Botan thought as she felt her eyes go heavy as Genkai ejected her with a sedative.

Naruto sat in his room reading a scroll from his mother's library as he stopped when he felt a strange energy that was coming from Genkai's temple. His eyes narrowed as he looked outside his window. 'Something is not right.' He thought as he felt another surge of power he felt the wind shift a little.

**'Kit something is wrong with your mother.'**

'What?!' Naruto replied to Kazuma. 'Nothing is wrong with mom she went to Rekai Uncle will keep her safe.' Naruto replied just as Maru, one of Botan's summons jumped inside his room from outside.

"Naruto something is wrong with your mother." Maru told Naruto as he noticed that Naruto's eyes widened. **'I told you.' ** Kazuma said as Naruto got up from his bed as he started to ask Maru where his mother was at.

"She is a Genkai's Temple; from when she had summoned me she did not have enough strength to even walk her kimono was wet and torn. From what I am assuming is that Renkai has been attacked and your mother was in the middle of it." Maru replied as he noticed that Naruto's face changed from worried to a look of revenge.

"Come on Maru I want to see mom now!!!" Naruto said as he put on his shoes as he followed Maru toward Genkai's temple. As he ran on the roof tops of Tokyo at top speed he missed the ominous presences of someone looking at him.

_Botan felt herself heavy she felt restrained to the ground she sat in everything was dark cold. Her eyes surveyed around her and she found herself in her old room in Konoha. Her bed in the same place it had always been pictures of her family hanged on the wall, she was startled a bit though a small girl around nine or ten with the same color of hair and eyes walked into the room. She was crying as she sat on her bed her hair down as she hugged herself in reassurance._

_ "It can't happen… why? Why me? Why him?" she said crying as a woman walked in and in this Botan recognized who it was it was her mother!! That meant…. That was her! Is this a side effect of taking the orb._

_ "Honey I had no choice he is the best candidate for you to marry. Besides you don't really have to marry him unless you show interest in someone else that is stronger than Orochimaru-sama."_

_ "Bu-but I don't want him! Please leave me alone mother… I just want to be alone for a bit." The young Botan said as her mother sighed but left her daughter in the room._

_ That is right…this is a memory when my mother told me about my engagement… Botan thought as she then felt the shadows around her disappear as she found herself back in her home country. This is!!! Botan stared around her eyes wide as she tried and successfully stood up as she stared around this was the village she was born in!! This was her home town this was before the raid… before…._

Naruto panted as he finally reached Genkai's Temple he started to sniff and trying to feel his mother's energy. He ran as he took off his shoes as he stepped on Genkai's home he sniffed some more as he got near a room he pulled it open to see his mother pale and whimpering in a bed roll Keiko putting a cold wet wash cloth on her fore head Genkai sitting near Botan as she was checking with her Reiki.

"Mom!!!" Naruto called out as he slumped near Botan as she whimpered a bit. "What happened!" Naruto growled out as he clutched his mother's hand.

"We are uncertain at this moment… Yusuke and Kuwabara went to Kashani Shrine. Botan pleated for Yusuke to go there for some reason." Genkai replied as she stopped checking as Keiko sighed and left to get more water.

"I think I know why. Hinagashi was one of my mother's students and is in charge of keeping the elemental sites in working order. She is still an apprentice of sorts to be a ferry girl though." Naruto explained as Genkai nodded a bit. They felt Botan's energy fluctuate a bit getting a startled reaction from Naruto just as Ysusuke, Kuwabara, Hinagashi, and Keiko walked in. Naruto tensed as he turned around just to hear a bit of a squeal and a speeding blur of red and white attach themselves to him.

"Naru-Kun!!!" Hinagashi cried out in joy as this got a blush and a bit of an annoyed look on Naruto. Some of the gang snickered a bit as they noticed the way that Hinagashi hugged Naruto for dear life.

"Hello Hinagashi." Naruto replied as he patted her awkwardly on her back, as he then pulled away from her as he sat a bit more closely to his mother.

_She was looking at her four year old self in her small hand was a kunai there were other kids around the same age as her in this little room too, all boys in the lower station the sons of her father's advisers. They were in a cage sunlight could be seen coming thru the roof or what was left of the roof. They were sealed just like she remembered._

_ No!! This can't be not again don't let me watch this again!!!! Botan screamed as she hugged herself. She started crying as she closed her eyes and then heard screams and the clanging of weapons. No, this can't be! No, No!!!!! she chanted to herself as she heard the screams of children fighting their cries for their parents. No…no._

Botan screamed again as she frantically shifted in the bed roll she was in, Yukina who was visiting Botan as Kuwabara was holding her hand jolted in fright as screamed again and this time she was frantically clawing at herself.

"Mother!!!!" Naruto cried as he ran into the room just in time to stop her from clawing at her face. "Help now guys!" Naruto said as he tried to stop Botan and not succeeding very well at it.

"No… Don't let me…I can't… blood... too much blood…mama… papa." Botan whimpered. As this was going on Hiei stood just right outside were the commotion was going on.

"Why don't you tell her Hiei."

"Tell who?" Hiei replied at Kurama as he kept staring at Botan from where he was standing. He shifted uncomfortably as he seemed to wince as Botan let out another shrike of pain a cry from her mother and father.

"Botan… Why don't you tell her you love her."

"Hn. This is none of your business fox." Hiei growled out as disappeared but seemed to still keeping an eye on Botan as she calmed down.

_Not again why do I have to remember them!!! I'm sorry…I'm sorry! Botan cried as she kept seeing her younger four year old self slathering and butchering the sons of her father's advisers. Her eyes were filled with tears as she heard another cry for their father she heard herself crying in the middle of all the carnage. Children's bodies littered the stone floor. Her younger chibi self stared at her blood covered hand in horror as she dropped the kunai in her hand as she let out a scream of agony. _

_ 'Papa!!! Mama!!!" she cried as she hugged herself as everything started to change before her again as her now bloodshot eyes looked around herself she was a bit older eight her blue hair a bit longer just below her shoulder blades as she ran around the village calling out for her parents as there was an explotion._

_ "Botan!!!"_

"_BOTAN!!!"_

_ "Papa, mama where are you?" Botan cried out as she coughed a bit as she walked around the fire covered buildings as they started to fall apart._

_ "Botan we are here!!!" Botan ran to where her parents were at wich they were still near their temple like house in the center of their village._

_ "Mama! Papa!" Botan cried out in joy as she ran to them as they hugged each other as Botan's father who had dark bluish dark hair and almost red bordering to brown eyes tugged his wife who had dark bluish hair and blue eyes and Botan to their destination to their freedom from their destroyed village._

_ "Papa where are we gaoing to go?"_

"_Quiet Botan. We need to head to Konoha we must warn the Hokage that he is still alive." Her father said as Botan stared frighten at her father's grave tone as they headed toward Konoha. Botan stared behind her as she stared as her home village was destroyed by a gigantic fox with nine tails on his head was standing a man with red eyes with comma like marks in the man wearing a samurai like armor. Her head hurt a bit as she felt that she should know who this fox was like she had seen him somewhere long ago as a man with red long hair and blood red eyes stared at her._

_ She still cried as she stared at the destruction around her, she knew this when Maru was being controlled to destroy her village. She screamed as she hugged herself asking herself why?_

Yukina stared worriedly at Botan her friend she grabbed her hand as it seemed her touch calmed her a bit as she mumbled words her eyes moving under her eyelids. Naruto was taking a nap next to Botan him curled up near her as Genkai sat in the room sipping some tea. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up as Genkai also stopped sipping her tea as Botan let out a cry of pain. She didn't seem to be wanting to claw at herself but seemed to be in agonizing pain.

"Someone is here on your grounds uninvited, Genkai" Naruto said as he told Genkai who nodded as both he and Genkai walked outside leaving Yukina and Botan in the room.

"Yukina stay here, keep my mom safe." Naruto told Yukina who nodded nervously as Botan cried in pain as she trashed in the bed.

"Get out of my temple!!!" Yukina heard Genkai cried out as she heard Naruto cry out and attack she felt the use of Rekei around the temple just as she jumped in fright as Genkai was blown into the room her body hitting the wall. She turned to see that Naruto was grabbed by a white haired man Naruto's eyes flashing red as he clawed at the man's hand.

"You'll pay I'll kill you for causing my mother and Uncle's pain!!!!" Naruto growled out as he choked and was stabbed in the stomach the man's hand coming out of Naruto's back as he was thrown to were Genkai's body was at.

"Ah so there she is, the one holding the Power sphere." The man said as Botan flouted above her bed as she let out agonizing screams.

"You stay away from her!!! Leave us alone!!!" Yukina yelled as she tried to protect her friend as she flinched as the grey like skinned man next to the man holding Botan above the ground looked at her and revealed an evil eye which send her flying to the wall as she fell to the ground losing consciousness she heard the whimpers of Naruto as he cried for his mother.

"Mom… MOM… no don't come back…" Naruto whimpered as he held the wound he had coughing up blood as he crawled toward the door as Yukina closed her eyes and Naruto whimpered and lost consciousness just in time to see Yusuke carrying Keiko into the room.

_When will this end… I don't want to see this no not again! Botan whimpered as she was lost in her darkest memories. This sphere why was it created if no one can control its power….Botan whimpered again as she flinched as she saw herself and Sakumo-Sensei dressed up as a couple. She held on Sakumo's hand as they walked around the village square as they got near their destination of their mission Sakumo put her arm around her as he pulled her close. For once Sakumo was not wearing his mask as they entered the bar. She heard the giggling of whores and the laughter of drunken men. Sakumo walked toward a booth as some couple near them were almost out of their clothing as they were touching each other and moaning. The young Botan blushed as she averted her eyes she was startled as Sakumo motioned her to sit down as he motioned a bartender to give them drinks._

_ No not this…. This is right before Sakumo-Sensei accepted the mission that made him commit suicide. The touches, she closed her eyes as the memory played around her, how Sakumo-sensei played his part well for the mission. To everyone it seemed that Sakumo and Botan were lost within themselves which to Botan she was lost to her sensei's touch, while Sakumo played his part of making love to his girlfriend as Botan panted and had a pink hue on her face as Sakumo breathed near her ear as he told her to be ready their target was sighted as she just nodded in agreement as she was dazed._

_ The real Botan had her eyes closed as she then heard the sound of cries of shock and of pain._

Naruto was the first to wake up as he noticed that he sat up hissing in pain he was in only his dark black pants as his shirt and sweater were removed his torso bandaged. He heard the rustle of the door being opened and saw Hiei staring at him and Yukina with what it seemed worry but before he could question Hiei, Kazuma ran and opened the door wider as he stared at Yukina in shock his bandaged hand seeming to reach out to Yukina's unconscious form when he let out a mad growl as he ran in anger to punch something as he was yelling curses and ways to kill the person who hurt his beloved Yukina.

"Hiei what happened to my mom?" Naruto asked as he coughed a bit as he held the sheets in his fist.

"Hn she was taken." Hiei replied a bit angrily as he noticed that Naruto let out a growl of frustration as he heard Naruto trying to hold back tears.

"I failed her!" Naruto cried as he tried to rub away his tears away.

"I'll bring her back… "Naruto stared at Hiei shocked as he was still crying.

"I promise you that! I will bring back the onna… alive and well." Hiei said as he walked away leaving Naruto to cry as he was starting to accept that Hiei might be good for his mother and for him.

"I hope you do for both our sakes…" Naruto mumbled.

_ She cried as she relived the memory of finding Sakumo in his own house with Kakashi staring blankly at his father's corps._

_ "Kashi-kun?" Botan cried out as she felt herself hugging the shocked five year old. Who for once in his life cried in Botan's arms._

_ "Its going to be okay… everything is going to be okay I promise…" Botan told Kakashi as she cried as the ANBU found Botan and Kakashi crying near Sakumo's corps. Both stared blankly at Sakumo's grave as the only ones who attended was Sarotobi, the Hokage, Lady Karin, Hatori, Kakashi and herself everyone in the village did not attend neither did any of Sakumo's shinobi buddies .Apparently Sakumo was not worth their time as he failed a mission that landed us in war, he was considered a traitor. As the sun started to go down the only ones near Sakumo's grave was Kakashi who held on to Botan's hand as they took comfort in each other as they lost the most important person in their lives._

_ Botan let out an agonizing scream as she felt herself become afloat. _Her eyes opened to see Yakumo's his glowing hand as it was trusted into her stomach were she held the power sphere she cried out in pain as she grabbed on Yakumo's arms.

"I will not let you get it!! Even if it costs my life!!!" Botan screamed as she glowed white light as the air around both of them swirled angrily.

"Let go you stupid girl! This power belongs to me!!!" Yakumo yelled as he shook his arm angrily as Botan's hold was weakening. Finally Botan's last strength left her as she was thrown toward the ground as Yusuke caught her.

"Botan!!!" Yusuke cried out in worry as Botan looked paler than usual.

"Yusuke…" Botan mumbled as she then heard the voice of Hinagashi as she tried apologizing. She her blurry eyes stared at the red and white blob in front of her that was Hinagashi and forgave her as Yusuke told her that Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama were on their way. And to hold on tight as he killed Yakumo for hurting her and the rest of his friends. Her vision got even more blurry as she was picked up by someone, he felt warm, safe as he seemed to be checking for injuries. She heard the sound of sniffing and of growling as she shivered and snuggled closer to the one holding her, the white garment that she had under her pink kimono was not keeping her warm enough.

"Take…..Onna… it!!!"

'Hiei!!!' Botan cried out in her mind as she figured out that the person holding her was Hiei. she felt Hiei covering her up with some fabric as his arms around her disappeared.

"Botan….to be….okay?" she heard Hinagashi's voice as she tried to comfort her as the power around her shift and she heard the yell of Kuwabara about to attack as Yusuke called out Kuwabara to stop, and that's when her world went black noticing that the world around her that had changed into a palace turned back into a building they once stood.

_She stared around herself and found herself in her apartment she had with Naruto when they stayed in Konoha. But it seemed different as he heard the cries of joy and Naruto calling someone named Haru in a childish manner as she walked toward were she heard the sound she stared in shock as in Naruto's bed with Naruto having his arm in a cast and one leg in a cast also was making faces to a baby with a like resemblance to Hiei with dark blue hair and a white like starburst in the front and reddish pink eyes happily staring at Naruto as he clamped his hands._

_ What is this?! Is this a side affect for having the orb? To see my future!? Botan thought to herself as she heard her own voice calling Naruto and Haru happily as everything started to fade before her. No!! What's going on!!!_

"Onna!! Onna are you awake."She heard Hiei's voice as she was picked up and she opened her eyes to meet a very worried pair of red eyes.

"Hiei?" She replied as she lifted her hand to Hiei's cheek. "It's really you…" Botan smiled a bit as she snuggled into his warmth as he heard Hiei grunt in acknowledgement as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hinagashi waved at him to come to them to go home. Kuwabara and Yusuke got slight smirks on their faces as they bugged Hiei on him starting to admit his feelings to Botan and Kurama gave Hiei a knowing smile as he growled a bit as Hinagashi let out a bit of a girlish squeal about Botan getting married to Hiei and talking about how then that would make Hiei Naruto's father in a way. Hiei growled the whole way to the temple in anger at his so called friends as unnoticed by them as he sent a bit of a loving gaze to Botan.

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter Thirteen- Welcome to our Territory(New Mission)**

_ Yusuke stood frozen in front of his five friends, his team he was angry at himself for falling for a stupic trick in the first place. How could he be so stupid and be arrogant because he had not had a good fight._

_ "Mr. Urameshi one of your friends here is a fake." Kido said startling the five people who stood in front of Yusuke. "You have ten minutes to figure out which one. They, however, are not allowed to speak except to answer your questions."_

_ "WHAT you fucki-"_

"_Naruto!!!"_

_ "Sorry mom." Naruto replied angrily as he glared at Kido._

"_So we have a fake among us!"_

_ "No one could put on a disguise that quickly!!!" Botan replied as in her thought that no one can copy some ones mannerisms and their personality without serious research._

_ "y'see to present one of you as a fake… means that the real one is not here, but with a colleague of mine who might take exception to attack on me."_

_ "so this was all pre-planned." Kurama said._

_Kido ignored Kurama as he said "Nine more minutes are you in or not?"_

**End of Preview….**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you all review and tell me what you think on the chapter next is the beginning of the sensui case hell yah I'm so going to enjoy this and I'm very sad that the manga for Yu Yu hakusho already came out and ended it was a bitter sweet moment for me. **


	20. Chapter Thirteen Welcome to our Territor

**AlbanNeji-Hello wonderful readers I'm back and here is the next installment of YU YU HAKUSHO REWRITTEN!!! And this chapter is a long one 30 pages in word with 12,924 words!!! I'm so excited this was the hardest chapter to write and its so exciting that this story is almost ending like two to four chapters to go till I'm done! So please enjoy!**

** Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto they belong to their respectable owners!**

**Chapter Thirteen- Welcome to our Territory(New Mission)**

Botan sighed as she sat watching Naruto go thru some katas as she corrected his form every now and then. It's been a two long boring months Yusuke and the rest of the gang starting a new school year while there have been no demonic activity since the whole Nether World incident. Since then she had to tell the gang some of her most darker history her eyes narrowed at the thought, the gang did take it pretty well though they kind of complained about how the heir of the clan was picked. After all who would do that to four and five year olds that once played together to kill each other for the position of clan head, the team complain even more when she told them that in _Mizu no Kuni, _the land hidden in water, the Genin used to kill each other as their graduation test.

"Naruto I think that's enough let's go home." Botan called out as she stood up from her position on the grass floor.

"Alright mom." Naruto replied back as he caught the water bottle that his mother threw at him as he began drinking it as he walked to where his mother was at a loud beeping noise coming from the bag that held their breakfasts. Botan crouched down and pulled out the compact and answered the call. Koenma was on the screen in his baby form looking very serious.

"Koenma-sama is there something you need?" Botan asked as she stared at her boss as Naruto stood behind her as he was drinking his water.

"Yes Botan it is very serious but we haven't gotten a clue as to what the disturbance is so I just need you to get in contact with Yusuke right away!"

"Okay Koenma-sama." Botan replied as she shut the compact closed.

"Come on Naruto we need to get Yusuke he should be in school right now." Botan said as she checked her watched. "And his school doesn't start till 8:30 so we have an hour to get him."

"Okay then let's go." Naruto replied as they walked toward Yusuke's school Naruto having a towel on his shoulders as he whipped the sweat from his face.

Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds could be seen walking toward a cave; one having red eyes with comma like marks in them the other tall with a gigantic sword wrapped up in bandages and what seemed to be having blue skin from his hands, which could be seen.

"So Itachi-san did Leader ever tell you why he called us and only us, cause we still have to track that bounty Kakazu told us about?"

"Hn I do not know. All he told me when he contacted me was that he wanted to meet us as soon as possible after your scouting." The shorter man of the two replied to the tall man next to him.

"I hope we get this thing over soon, I just wanna get the bounty over with or else Kakazu will get all angry and stuff."

"Hn. We are here." Replied Itachi as he did some hand signs as a hologram like man with Orange eyes appeared before the two clocked figures.

"Itachi, Kisame I'm glad you two have made it. I have news that will interest you both… from what Hidan and Kakazu have come up with from the dead corps of Aizen is that he had confirmed my suspicions on where the Kuiiby vessel is. The only problem is that only one of you can go our informant Sensui only wants one of you there so I ask you two to decide which one of you would want to go?" Leader asked as he stared as his two subrogates.

"That Koenma. What a jerk! It's so boring right now! I can't believe I'm asking for him to give me a mission right now." Yusuke said as he laid back on his chair in his classroom one of his feet on his desk; Kuwabara sitting in his seat listing to Yusuke's whining.

"How can you complain about wanting a mission? You always complain when you do get a mission. I think we should enjoy the little peace we have u'know." Kuwabara replied back.

"Well sorry to burst you bubble?" Botan said behind Yusuke as Yusuke let out a cry surprise.

"BOTAN!!" Both Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled to see their friend with no Naruto in sight.

"Under cover as a school girl, again?" Yusuke asked as he stared at Botan's body clad in a school uniform.

"Don't let Shorty see you in that!" Kuwabara said having a smile on his face as Yusuke startled to laugh which got a blush and a pout from Botan.

"Hmp! Besides I'm surprised Yusuke advanced in grade." Botan said as this made Yusuke stop laughing and glare at Botan.

"Aw… Zip it!"

"Our last year in Junior high… can you believe it! Say…did you wear your summer uniform, once?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke

"Urk!" Yusuke got embarrassment. "It was winter, but 86 F outside that day."

"…." Kuwabara was silent for a bit. "Was it? Oh gosh…"

"So Botan where is Naruto and why are you here?"

"Eager to change the subject aren't you" Botan replied dryly. "Oh, well to answer your first question Naruto was coming with me to talk to you but… he ditched me saying something about needing to be somewhere…hmm come to think of it I did feel Hiei's Yoiki…" Botan said thoughtfully as this got the attention of both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Say did Shorty ever talk to you after the whole u'know explaining your past and what not?" Kuwabara asked Botan seeing that Yusuke and he wanted to know what happed right after they left Botan and Naruto in their home Hiei staying to talk to her about something with Naruto.

"Hmm well…"

"URAMESHI!!! KUWABARA!!! PLEASE NOTE CLASS IS IN SESSION!!!" Yelled Mr. Takanaka from the front of the classroom; startling Botan, Kazuma, and Yusuke.

"Hey long time no see."Yusuke told Mr. Takanaka. Mr. Takanaka about to reply, when he noticed Botan sneaking toward the classroom door.

"Who are you?! A new student?"

"I'm sorry just passing thru!"

"Whatever! You are not in this class."

"Wait, Botan! You never answered my second question." Yusuke asked the retreating Botan.

"I'll tell you after school bye I have to find Naruto." Botan replied as she left an annoyed Yusuke in a classroom wondering what Botan wanted to tell him.

A few hours of trying to find Naruto, Botan gave up as she sat on the school roof waiting till school was over. She sighed again as she stared at the sky in boredom as she hugged her legs to her chest looking sad for a bit. Her eyes grew heavy as she fell asleep, the darkness over taking her that she never noticed that a few miles away there was a disturbance of chakra.

As Botan slept the day away and the disturbance in the air Naruto and Hiei were having a chat with one another. More like Naruto asking questions and Hiei replying with a 'hn', which in turn made Naruto annoyed.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions!!!" Naruto yelled at Hiei who laid in a tree in a park.

"Hn"

"Dame it you are so annoying with that hn!!! What does hn! Mean anyway." Naruto yelled as Hiei opened one of his eyes and stared at Naruto for a bit and replied with a hn.

"Arg!!! That's it I'm leaving! I'll talk to you later when I'm not so angry with you!" Naruto yelled once more as he left Hiei in the park. Naruto headed toward the school as he noticed students already left for the night though there were a few stragglers. As Naruto walked into the school he started to track his mother's chakra; as he climbed the stairs leading up to the roof that is where he felt the strongest Chakra signature.

Naruto sighed as he opened the door and looked around till he found his mother sleeping her body to the floor, her one of her arms under her head the other near her face. From sleeping on the ground her pony tail became in such disarray as Naruto walked over to her and gently shook her.

"Go away… need to… sleep." She mumbled as she moved from her position as she rolled to her back. Naruto sighed in separation as he now crouched in front of his mother as this time he shook his mother very harshly and started to yell at her to wake up.

"MOM,MOM!!!!"

"Wha-?" Botan sat up her head almost colliding with her son's head as he dodged a bit as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she noticed her son crouching next to her.

"Naruto? Ah! What time is it?!"

"Well classes are over so I expect Kazuma and Yusuke to be in their classroom waiting for you."

"Ah! Good so I didn't oversleep!" Botan said cheerfully as she stood up and walked toward the door heading down to the classrooms with Naruto following her, a bit annoyed now that he noticed she had the school uniform on.

'Bleh! Why does she have to dress up?' thought Naruto as he followed and reached Yusuke and Kazuma's classroom as they both walked in they noticed that Kuwabara was the only one in the classroom waiting.

"Kuwabara! Where is Yusuke?" Botan asked as Kuwabara nervously looked at mother and son.

"Well you see… He got asked by some punks to fight in the lot behind the school."

"HE WHAT!!!!" Botan screeched as Naruto and Kazuma winced as Botan started to rant about irresponsible spirit detectives.

"Eh? Botan he probably finished by now and went home."

Botan sighed as she looked at Kuwabara and thought it over and 'the hell with it!'

"Well Kuwabara you have to do."

"Huh? Whaddya mean by that." Kazuma replied as he looked annoyed for being the second choice to be told.

"Well… Koenma-sama needs more information on the sudden outbreak of people exhibiting strange powers."

"More invading yoikai?" Kuwabara asked a bit confused as Botan shook her head no.

"Uncle is worried it's the humans." Naruto spoke.

"HUMANS?!" Kuwabara screamed just as some of the students still in school were making a racket.

"yeow!!!"

"What the fuck!!!"

"Hey is that a bird!!"

All three looked to the closed classroom in confusement.

"Eh?"

"What is going on out there?" Botan asked as suddenly the door was opened as Puu was making a racket as he seemed really freaked out.

"PUU!!!!" All three yelled in surprise at Yusuke's spirit beast. As they were about to question Puu they were startled to see some of the students who stayed for the activities after school asking Kuwabara if it's his pet.

"It's my new hover beast cool, huh? NOW SCRAM!!!!" Kuwabara yelled as this startled the students and not wanting to be on the wrong side of Kuwabara's punch ran away in fright.

"Way to go Kazuma."

"Thanks brat. Now what's wrong with Puu?"

"Puu calm down. You'll disrupt the only students in school right now. So calmly tell us what wrong." Botan asked. "Puu?" All three stared as Puu flew to the chalk board and he grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write.

"Yu-su-ke… kid-naped." They read till it finally sunk in on what they read.

"YUSUKE KIDNAPED!!!!" All three yelled as they ran out of the school as Kuwabara lead the way to the lot behind the school all the found was that the lot was deserted with only Yusuke's book bag on the floor with a paper suck to it.

"We'll be waiting at 11 P.M. tonight at the fourth dimensional mansion in Monster Town. Bring anyone you like, but the attendance of Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and of Yagari Botan is mandatory. Otherwise, Yusuke Urameshi's safety may be compromised." The group of three stared at the note in shock.

"Yusuke… kidnapped?"Kuwabara said in disbelief. "No way he'd let that happen."

"But they mentioned Hiei, Kurama, and Me. There is no reason to name me if they only have information that I'm just a ferry girl! They mentioned my clan name, the only people that know of my past are you, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Genkai, the girls, and of course Naruto. And any yokai that knew of my existence is six feet under, in Rekai prison and anything else is just rumors. So they maybe have the possibility to nab Yusuke."

"You forgot mom that some of the Shinobi nations still know you're alive."

"Yah that too."

"So they send Puu to contact us… but my question is what are they after?" Kuwabara asked.

"Shit we don't know what they want!"

"Naruto!!! Language!!"

"Sorry."

"Well our first priority is to round up Kurama and Hiei. Say Kuwabara you do know where they are right?" Botan asked."Puu you go home."

"I thought you knew?"

"Eh? Well… I don't know!!!"

"To busy thinking of the Shrimp."

"Kuwabara start thinking now before I go Shinobi on you." Botan yelled as Kuwabara nodded.

"Um… I think we should start at Kurama's school though." Naruto piped in Kuwabara and Botan blinked a bit and nodded. As they headed toward Kurama's school which was about two train stops from they were at.

With Kurama or Minamito Shuichi as he was known was nervously backing up slightly from the current president of the current Biology club.

"I'm a junior and I really not involved." Kurama replied to the president who kept on relenting.

"But no senior can do what you can do! You're the Biology Club's best in fact, you are our only hope! Only you have a shot at securing funding at the next student assembly!" As the president was currently going on a rant on why Kurama should be the next president Kurama got a bit distracted as he noticed that Kuwabara was running toward him with Botan and Naruto behind him?

"Kuwabara?"

"Kurama! Yo, Kurama we got big trouble!"

"Kuwabara quite I'm right here."

"Ah there you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Dame Kazuma I think you should've kept your voice down." Naruto said as Botan stood next to him as she sighed as the students around them started to whisper to one another. 'You think he would know to be a bit discreet.' Botan thought.

"Kurama? The sumo wrestler?"

"Heh… Just a nickname." Kurama said nervously as he tugged Botan, Kuwabara, and Naruto toward a quieter part of the school.

"I'm Minamito here, got it?" Kurama whispered franticly at Kuwabara as they now reached an empty classroom.

"Yah, yah. Now look at this." Kuwabara said as he shoved the ransom note at Kurama as Kurama read it as Kuwabara asked. "Now all we have to find is Hiei do you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately no." Kurama replied. "Though he can't be far away we are both still on prohibition."

"If only he was here, we could use his Jagan to find him!!! I knew I should have learned that Jutsu from the Aburane clan!!! But those bugs ergh!!!"

"Whoa! Botan we need to stay focused." Kurama said trying to calm down Botan wondering who the Aburane clan was.

"No leads no clues, no nuthing'! What we need is Doreamon!" Kuwabara said a bit annoyed and frantic.

"Wait! I got an idea my wolf pack they should be able to track him down!" Botan said as she was about to summon her pack.

"But wouldn't his scent vanish by now and wouldn't take too much time or don't you need a sample of his scent?"Kurama asked as Botan deflated for a bit.

"Hey what about the Rekai tools! "

"That stuff Urameshi had when he fought Goki? Aren't they busted up…"

"Uncle did fix them up they are almost brand new."

"Yes like the Yokai Rekei meter!!"

"But… how will be able to tell which is Hiei." Kurama asked again being the voice of reason again.

"Oh… that's no problem!!! We just put something of his inside it… say like a hair or finger nail and it will direct us right to him no matter how far he is!" Botan said happily thinking that she figured out the problem.

"And how do you presume to get this item… it seems more like calling your pack here to help us we need a physical item from him…" Once more Kurama is the voice of reason.

"Oh…" Botan deflated a bit as Naruto patted her back. "Wait we will scout the area with the see-through glass." Botan said cheerfully.

"We have five hours Botan not five centuries!!!" Kuwabara said. "Anything else we could use."

"Well ummm…" Botan nervously.

"Is there a tool that could bring him to us?" Kurama asked.

Botan thought for a bit till she got an idea. " The Ikato whistle!!! The whistle emits a sound that normal humans cannot hear! The stronger the rekei that stronger the sound and area the sound will reach!"

"But where should we use it? If it's a certain amount of area that it will reach we need a place where we need to blow it. The problem is the same we need to know where Hiei might be." Kurama asked again as all three tried to think of possibility were they could call Hiei.

"Actually I think I know where he could be to call him." Naruto said as the rest of the gang looked at him.

One hour later…

The gang found themselves in a park Naruto carrying the case with all the Rekai tools.

"This is where he was last…" Naruto said to the gang as they nodded.

"Naruto give me the case, good thing I brought it we might need the tools for later. So the whistle it is then?" Botan asked as Kurama nodded with the rest. "Alright then everyone should stand back cover your ears this will get a bit loud." Botan explained as she blew into the whistle Naruto and Kurama shuddered and winced in agony as they heard the whistle. Kuwabara unplugged his ears hearing nothing.

"Mom remind me never to let you use that whistle near my person!!!" Naruto cried out in agony as Maru inside of Naruto was whimpering in pain in his cage. Kurama nodded in agreement as he shuddered.

"Hey I don't hear anything?"Kuwabara said confused as he just stared at Naruto and Kurama who were rubbing their ears in pain.

'Please Hiei if you heard us… use you Jagan to find us and hurry!!' Botan thought worriedly. A few minutes later there was a sound of someone hitting the ground behind Botan. Botan pulled out a Kunai from her sleeve and turned around and stopped herself from throwing her knife at Hiei who was rubbing his ears in pain.

"That wail!! Who is dying?" Hiei moaned.

"Hiei!!" Botan and Kurama yelled.

"What is he a beetle?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Serves him right." Muttered Naruto for the whole hn thing earlier.

Hiei stared at the group for a while and hned.

"You guys again… it's bad enough I can't return to Makai." Hiei said.

"Wait Hiei look." Kurama said as he gave Hiei the ransom note as Hiei read it his face became annoyed.

"Well this serves him right. Getting to full of himself after beating Toguro and Yakumo he can stew his own ego in the afterlife."

"Aren't you a least bit curious on who captured him?"

"Why? It has nothing to do with me?" This got looks of disbelief from the group and an angry look and growl from Botan. Naruto flinched as he saw that look as he stepped away from his mother.

"Mom don't!!" Naruto called out as this startled the gang a bit as Botan's face turned red from anger to cool composed Botan in the blink of an eye her pink eyes looked red and glared at Hiei.

"So that's it huh?" Her voice came out cold that it made Kurama, Kuwabara, and Naruto flinch and made Hiei look at her in more attention his eyes widened a bit as he had never heard Botan use that kind of tone at anyone from the team except at her opponents.

"So you're going to let Yusuke down I know for a fact that he would have rescued you. That's what I hate about people Kakashi-kun and I both agree 'Shinobi who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are trash… However… those who do not care for and support their team mates are lower than trash!' So you see I see you Hiei lower to trash! I don't know why I bothered with you I really thought you changed and I guess not. How foolishly have I been?" Botan let out a dry laugh. The gang shivered a bit as this was not the Botan they interacted with this was Botan the shinobi who lost everything in a war between the elemental nations. "Naruto come on we will got to where Yusuke is being held at I'm sure my pack can infiltrate the house." Botan said as she began to walk away with Naruto behind her a bit scared as he knew that his mother was thinking about her sensei Sakumo who killed himself for his team mates. He looked back to see Kurama staring at his mother in understanding and Kuwabara still shivering in fright for a bit as he hesently walked toward them.

"H-hey Botan wait up!" Kuwabara called out as he followed right behind Botan keeping a bit away from her as he felt her aura that she was giving off was scary he did not want to get on her bad side right now.

"Well Hiei… I think I will follow Botan's example for right now." Kurama replied as he stared at his best friend. "I understand where she is coming from Hiei. She really believed you changed… I hope you come with us to help Yusuke, your team mate, your friend at least do it for her." Kurama said as he walked away from Hiei as he caught up to Botan and the rest of the group.

Hiei was left alone in the park thinking about what Botan and Kurama said and grunted as he glared at the ground and relunctecly followed behind his team mates as he was staring at Botan who looked at him for a bit and glared at him and turned away from him ignoring him. He growled low in his throat as he now stared longingly at Botan.

The moon hanged up in the night sky as the group arrived at the designated place, the house looked weird to some in the group it was going in different directions and it would seem it was based on Picasso's work or some very, very enthusiastic fan.

"You know I would think this is a house Loren would love." Naruto said trying to break the tense silence as he tilted his head to look at the house.

"I think your right." Botan replied to Naruto's statement as she also looked at the house tilting her head a bit.

"Well… an obscure artist designed it and built it but he died sometime after. It's been vacant ever since." Kuwabara said. He looked at the house a bit as he thought saying that maybe the men should go in first but…' I don't think that is a good idea, now that I think about it.' Kuwabara thought as he looked at Botan who still glared at Hiei who seemed to look a bit guilty and longingly at Botan. 'I don't want Botan focusing her anger at me… she is too scary especially with her pointy weapons in her hands.' Kuwabara shivered a bit.

"Kuwabara I think you should not get involved if it gets into a fight." Botan said sighing a bit.

"Why not!!!" Kuwabara said a bit angrily. Hiei was about to make a snarky comment but kept his mouth shut when Naruto and Kurama shook their head in a no.

"Don't make it worse on yourself." Naruto whispered to Hiei.

"I agree with Naruto, Hiei I suggest you talk to her and apologize later." Hiei grunted as he glared at Naruto and Kurama for being right.

"Well you haven't recovered your reikei form using that hilt Susuki gave you in the tournament! Also to the fact that you used up all your energy with that demon god a while ago." Botan said. Kuwabara being stubborn replied back.

"So I'm the only one who could use the tools."

"Arg!!! Look just forget it! I don't wanna start another argument! Do whatever you want!!" Botan said in frustration as she walked angrily toward the door to the house with an annoyed Kuwabara, Naruto who was sighing, Kurama who was also sighing with Naruto, and Hiei who looked a bit put out for being ignored from Botan.

"What? 'Any who enter must not say _hot_. This is your only warning'… Hmmm" Botan looked thoughtful as she stared warily at the note on the door.

"What's the deal here? We can't say _hot_? That's dumb!" Kuwabara said.

"Just keep it in mind. C'mon, let's go inside…" Kurama said as he opened the door to the House he walked in followed by the rest of the gang Hiei trying to stand near Botan who glared at him and moved herself so Naruto stood between both of them. Naruto stared at his mother and then at Hiei and sighed to himself as he was stuck between them thinking to himself why did he deserve this.

" hmm it sure is humid and h-" Botan caught herself as she put her hand over her mouth as Kurama was looked at her in relief as he didn't have to cover her mouth, especially now with Hiei glaring his way at what he was about to do.

'Something is wrong here… but what?' Botan thought as she sensed some reikei that spiked up a bit as she was about to say _hot, _she moved herself closer to Naruto who sensed the ripple of reiki as well. Both mother and son ushered Kunai into their hands as they shifted closer to one another. She looked around the room seeing various tropical plants missing Kurama saying that it felt like they were walking into another world. Botan and Naruto tensed as they saw a shadowed figure near a book case.

"Welcome." Person spoke, Botan noticed that the person was a ningen teenager maybe around Kurama's age, glasses on his face and the same uniform Kurama was wearing. 'Maybe he is a class mate of Kurama?'

"Hey! That's one of Yusuke's kidnapers." Kuwabara exclaimed as he pointed at the tennager.

"Kaito!!!" Kurama yelled as this revealed Botan's suspicions that yes this was one of Kurama's ningen classmates.

"You know him!!!"

"Not personally. I just know that he is one of my classmates. Though whatever he might know of us he did not get it from me. Who informed you of us? And why did you kidnap Yusuke?"

"Someone came to us and said you guys won some sort of competition… the dark tournament I believe it was called. I didn't realize you were smart and powerful Minamito. Would you show me how you control plants?" Kaito said smiling at Kurama who glared at Kaito. "Ooh... fierce. Though so mild in school, anyways, I recently discovered that I have this weird ability and I think challenging you will be the best way to reveal its full potential."

"I think you will find you've made an unwise decision." Hiei said pulling out his Katana while glaring at Kaito, who pulled out a book and began to read.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not." Kaito replied as he ignored Hiei's glared and katana pointed at him. Hiei growled in anger as he disappeared from his spot.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he made a cutting motion at Kaito his intent to kill him. But his Katana met an invisible force, breaking his Katana. "Huh?"

"See?" Kaito replied smugly.

"Hn. So what's this about? This sword snapped in two… on nothing." Hiei said annoyed and frustrated as he heard a sigh from Botan from behind him, which made him growl as he threw his destroyed sword at the ground.

"**Words** that's the only weapons that can be used in this room. That's my rule, and you must obey so those Kunai that you two Yagari's have hidden in your sleeves are useless." Kaito said as he stared at Botan and Naruto who glared at Kaito.

"How do you know about us?" Botan asked Kaito as she now had her Kunai visible for all to see.

"Yagari-san heir to a massacred clan whipped out by the Kuiiby no Yoko… ANBU for _Konohagakure no Sato, _the village hidden in the leaves_._ The praised student of Hatake Sakumo, who committed suicide for the shame of rescuing his team mates instead of completing his mission and starting a war with the other nations… have I missed anything?" Kaito thought to himself as Botan looked ready to murder Kaito on the spot for knowing to much of her, her arm was shaking in fury as the Kunai she held in her hand she twisted it making everyone in their team stare at her superhuman strength she inherited at being Tsunade's second apprentice. "Oh yes then there is one important fact that you adopted the Kuiiby no Yoko's vessel. I find it really ironic that the Yokai that killed off your clan is now inside your adopted son, did you adopt him out of pity or did you do it so you could kill him off to avenge your clan?" Kaito said smirking a Botan snapped at that and ran at Kaito, she threw away the brief case she held, which Naruto caught it in mid air as he saw that his mother had her arm raised he fist glowing with chakra as she punched straight at Kaito. Her fist stopped in midflight as she was sent flying at the opposing wall. She winced as her own power was sent back to her as she skidded almost impacting the wall she panted as she glared at Kaito who looked a bit out of wind as he just felt the brief shiver of what the impact of the punch if it hit him.

"Mom you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Botan replied as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Your rule as posted on the door." Kurama started the conversation again as he stared at Kaito as Kurama noticed that Botan was being taken care of by Naruto.

"Right, that's my ability, to create a weird kind of 'space' around me. Violence of any kind has no affect here. As you have seen from Hiei, was it and Yagari-san. I have been told that you're a master of the sword, and Yagari-san I have been told of your past from what my source knows. You are usually the cool calm person. Now both of you have been reduced here as just another height-challenged punk." Kaito said as he noticed Botan stiffen and Hiei let out a growl as he stepped in front of Botan's form hiding her form from Kaito's view.

"Steady Hiei! He is bating you to lose control." Kurama said desperately as he didn't bother with Botan as she was being calm down by Naruto as Kuwabara shivered from the bursts of angry aura that Botan was giving out.

"Hiei!!!"

"By your rule then I cannot say _hot_?" Hiei calmly stated as Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Naruto stared in horror as they felt an increase of spirit energy. "What happens if I do say _hot?_ I drop dead on the spot?"

Kaito smirked at Hiei as the spirit energy around the group grew more concentrated. "Well Hiei it's like this…" Kaito trailed off as Hiei's form was engulfed with his own energy as his soul was forced out of his body. His soul reached toward Kaito's hand as he stared at the violet red soul that was Hiei.

"HIEI!!!!" the group called out in shock as Hiei's body turned rigid and then started to fall to the ground as if someone cut the strings of a puppet.

"Hiei! What did you do?" Botan asked as she reached toward Hiei's body which was lifeless eyes vacant she put Hiei's head in her lap as she tried to find out what was wrong with him.

"Yes Kaito what did you do?" Kurama asked a bit angrily but clam.

"I shall explain if and when you say the forbidden word in here... your soul gets sucked out from your body. That now makes two hostages for us." Kaito explained. "Urameshi is on the second floor… and I have Hiei's soul right here. How about the rest of you? Will you turn back or…fight? It does not matter how powerful you are…I became aware of this ability about a month ago, and set out to understand its affects. I can create a particular 'space' around me, and so can my friends. We call them 'territories.' Mine has a maximum radius of 10M. You may leave and enter as you like. Those with a sixth sense, though, feel uneasy when they set foot inside it and those are pretty much the parameters." Said Kaito as he stared at Hiei's soul.

"So if we win Hiei's soul will be restored?" Kurama asked.

"…" Kaito looked like he was debating something when he decided and… "I don't know…" Kurama and the rest looked a bit worried. "…what will happen? I've never lost."Kurama narrowed his eyes at Kaito as Kaito pushed his glasses up making his lenses shine form the light of the room hiding his eyes. "So will you leave or fight no pressure it's entirely up to you."

"Hah! Like there is no other option." Kuwabara said. "We leave Hiei to stew and go on without him. That's my choice." Botan glared at Kuwabara making him shiver as Naruto shook his head in shame as Kuwabara and Botan argued.

"You want to leave him like this!!!!"

"Hey what's your problem? I thought you hated him right now."

"I'm angry at him but not enough to leave him!!!"

"So you still like him quirks and all! Really Botan I find your taste in men erg! Besides it's his fault for being macho in front of you, for saying the taboo I still say leave him. He deserves it." Kuwabara explained.

"I agree with Kazuma but I still don't think we should leave him." Naruto butted in trying to calm his mother and Kazuma.

"I agree with you two… that is the best option." Kaito said making the three look at Kaito suspiciously. "You Kuwabara are smarter than you look."

"Oi shut up you!!!" Kuwabara yelled at Kaito not noticing that another teenager walked behind Kaito's sitting form. Dark blue gray hair combed straight up wearing a blue like suit uniform, he was chewing his gum.

"That is the only way forward and he's got the key." Kaito said pointing to the grey haired teenager that the gang finally noticed. Kuwabara growled as he stopped forward toward the teenager holding a fist to his face.

"Gimme the key and step aside." Kuwabara said.

"Not a chance." The boy replied blowing up his gum. And the teenager smirked holding the key in front of Kuwabara. "Why don'tcha take it from me… Kuwa-baby." The boy smirked as Kuwabara got angry for being called Kuwa-baby, he readied his fist to punch the grey haired boy.

"I'll just do that!!" he yelled as his fist met the same resistance that Hiei's sword and Botan's fist met. But instead of being thrown a bit away Kuwabara got his hand bruised. "Owch!!!!" He yelled hissing in pain waving his hand to trying to get rid of the throbbing.

"Heh you seem to forget violence is prohibited in Kaito's territory. You need to go easy and think!"

"Why you?!" The blond chuckled at Kuwabara who was growing more annoyed.

"It seems we have no choice. It's his rules or retreat." Kurama said as Botan and Naruto agreed with Kuwabara complaining. A few hours went by as the four friends sat around Kaito, Botan sitting next to Naruto who both of them kept an eye on Hiei's soulless body. Kuwabara just glared at Kaito as Kurama tried figuring out what was Kaito's angle.

"Arg! I can't just stand being here doing nothing its driving me crazy!!!" Kuwabara yelled. "Can't you think of any way to beat him, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked Kurama who looked at him and looked serious.

"And get us thru that door? Maybe…"

"Really" Kuwabara asked happily as his good mood was cut short by Kurama's problem.

"But first we have to get Hiei's soul."

"Why?!" Kuwabara said angrily as he now stared at Hiei's soulless body and then at Botan who looked guilty. Kuwabara grunted and looked away a bit guilty.

A few minutes went by as Botan, Kuwabara, and Naruto started to feel the effects of the room. It was getting to _hot_ for them.

"Hey why don't we discuss stuff. We just won't say y'know, that word! So Kurama, this dude here... What's he like?" Kuwabara asked as this got the attention of Naruto and Botan.

"He's Yu Kaito. We're in the same class, but he's the quite type. I have never seen him hang out with anyone. He's always been known to have an exceptionally high IQ. He may be the smartest student the school's ever known." Kurama replied.

"You know better than that Kurama. Your combined exam scores always exceed mine." Kaito replied.

"But you excel in the humanities Kaito. He's already published several philosophical papers and books of literary criticism. He is a rising star among the literati, a specialist of the written word."

"A Literary Prodigy y'can't judge by appearances." Kuwabara said as he stared at Kaito who replied with a 'thank you'. "Aw man, its freaking **steamy **in here! That yer way of gettin' us to say you-know-what?" Kuwabara said rubbing his face on his uniform sleeves.

"80 F 80% humidity… for my tropical plants. Rough for anyone not used to it. There're drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty. Glasses are in the cabinet." Kaito replied not looking from his book he was reading.

"Laced with poison and truth serum, I bet! You drink first, pal." Kuwabara said glaring at Kaito as he was undoing the buttons of his uniform since it was getting really _hot_ in the room.

"Truth serum… hadn't thought of that." Kaito replied looking thoughtful as he set his book down for a bit and smirked. "Darn clever, guy."

"Hey don't sound so surprised about it!!!" Kuwabara yelled. Botan and Naruto sighed as they stared at Kuwabara as he was in a way giving Kaito some ideas, and they were a bit good.

'I'll go get the drinks Naruto stay here with Hiei's body.' Botan whispered to Naruto who nodded. "I'll fetch them. Sitting is driving my nerves a bit." Botan spoke out and got a nod from Kurama, Kuwabara, Naruto, and Kaito who just watched Botan as she opened the fridge. "Wow, all kinds of beverages!" Botan stared at the containers holding the Juice and sodas and the plastic cups in the fridge. Botan rummaged thru it as she sniffed the containers for any poisons of any kind deeming it safe. "How about orange juice, guys?"

"Sure." Kuwabara replied.

"That will be fine." Kurama also replied.

"I'll just have water mum." Naruto said as he just checked his surroundings again.

"Two shots, with ice, in a clear glass, and a straw if there are any." Kuwabara told Botan who just looked at Kuwabara in a bit of a shocked gaze.

"Want fries with that?" Botan replied dryly as she heard Naruto growl a bit. But he soon stopped growling as Kuwabara's form was engulfed in the same energy Hiei was. Kuwabara's soul went straight to Kaito's hands glowing an orange yellow glow as Kuwabara's body slumped to the ground with a thud.

"Hey four eyes Kazuma didn't say HOT!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!!! Don't say Hot!!!" Botan said as she then realized what she said. "Shit!!!" Botan cursed as her body and Naruto's body were engulfed in Kaito's energy as Botan's green like soul and Naruto's Orange red soul were in Kaito's hand. Though as Kaito was about to brag Naruto's body did not slump to the ground like Botan's body did it just stood rigged as a chuckle was let out form the body of Naruto.

"**Ah! how good it is to be moving around in a body.**" The voice coming out of Naruto's body was no other than Maru Kazuma who now sat down on the chair that Naruto was occupying. Naruto's once blue eyes were now blood red as he stared around the room around him curiously as they landed on Botan's slumped form on the ground. "**Che! Looks like the kit and his Mom got captured. Oi Kurama I'm staying out of this one the kit's body is not ready to have me control him like this its making his body decay if I move it or use my Chakra like this so you better beat four eyes there I'm taking a nap.**" Maru said as he yawned revealing his fangs and closed his eyes as he was fast asleep. This left a curious Kaito and Kurama who looked at Naruto's sleeping form with wide eyes. 'I have to get Naruto's soul back and fast if Maru says is true then Kaito might end up killing Naruto because of Maru in him trying to use a body that is not his.'

"Truly fascinating isn't it? I wish to study him and his behavior but I know you're wondering about my taboo, the thing about my taboo is simply by expressing 'h,' 'o,' and 't' right in a row is enough. I didn't think that up, it's just how it is. Let's see…Kwabara's mistake was... how about juice, guys? Two 's,' 'h,' 'o,' 't,' 's,' with ice, in a…" Kaito explained and then stared at the four souls in his hand. "Y'know, souls…are really quite pretty. Yagari-san's especially nice. The soul is the one thing no one can fortify… it's vital, yet so very fragile. A little squeeze can crush it… and not just a physical one. Our doubts and insecurities are its greatest enemies. If I scratched one what do you think would happen?" Kaito asked smirking at Kurama's way.

"Try it, if you like but that would violate my taboo. **You harm those souls and you will not live. Those are my parameters.**"

"Well I do believe you are showing your true face."

"That is not all I'll show." Kurama smiled as he held up his hand containing a key. This shocked the other boy and Kaito.

"Is…that the key!?!" Kaito asked a bit shocked as behind him the dark blue haired boy began to rummage thru his pockets as he noticed something moving above him. The blond stared at the ceiling as he let out a choked cry of surprise.

"You never noticed it right? A simple trick, really, and quite painless. Nice to know I still can do my thing even by your rules." Kurama said smiling at Kaito.

"He controls…plants and picked my pocket." The boy said shocked.

"Take care of those souls Kaito… because I will be taking them back. So tell me can you change your taboo if you wished? I will not break yours…and I will not break mine as we both sit here with one another."

"Hmp! Or course I can change my taboo… it was always my intention to take things to a more advance level once you were the last one left." Kaito replied smirking Kurama's way.

"If you choose a mutual taboo… I'll guarantee to make you say it within 26 minutes." This intrigued Kaito as he stared at Kurama for a bit.

"Oh and if I don't say the taboo within the limit?"

"You may have my soul. The point is, the matter will be settled! Whichever of us says the taboo loses, but if time runs out you're the winner by default. Are we agreed? Or don't you trust the terms?" Kurama asked as he waited for Kaito's response as he felt the fluctuating energy of Maru in Naruto's body. Kurama heard Maru chuckle with his acute haring but was not exactly sure if he was hearing things after all Maru was asleep.

"I agree… so what taboo do you propose?" Kaito asked curiously.

Elsewhere in a dark cave near the city, while Kurama was trying to get the souls of his friends back, there were three people in agreement on who was to go thru the portal that was in front of them.

"Itachi be careful we don't want any screw ups."

"Hai Leader but… who will I meet on the other side?" Itachi asked Leader's form who looked like a shadow with Orange like eyes; the image of him looking like a shadow shifting in and out like static.

"You will meet Sensui on the other side. Your mission when you get there is to get the Kuiiby no Yoko Jinchuriki and help Sensui break the Kekai Barrier between Makai and Ningenkai."

"So leader since Itachi-san will be gone what I'm I suppose to do?" Kisame asked as he sat on one of the rocks in the cave.

"You will just finish that Bounty that Kakazu asked of you then just keep an ear open if Itachi needs your help with the Jinchuriki." Leader said as Itachi and Kisame nodded as both of the Akatsuki members looked to see Itachi step into the Portal that led him to another cave were infront of him stood a man. A man dressed in black slacks and blue shirt, the man's eyes stared at Itachi and Itachi knew just from looking at this man called Sensui that he was another Prodigy just like him.

"Hello you must be Sensui?" Itachi asked as he stiffly stared at the man a Kunai in his hand hidden by the sleeves of his cloak.

"Yes I am Sensui, I'm so glad to finally meet you Uchiha Itachi…" The man replied.

"As I'm I." Replied Itachi as he stared at the man that his leader was so fond of than the rest of the Akatsuki.

Yagari Botan opened her eyes and stared confused at the ceiling as she stood up she noticed she was not the only one Kurama and Naruto could be seen sitting in chairs as she noticed the plants that Kaito had grown much larger than she remembered she looked around again and saw the still body of Kaito on the floor his soul out of his body. She Blinked and noticed that she was not the only one that was confused though it seemed that Naruto had a glazed look in his eyes. 'He must be talking to Maru about what happen.' Botan thought as she stood up though felt a little light headed as she sighed and did some hand signs as she started to check her body for any injuries her hands glowed green as her eyes were closed.

Kurama noticed this and was extremely curious as Botan was covered in green light and Naruto who was letting out and enormous amount of demonic energy as he was covered in dark red energy. As Both mother and son thought everything was alright the energy surrounding them died out.

"So Kurama what happened?" Asked Naruto who was the closet to him.

"Oh nothing." Kurama replied smiling to the small boy who snorted as bit as he stood up stretching flinching a bit as some of his body started to decay as Maru was trying to heal form him now since his soul was back in his body.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kurama asked in concern as he saw Naruto flinch a bit when he stretched his body.

"Fine… Maru's healing me as I'm sure he already told you about the effects on my body are when he is in control." Kurama nodded in understanding as his eyes followed Naruto to where Botan was at as she checked the rest of the team for any injuries that might have happened when their souls where out of their bodies.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Botan asked Naruto who was now right next to her as she checked Hiei for any other injuries as Kuwabara went to talk to Kurama who was already making the plants reseat to their regular form and then when to check the unconscious dark blue haired teenager near the door.

"Fine just a little discomfort." Naruto replied as Botan nodded as she told Hiei he was fine. Hiei grunted as he stood up just as he noticed that Botan started to check at Naruto with her weird healing method.

"Alright Naruto your fine. Maru really stared to affect your body." Botan told Naruto who looked uncomfortable again as he felt the sting from his body.

"I know he is healing the damage." Naruto replied as he told his mother again that he was fine.

"Fine." Replied Botan as she too stood up and walked to where Kurama and Kuwabara where at talking to the now awake blond boy who from what Kurama was explaining and holding up a paper to him.

"…'open without Yanagisawa's permission and Urameshi dies' " Kurama said as the boy now had a name Yanagisawa smiled at them as he stood up .

"It looks like the guy who built this place was bats. A foyer with three doors?!" Kuwabara said snorting as he noticed that Botan, Naruto, and Hiei now were right behind him and Kurama.

Yana sighed as he now lead the Urameshi team through the three doors as they were now lead passed the third door.

"What the hell!!!" Kuwabara yelled as and the rest of the team noticed that behind the third door were seven staircases. "Owch!! Botan what the heck was that for!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For cursing." Botan replied as she was taping her foot arms crossed, Kurama smiled while Naruto sighed at his mother trying to keep him from learning curse words. Hiei snorted and Yana seemed to chuckle at their antics.

"Urameshi is on the second floor. Question is, which one of these stair ways leads up there?" Yana said interrupting the lecture that Botan was going to tell to Kuwabara.

"So one is going to take us up there then?" Naruto asked a bit confused as Yana now stared at him.

"Did I say that?" Yana looked amused. "Doesn't matter really. You still have to choose."

"Hold up a minute how do we know that you won't do anything to us if we each take a stare case." Botan said as he stared at the amused Yana who was now smirking at their plight.

"That's just it you don't you just have to cooperate with us or Urameshi gets killed."Yana replied. Which earned glares from the team.

"Mom I think we should use the stickers." Naruto said as this got confused looks from the team and Botan to smile.

"Of course the tracking seals!" Botan yelled in excitement as she pulled out some seals looking like rounded stickers. "Tracking seals they are modifications to the tattoo seal we use on criminals. They can only be peeled off by the person who put them on and they will fall off if the person who put it on dies. It also shows the total all health of the person who put it on Blue is normal Yellow minor wound Red major wound." Botan explained as she passed out the seals to the rest of the team.

"I think we should write our names on them to know the overall health of anyone while we split up." Botan explained again. "That is if it's alright with him." Botan and the rest of the team looked to Yana who shrugged.

"It's fine." He replied as the team wrote their names on the seals and stuck them to one another as Botan nodded to herself smiling that everyone was blue. She noticed that Hiei was grumpy a bit as he glared at the seals on his cloak and smiled to herself knowing that Hiei had no right to complain since he was the first one to fall a few hours ago.

"So I'll take this one." Naruto said as he stood in position in front of one of the staircase. A kunai was in his hand as his mother stood next to his staircase a kunai also in one hand and the brief case in the other it was not surprise to Naruto that Hiei took the next staircase next to his mother while Kurama took the one next to Hiei and Kazuma took the one next to him on his other side. They all nodded to one another as they walked up their respectable staircases as they never notice Yana behind them pull out a walky-talky to call someone on the other end.

"Kido there on their way."

As Botan walked into the darkness that was the staircase she chose she tensed as she heard the sounds of broken glass. 'hmmm this is weird.' Botan thought to herself as she stared around her as the stairs she was claiming disappeared. She looked around and noticed her senses seemed to have been muffled a bit. 'It seems like I'm in a genjutsu.' She thought she felt like someone was behind her she threw a kunai as she heard the thud of her weapon hitting a wall she held her unoccupied hand in a hand sign. 'Kai!' Botan thought as her chakra broke the illusion she was in the room around her shattered as she saw the staircase appear before her she smiled as she continued to walk up the stairs. As she reached the ending and opened the door she was met face to face with Yusuke standing still; an angry face glaring at the teenage boy in front of him with blond hair.

'Eh? Why is he standing there…?' Botan kept staring as she noticed that Yusuke's shadow was being stepped on by the blond haired boy. 'That looks like the Nara's shadow possession technique!!!' Botan's eyes narrowed at the thought her medical mind and hands twitching to find out.

"Yusuke!!!"

"Urameshi!!!"

The team yelled at Yusuke who stared at them in shock.

"Guys!!!!" Yusuke cried in happiness.

"Hey you are just standing there!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at Yusuke's still form. "We thought you'd been captured!"

"I have been and stay where you are! Don't get anywhere near him if he steps on your shadow you'll end up like me." Yusuke cried out.

"So it's not like the Nara clans special technique!" Naruto said as a he too stared curiously at the boy like his mother.

"NARA CLAN!!" Yusuke asked.

"I'll tell you later Yusuke."Botan replied.

"Yes you can have your little conversation later." Kido said bored as he put more energy to keep Yusuke still.

Yusuke stood frozen in front of his five friends, his team he was angry at himself for falling for a stupid trick in the first place. How could he be so stupid and be arrogant because he had not had a good fight.

"Mr. Urameshi one of your friends here is a fake." Kido said startling the five people who stood in front of Yusuke. "You have ten minutes to figure out which one. They, however, are not allowed to speak except to answer your questions."

"WHAT you fucki-"

"Naruto!!!"

"Sorry mom." Naruto replied angrily as he glared at Kido.

"So we have a fake among us!"

"No one could put on a disguise that quickly!!!" Botan replied as in her thought that no one can copy some ones mannerisms and their personality without serious research.

"y'see to present one of you as a fake… means that the real one is not here, but with a colleague of mine who might take exception to attack on me."

"So this was all pre-planned." Kurama said.

Kido ignored Kurama as he said "Nine more minutes are in or not?"

"So one of them is a fake."Yusuke mumbled. "They all look pretty real to me!"

"Eight minutes, 30 seconds." Kido said checking his watch.

"Dame it! Kuwabara! What's your blood type and birthday?!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara, who pointed at himself.

"Mine?" Kuwabara thought for a bit then looked angry. "Hey you've never asked me!!!"

"Oh right." Yusuke replied looking sheepish. Naruto, Botan, and Kurama sighed.

"Idiot! Think of something else!!!" Kuwabara yelled holding up a fist.

"Fine what's your sisters name?"

"Kuwabara Shizuru. She's 18, likes Bunta Sugawara and Ken Takakura and she is way tougher than me." Kuwabara said.

"Alright, Kurama what's your Mom's name?"

"Her name is Minamino Shiori, 40 years old. She's getting remarried this fall." Kurama replied smiling.

"Really!" Yusuke replied smiling. "Tell her congratulations and I'm I invited to the wedding?"

"Seven minutes."

"Naruto who is Koenma to you and who is the love of your life?"

"Yusuke!' Naruto was blushing a bit. "Koenma is Uncle and my crush is… Loren if I hear that you uttered a word to her I'll show that picture all around your school!" Naruto glared at Yusuke who chuckled a bit nervously.

"Botan."

"Yes?"

"What are your measurements top to bottom?" Yusuke asked as Hiei and Naruto growled at Yusuke.

"I never told you that!!!" Botan screamed glaring at Yusuke.

"But you did remember when we were on the roof top." Yusuke said leering at Botan who looked thoughtful as Hiei seemed to narrow his red eyes at the detective wanting to beat him to a pulp for thinking of his 'soon to be mate' his instincts urging him to kill off the other male.

"Yusuke I'm so going to kill you when this little hostage situation is over! I never told you my measurement I think neutering you will keep your hormones is check!" Botan said sweetly making Yusuke sweat.

'Dame she didn't fall for it though being killed by Hiei and Naruto for knowing is not worth it.' Yusuke thought as he now turned his attention to Hiei.

"hmp! This is going nowhere." Hiei growled out still glaring at Yusuke as he shifted a bit to Botan which earned a grin from Yusuke.

"Alright Hiei, your sister what's her name?" Hiei stared at Yusuke.

"I don't need to say, you know who she is." Hiei replied as he glared at Yusuke.

'Shit!! That's what the real Hiei would say. He is right this is getting us nowhere.' Yusuke thought angrily as his friends where arguing to one another with Kuwabara asking who was Hiei's sister as eyes spotted the weird seal like stickers on his friends bodies.

"Hey what's with the goofy stickers?"

"Yusuke you idiot I told you all the detective items!!! Your suppose to know them by sight!!!"

"Sorry! But aren't they supposed to be only taken off by the person who put them on."

"That's right!" Botan exclaimed.

"Then we should take them off and find out who the imposter is!" Kurama replied as all five faced one another as they peeled off the seals.

"?!?!"

"We all took them off!"

"So that means there is no fake!" Hiei growled out crushing the seals in his hand. "He was bluffing the entire time."

"There is a fake. I'm sorry to disappoint but Yana's ability is copy he can take the form of anyone here and take up their mannerisms and memories. And look your time's up! It's now or never choose. I'm going to get off your shadow don't try anything funny like attack me it won't help. What you have to do is punch the one you pick as hard as you can."

"What!!! Why?"

"Only pain can get Yana out of the identity he chooses. You get one shot so don't hold back." Kido said.

"I don't get it? Why are you doing this?" Yusuke asked.

"It will be reviled in time now hurry up and choose. Or I will order your real friend execution."

"Fine I have made my decision." Yusuke replied as he raised a fist and rushed to punch one of his friends. Botan looked tensed as she was ready to defend herself and Naruto. Hiei glared as he was ready to defend himself and Botan. Kurama too was ready to defend himself as Yusuke got nearer. Kuwabara though looked up at Yusuke with wide eyes as Yusuke's fist met with his face. The group stared as Kuwabara's form was sent flying as he mutated a bit and revealed that in fact Kuwabara was the imposter, Yana.

"Well done. Now how did you know?" Kido said clapping.

"I didn't just a lucky guess." Replied Yusuke.

"Hmm I see."

"Well I thought about it for a bit Kurama and Hiei would never get caught in a situation where they could get captured. Botan from what she has told me of her past is capable enough to kill the person that tried to capture her. And that only left Naruto and Kuwabara which is a tough choice both are capable fighters after all. But then I thought about that for a bit if you've nabbed Naruto, Botan would go ballistic starting a war and destroy this house and everyone in it to find her precious baby boy so that left Kuwabara." Yusuke explained as Kurama chuckled a bit as he stared a Hiei who glared at Kurama. Botan sniffed getting teary eyed as she hugged Naruto who was blushing and muttering to his mother to let him go.

"Crude reasoning… but it worked." Kido said smiled.

"Oi shut it! Now release Kuwabara or your fuc- eh sorry Botan. Or your next blondy." Yusuke yelled ready to punch the living day lights out of the blond.

"Certainly we will release him but first let me introduce the mastermind behind all this." Kido said as the doors behind him opened.

"What no way!"

"It was you?!Why the fuc-Owch Botan that hurt."

"Oi don't be a baby Yusuke." Botan replied.

"So granny you better have a good reason for this." Yusuke asked Genkai who now stood before him. "Well granny got anything to say!"

Yusuke and the group were startled as Kido dropped the walky-talky that he had in his hand to the floor as he kneeled before the group.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! We were asked to do this! It was nothing personal!"

"Of course it was my idea after all." Genkai replied.

"What!!! Did you do this to drive me nuts!!" Yusuke replied glaring at Genkai as he heard Kurama laugh a bit.

"Nasty trick Genkai. I began to suspect something was up."

"Kurama? What the hell is going on! Come on tell me."

"Well Yusuke its Genkai's twisted way of saying hello." Kurama replied to his confused friend.

"More or less. But it wasn't all fun. These boys have abilities I wanted to experience." Genkai replied as Yana stood next to Kido holding his bruised face, wincing in pain.

"Hmm Kurama's right if they really wanted to kill us Kaito could have crushed our souls when he captured us." Botan said With Kurama nodded as Yusuke thought a bit and nodded in understanding.

"That doesn't tell us what was the point of dancing around with these ningens supposed to do or prove?" Hiei asked annoyed as he heard Botan sigh.

"Its suppose to teach the idiot here a lesson, right Genkai?" Botan asked as Naruto looked at it in understanding.

"Ah so it's like when sensei threw me in the Forest of Death for a week?" Naruto asked his mother who looked mad now.

"No Naruto not like that it's a good point but remind me to punch that porn addict when I see him for that. For peeps sake you were only six!!" Botan screamed as she now hugged Naruto for dear life as Naruto struggled in her hold.

"Mom!!! Let go!" Naruto said as he heard the chuckling coming from the rest of the people in the room. "Oi shut up!"

"Botan and Naruto are right this was to teach you all a lesson. But also to explain a situation to you that is troubling the spirit world and the Ningenkai." Genkai explained.

"We whent to Genkai to see about helping us control our powers." Kido began to explain. "That's how we learned about you Urameshi-san and Yagari-san about both of your pasts and your abilities. As for us, she said we got our powers through a portal to the Makia."

"A portal to Makia?" Botan asked confused.

"Yes apparently Sayaco's little scheme. Apparently someone in the Ningenkai has picked up his ball and is now running with it!" Genkai explained.

"What!?!" Yusuke cried out.

"She is right! Genkai filled me in guys." Kuwabara said seriously as everyone stared at him he was only wearing his socks his boxers and a white T-shirt. "Someone' trying to create a dark scary full-blown gateway to the Makai." Yusuke was laughing as he stared at Kuwabara who looked very much almost naked.

"Oi shut it Yusuke." Kuwabara yelled.

"The problem is Sayaco is dead!" Botan said as she looked thoughtful. "So who could… Wait didn't Jiraya-sama and Josue mention something about the Akatsuki!!!" Botan yelled as she paled a bit.

"Botan?" The team looked at Botan in concern as she and Naruto looked pale as franticly Botan open the brief case that she held as she opened a secret compartment pulling out a scroll.

"Botan what going on do you know something?" Yusuke asked as he noticed that Botan opened the scroll as her eyes read the scroll franticly.

"Eh? Yes a bit… I was meaning to read this when I had the time or when I returned to the elemental nations. Apparently Jiraya-sama has been scouting around the shinobi cities; and he found something very troubling about concerning Naruto's well fare." Botan sighed. "Remember in the Dark Tournament when Josue was in the Akatsuki team well Jiraya-sama thought it was strange and decided to tell me that the Akatsuki in the shinobi nations they are a group of S-class Shinobi who want to capture all nine Jinchuriki to kill off the rest of the humans. Also his spy has been telling him that the leader of the organization is very interested in the destruction of the ningenkai and the Elemental Nations." Botan explained

"That explains a one theory."Genkai said as she stared Botan's worried form.

"But how can someone make that large of a whole to the Makia?" Kurama wondered.

"If it could have been done I would have been out of here a long time ago." Hiei muttered to himself.

"If none of you all believe me I can show you were the portal is being felt." Genkai said. "Its in Swarm city."

"What but that's just a 20 minute walk!!!" Yusuke cried out just as they heard a sound of a ring tone coming from the brief case next to Botan who was sitting on the floor.

"Its form Koenma-sama!" Botan said as she answered the call as the tv inside the brief case lit up as Koenma's face stood in the screen.

"Ah good Botan you answered. We have a situation here and it's not pretty!" Koenma said nervously. "Is Yusuke there with you."

"Yes actually the whole team is here with Genkai." Botan replied.

"Good! Well Ayame has been monitoring some very disturbing news. She has discovered that someone is trying to open a portal to Makia and it has gone undetected till now."

"We already know there have been humans already affected." Genkai replied. "I have been getting a lot of humans to my temple. They have all come from swarm."

"At least its centered in one place." Koenma sighed. " But the portal is already one the second stage!" Koenma wailed as Naruto and Botan paled.

"Second Stage!!! What's all this about!?!" Yusuke screamed at the screen.

"There are stages to opening a portal successfully. In the first stage, miasma eners and congeals in the Ningenkai, while kisser life forms in Makai multiply. In the second, some humand gain special abilities due to their close proximity to the portal being opean, demons below D can now freely enter the Ningenkai and also when the portal reaches the radius of 1km it reaches the final stage. After that the Ningenkai will be overrun by every Yoikai imaginable. Just about C-class and B-class Yokai…Toguro for instance was B-class would have complete freedom to entered the Ningenkai."

"Toguro?! B-class!?! I thought he was the thoughts one there was."

"Hardly. Deep in Makai lurks creatures we classify as A-class and S-Class. For example the demons that Jack and Naruto hold and the rest of the nine Jinchuriki are considered S-class starting with Kyuubi and ending with the Ichibi as and A-class and the Ichibi is the weakest of the bunch containing one tail."

"But doesn't the Rekai control Makai?" Yusuke asked.

"No, the only part we can control is this much." Koenma pointed behind him to show a map of Makia and showing not even half of Makai was controlled by Rekai. This shocked the people in the room. "We must take action now before the final stage is completed!" Koenma yelled. "Yusuke! You and the rest of the team are to find this portal and the person who is making it and try to stop it from growing I'll have the rest of the Rekai to have any countermeasures to stop the portal form growing."

"That is fine they will come to us eventually wanting to get rid of us."Genkai explained.

Meanwhile Koenma was explaining the rest of the demon classes and their process of action, Itachi was being led to by Sensui to the cave and the portal to Makai.

"So this is your base? Where is it that you want me to set up the extraction statue?" Itachi asked as he noticed a man with lime green blue hair in the middle of the cave pond in a boat a portal above him showing demons trying to claw their way in.

"You can use that part of the cave I'm sure its big enough for the statue." Sensui pointed to a section of the cave near the pond, Itachi looked at it and nodded.

"It is satisfactory." Itachi replied as he made some hand signs as the shadow of leader appeared before him.

"Hello, again Itachi-Kun. Sensui-Kun." Leader said as he looked around the cave and noticed the seven figures hidden by the cave shadows. "I see you've found a palace to set up the extracting statue." Leader said as he made hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground as the ground and the cave shook as a statue of what looked like a human blindfolded appeared its hands raised. "There now the net time you call me Itachi you better have the Jinchuriki ready to extract."

"As you wish Leader I won't disappoint."

"What!!?! Why haven't you mentioned how you classify demons?" Kuwabara yelled at the screen.

"Well to tell you the truth I though you and Yusuke would never understand and if for some reason you two could not beat your opponents you had Hiei, Kurama and if they failed you had Botan and Naruto." Koenma explained as Kuwabara and Yusuke looked ticked off.

"Before we get into a full blown argument I suggest we first restore Kaito's soul."Genkai said as everyone in the room though the same thing which was 'oops!' a few minutes later with Genkai who had restored Kaito's soul the group was ready for introductions and Genkai explain that's how Kido, Yana, and Kaito met they wanted Kaito's soul restored to his body.

"So now we can introduce ourselves… I'm Asato Kido, 15 years old my ability is 'shadow.'"

"Mitsunari Yanagisawa, 16 years old. My ability 'Copy.'"

"Yu Kaito, 17 years old. My ability is 'Taboo.'"

"They are all from swarm city they discovered their ability about a month ago." Genkai explained.

"We figured it started when the three of us got deathly sick at the same time." Kaito explained.

"But that was a month after the tournament, Aizen's start of war and the Nether world incident." Kurama replied.

"So Koenma, how long till it reached stage 4?" Yusuke asked.

"Hmm let's see…" Koenma replied as he was seen writing and looking for some papers as he cried out an aha. "Here it is…the estimate, at most three weeks." Koenma said gravely.

"Three Weeks!!!!" Yusuke cried out. "What are we going to do then."

"I want you to destroy the one opening the portal!" Yusuke cried as his face was close to the screen. And was interrupted on his rant as Genkai hit him on the head as they started an argument about Yusuke needing a brain and to take this mission seriously, that they needed a plan before chagrin head first to danger; but they were interrupted in their argument by Hiei who asked a very out of random question.

"Koenma, I'd like to know… what class I'm am now? How does the Reikai rank me?" Hiei asked everyone looked at Hiei.

"Hiei!!" Kurama looked very shocked at why his friend would ask about his ranking.

"What its just a simple question."

"You are mid-rank B-class Hiei. The younger Toguro was upper B-class." Koenma replied.

"Hmp! Most unsatisfactory." Hiei replied.

"You only ranked upper D-class when you fought Yusuke, and that was just six months ago. You've made astounding progress since then." Koenma replied as Hiei glared back at him.

"Hmp you think so?"

"Hiei…" Yusuke stared with the rest of the group as Hiei started to walk toward the exit.

"Ningenkai is no concern of mine while access to Makia is. If B-class demons can pass though this portal when it reaches 2km… Hmp you do as you like. I won't get in the way, but…"

"Hiei!!!" Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "So you really walking out?"

"Yes. But for what it's worth… good luck." Hiei replied as he walked out of the room.

"Can't say I'm surprised! He always was a snotty twerp!" Kuwabara mumbled as the group noticed that Botan walked out of the room also intent to follow Hiei. " Great we lost Botan too."

"Kazuma."

"What Brat! " Kuwabara replied to Naruto.

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted as Kuwabara and Naruto started to argue as Yusuke tried to say that Botan will make Hiei help us and that he'll be back with Kurama explaining that the portal is not only effecting Ningen but Yokai as well.

"Hiei!!!" Botan yelled as she caught up with Hiei who truned to look at Botan.

"Hn what." Hiei replied.

"I'm sorry for before and I really want to know why… Why aren't you helping us this one last time." Botan asked softly as she stared sadly at Hiei who grunted as he started to walk up to he as he stood before her.

" Ningens are not the only ones affected Onna." He replied huskily as Botan was startled as Hiei grabbed her to him as the world around her went black. "My Mate.."

**End**

**To be continued in Chapter Fourteen- Uchiha Itachi of the Sharingan and Shinobu Sensui the fallen Angel (The Kidnapping Naruto and Kazuma)**

_"Crimson Lightning Ball!!!" Sensui yelled as he kicked his rekai attack at the building where Naruto, Botan, Mitari, and Shizuru were at._

_ "Naruto, Mitari move now." Botan yelled as she pushed Naruto and Mitari out of the way of the oncoming ball of Rekei._

_ "Mom!!!"_

"_Botan-san!!!"_

_ As the Apartment building was hit it created a loud explosion covering the attackers below and the rest of the team in the room._

_ Botan was coughing as she looked around the room as she spotted Mitari and Naruto who were safe, but froze as she felt someone behind her._

_ "Yagari Botan it has been a long time…" There was no mistaking that voice Botan narrowed avoided a Kunai to her neck as she stood protectively in front of Naruto and Mitari._

_ "Uchiha Itachi." Botan yelled as she stared at Itachi who stood in the room his cloak moving slightly in the breeze. _

_ "Hand over Naruto-Kun, Botan-san."_

"_I won't let you have him over my dead body!"_

_ "That can be arranged…" Itachi replied as he charged at Botan fist ready as Botan charged at Itachi her fist ready as she hit her mark sending Itachi outside the building with her following behind his falling form leaving Naruto and Mitari in the room without any protection as now Naruto yelled at his mother as another Itachi appeared before him from the wall as Itachi grabbed Naruto leaving Mitari alone and staring in shock as Naruto was struggling in Itachi's arms._

_ "MOM !!!MMMMOOOOMMMM!!!" Naruto yelled._

**End Of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- I hope you all loved the chapter and hope you all can wait for the next chapter it will be awesome Itachi enters the picture and Kidnaps Naruto yah and the extraction of the Kuiiby no Yoko(Maru Kazuma) and the destruction of the Ningenkai will begin till next time!**


	21. Chapter Fourteen Uchiha Itachi of the S

**AlbanNeji- Hello people! here is the next chapter of the YYH Rewritten series sorry it took so long for me to post it! I'm just sad that I'm almost done with writing the story and next i have to write the sequel to this and I'm so sad and happy about it. I'm not going to bore you guys with my weeping so on with he chapter and i promise that i will post the next chapter on monday or Wednesday k.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho....**

**Chapter Fourteen- Uchiha Itachi of the Sharingan and Shinobu Sensui the fallen Angel (The Kidnapping Naruto and Kazuma)**

Botan woke up in her bed the sheets around her caressing her body as she felt an arm around her waist the feel of someone's skin touching her bare skin. Her eyes opened slowly as she noticed that the person next to her was none other than Hiei. His eyes closed as he shifted a bit as his face buried itself on the crock of her neck he seemed to be purring.

'What the hell happened!?!' Botan thought as she felt Hiei shift again as he pressed his body next to her. 'Okay Botan think… after the talk with Genkai and Koenma-sama Hiei left and I followed being a bit worried when Kurama said that the energy coming from Makia is affecting him… after that I followed him to the park were we got into a whole argument or more like I was speaking and then his kissed me and…and' Botan's face went red as she started to pet Hiei's hair as he continued to purr not noticing that he was beginning to wake up. 'He lost it he…I… oh fucking god I hope Naruto isn't home!!' thought Botan as she did not notice that Hiei was already awake his body tensed as a look of shock crossed his face.

He was tensed and shocked at what he did; the energy from Makia was affecting him very badly that he slept with the Onna… 'No my mate now!' Hiei thought as he stared at the bite mark on Botan's neck. He opened his Jagan as he noticed that Botan was distracted and proceeded to Hypnotize her into going back to sleep. Normally Botan would be able to disburse the hypnotic affect of the Jagan but with the shock and disbelief that she had slept with Hiei made her defenseless. Her eyes began to close as her hand petting Hiei stopped as she began to go unconscious. Hiei sat up now as he stared at Botan on the bed asleep her nude body under the sheets and his eyes traveled to the bite mark. He touched it for a bit as he growled low in his trough in approval. His eyes narrowed though as he thought of the countless enemies he had and if they ever found out that he, Hiei, had a mate they would kill her. Hiei just stared at her for a awhile as he made a decision he had to stay away from her for her own safety even if it meant that he would break her heart…his heart. He got out of the bed and dressed just in time as he heard the door being opened from the front of the apartment. With one last look at Botan he left.

Naruto stepped into his apartment that he shared with his mother he took off his shoes as he walked inside and stopped for a bit as he sniffed the air around the apartment. Something was wrong the air was musky and it smelled very funny. He quickly ran toward his mother's room he left the brief case outside the door as he opened the door he came face to face with his mother on the bed her form covered in her sheets. The floor was covered by the school uniform she was wearing a while ago. He held his nose as the smell was coming stronger from her room. As he neared the bed his eyes widened as he noticed his mother was nude under the sheets. He stiffed as there was another smell coming from his mother the distinct smell that clung only to one person.

The smell of brimstone and the forest, it clung to his mother's smell of flowers, inside of himself in where Maru Kazuma was being held he hissed.

**'Naruto check on your mother's neck now!!!'** Maru ordered as Naruto for once listened to his demon as he his hand moved his mother's hair out of the way he heard Maru growl and hiss as he stared at the mark on Botan's neck.

'Maru what is it?'

'**Your mother has been mated!'** Maru replied as he stared at the mark.

"WHAT!!!!!" Naruto yelled as this stirred Botan a bit.

'**Quiet! Don't wake her up! As I have said your mother has been mate and from the looks of it I think you know who she mated with…'**Maru said as he growled at the mark on Botan's neck. **'I suggest getting out of this room right now. The smell of rutting is making my head spin.'**

'Fine but… why is it that I don't feel anger toward him!!! I mean he slept with my mother and left her here alone!!!'

**'I suggest that since my power is converting your body a bit as a demon, whatever little demon blood you have now because of me is accepting Hiei as a good mate for your mother. It seems that you are accepting that he will protect her to his dying breath.'** Maru explainedto Naruto who walked to his room waiting as his mother woke up as they would have a talk on what to do with Hiei now being her mate.

'I see…' Naruto replied as he waited.

Four days later…

Uchiha Itachi stared at the new world around him, his red eyes stared at the tall buildings the plane that passed by in the air and the people who walked the streets without a care in the world.

"So Itachi-san how do like the Ningenkai?" Itachi tensed as his eyes narrowed at the tall man that now stood next to him.

"Hn it seems so peaceful." Itachi replied as he stared at the man that Leader was a bit fond of.

"It looks peaceful but looks are deceiving. I'm sure you know that." The man replied as Itachi nodded.

Itachi's eyes followed the man as he walked toward the stairs; he paused for a bit as he looked at Itachi with a smile.

"As I'm sure you know Yagari Botan is the 'mother' of the Jinchuriki, I wonder how will you stop her before the sealing process is done. After all I'm sure you can't be helping the rest while you are also holding back the Onna."

"Hn I will find a way after all it is now concern of yours… Leader just trusted you to keep your part of the bargain of opening the Makia to the Ningenkai." Itachi said as he noticed that the man left him alone on the roof with a smile on his face. Itachi's face looked troubled as he now knew that Yagari Botan was here in Ningenkai. 'This will complicate things a bit… I'm not sure if I can keep up this façade…' Itachi thought as he sadly stared at the sky as a face of a young girl looking at him lovingly held his hand toward her stomach were she had a bulge indicating she was pregnant. 'Alice I hope you forgive me for what I'm going to do.' Itachi thought as he disappeared from the building he stood.

He knew what he was doing is wrong but he had to do this he knew what his part of the plan will be. He just had to track down Yagari Botan and Naruto he had to study their habits before he goes along the plan Sensui has. After all he had his own lackey 'seaman' he thought tracking the orange haired boy named Kuwabara Kazuma and his other friends from their concert.

He looked at the place that Yagari Botan lived it was simple and filled with photographs of some shinobi he knew like his Captain Hatake Kakashi who it seemed that Kakashi-sensei treated Yagari Botan as his captain as well.

"But where is Naruto-kun's room." He mumbled to himself as he walked quietly around the apartment as he reached a door with a big sign of a nine tailed fox holding a sign 'Yagari Naruto's room!' nailed to the door. Itachi stared at the sign and sighed as he opened the door and was met with a bed in the room a book case on the wall and a high school diploma hanging on the wall of the room. There were also pictures around the room which held Botan, Kakashi, a few boys and girls, the Hokage and the Urameshi's team that was taken at the dark tournament with a few other people he did not know. As he was about to check more into Naruto's room he heard the door to the front of the apartment being opened as his eyes narrowed as he quickly opened a window as he jumped out. He stayed outside as he listened as Botan and Naruto walked into their apartment.

"Mom are you sure your alright?" Naruto asked his mother form what he was hearing he heard shuffling of feet touching the carpet.

"I'm fine Naruto." He heard a soft reply.

"I don't think you are mom, is it because…"

"I'm fine! Let's just forget that day… hey Naruto do you smell something weird?" He heard Botan ask the Jinchuriki as he heard the sounds of sniffing he grunted in displeasure he forgot about both of them having a stronger sense of smell then the regular civilian and human. After thinking quickly he left as he was thinking of a plan on how to capture Naruto-kun.

"So are we just going to sit here till something happens" Naruto asked as he sat on one of the sofas in their home as he heard his mother sighing in the love seat her face covered by a pillow.

"Yes, Kuwabara and Yusuke had a fight and there is nothing to do until the opposing force does something." Botan replied.

"So what did they fight about?" Naruto asked a bit curiously.

"Kuwabara went to this concert and Yusuke is mad that he isn't taking the whole portal to Makai seriously. Kuwabara argued back that they would not attack him since he had no rekei but I pointed out that they still will attack them and that's when I left both off them arguing." Botan replied as she then looked green a bit as she sat up as she ran to the bathroom as she started to puke.

"Mom?" Naruto walked to where his mother was concerned as she threw up what she just eat a while ago.

"F-fine… I'm fine." Botan replied as she shakily stood up as she started to rinse her mouth with water. "It's just the stomach flu it could be something bad I eat it should be out of my system in a few days."

"Alright if you say so." Naruto replied worriedly as he stared at his mother he still hadn't told her that she was mated to Hiei. And he hadn't seen or sensed Hiei at all.

'So maybe he did leave…but why?' Naruto thought sadly as he stared outside his apartment window to the skies crying. 'Maybe the energy from Makai is not only affecting him but me as well I'm starting to think Hiei as…as… a dad?'

"Naruto!!"

"Hmmm? Yes mom."

"Get dressed Naruto, Kuwabara has been injured and he and his friends have been critically injured we have to go now!"

"Coming!" Naruto replied as he put on his sweater and shoes as he exited their home as Botan locked the door behind them as they ran toward Yusuke's apartment.

As they reached Yusuke's apartment they ran up the steps, besides even though it was raining and both of them could have walked up the side of the wall it was not worth it to find the ningens that saw them do the impossible.

Botan knocked Yusuke's door franticly thinking if they didn't open this door now she'll just tear it down. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door was opened by Keiko.

"Oh Botan thank god you're here come on." Botan was startled as she was pulled by Keiko into the apartment with Naruto walking behind her closing the door and locking it.

"Shizuru is really worried and the rest are too Kuwabara is in really bad shape and I think your healing techniques will help."

"Alright. What about the rest of his friends?"

"From what I know is that Kurama and Yusuke are talking to them. I asked them if they were alright and they seemed fine just shaken up and a bit bruised but not life threading."

"Ah." Botan replied as she nodded to Naruto who nodded back as Naruto went toward where Yusuke and Kurama where at in Yusuke's room.

Botan was lead to another room from what she could tell was a guest room there her eyes widen as she noticed that Kuwabara was a bloody mess his clothing was soaked in water and Shizuru was next to her baby brother trying to wash out the blood with a wash cloth.

"Shizuru I got Botan."

"Shizuru, Keiko get me some water, bandages and rubbing alcohol." Botan said as she put her long hair that she had in a pony tail in a bun as she started to strip Kuwabara to his boxers. Keiko and Shizuru nodded as they began to get the stuff that Botan wanted as Botan began to do her medial Jutsu and trying to get out the exes water from Kuwabara's lungs.

Trying to save Kuwabara from blood loss and the injuries he had made Botan a bit homesick. She was concentrating so hard that she did not notice the look of wonderment coming from the two girls and the rest of the people in the apartment as they watched from the door of the guest room. They stared at her glowing green hands as Kuwabara seemed too convulsed and to stop this… to save Kuwabara from blood loss she had to make him shallow blood pill and make his body increase the making of blood in his system. When she was finally done she smiled as Kuwabara was breathing normally as she began to wrap of his chest and bandage his face a bit.

"There done! He should be out of the danger Zone now and should take it easy." Botan announce to the gang who looked in wonderment as they saw that Kuwabara looked healthy even with the bandages on him. "Though I think I need I nap…" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes as she looked ready to drop to the floor.

"I think I should take her to the couch or something… Keiko does Yusuke have anywhere my mum can sleep for a bit?" Naruto asked as Botan finally lost consciousness as all her weight was onto Naruto.

"I can get a sleeping bag from Yusuke's room." Keiko replied as she went to get the sleeping bag from Yusuke's room Puu in her arms. Shizuru helped Naruto with Botan as they laid her on the sleeping bag.

"So Naruto can you also heal like Botan?" Shizuru asked as everyone in the room wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Oh…well you know mom is a medical ninja right." The people in the room nodded. "Well I can't do what mom can because I don't have enough Chakra control. My control is minimum at best I could try to go into the medical field but for me it would take years to get in the right shape to do heal anything I might just be able to just only heal a small scratch." Naruto explained as they understood as Naruto sat near his mother watching her sleep.

Itachi jumped from building to building the rain hitting his cloak and wetting his hair as it began to stick to his skin. He stopped near the forest that led to where the cave where he was staying at he did not feel comfortable at all staying in the same place where Sensui was staying at especially with the man calling himself 'gate keeper.' He just wondered how Kisame was doing right now is he done with his bounty or is he keeping his promise to protect Alice for him while he was gone. He closed his eyes as they faded to their charcoal color as his eye sight was blurry.

'How ironic I'm considered and s-class missing ninja and I'm blind…' he thought as he jumped into one of the trees as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Besides he will need the energy for what he was going to do in a few hours.

Botan woke to a headache as she noticed she was in an unfamiliar room as she tensed but noticed that Naruto was sleeping right next to her and that it seemed that she was in Yusuke's apartment from the pictures hanging on the walls. She heard the sounds of Kurama and Yusuke speaking with and unknown person in his room as she stood up careful to not disturb Naruto as he went to check Kuwabara who by the time reached the spare room noticed that Kuwabara was right awake sitting at his arms and flexing them.

"Kuwabara you shouldn't be sitting up yet!" Botan yelled as she ran up to Kuwabara.

"Oh hey Botan." Kuwabara said smiling a bit as he shivered when he saw Botan's glare.

"Hmm. Kuwabara sit still I have to check if your healing up well." Botan said as her hands glowed green as she ran her hands over his body. "Well… Kuwabara I'll tell you what you're healing up nicely. Just take it easy alright don't do anything to strenuous and those wounds will be fine, alight." Botan said as she stepped away from Kuwabara as he stood up from the bed.

"Alright Botan I will." Kuwabara replied as he suddenly tensed a bit.

"Hey Kuwabara!!! Kuwabara!!!" Botan yelled as Kuwabara ran into where Mitarai was at passing by where Genkai, a sleepy Naruto, Koenma, Kurama, and Yusuke where talking. Botan ran right behind him just in time to hear Kuwabara yell at her to duck as he lunged at Matari. She ducked she heard the sound of the glass of Yusuke's room breaking. She noticed that Kuwabara was now running toward the door as Kurama, Yusuke, Genkai and Koenma ran down to meet where Sensui and his companion where at.

"Wait Kuwabara!!! Idiot I told him not to do anything strenuous!!!!" Botan yelled in anger as she glared at the retreating form of Kuwabara. "Arg if he opens those wounds of his he better be dyeing for me to heal him!!!" Botan yelled angrily as this made Mitarai in the room shiver.

"Oi mom Uncle told Yusuke its Sensui."

"What!!!! I thought he disappeared out of the face of the earth!" Botan said as she was now standing up and muttering to herself.

"Mum you don't think he will try again right?" Naruto asked worriedly as he shivered.

"Don't worry he won't try to get you alright." Botan answered. "So you're the person I heard Yusuke and Kurama where speaking to, I'm Yagari Botan and this is my son Yagari Naruto so let me see those wounds." Botan said.

"Ah my name is Kyoshi Mitarai." Mitarai replied as he was a bit uncomfortable as Botan's energy started to heal him.

"Hello is anyone here?" Botan ignored the voice of Shizuru as she walked into Yusuke's apartment and just heard that Naruto was greeting her and telling her that Kuwabara was already up but was down near the lot facing Sensui.

"You have to stop him don't heal me." Mitarai said as Botan stopped as she stared at him in confusement.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked.

"Sensui-san wants Kuwabara-san you have to help him! You have to protect him!!!" Mitarai yelled in Botan's face grabbing her shoulders shaking her a bit.

"Stop it you stay put I don't want you to reopen those wounds." Botan yelled at Mitarai. "I'm sure Shizuru here will go down into the lot and tell the rest about keeping Kuwabara safe." Botan said as she stood up and walked out the room to tell Shizuru about protecting her brother and her and Naruto will stay in the apartment just in case if Mitarai is lying they could interrogate him later. Shizuru agreed as she started to run down the stairs to tell the rest of the team about Sensui's interest about Kuwabara.

Down in the lot Sensui and Yusuke where trading punches getting attention of all the normal ningens, they were thinking that both fighters were part of a movie they were filming.

"…to point!" the tall tan man named Sensui was glowing with red spirit energy in his right hand there seemed to have a red ball. "I've adapted it by adding the element of aura. Creating 'aura lighting kick.'" Sensui smiled.

"Here is a sample!"

"What are you..?" Yusuke yelled

"Crimson Lightning Ball!!!" Sensui yelled as he kicked his rekai attack at the building where Naruto, Botan, Seaman, and Shizuru were at.

"Naruto, Mitarai move now." Botan yelled as she pushed Naruto and Mitarai out of the way of the oncoming ball of Rekei.

"Mom!!!"

"Botan-san!!!"

As the Apartment building was hit it created a loud explosion covering the attackers below and the rest of the team in the room.

Botan was coughing as she looked around the room as she spotted Mitarai and Naruto who were safe, but froze as she felt someone behind her.

"Yagari Botan it has been a long time…" There was no mistaking that voice Botan narrowed avoided a Kunai to her neck as she stood protectively in front of Naruto and Mitarai.

"Utachi Itachi." Botan yelled as she stared at Itachi who stood in the room his cloak moving slightly in the breeze.

"Hand over Naruto-Kun, Botan-san."

"I won't let you have him over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged…" Itachi replied as he charged at Botan fist ready as Botan charged at Itachi her fist ready as she hit her mark sending Itachi outside the building with her following behind his falling form leaving Naruto and Mitarai in the room without any protection as now Naruto yelled at his mother as another Itachi appeared before him from the wall as Itachi grabbed Naruto leaving Mitarai alone and staring in shock as Naruto was struggling in Itachi's arms.

"MOM !!!MMMMOOOOMMMM!!!" Naruto yelled.

"I suggest you sat quiet Naruto-kun I do not wish to knock you out." Itachi told Naruto as he landed on top of a car. Where Game Master and Gourmet where heading toward where Sensui was fighting the rest of Team Urameshi distracting them and separating Kuwabara from the rest of the team.

"My mom will stop you Itachi!" Naruto yelled as he was hog tied as he yelped in pain as Itachi grabbed his hair. Itachi sat on top of the hood of the truck as Gourmet was outside of the window his fingers extended as he grabbed Kuwabara and hog tied him as well. Itachi stiffened as Sensui jumped into the trunk of the truck with him.

"ITACHI!!!" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he pinpointed where Botan's voice was at and he found her. She was running up to them in the truck fist raised and glowing with Chakra.

"Sensui-san I suggest you tell the gaki to speed up if her punches hit us we will not escape I will do some shadow clones but that is all."

"You heard him Game Master Speed up."

"HAH!!!" Botan jumped as she missed hitting the truck as her fist met the concrete floor creating a creator and sending a shock wave around the street. As Botan panted she froze a bit as a shadow clone appeared in front of her as she barely dodged as the clone exploded.

"Shit!" Botan cursed as the rest of the remaining clones charged at her. She then pulled out a few Kunai as she threw them at the clones which disbursed in clouds of crows as they circled around her and the rest of the team. 'This is Itachi's dame special technique! He definitely perfected it.'

"Shit!!! What have I done! That blast was full-force blast! And is that Naruto in the truck!!! Botan is going to kill me!!!" Yusuke yelled in a panic.

"Full blown? That will destroy the truck and both Kuwabara and Naruto. Sorry to be blunt about it." Kurama said rather calmly as he noticed Yusuke was really freaking out but turned murderous as Sensui sent another energy to stop the spirit gun that Yusuke fired. Yusuke in his murderous rage didn't notice that the whole lot was filled with crows and that Kurama was trying to stop him.

"Yusuke wait!!!" Kurama sighed as Yusuke just sped off following the truck in a bicycle.

"Dame where is that truck!!!!" Botan yelled as she bumped into Kurama. "Oh, Kurama! Where is Yusuke and where is the truck they have Naruto!!!" Botan grabbed Kurama shaking him.

"Calm down Botan and tell me what happen?"

"Uchiha Itachi was here…. He kidnapped Naruto!!!!" Botan yelled in Kurama's face.

"Um... who is Uchiha Itachi?' Kurama asked curiously.

Botan stared at Kurama for a bit and sighed. "I'll tell with everyone else, I left Mitarai alone up there." Botan pointed to the now destroyed apartment that was Yusuke's.

Kurama and Botan walked up the stairs of the apartment complex just in time to see Koenma, Genkai and Shizuru who had a bump on her head with Mitarai.

"Koenma-sama! I have something important to tell you!!!" Botan called out to Koenma as she bowed before the prince.

"What is it Botan?"

"He is here… Uchiha Itachi is here and like Jiraya-sama suspected he is in the Akatsuki he got Naruto." Botan said as she withheld herself for this long to not just summon her boss summon and chase after Itachi.

"And you want me to left the restriction right." Koenma asked as everyone else stared at both of them wondering what the restriction Koenma had on Botan. "Very well I'll lift the restriction on you."

"Thank you Koenma-sama I'll be going to change from these cloths too then. Fighting Itachi-san will not be easy I trust you will tell them about him Koenma-sama." Botan replied as she disappeared from the room startling the people in the room.

"Koenma who is Uchiha Itachi?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Ah that is a tale… I don't know all the specifics but Uchiha Itachi is an S-Class missing ninja from Konaha. The reason he is and S-class is because he is the only one responsible for his clan's massacre. He is the reason for the extinction of the Sharingan, the Uchiha massacre." Koenma said gravel. "Imagine a whole clan just killed by one person, would you want to face him?" Koenma asked as he noticed that Kurama took it seriously. "I know Botan will meet you at Demon Door cave, so see her there I have something to do in spirit world." Koenma said as he disappeared with a pop leaving the group to head to Demon Door Cave.

"Let me go!!! " Naruto screamed as he was dragged by Itachi toward a statue. He struggled to get away as he noticed that Kuwabara was also being dragged away from him.

"Calm down Naruto-Kun the more you struggle the more pain you will be in." Itachi replied as he made a hand sign making a shadow clone who made more hand signs and slammed his palm on the floor as Leader appeared before Itachi with a struggling Naruto.

"Well done Itachi. Let the extraction of the Kuiiby No Yoko to begin." Leader said as seven other shadows appeared on the hands of the statue. "I think it is time for you to make another clone Itachi or do you not want to take part of the extraction of the Kyuiibi?" Leader asked.

"Hn I will take no part I know I will need all the strength I will need to fight off Botan-san." Itachi replied as he got a nod from Leader as Itachi threw Naruto in the middle of the extraction ceremony.

"I see now let us begin… this will take us about three days or four day after all we are working with the nine tails. Stay aware of your physical selves. Now Sealing Jutsu! Nine Phantom Dragons Seal!!!" Leader called out as the statue opened its eyes and mouth as nine like dragon phantoms headed toward the now untied Naruto who was about to escape but was to late as the dragons hit him as he released a scream as the dragons started to pull on Maru Kazuma from Naruto, a nine tailed fox made of pure Chakra appeared inside where the dragons engulfed Naruto, holding him up in the air let out a howl as it trashed around as little by little was being eaten by the statue.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he saw what they were doing to Naruto, there he was a little away from him up in the air held by some white dragons pulling on the demons sealed inside of him. He could hear his screams and see the tears coming from Naruto's eyes; he was just praying that Yusuke and the others will hurry up and save them, he was getting very creped out from the way Sensui was staring at him and the way Itachi just sat there in front of where Naruto was being killed his red eyes spinning with the coma like marks in them. It also didn't help that there was a portal with demons trying to get threw just a few feet away.

**END**

**To be Continued in Chapter Fifteen- The extraction of Kuiiby no Yoko (Uchiha VS Yagari: Sensui VS Yusuke)**

_ Botan stood before Itachi, pink to red; both tensed ready to spring into action both of them hearing the commotion around them with Yusuke and Sensui fighting while the rest of the team was inside the dark night stroker._

_ "I see you have not changed at all Botan-san you look the same as when I first saw you when I was three." Itachi said as his sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo sharingan as Botan looked to the ground as to not me hypnotized by the sharingan._

_ "I see you haven't changed either I heard you killed off your clan and left your little brother alive." Botan replied glaring but now her eyes where just staring at Itachi's mouth instead of his eyes. Itachi glared as he charged and started to throw shuriken from his wrists as Botan threw her own shuriken to block off Itachi's. What the rest of team Urameshi saw was shuriken flying everywhere and the sparks and clangs as they hit each other._

_ As both ran out of shuriken they charged at each other with kunai as Botan then threw a punch hitting Itachi which made him dispersed into crows._

_ "Kai!" Botan disbursed the illusion as she ducked from the kunai that Itachi aimed at her neck._

_ "So you noticed the genjitsu… but knowing that you are in a genjitsu will not help you…" Itachi said as he made some hands signs. "__Katon Karyuu Endan__." A gigantic fire dragon headed toward Botan._

_ "__Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Botan called out as the water hole that was in the cave rippled as a water dragon charged at the fire dragon that Itachi made, steam covered the cave as all that the Urameshi team heard was the clash of kunai hitting one another._

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- I hoped you all like the chapter and be patient for the next one which will be awesome with the fights and all so please review. Till next time!!!**


	22. Chapter Fifteen The extraction of Kuiib

**AlbanNeji: Hello everyone here is the next chapter of yu yu Hakusho rewritten lol! I'm happy and so sad just like two or three chapters left and this story will be over and on with the sequel. But that will be so awesome hell yah next would be the Naruto World yah! So one with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not Own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to their respectable creators.**

**Chapter Fifteen- The ****extraction of Kuiiby no Yoko (Uchiha VS Yagari: Sensui VS Yusuke)**

Yagari Botan raced toward her apartment as she quickly jumped into her opened window. She quickly undressed as she put on her ANBU gear; she then walked toward her closet as she tapped the back wall of the closet as a door opened revealing a set of scrolls, paper bombs, and weapons. She grabbed the scrolls and paper bombs putting some of them in her pouch then for the shuriken and kunai she sealed in her arms. Then she put on her sandals and bandaged the kunai pouch on her thigh and remade her pony tail as tight as she could so it wouldn't bother her as she fought. She at last put on a cloak as she then summoned a pack of wolves, Maru, Reno, and Kotsu.

"Maru, Kotsu, Reno I am going to need your help." Botan sighed. "Naruto has been kidnapped… the people who captured him want to extract the Kuiiby so I'm counting on you three to help." Botan explained as she got a nod of agreement from the three wolves as they followed their master as Botan got on Reno as the pack headed toward Demon Door Cave.

Uchiha Itachi sat in front of the statue of extraction as the rest of the Akatsuki where extracting Kuiiby from Naruto. His eyes where closed as he tried to find Botan's chakra… his eyes opened to revel his sharingan activated as he felt Botan's chakra brushing against his own as he knew that she was heading toward the cave.

"She is coming…" He muttered to himself as he heard the gurgling sounds coming from Naruto's mouth and the sounds of Kuwabara Kazuma struggling to get free from his confinements, his eyes closed once again as he waited for Botan to arrive.

Botan startled the gang as they waited in front of the cave; the humans that have never seen Botan's summons or never knew of summons blinked as they stared at the three strange wolves that wore Konoha's headbands around their necks as collars and the strange clothing like jackets with a strange symbols like smiley face with fangs and a purple cross on their backs. What was even stranger to the rest of the humans was that Botan was ridding Kotsu like a horse to the ones that knew of Botan's summons noticed that the wolves had grown larger than the last time they had seen them.

"Hey guys." Botan waved a the group as she got off of Kotsu and they noticed that she had changed from the jeans and blouse she wore to black lose pants, standard shinobi sandals, bandages wrapped around her hands, with gloves, around her thighs and on her ankles. They also noticed that under the cloak she wore she seemed to be wearing some armor on her arms and chest and they noticed a head band on her forehead with a metal plate on it with a leaf like symbol on it.

"Hmm now all we have to wait for is Yusuke." Genkai said snapping some of the group from their staring at Botan who just scratched on Reno's ears as Maru and Kotsu where sniffing the air.

"He's not here yet?" Botan asked as she thought that Yusuke would have been here before her.

"Apparently not," Kurama answered Botan's question looking a bit troubled. "He either got lost or-"Kurama got cut off as the group felt Yusuke's energy headed toward them and also surprisingly with Hiei accompanying him.

"Its Yusuke… and Hiei!" Botan yelled as the figures of the last of the team became clearer.

"Huh? They are already here?" Yusuke said as he noticed the group before him and noticed Botan with her three summons. Both Hiei and Yusuke were greeted happily by the group as they got ready for a plan.

"Now that everyone is here present and accounted for let's review the situation." Genkai stated. "Hiei as we now know has taken out Sniper. So, only four enemies remain."

"They got Kuwabara and retreated to Demon Door Cave." Kurama replied.

"They also captured Naruto, and from what I know is that the one who captured Naruto was Uchiha Itachi." Botan said a bit worriedly.

"Botan what can you tell us about Uchiha Itachi?" Genkai asked curiously as everyone stared at Botan.

"Well I only met Uchiha Itachi when he was three at the time Konoha was at war with Iwa. Itachi was a prodigy just like Kakashi-Kun but unlike him at least Kakashi could cope with the stress of being a prodigy and with the war going on." Botan sighed. "All I know is that Itachi finally snapped at the age of thirteen and killed his entire clan save for his younger brother which he left screaming and relieving the deaths of the entire clan. Since he is the youngest ANBU captain beating Kakashi by at least five I think and killing a clan without remorse he is considered in the bingo Book as an S-Class missing nin and if encountered kill on sight or flee. The only thing I can say is don't look into his eyes the Sharingan is the ultimate blood limit it can copy any attack and make it their own. Also the Uchiha Clan were the most sought out Fire Masters in the fire nation." Botan explained as the group nodded.

"Now that we know about the dude that got Naruto, Sensui said the portal will be open in two days." Yusuke said a bit angrily. "The toddler got the statistics wrong by four days."

"It's Itsuki, he is the one opening the portal." Mitarai explained. "He either might be growing in power or the portal is beyond his control he did tell Sensui-san that it seemed to have a mind of its own."

"Yes that is a possibility." Kurama mumbled.

"Hiei and I did encounter some low class demons on the way here." Yusuke said as this solidified the group's theories on the portal growing.

"That means we have to go in now!" Botan yelled. "Itachi is going to kill Naruto! Extracting Maru from his body will kill him." Botan explained.

"Yes and they also have Kuwabara… with his new sword he might be forced to cut open the barrier between the worlds." Kurama said.

"The baka would not let himself to be forced to open the barrier." Hiei said.

"They don't have to they have Gourmet." Mitarai said. "He will eat Kuwabara whole and will be able to use his powers. I did see him devour a demon and took his powers."

"By any chance was he named Toguro?" Kurama asked.

"Yes." Mitarai replied.

"How exactly does he 'eat' his victims?" Yusuke asked.

"He swallows them whole and alive, his territory is inside his stomach." Mitarai replied.

"Enough we should just go inside the cave now." Hiei said as he was about to walk inside the cave only to be stopped by Genkai.

"Just a moment we shouldn't just charge in there without a plan."

"That is right we are just walking blindly to them." Botan said. "I could send Reno in to scout the cave." Botan said as Reno stepped next to Botan.

"That is a good plan but what if Reno here is attacked while stepping in the cave without protection." Genkai said. "No Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and you will go into the cave you can leave your pack here just in case." Genkai said as this made Botan pout a bit but agreed with Genkai's logic.

"I will go with you I know the layout of the cave, it's like a maze and you might get lost." Mitarai said as he got a glare from Hiei.

"And why should we trust you?"

"I just want to help Kuwabara." Mitarai said as he looked down in the ground.

'Want me to confirm with a copy?' Yana whispered to Yusuke who said no.

"Welcome to the team. Let's go." Yusuke said as he was thanked by Mitarai who began to lead them inside the cave.

"Protect them alright." Botan told her pack who grunted and spoke getting startled looks from Kaito and Yana. Genkai on the other hand ignored the wolves as she had first hand experienced with Botan's summons and Mitarai was too far away for him to hear them speak. "I'll bring him back…" Botan muttered to herself as she caught up to the rest of the team. She walked slightly behind the team as she noticed that Kurama dropped some seeds on the cave floor as they sprouted from the ground and resembled lanterns.

**An hour later…**

"Sheesh how long till we get there?" Yusuke asked Mitarai who lead them deeper into the darken cave.

"Not too far we are about halfway there." Mitarai replied. "We are reaching a split so now we have to take the right rout and then we will be were the portal is being opened. Oh! That door is new?" Mitarai said as the team looked at the door blocking the way to where Sensui was at.

"Is it the Gate-Keeper's work?" Kurama asked.

"No he has to stay with the portal. I'm not sure who is behind this." Mitarai replied

"Hmmm for some reason… this door looks very familiar." Yusuke muttered.

"Yes now that you mention it. It does seem familiar..." Botan replied to Yusuke's muttering.

_**Welcome to devil city! You are the seven chosen warriors! The city will only know peace if you manage to defeat the evil devil king!**_

"What!"

"It's Game Battler!" Kurama replied.

"Hey that's right! That was the opening sequence to the video game!" Yusuke cried out.

"Game Battler?" Hiei asked confused.

"It's a video game, a role playing game to be exact. Naruto used to play it a while back thought he kept insisting that Finial Fantasy was so much better." Botan explained to Hiei who just nodded in a bit of understanding.

"So Amanuma set this up!"

"Welcome to my territory. I don't know how many of you are there but in my territory, you have to follow the rules of the game. Seven warriors are chosen, seven warriors there must be." Amanuma said startling the team.

"Can't we just barge in there?" Yusuke asked Mitarai.

"No we can't just walk in there his territory is ruled by the rules of the game we cannot enter without two other people."

"That puts a dent in our plans then." Botan said.

"Then we should send one of use two get two other people." Yusuke said.

"No let's just go together we can't do anything as of right now the best thing is to go back in a group." Kurama replied as the group conceded as they walked back to get two other people to get passed Amanuma's territory.

Inside the cave where Naruto floated off the ground letting out screams as Kazuma flinched as he was tied up and gagged near Sensui who was watching Chapter Black on a small TV inside the cave. His eyes noticed the man… no, the teenager that sat calmly facing away from the extraction that was happening behind him. He noticed the teenager's eyes were closed and he was relaxed as he on the other hand felt the ripples of power coming from Naruto. He felt it… he felt Naruto's emotions and flashes of memories of Naruto when he was a small child he was crying and those glares and whispers of demon being told to the small child.

He could hear Naruto's voice calling out for help as he sat alone crying in what seemed to be in the middle of a city with people surrounding him glaring at him and throwing rotten food and rocks.

'Help me! Mommy help me!' Was all that he was hearing as he closed his eyes as to try to block out Naruto's voice.

Naruto stood in a white like room for miles he could not see anything or hear anything. He just stood there as he felt helpless…

"Where I'm I? I'm I dead?" He spoke as no one answered him as his voice just echoed around the room. "Is this what it feels like to be dead? Is this, what happens to a Jinchuriki?" He asked as he stared as his hand looking at it.

"Will anyone miss me? Will mom miss me…? Or will I be forgotten…" He said as he closed his eyes as he felt the pull of his soul leaving his body little by little.

Koenma appeared before Yana with Reno, Kotsu, and Maru who were worriedly staring at the cave entrance.

"Koenma-sama?" Maru asked as he stood to meet his Master's boss who was in his teenage form looking very grim.

"Maru, Kotsu, Reno. Hello Yana I trust that the group met up some trouble."

"Yes the cub and the small group that went in came two get two others to pass with an obstacle within the cave." Reno explained. As he and the other two moved in front of the cave fidgeting in agitation while Yana just asked a bunch of questions too Kotsu who out of the three would rather talk to get his mind out of what was happening in the cave.

"So my lord why is it that you have left our master alone with the detective?" Maru asked curiously.

"I went to ask my father permission to take out my pacifier." Koenma replied as he headed into the cave.

"Ah." Maru replied as he motioned Reno to follow the young prince.

"Maru I'm going in to find Yusuke and Botan if I'm not in two hours…if there is an earthquake…that is the signal that the portal is stabilized go to the Rekai and inform my father."

"As you wish my lord but is suggest you take Reno with you." Maru replied as Reno followed Koenma inside the cave leaving Yana, Kotsu, and Maru outside. On the way inside the cave Koenma and Reno passed Genkai and Kaito who were walking back outside.

"My lord may is suggest something?" Reno asked as his gaze followed Genkai and Kaito's retreating backs.

"What is it?"

"Get on my back! I feel that something is wrong." Reno replied as not waiting for Koenma's response he ran behind Koenma and made him get on his back as Koenma let out a cry of surprise as they ran thru the cave toward where Botan's scent was leading them.

The small group reached the end of the cave where they saw that there were four people near a lake inside the cave, Kuwabara was in the middle of the lake in a boat with a teenager as his eyes where closed trying to block out Naruto's screams as they noticed that he was suspended in mid air Kuiiby's energy being pulled out forcefully by Naruto's body coming out form his mouth and eyes. They noticed the energy was being eaten by the statue thru the mouth and that there eight people were on the fingers of the statue's hands had their chakra concentrated on extracting Maru from Naruto. They also noticed that Naruto's kidnaper sat eyes closed in front of the statue waiting for them with Sensui.

"Kuwabara/Naruto!" Yusuke and Botan cried out as this made Naruto's kidnaper open his eyes revealing the sharingan staring right at them. Kuwabara opened his eyes to stare at his team mates a few feet away he struggled in his bonds as he tried to tell them to help Naruto instead of him.

"Welcome." The group was startled as they noticed that Sensui turned from the screen before him with another man that Mitarai whispered to the group that, the man next to Sensui was the Gate keeper. The group heard the sound of breaking glass and noticed that the boat that Kuwabara was sitting in was just under the portal that leads to Makai.

"You ningens are facing Makai for the first time and it's as deadly as it looks the very air is toxic to you." Hiei explained to his team mates that stared in wonder at the portal.

"The movie's just getting to the good part… with a half hour left."Sensui said. "The story's not terribly original. The theme seems to be genocide in the cause of a greater good." Sensui stood up facing the team. "Beautiful music in the end though. When it ends the tunnel will be complete."

The team was tensed as Kuwabara struggled more as the demon's above him startled to claw at him as he also felt that Naruto was closer to deaths door. He tensed as Gourmet next to him jumped off the boat they were in to stand before the team leaving him alone to face the demons that kept clawing at him. 'I have to warn them! They have to get to Naruto quick he won't last in a few more hours.' Kuwabara ignored the fight that Kurama was having with the elder Toguro that now possessed Gourmet's dead body. He stopped moving as he noticed a face under him as he was swallowed whole. He blinked a bit as he noticed that he was now behind his friends as they kept staring at where he was at.

"I have already released him to you." Sensui replied as his friends turned around to see him.

"Kuwabara! How'd you end up behind us?" Yusuke asked as he released his best friend from his bonds.

"It's a trap! Move!" Kazuma yelled as the team was swallowed by a shadowed figure under them. They were being chewed for a bit as the shadowed figure spit out Botan who was thrown in front of Itachi by some shadowed hands and Yusuke who landed on the cave floor in front of Sensui as Yusuke noticed that the man next to Sensui melted into the ground.

Inside the shadowed demon Hiei, Kurama, Mitarai and a still tied up Kazuma floated in debris.

"Someone untie me now!" Kazuma yelled as he struggled with in his bonds. "We have to get out of here now the brat is going to die in a few hours!" Kazuma yelled as Kurama did untie Kazuma as he rubbed his wrists as the rest of the group now tried to find a way out of where they were being held. "So…uh where are we?" Kazuma asked.

"We are in hyper space devoured by the inverse man." Kurama replied.

"So we are in a 2-D demon who lives between dimensions?" Hiei asked a bit agitated as he noticed that Botan was not with them which Kurama noticed but did not comment on.

"Yes, and it looks like someone is controlling it." Kurama replied to Hiei's question.

"That's true. It's sort of my pet." A voice answered Kurama as the small group noticed the man that stood next to Sensui now stood before them.

"You're a demon too?" Kurama asked wearily.

"I'm Itsuki and yes I'm a demon and I control this Dark Night Stroker."

"So if you control this demon let us out!" Kazuma yelled as he glared at Itsuki. "Botan is facing that Uchiha kid and the rest of those Shinobi. They are killing Naruto and he is reliving his most painful memories! The loneliness the glares he is dying and he thinks we won't save him, he thinks that the villagers are right about him!" Kazuma yelled startling his companions.

"Please I did not bring you all here to fight. I brought you here to not get in the way of what is about to happen. And yes I know what they are doing to the boy, this is his destiny this is the fate of a Jinchuriki, to be hated to be used for the tailed demon he holds."

"Bull shit! Naruto can't die here Botan won't let it happen! And Maru won't let his host die on him." Kazuma yelled as Kurama and Hiei stared in shock at Kuwabara Kazuma they both knew that since the beginning Naruto and him where on each other's troughs but they knew that both respected each other. Mitarai on the other hand stared in wonder at the orange head as he stood up to Itsuki in what he believed in.

"That is true but with Itachi-Kun guarding the rest of the Akatsuki in completing the extraction ceremony Botan-Chan will die by Itachi-kun's hand and Yusuke-kun will die by Sensui's hand. Now sit back and relax and watch the battle that is ready to begin."

"It would really please me to kill you." Kurama said coldly.

"But you won't kill me not with all of you in here and if you do your group will be stuck in here for all eternity." Itsuki said as the group glared at Itsuki but stared outside the Dark Night Stroker's eyes to see Yusuke fighting Sensui and to see that Botan and Itachi just facing each other.

Botan stood before Itachi, pink to red; both tensed ready to spring into action both of them hearing the commotion around them with Yusuke and Sensui fighting while the rest of the team was inside the Dark Night Stroker.

"I see you have not changed at all Botan-san you look the same as when I first saw you when I was three." Itachi said as his sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo sharingan as Botan looked to the ground as to not me hypnotized by the sharingan.

"I see you haven't changed either I heard you killed off your clan and left your little brother alive." Botan replied glaring but now her eyes where just staring at Itachi's mouth instead of his eyes. Itachi glared as he charged and started to throw shuriken from his wrists as Botan threw her own shuriken to block off Itachi's. What the rest of team Urameshi saw was shuriken flying everywhere and the sparks and clangs as they hit each other.

As both ran out of shuriken they charged at each other with kunai as Botan then threw a punch hitting Itachi which made him dispersed into crows.

"Kai!" Botan disbursed the illusion as she ducked from the kunai that Itachi aimed at her neck.

"So you noticed the genjutsu… but knowing that you are in a genjutsu will not help you…" Itachi said as he made some hands signs. "Katon Karyuu Endan." A gigantic fire dragon headed toward Botan.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Botan called out as the water hole that was in the cave rippled as a water dragon charged at the fire dragon that Itachi made, steam covered the cave as all that the Urameshi team heard was the clash of kunai hitting one another.

Inside the steam of smoke Botan's Kunai met with Itachi's Kunai, Botan trying to not look at Itachi's eyes as they now returned to the normal sharingan. The team within the Dark Night Stroker followed Botan and Itachi's forms as the steam of water cleared. Both a few feet away from one another Botan swiftly pulled out a scroll as Itachi tensed as he noticed that it was Kunai with paper bombs attached to them as she threw them. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he threw Kunai meeting the bombs and making them explode.

'Shit the way it's going I won't be able to beat him.' Botan thought as she dodged Itachi's swipe to her head. Her eyes widened as Itachi exploded in front of her sending her to the ground. She coughed blood as the smoke cleared and Itachi stood a foot away his sharingan morphing into the Mangekyo Sharingan as he closed his left eye and as he began to cry blood from his right as some type of black fire headed toward Botan's coughing form. She tried to dodge but the fire caught her cloak on fire as it was spreading she quickly took it off as the fire consumed the cloak and it still kept burning even as it destroyed the cloak.

"That Botan-Chan was my Amaterasu it will consume anything and they will never distinguish until I command it to."

"You didn't! You killed your best friend didn't you!" Botan yelled as she healed herself. "After I got called back by Koenma-Sama I read about your clan I wanted to find out about the man I saw when I was small, the one who could control Maru Kazuma, the Kuiiby no Yoko, against his will into destroying my home village. I noticed his eyes they looked different from the regular sharingan that everyone knew. I was told by Koenma-sama to keep it a secret but I have to know if what those files said is true do you have to kill your best friend to get them!" Botan yelled as Itachi grunted as he whipped the blood from his face.

"Those files are right you do have to kill your best friend to get them." Itachi replied as this earned very shocked looks from Kazuma and Mitarai while Kurama and Hiei looked in concern at Botan and Yusuke.

"I had to do it… I need these eyes to kill them all." Itachi replied as he charged at Botan who dodged the attacks as she still hadn't healed the sound she got from Itachi's self destructing shadow clone.

"Tell me is that man alive. Is he the one that caused Minato to die?" Botan asked as Itachi kept trying to kill her as she dodged.

"Hn, you know too much for your own good Yagari of the hell tribe. For this you must die." Itachi said as he was about to plunged the hidden sword he had in his sleeve but backed away from Botan as Yusuke was thrown between them. And both Itachi and Botan froze as Sensui walked toward them his right hand transformed into a gun Yusuke sat up panting as he looked worse for wear as he glared at Sensui who to Botan and the rest of the team noticed that his poster and energy changed from being calm to drastically very dark energy.

"Kazuya keep your battle away from my fight." Itachi told 'Sensui' who grunted and glared at Itachi's tensed form.

"Why should I just kill her already and stop playing around."

"Hn like you aren't playing with Yusuke-kun." Itachi replied as he side stepped from Kazuya as he appeared before Botan his sword already out as he slashed at Botan's blocked chest and also kicked her sending her to the dirt floor. This made her cough blood again from the wound that the she still hadn't healed. She struggled as Itachi stepped on top of her chest and grounded his foot agitating the wound and making her scream in pain. Botan blinked away the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes as she also heard the screams not from Naruto but also from Yusuke.

Botan heard shots fired as Yusuke screamed in pain and he whimpered, her on the other hand was being carved up by Itachi as he ran his sword around her body. Her arms her legs as he now stared at her eyes as the Mangekyo Sharingan stared at her and her world morphed as she was being held chained to a wall the sky red as Itachi stood in front of her.

"Welcome to the Tsukuyomi where I control everything space and time and you are in my mercy for the next three days I will torture you till you feel that you want to kill yourself." Itachi said as Botan let out screams as Itachi began to cut her up with the Katana he had in his hand.

Outside the Tsukuyomi Koenma, with Reno guarding Koenma, was trying to convince Sensui to stop this madness but failed as he was about to seal himself and Sensui with his pacifier only to be stopped by Yusuke who punched Koenma away and pocketed Koenma's pacifier in his pocket.

"Don't get involved Koenma! This is my fight and I will end it here by myself not with you sealing yourself in limbo with him." Yusuke screamed as he began to punch Kazuya till he was on the cave floor coughing up blood as he also seemed to be arguing to himself as he screamed in pain and Yusuke was staring at the still form of Sensui as he stood up and his poster changed again and Yusuke was met with a smiling face and greeting that made him tensed.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked as Sensui smiled again.

"I'm Shinobu. I am very please to meet you." Shinobu replied to Yusuke's question as Botan screamed louder as the group turned to see that that Itachi held a now shivering Botan by the armor plating that she had on she was panting and she was holding back tears. Reno tensed from where he was he wanted to go protect his master but protecting Koenma was a priority, he kept growling though.

"How did you like the Tsukuyomi Botan-Chan? Was it enjoyable…?" Asked Itachi to the shivering Botan. "You know you are the first person to stay conscious after I they experience the Tsukuyomi that is to the exception to my younger brother who only stayed conscious enough for me to tell him he was not worth killing. Now Yagari Botan you will die." As this was going on Yusuke was on his last legs as Shinobu was let out large amount of holy chi.

"No! Botan and Yusuke are about to die and we are stuck here doing nothing!" Kuwabara screamed as he noticed that Hiei and Kurama where nervously staring at both Itachi and Sensui.

"Hey, what wrong guys!"

"Tell me you aren't felling the energy coming from both those ningens." Hiei said. " Never mind you're a ningen you can't see that Botan was right about that Uchiha kid being like and S-class demon it is also a surprise that Sensui is up there like the kid."

"Both of them have been playing around with both Yusuke and Botan."

"What!" Kuwabara cried.

"It's true I though the ningens was cocky boasting their power like they could kill us all but in reality both him and the kid could in fact kill us all if any indication on how they captured Naruto and are extracting Maru. Heh even in Makai S-class demons are rare and here are ningens who could be match up to an S-class. "

'Okay Hiei and Kurama are losing it and Botan, Yusuke and Naruto are about to die what are we going to do?' Kazuma thought as he shivered when he felt Maru Kazuma and Naruto's energy fluctuate a bit as he looked at the statue as he noticed it began to crack.

'So I'm about to die... ' Botan thought as Itachi brought his sword ready to pierce Botan threw the heart. She closed her eyes missing the look of conflicting emotions passing thru Itachi's eyes as there was a loud explosion from where the extraction was taking place and as Koenma began to seal Sensui with a seal as the place around them began to fall apart and an earthquake was felt. Trying to seal Sensui with him failed for Koenma as he stared in shock at Sensui.

'Not possible…' He thought as he was thrown into the cave wall with Yusuke and Reno breaking his fall as Reno puffed back to the summoning realm as Sensui let out a blast of energy.

There was smoke covering form where the extraction took place as Botan managed to free herself from Itachi's grip as he was distracted on what happened to the rest of the Akatsuki. She distanced herself from him as she tried to heal herself as fast as possible as her hands nervously moved around her body.

"Something is wrong very wrong." Kazuma said as his vision moved from where Naruto's body once was to where Yusuke stood next to Koenma. "I can't feel Naruto anymore." This earned startled gazes from his team mates. Kurama looked troubled like Kazuma as he knew what he was feeling. Hiei on the other hand was tensed and looked almost frantic as he noticed that Botan was heading toward where Naruto was at in the smoke while Itachi was distracted with the falling rocks coming from the ceiling of the cave. Mitarai was shivering as he noticed how his companions where acting.

"Does Urameshi have a plan now he looks so confident?" Kazuma asked as he stared at his best friend.

"It seems Yusuke has the same thing in mind in what happened with you and Toguro." Kurama replied to Kazuma's observation.

'Wha-?'Kazuma though startled as he now stared at Yusuke. "No! No he can't!" Kazuma yelled. "Urameshi!" Kazuma yelled as he stared helplessly at what was going on in the battle field.

'I have to reach him! I got to find him…' thought Botan as she ran toward where Naruto was at the smoke covering her vision as she coughed. Itachi was gaining at her as he now appeared behind her at the same time Kazuma, Hiei, Kurama, and Mitarai escaped from where they were being held captive just in time to see Yusuke get killed.

Itachi raised his sword as he struck behind Botan his sword meeting her exposed back she fell to the ground a sword sticking out of her body missing her vitals her vision was blurry as she noticed a figure punching Itachi away from her. From her blurry vision she noticed red long hair and a body with blond hair on the persons back and the sound of a chain.

"Dang!" Was all she heard as she felt herself being picked up as the sword was pulled out of her as her world went black.

Maru Kazuma grunted as he walked out of the smoke to see the Urameshi team, Koenma, and the blond teenager looking in shock at the fallen form of Yusuke Urameshi.

"Koenma" Maru said starling the gang as Naruto was unconscious on his back and Botan was bleeding on him as he held her.

"Don't tell me they are also…." Kazuma trailed off as he stared at the still forms of Naruto and Botan in Maru's arm and back.

"No they aren't…here you go Koenma keep her safe I have a weasel to kill." Maru threw Botan as he adjusted Naruto on his back. He knew that he could not unchain himself from Naruto as his hand got near the unlocking mechanism it would burn his hand and he just glared at the dame stupid collar as he grunted and headed toward where Itachi Uchiha his intent on killing the sharingan master. Botan would have landed on the dirt ground if not for Hiei catching her as to not make her wounds worse.

The group stared at Yusuke's still form, Botan's haggard breaths as she bleed from the wounds that Itachi had inflicted as Sensui spoke to them.

"The movie's over, but I forgot… to listen to the music over the credits. It's a very beautiful requiem and in fact would've been perfect for him." Shinobu sighed as the gang noticed that Botan began to cough out more blood and that Itachi Uchiha was thrown few feet before them he was bleeding as they heard the growling coming from Maru Kazuma who had a hand under Naruto holding him in place as his other hand was raised up as he sent a slashing motion as Itachi.

"Ah well it seems nothing is going according to plan. But let's play one last seen."Shinobu said smiling as the portal behind him finally opened free as hundreds of low class demons began to come to the Ningenkai. "The first door has been opened you will guide me further in."

"That's a fat chance!" Kazuma yelled as Hiei who set Botan down near Koenma telling him to take care of her and don't let here die unraveled the bandages covering his dragon tattoo as he unleashed his Dragon of the Darkness Flame at Sensui while Kurama behind him transformed into his spirit fox form without knowing it.

"Let's see what you can do with that!" Hiei yelled out as his dragon killed off the lower class demons as it headed toward Sensui. Both Kurama and Hiei ran into the portal with Kazuma giving one last look at Urameshi and Naruto who was unconscious on Maru's back as Itachi's form was bleeding as he dodged the attacks that were aimed at him.

'Don't worry you three we will stop him and then help defeating the Akatsuki.' Kazuma thought as he ran behind his other two team mates.

'dang it I have to heal her and fast she won't last five minutes, why didn't she want to learn the regeneration technique from Tsunade!' Koenma thought as he began to heal Botan.

In the spirit world Maru sat in front of Enma his eyes never leaving the gigantic man as he sat up and walked toward the window in his office.

"So Koenma could not stop him and those 'humans' have finally gotten the Jinchuriki." Maru held back a growl as the way Enma just without remorse called Naruto 'a human sacrifice'

"Then I have no choice I have to deploy the special defense force."

"Surly you it has not come to that, my master has a chance to help out Yusuke in defeating the human." Maru said standing up to Enma.

"Hmm perhaps but she has over stepped her bounds." Enma replied as Maru growled as he suddenly felt his Master's energy leaving her as the Chakra that held him to this dimension ran out.

"Ah finally she is out of the danger zone." Koenma replied as he then now proceeded to check on Yusuke and noticed something odd. "This is very odd. Yusuke's heart is not beating but his ghost hasn't emerged." Konema muttered to himself as he was startled as Maru dropped and unconscious Itachi Uchiha right next to him. "ghezzz Maru don't scare me like that I'm still not used to you being out of Naruto." Koenma yelled.

"Um.. Koenma-san are you positive that he's not dead?" Mitarai asked as he stared at the tall long haired red head with fox ears on his head that now sat in front of Botan with Naruto in his lap as he seemed to be trying to unchain himself from Naruto getting burnt in the process.

"No he is dead that's what's odd." Koenma replied as Koenma suddenly stood up from his crouch position examining Yusuke as he felt the odd signatures of the only people he knew to be his father's own soldiers. Maru also stood up as he put Naruto on the ground next to Botan who seemed to be waking up now as he growled at the people who stood before his vessel and what he considered his pack the chain rattling as he moved.

"The special defense force!" Koenma stated as Mitarai asked who they we're. "They are my father's soldiers and they only follow his orders. Hey! What are you doing?" Koenma asked as he noticed some of them started to surround him and Maru was growling his red eyes narrowed as he tried to protect Naruto and Botan who was now sitting up with glazed eyes.

"I'm only following orders. Enma-sama has ordered you, the ferry girl, the humans to leave this place though I was ordered to terminate the Jinchuriki and Urameshi."

"What! You can't do that!"

"No we can Enma-sama has researched the files that the Jinchuriki turned in on Urameshi Yusuke and it has left out an important information." Captain Ohtake, Koenma glared at the captain as he referred his 'nephew' as and 'it'. "Urameshi Yusuke is descendant from Demons."

"But Naruto reported that his parents where humans!"

"Yes that is the case it reported his grandparents where humans too an so are his ancestors before them…" Ohtake said as this made Koenma realize on what Naruto left out.

"He's… a demon throw back?" Koenma muttered.

"Yes an as you know only A-class demons and up can genetically cross with humans! One planted its loathsome power in the Urameshi's linage 44 years ago and it sleeps with in him!" the Captain said as he then proceeded to explain how it was missed by the higher ups in Rekai because Koenma let the Jinchuriki to research Urameshi's line and how the first resurrection of Urameshi was not enough to awaken his demon blood because he was not strong enough but since all the fights he has fought his power has risen so much that now it will awaken his demonic blood in with he will help open the portal to Makai.

"Hey what are they doing to Naruto; hey keep your men in line Captain!" Koenma yelled as Mitarai was knocked unconscious to the floor. "Leave them alone!"

"Oi get away you pathetic ningen don't touch them." Maru growled as he raised his clawed hands as he let out blasts of fire balls at the special defense force. "Yagari wake up from that funk you are in! I won't be able to protect you or Naruto like this!" Maru growled as he backed closer to Naruto as one of the soldiers fired some energy at him and Naruto their intend clearly to kill him, his host and Urameshi.

Botan blinked a bit as her eyes became more focused and saw what was happening around her. Itachi was clearly unconscious near Mitarai and Yusuke seemed to be glowing with an eerie red glow; Koenma was on the ground coughing from the impact of the punch he got from the captain of the defense force. She and her son with Maru were surrounded by two of the defense force their intent to kill Naruto her son…her son! She stood up right her eyes hidden by her bangs as she punched the person who tried to pull her away from Maru and Naruto.

"I won't let you kill him!" Botan screamed as she bit swiped some of the blood that she had on her chest and made some hands signs really quickly as she slammed her hand on the dirt ground as the cave rattled. Smoke covered the cave as the blast of energy also made a smoke that covered Yusuke who was suddenly covered by what seemed by a blue phoenix.

The Defense force and Koenma stared at the cloud covered cave they were in with caution as they heard the sound of a bird chirping and the howl of a wolf. But what the group did not notice that there was a portal that opened right where the extraction statue was and now lay in a rubble heap. A figure came out with an Akatsuki cloak on and carrying a gigantic sword on his back. He chuckled to himself as his eyes landed on Itachi's unconscious form.

"Alice is not going to like what happen to Itachi-san." He muttered as he sighed and tried to think of a way to get Itachi out of the ningenkai and back to the elemental nations.

**END**

**To be Continued in Chapter** **Sixteen- The Awakening of The**** Toushin(Mazuko)**** and The Death of Shinobu Sensui (Itachi Uchiha Escapes! Boss Summon Hades!)**

_The smoke cleared revealing a gigantic black wolf barely fitting in the cave as Botan, Maru, and Naruto sat on top of its head. It growled as it stared at the terrified defense force that also looked in fear at Yusuke which revealed that a gigantic blue phoenix saved him from being killed. Yusuke grinned at the terrified defense force as his eyes also roamed the gigantic wolf that Botan was on._

_ "Botan why the hell have you summoned me!" the wolf yelled in his deep voice which freaked out the Defense Force and made Yusuke chuckle as Koenma finally stood up next to Yusuke as he rubbed his stomach wincing a bit as he still felt some of the pain from where the Captain hit him._

_ "Sorry Hades but I had no choice but to summon you instead of __Persephone or Cerberus, besides the last time I summon either of them you bitched about me not summoning you to fight!" Botan yelled. Hades grunted. "Don't grunt at me Hades!" _

_ "Whatever you have a point then. So who do I have to kill to go home?" Hades replied as he growled at the soldiers surrounding him and what he noticed a boy near a blue phoenix. _

_ "Don't kill anyone just knock them out Hades and leave Koenma-sama and Yusuke alone Yusuke is the one near the phoenix."_

_ "Fine but what about the Uchiha bozu near the phoenix and the blond boy."_

"_Leave the traitor alone I'll take him back to Konoha." Botan replied as Hades then charged at the soldiers as Yusuke kicked Captain Ohtake on the face as he jumped on Puu with Koenma following behind his detective as they rushed toward the portal leading to Makai._

_ "Hades follow Yusuke."_

"_Oi Woman shouldn't you grab the Uchiha before we go in there." Maru said as he held on Naruto's unconscious form as Hades jumped around the 'small' cave._

_ "Fine." Botan replied as she was about to jump off of Hades to get Itachi when she noticed a blue skinned person with an Akatsuki cloak injured some of the Defense force badly as he had the unconscious Itachi over his shoulder._

_ "See yah later Yagari Botan I think I'll take Itachi-san back from you till we meet again in the Elemental Nations." The man smiled as he disappeared into a portal back to the elemental nations, the portal closing behind him._

_ "What no!"_

"_Shut it now woman getting the brat is a lost cause; just order you're over grown mutt to follow the detective." Maru growled._

_ "Fine just yang on! Go Hades." Botan ordered Hades who nodded as he ran to the portal following Puu._

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- I hoped you all like this chapter and I'll hurry up with the next one chapter yah besides I'm almost done typing it so yah so please review and thank you for reading this chapter yah!**


	23. Chapter Sixteen The Awakening of The To

**AlbanNeji-Hello everyone again here is the next chapter to Yu Yu hakusho rewritten and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to their respectable owners!**

**Chapter** **Sixteen- The Awakening of The**** Toushin(Mazuko)**** and The Death of Shinobu Sensui (Itachi Uchiha Escapes! Boss Summon Hades!)**

Three people could be seen in a building as it rained outside the heavens crying and wetting the buildings in the city.

"So what are we going to do the statue collapsed on its self it will take months to repair it." Spoke a soft voice as the person stared at the man with the lone red eye visible threw a mask.

"Have we found the reason why the statue collapsed on its self?" the red eyed man asked the orange eyed man who stood next to his companion with hazel eyes.

"Its seems that the statue could not hold the Kuiiby in because we did not have any of the other tailed beasts to hold the Kuiiby in." The orange haired man replied.

"Hn. Is that so? Then order the rest of the teams to capture the rest of the tailed beasts and tell Kakazu to get another bounty repairing the statue will not be a pretty penny this will set us back a year." The man muttered to himself he sighed. "Have you sent Kisame to get Itachi back I will not lose him I know Sensui will fail in his plans, I still need Itachi for my plan to work."

"Hai we did send him to get Itachi immediately after the statue of sealing was destroyed so he should arrive any moment for Sasori to try and heal him." The orange man replied as the lone man nodded as he left leaving the orange eyed man alone with his companion to fix the statue of sealing.

The smoke cleared revealing a gigantic black wolf barely fitting in the cave as Botan, Maru, and Naruto sat on top of its head. It growled as it stared at the terrified defense force that also looked in fear at Yusuke which revealed that a gigantic blue phoenix saved him from being killed. Yusuke grinned at the terrified defense force as his eyes also roamed the gigantic wolf that Botan was on.

"Botan why the hell have you summoned me!" the wolf yelled in his deep voice which freaked out the Defense Force and made Yusuke chuckle as Koenma finally stood up next to Yusuke as he rubbed his stomach wincing a bit as he still felt some of the pain from where the Captain hit him.

"Sorry Hades but I had no choice but to summon you instead of Persephone or Cerberus, besides the last time I summon either of them you bitched about me not summoning you to fight!" Botan yelled. Hades grunted. "Don't grunt at me Hades!"

"Whatever you have a point then. So who do I have to kill to go home?" Hades replied as he growled at the soldiers surrounding him and what he noticed a boy near a blue phoenix.

"Don't kill anyone just knock them out Hades and leave Koenma-sama and Yusuke alone Yusuke is the one near the phoenix."

"Fine but what about the Uchiha bozu near the phoenix and the blond boy."

"Leave the traitor alone I'll take him back to Konoha." Botan replied as Hades then charged at the soldiers as Yusuke kicked Captain Ohtake on the face as he jumped on Puu with Koenma following behind his detective as they rushed toward the portal leading to Makai.

"Hades follow Yusuke."

"Oi Woman shouldn't you grab the Uchiha before we go in there." Maru said as he held on Naruto's unconscious form as Hades jumped around the 'small' cave.

"Fine." Botan replied as she was about to jump off of Hades to get Itachi when she noticed a blue skinned person with an Akatsuki cloak injured some of the Defense force badly as he had the unconscious Itachi over his shoulder.

"See yah later Yagari Botan I think I'll take Itachi-san back from you till we meet again in the Elemental Nations." The man smiled as he disappeared into a portal back to the elemental nations, the portal closing behind him.

"What no!"

"Shut it now woman getting the brat is a lost cause; just order you're over grown mutt to follow the detective." Maru growled.

"Fine just yang on! Go Hades." Botan ordered Hades who nodded as he ran to the portal following Puu. They ran into the portal which seemed odd as it looked like they were in one of Naruto's old video games up ahead of them they saw that Yusuke with Puu and Keonma passed by three other SDF shoulders passing thru the kakai barrier. Hades howled scaring the SDFs as he also passed the barrier as they were close to the end of the portal as when they reached it they where free falling toward the ground as Hades grunted in displeasure as he told his companions on his back to hold on as he flipped in mid air as to slow down as he landed where the rest of the Urameshi team where looking to where Yusuke was fighting Sensui.

"Hey guys!" Botan yelled at the startled remaining Team Uramshi as they stared at Hades in wonder who looked around the Makai curiously.

"Botan I thought you would have stayed in ningenkai." Koenma asked Botan who jumped off of Hades as Maru followed with Naruto on his back unconscious.

"Well… I couldn't stay there you know that and besides getting Naruto and Maru away from them is a good thing or else they will kill him." Botan replied as this got a nod of understanding from Koenma as he sighed.

"Botan what's that?" Kazuma asked as he pointed toward Hades who seemed bored out of his mind as he lazy stared at the battle between Sensui and Yusuke.

"The 'It' as you've called me is Hades." Hades replied as he muttered insolent pup. This freaked Kazuma out a bit as Botan laughed.

"Don't mind him Kuwabara he is just a bit angry that he is not fighting right now. So um… do any of you need to be healed?" Botan asked as she stared at Kurama and Hiei who was hibernating as Kazuma carried him on his back, her fingers twitching.

"Yes that would be helpful Botan." Kurama replied as Botan nodded as she started to heal the spirit fox.

"Shesh this place hasn't changed a bit still same red sky and forests." Maru said as he stood next to Hades Naruto still unconscious. " Hmmm I wonder how the castle is ?" Maru muttered to himself as the group suddenly felt a spike of more demonic energy coming from Yusuke as they noticed that he screamed in a bit of pain as his hair grew and seemed to get tattoos.

"What happened?" Kazuma muttered as no one answered his question as they saw that Yusuke's personality seemed to change a bit as he seemed more demonic in a way. He charged at Sensui as the armor that he wore began to shred from the force of punches that Yusuke gave him. Yusuke then began to choke him as then he threw him into the air as he began to power up to fire his shot gun. As the energy began to swirl around his index finger as he fired as his face looked shocked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY SENSUI!" Yusuke yelled as he stared in horror as Sensui just smiled as he was hit dead on by Yusuke's Spirit Gun. "The stupid idiot." Yusuke said as he ran to find Sensui.

"Maru follow Yusuke."

"Puu follow him now." Koenma an Botan ordered Puu and Hades to follow Yusuke as they noticed Yusuke grabbing Sensui by his collar as he screamed at him about why he did not dodge.

"This is not how you were suppose to go! You should have dodged!" Yusuke screamed.

"Urameshi that's enough isn't enough that you won!" Kazuma yelled at Urameshi as he sat on Puu as a rock was thrown at him making him fall off of Puu.

"Shut up Kuwabara! That wasn't me! I mean it was but it wasn't! I wasn't the one who fired I only barely saw it as it headed toward him." Yusuke yelled as he then heard a cough as Yusuke turned to see Sensui coughing blood.

"Kurama, Botan don't either of you have herbs or can't you heal him?" As Kurama sighed and Botan stared at Sensui sadly.

"I'm sorry his wounds are all…fatal. I can only ease his pain." Kurama replied.

"Sorry Yusuke but Kurama is right those wounds are fatal I will only be making it worse." Botan replied sadly. "I really wish I could heal him."

"There is no need!" The group turned to see Itsuki coming from a tear a few feet before them.

"Itsuki!"

"His time has come."

"What! You stay out of this he still owes me a rematch!" Yusuke screamed at Itsuki as he stepped out of the tear and walked toward Sensui's body.

"He only had two weeks to live anyway." Itsuki told the gang.

"Two weeks to live?" Yusuke stared confused at Itsuki as the rest of the gang wondered what he meant.

"Yes, he suffers from aggressive malignant tumors. Dr. Kamiya diagnosed him. A normal human would've died of the condition long ago." Itsuki replied to Yusuke.

"Is this true?" Yusuke asked the now barely awake Sensui who coughed out blood from his mouth.

"Yes it is true… but… no excuse. Your power was superior." Sensui replied as he coughed again.

"No it wasn't that wasn't me!" Yusuke cried back.

"Your subconscious was still there though, and you could control that power quite well. It was… you no other could have unleashed it."

"That's not good enough! You could take some pain killers and Botan here can heal you then we can fight again!" Yusuke cried out as the rest of the team stared sadly at Yusuke.

"Right Botan you can heal him!" Yusuke was a bit hysterical a bit as he grabbed Botan as he shook her. "You were trained by Tsunade remember the greatest Medic in the world!"

"Yusuke stop." Botan told Yusuke. "There is nothing I could do I'll end up killing him faster if I try."

"Koenma can't you use your pacifier."

"No Yusuke I used the last to try and seal Sensui with me the rest was used to raise Amanuma." Keonma replied sadly as Sensui laughed a bit.

"So you did use it on him I'm glad…" Sensui replied.

"Sensui why did you do this why go thru all this trouble?" Koenma asked his second spirit detective.

"Because I wanted to see Makai… Because I wanted to see with my own eyes the world of the demons I killed. When I was I child I wondered about many things… like why demons only attacked me? Why I'm I the only one to see them? Why do they hate me… kill me? I eventually learned to kill then… but I never got answers to my questions… 'I must be a chosen warrior of justice' 'They must be forces of evil out to destroy mankind' my view was so simplistic… so naïve… killing them… I got used to it… I only believed in black in white those days… that wars were brought between the evil… and the good. Such thinking was so easy… but I was wrong… there is no black and white there is only shades of grey and that ningens where not just good. And I hated it… being part of that. " Sensui replied. "I yearned for it… a… heritage from Makai. That yearning drew me in… called me… commanded me. When I found out I had little time left…. I felt a strange liberation. The tunnel was… my gift to Makai. All I wanted was to die here."

"Sensui I want to ask one question why work with the Akatsuki? What was your partnership in that?" Botan asked Sensui as this got a curious look from the rest to the gang.

Sensui smiled at Botan as his gaze shifted toward Naruto and Maru.

"They wanted to help me in my dream… and it's a test for you and him. They will capture Naruto-kun and will try to extract the Kuiiby again they will not give up. That is what he wants his dream so many years ago with the first. That is why he…" Sensui coughed. "Destroyed your village in a form of revenge… I'll tell you this beware of a man in an orange mask that is all I will tell you. Urameshi… you truly reveled in our fight. So did I … if only for a moment. Thank you. Maybe next time… I might be … born… a demon…." He slowly said as his eyes closed as his body finally gave out as he was officially dead.

"Shinobu…" Koenma cried out as he reached for Sensui.

"Stay back!" Itsuki yelled as he picked up Sensui in his arms as he backed away from the team a portal opening behind him. "It's over… Let him rest… Koenma he had not wish to go to Rekai, he cares nothing for your beliefs or values. His soul is not yours to claim… we will deal with our eternity, just the two of us. This business of living has grown tiresome. Go find another enemy for your struggle… and Yagari-san I hope you keep in mind of Shinobu's clue on your pursuit." Itsuki said as the portal closed on them as Itsuki and Sensui where gone forever to an unknown place.

'A man in and orange mask?' Botan thought to herself. 'I must talk to Jiraya-sama about this.' Botan thought as she finally noticed that Yusuke was holding a bit of his hair in his hands in shock and the tattoos on his body.

"Ahh what the hell happened! The tattoos and hair!" Yusuke screamed "I guess I have become a demon.

"It's your heritage showing…" Kurama said. "I think your ancestor is an S-class and there is no reason that he is dead."

"Good point…He is the one who delivered the final blow." Yusuke said making a fist.

"Pardon?" Kurama asked.

"Well… you see… there was a voice in my head telling me that I don't know how to use me power and my body just froze. I couldn't move and then I blacked out… I could finally woke up when I'd fired my spirit gun. Also that I felt my power increase more than what I was." Yusuke explained

"What? But when you came here to the Makai you were already powerful enough to defeat Sensui!" Kazuma yelled.

"Yah I know but I felt my power increase by someone else."

"What? Now I'm freaked out can we just go!" Kazuma yelled.

"Too scared to stay here idiot." Maru said as he still held onto Naruto.

"Oi you shut it!" Kazuma yelled at Maru who grunted.

"Woman lets go now there is nothing for us here." Maru yelled at Botan ignoring Kazuma as he walked up to Hades and jumped on his back.

"Kuwabara don't antagonize him, he is just grumpy that he can't get that collar off his neck." Botan replied sighing as she got up on Hades.

"I'll right I'm going to find this ancestor of mine! I don't care if he is related to me no one interferes with my fights!" Yusuke yelled as he punched his fist in his hand.

"Are you nuts Urameshi lets just get out of here!" Kazuma yelled trying to convince his best friend to get the heck out of here.

"Yusuke…" Koenma began to speak startling Yusuke from his rant on what he was going to do to his ancestor. "I don't think you fully grasp the situation. Even now as we speak the SPD is closing the portal and it will be done in two days even less. Once its closed you will have no way back to the human world if you want to spend your life fighting, in Makai then it's a perfect place for you… you have 40 hours at least to decide." Koenma explained as the rest of the group stared at their leader who looked thoughtful but smiled at them.

"I don't need to decide let's go back to the Ningenkai, sure Makai is interesting but I prefer the action over there..." Yusuke laughed as everyone got ready to go back to Ningenkai Hades and Puu heading toward the portal leaving Makai.

**END**

**To be Continued in Chapter Seventeen- First Spirit Detective Kuroko Sandra (Makuro, Yomi, Raizen the Three Sub Demon Kings)**

_Naruto had been felling strange for a few days after he woke up to see Maru staring right at him with his red eyes, what scared him was that he was right outside the seal in his own body in his room. His mother eventually explained that he had survived the extraction a bit, they only took enough to loosen the seal so that Maru could walk about though he preferred to be back in the seal apparently. Maru eventually explained that the statue could not hold him because they did not have any of the other tailed beasts in the statue that was the Akatsuki's fault._

_ "Oi brat what got your mind in a pickle?" Maru asked his vessel as they sat on the roof top of their apartment complex his red ears moving on his head the collar on his neck connecting him to Naruto wich had chains on his waist._

_ "Hiei, that is what's bothering me, I haven't seen him in a while and my mother is desperate to find him and ask him about what is their standing."Naruto replied sighing as he laid on his back now and stared at the clouds in the sky. "We are leaving in a few days to the Elemental Nations and I guess she wants to confirm their relationship or… mom will have to wed the Snake sannin. I refuse to have that snake near her!" Naruto growled._

_ "Hn. Now that is a problem." Maru said as both he and his vessel stared at the sky in relaxing under the sun._

_ Elsewhere during the same time Yusuke was heading toward a house deep within some woods. As he passed the gate he saw a beware sign and ignored it as he got deeper into the woods he noticed skulls on the ground littering the floor which as he looked at them he noticed they were demon skulls and bones._

_ He walked father into the woods as he tensed as two blurs headed toward him at fast speeds as he dodged them and prepared to attack the enemy or enemies that now stood before him as the smoke filled the trail as he waited for his opponent to attack him._

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- Haha two more chapters to go and this story is over yah! So please review and thank you for reading my story!**


	24. Chapter Seventeen First Spirit Detective

**AlbanNeji- hello everyone sorry for the long wait but i have been trying to figure out how to end this story and i figured out how it will end and i feel very proud of accomplishing this story lol so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto!**

**Chapter Seventeen- First Spirit Detective Kuroko Sandra (Makuro, Yomi, Raizen the Three Sub Demon Kings)**

The small group passed thru the portal as they ran out of the cave passing the SPD who wanted to fight them and send them back into Makai but decided against it as the portal to Makai was top priority. The group finally reached the outside of the cave as Kaito, Yana, Matarai, and Amanuma where waiting. Some of them were startled as they saw Hades who was very much twice as tall as an elephant.

"Oi! What's with the hair and tattoos." Yana asked as he stared at Yusuke.

"Yes and of the large Wolf which is not humanly possible." Kaito asked as he stared at Hades in a very curiously gaze.

"It's a long ass story." Yusuke replied smiling at the gang.

The group smiled but got tensed as they felt the presences of the SPD behind them. They turned and stared at their glaring forms.

"Lord Koenma the Rekai will not look kindly at you for this." The captain said.

"I know and I will accept the consequences." Koenma replied staring at the SPD which earned startled glances form the group.

"Koenma-sama!" Botan cried out in retaliation as she got a glare from Koenma telling her to be quiet as she sighed as she bit her lip in frustration as Maru grunted shifting Naruto's weight a bit as he glared at the SPD. Yusuke caught the slight glare that Koenma sent Botan as he know that he had to do something to protect the toddler even though he hated him in some cases he was still his friend.

"Oi, bozos listen up!" Yusuke yelled as he stepped in front of the SPD earning a squeak from them. "I don't fight battles with lame opponents unless they ask for it. I don't suggest you do that. Koenma acted in order to close that blasted portal. If Rekai decides to punish him for that I guarantee I'll return the favor." Yusuke said glaring at the SPD who looked ready to flee from fright as the Captain got over his nervousness as he ordered his men to return o closing the portal.

"Hah so much for that!" Yusuke said smiling as this got smiles from the gang. "Let's go home guys." Yusuke said as they began to walk back to the city to the rest of their friends and family.

**A week later….**

A week has passed and everything went back to normal, or as normal as it could be. Kaito, Yana, and Kido being told by Genkai that they should only use their powers if they were in deep trouble, but to not rely on them if they wanted to continue to live normal lives in which they understood. The remaining humans that took part in Sensui's plan for the destruction of the ningenkai returned to their normal human lives that is… only for Dr. Kamiya, Doctor, who was still on the run from the police and Kaname Hagari, Sniper, who disappeared from his home but always seemed to send money to his family. For Botan and Naruto, who woke up later within the week, were alright though their lives did not seem to go back to normal or as normal as they had it before the Sensui case.

Naruto had been felling strange for a few days after he woke up to see Maru staring right at him with his red eyes, what scared him was that he was right outside the seal in his own body in his room. His mother eventually explained that he had survived the extraction a bit; they only took enough to loosen the seal so that Maru could walk about though he preferred to be back in the seal apparently. Maru eventually explained that the statue could not hold him because they did not have any of the other tailed beasts in the statue that was the Akatsuki's fault.

"Oi brat what got your mind in a pickle?" Maru asked his vessel as they sat on the roof top of their apartment complex his red ears moving on his head the collar on his neck connecting him to Naruto which had chains on his waist.

"Hiei, that is what's bothering me, I haven't seen him in a while and my mother is desperate to find him and ask him about what is their standing."Naruto replied sighing as he laid on his back now and stared at the clouds in the sky. "We are leaving in a few days to the Elemental Nations and I guess she wants to confirm their relationship or… mom will have to wed the Snake sannin. I refuse to have that snake near her!" Naruto growled.

"Hn. Now that is a problem." Maru said as both he and his vessel stared at the sky in relaxing under the sun.

Elsewhere during the same time Yusuke was heading toward a house deep within some woods. As he passed the gate he saw a beware sign and ignored it as he got deeper into the woods he noticed skulls on the ground littering the floor which as he looked at them he noticed they were demon skulls and bones.

He walked father into the woods as he tensed as two blurs headed toward him at fast speeds as he dodged them and prepared to attack the enemy or enemies that now stood before him as the smoke filled the trail as he waited for his opponent to attack him.

The smoke revealed a pair of twins a girl with her hair in a pony tail and a boy with spiked bangs and a bit long hair in a low pony tail.

"KIDS?" Yusuke said startled that his attackers where kids who glared at him.

"Stop harassing our mom you filthy DEMON!"

"Yah! You're beneath mom's contempt!" They yelled as they were ready to attack Yusuke again.

"Come on! Go play somewhere else Kids." Yusuke said annoyed at the kids.

"Let's get him!" they both yelled at the same as they attacked Yusuke who dodged and blocked the twins attack. As both where going to attack him at he same time one from the front the other from the back Yusuke jumped into the tree as the girl kicked her twin by mistake.

"Oww!"

"Dang sorry."

"Haha Whatcha waitin' for? C'mon and get me!" Yusuke laughed as he stood on one of the branches of the tree as the twins glared at Yusuke form the forest floor below him.

"He is playing with us!"

"Now we are going to take this seriously!" The twins yelled as they stood next to one another as their hands touched as an energy orb stated to appeare between their palms of their hands as the energy swirled around them forming dragons.

"Twin Dragon Cannon!" They yelled as they were about to fire at Yusuke as they suddenly stopped as the twins names were called.

"Kaisei! Fubaki! Stop that this instant!" a woman's voice yelled as she appeared before the three.

"MOM?"

"We stopped see!" Both yelled at the same time as they ran up to their mother who had black hair tied at the base of her neck and was very tall and fit.

"So you must be Yusuke."

"Kuroko Sandra right?" Yusuke asked as the woman nodded as she led Yusuke toward her home.

Elsewhere as Botan was already frustrated in not finding Hiei let out a sigh as she sat in the same park in the same bench they sat together when they went on their 'date'. As she stared at the night sky she asked herself was he really worth it? To that question she did not have an answer to that.

Botan was startled a bit as a shadowed figure appeared before her in ANBU gear, black hair short but spiky, the standard white peach armor that all ANBU wore and the cat mask that adorned the shinobi's face. He bowed before Botan as he then stood before her as he spoke.

"Sempai Hokage-sama has sent me to deliver you this scroll and that if you are going to keep your end of the bargon that you made so many years ago." Neko asked as he gave the scroll to Botan who grabbed it.

"As I told you before Yamoto I'm not your Sempai anymore." Botan said as she patted the seat next to her as Yamoto removed his mask as he sat next to his sempai.

"I know but it is a habit I still call Kakashi-sempai, sempai too."

"I know." Botan replied as she smiled at Yamoto as she opened the scroll as she read it. She sighed as she knew the time has come for her and Naruto to go back to Konoha but it seemed that the Hokage had a very special mission before she went home if by the clan seal on the bottom of the scroll was any indication of it.

"So are you coming back to Konoha?" Yamoto asked as he held on his mask in his hands as he stared at the sky as he listened to Botan who now rerolled the scroll as she was done reading it as she now held it within her hand.

"Yes though Naruto will be there by the time the Gennin exams starts and that is in what?" Botan asked as she too stared at the night sky.

"Four months. Then if Naruto gets lucky, his Sensei might let him and his team, compete in five months for the chunin exams." Yamoto said.

"Which most likely be Kakashi-Kun who will be his team Sensei." Botan replied as she sighed again. "Just tell Hokage-Sama that I will report back in four months time from now to then. I have some unfinished business to finish."

"Does it have to do with Hiei-san from Team Urameshi?" Yamoto asked as he received no answer form his sempai. "I see… Well then Sempai I will see you in four months I will tell Hokage-Sama your answer I'm sure Koenma-Sama will know of our little meeting by now." Yamoto said as he stood up and put on his mask again.

"Yamoto can you give this to the Hokage also tell him to look over it and then to give it to Jiraya-sama I'm sure he will find the information interesting." Botan said as she bit her thumb a bit as she ran the blood on the wrist of her left arm were there seemed to have a storage seal inked on her skin as a scroll poofed into existence as she now held in her hand to Yamoto.

"Hai as you wish Sempai!" Yamoto said as he grabbed the scroll in Botan's hand with the seal of her clan on it of a wolf as he pocketed it in his pouch as he bowed at Botan as he disappeared into the night leaving Botan alone in the park again with a scroll in her hand from the Hokage as she too got off the bench as she continued her search of Hiei into the night.

It was morning already as Botan walked tiredly around the woods near the Statue of the First Hokage. She sat on the stump of a tree as she stared as she stared at the scroll she got from Yamoto from last night. She had been looking for Hiei all night that she never did unseal the clan seal on the scroll that ordered her back to Konoha. She did unrolled it as she bit her thumb letting out a bit off blood as she then coated her finger tips with her blood as she put her finger tips on the seal as she signed her name in blood as the scroll seemed to glow. She held onto the scroll as the words disappeared and rearranged themselves on the scroll.

_Dear Botan,_

_I know that the time is coming near for you to come back to Konaha with Naruto but since I know you will come at the last minute till the Genin Exams start I will like to give you a mission of sorts with Naruto. It has come to my attention that with you being the last of the Yagari Clan that is the heir I need you to locate the last of your sub division of the Yagari clan the Hikari's and Niwa's; I know that is what you're going to do with in the four months before you come. I fear that this will be the last rein as being Hokage and I need to know before my death if you and your clan will be able to protect Konoha from the pearls it awaits and form the inside. So I hope you have decided on what station you will want when you come back in the four months. If I do perish within this year I would like Tsunade to be the fifth Hokage. I have told Jiraya about this decision and he agrees, I think Tsunade has an inking but I know she will refuse so I ask you and if the time calls for it for Naruto too to convince her to be the Hokage. So think of this as my last will and testament if I do die. Also I know that you will show this to my advisers this when the time is right._

_Sincerely _

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_The Third Hokage_

'Hmm so Hokage-sama is already thinking plans after he dies, this is very troubling.' She thought as she stared at the scroll as the words began to fade and as she rolled the scroll back up. 'If Hokage-sama is taking this much action that means he thinks there are leeks with in the village! But who could be the leek…' She thought as walked down the streets heading nowhere in particular deep in thought as she was thinking of where Niwa Alice and Bankotsu could be and where Hikari Karura and Yashamaru where at also.

Meanwhile Kurama was inside one of the many empty classrooms in his school as he locked the door and sat down in one of the chairs as he threw a small glass ball at the chalkboard as it broke on contact to the wall the liquid that was in the ball seemed to move on the chalkboard as it took the shape of a demon with long hair, who seemed blind and had six ears three on his left and three on his right side of his head.

'Yomi!' Kurama thought as he stared at his old companion.

"It has been a while Kurama. Glad to see you're still alive. I'm sorry this has to be a one way conversation but time is of the essence. I felt your energy in Makai. We weren't much when we were together, but you've frown stronger since then. You might, in turn be interested in how I've fared. Fact is I'm close to ruling the part of Makai that the lord's and lady's of the east, west, north and south left us to claim. You remember Raizen and Mukuro, don't you? If you recollect, the land that the Lord's and Lady's left were in their control before we were even born. However, a few hundred years ago I achieved parity with them. I wish to take their place and Unify the little land that we have divided and make the Lord's and Lady's recognize me as one of their own, like them as a Lord. I'd like your help, Kurama. This will be a demanding project; I'd would like the spirit fox at my side then against me. Oh yes… a century ago I found the demon who robbed me of my sight. I've kept him alive so you could meet him; I think you'd find the experience quite amusing." The fading image said as it disappeared from the chalk board.

"An old friend?" Hiei asked startling Kurama a bit as he replied a yes. Hiei was quite amused as he stared at his 'best friend.' "Heh… it's not like you… to be so distracted that I can sneak up like this. I have received a message too… from good ol' Mukuro" Hiei said as he threw the crystal like ball like Kurama did a while ago as the liquid formed like it did for Yomi. Mukuro from what Kurama and Hiei could tell was just as tall as Botan they noticed. His face was covered in what seemed like bandages filled with ruins showing only one of his eyes and he held his hands in front of him like it seemed that he was tied by the wrists.

"Hello Hiei, I'm Mukuro. Nice to meet you. You'd be amazed how difficult it is to get things done when you're famous, so I rarely show myself in public. To get to the point, I could use someone like you. Will you join my cause? I know you by reputation. I've heard many tales about Jaganshi Hiei who still enjoy great notoriety in layer 13 ne. You reached class-a status five years after birth. What lead a genius like you to sink to banditry and the disappear into the ningenkai? Never mind. With me, you can regain your former glory. Raizen, Yomi and I have been in a three –way deadlock for 500 hundred years and they would be first to agree with me that it has gotten very tiresome. What I will now tell you is top secret- Raizen has, for no sane reason, starved himself nearly to the point of expiring. Once he's gone, I'll launch a full scale attack on Yomi. Yomi would force his own rule over the lords and ladies of the east, west, north, and south, he is very sneaky about that. If he approaches you, refuse him. That's the secret of longevity. Go to Raizen only if you're feeling suicidal… heheh… under me I will make the lords and ladies recognize me as one of them someone they can count on… so join me and help me unify this little part of land to normality."

"Verbose, isn't he. Those three are in recruitment drive… checking out the combatants in the most notable clashes in Makai history. This could get interesting. I think I will go see Mokuro." Hiei replied as he got a silence response from Kurama who just stared at him at the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna sign up. I just want in on the action. It promises to be a protracted conflict… and a sure way to get stronger. I'll exploit that for all I can." Hiei said as he was leaving the room as Kurama finally opened his mouth.

"So you're leaving… but are you going to tell Botan?" Kurama asked softly as he noticed that Hiei froze on the mention of Botan's name. He turned and glared at Kurama which shocked his him a bit as he met Hiei's glare.

"Stay out of it fox this has nothing to do with you. It between the onna and me got it." Hiei growled out as he disappeared from the classroom and headed toward the park.

At the same time while Botan was thinking about what to do about the mission that the Hokage gave her and figuring out who was leaking information from Konoha she found herself infront of her home as she was about to walk in into her home she froze as she felt a very familiar energy she relaxed as she turned to meet Hiei who just stared at her bordly thought to Botan she noticed that there was something else in his eyes.

"Hiei…"

"Onna." Hiei replied as he stepped in front Botan as he stared at her. "Onna its best if we not continue this."

"What?" Botan replied in a whisper.

"Listen to me this has to end now I will be leaving from here."

"b-but." Botan tried to reply back to Hiei when he glared at her.

"I'm a demon you're a ningen think about it." Hiei said as he left leaving Botan to stare at the empty spot where Hiei stood moments ago as she felt tears running down her face. That's when she felt the door open behind her as she noticed it was Naruto as she noticed thru her teary eyes that Maru had returned to the seal as Naruto did not have the chains around his waist.

"Mom." Naruto asked as he hugged his crying mother to him.

'H-he…" Botan never finished her sentence as she heard Naruto growl as he led his mother into their home.

**END**

**To be Continued in ****Epilogue - Goodbye…**

"Mum you… I…" Naruto looked unsure on what to tell his mother who noticed that Hiei's eyes were on them and turned to meet his. Her eyes were hurt as she turned away from him as she jumped into the trees with Naruto following behind her as they reached the statue of the First Hokage.

"Mum…"

"Don't it's not worth it he is not worth it…" Botan breathed in as she finally walked up to her son as she hugged him. Naruto returned his mother's hug as he felt her break down, again, he held her tight letting her let everything out and that is how Koenma found his top ferry girl and his nephew one crying in despair of her broken heart and the other in anger.

"Botan, Naruto…"

"Oh Koenma-sama!" Botan said as she sniffed a bit as she tried to stand up though Koenma waved it off as he stared at the Statue of the First Hokage.

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- Hope you enjoyed the second to last chapter and please review!**


	25. Epilogue Goodbye

**AlbanNeji- Its so sad this is the last chapter of yyh rewritten but on the bright side after this i get to write Naruto rewritten and that is going to be so awesome to play around with the rookie nine and their sensei's and the rest of the Jinchuriki and Akatsuki who will get more spot light on the next story yah!**

**Epilogue - Goodbye….**

Botan sat in her room her face tear streaked her hair down from her usual pony tail, she gave him everything her love her innocence and he threw it to her face. He was leaving and without telling her, Koenma-sama knew too! Her son her baby was portably looking for him right now and he was going to make Hiei regret making her cry. She laughed as the tears kept coming, how naive she was to trust him, to fall in love with him.

"No more…. I won't let this happen again… no more." She told herself as she gained control of her emotions. Gone was Koenma's top ferry girl in her place was the Konoha's Yagari Botan, Wolf….

Naruto was so angry he glared at the forest covering Genkai's Temple, today was the day that Yusuke was leaving to go to demon world. He snorted he really thought Hiei was going to be here, He still had to make him pay! Just when he thought that Hiei was going to be good for his mother, for him, he leaves! He leaves her crying, broken in front of their home.

"Are you sure you really want to do this Yusuke?" He heard his Uncle ask Yusuke as he heard the rustling of clothing and of the rest of the group speaking with the Spirit defense force. He glared at Hiei's figure that stared as Yusuke jumped into the portal. He glared harder as he noticed that Hiei was staring right at him and seemed to be sniffing around which to Naruto he know that he was trying to sniff out Botan from where ever she was. He looked away from his glaring mach as he smelt his mother's scent and the stench of blood.

"Mum?" Naruto called out alerting Hiei as he sniffed the air as his eyes seemed to widened a bit as he noticed where Botan was at.

"Naruto…." Botan said her voice a bit cold but still had the bit of caring in her tone. He stared at her and noticed she was in the clothing she had when they left Konoha. The standard black shinobi pants, the fish net shirt with her cloak that Tsunade gave her with the word Heal on the back, and her shinobi sandals. On her back she had a gigantic scroll which contained everything they would need and in her hand where the stench of blood was coming from was her sword wrapped in bandages.

"Mum you… I…" Naruto looked unsure on what to tell his mother who noticed that Hiei's eyes were on them and turned to meet his. Her eyes were hurt as she turned away from him as she jumped into the trees with Naruto following behind her as they reached the statue of the First Hokage.

"Mum…"

"Don't it's not worth it he is not worth it…" Botan breathed in as she finally walked up to her son as she hugged him. Naruto returned his mother's hug as he felt her break down, again, he held her tight letting her let everything out and that is how Koenma found his top ferry girl and his nephew one crying in despair of her broken heart and the other in anger.

"Botan, Naruto…"

"Oh Koenma-sama!" Botan said as she sniffed a bit as she tried to stand up though Koenma waved it off as he stared at the Statue of the First Hokage.

"Don't… It's fine. I'm just here to tell you that you will be taken off the ferry girl work schedule. I think it's time for you to go back to Konoha…" Koenma smiled a bit. "Maybe look into the lower braches of the Yagari clan. You know visit the Niwa and Hikari clans in suna or something. They did merge and that is the last thing I know since I checked in on them. "

"Oh! Yah sure Koenma-sama." Botan replied as she nodded her crying stopping for a bit. She tugged up Naruto closely next to her as his Uncle now faced them as he handed Botan a scroll.

"Just… don't over stress yourself he has made his choice." Konema said as he sighed. " If he really cares for you he will come back so crying over him won't do Botan. Just move on maybe you will find someone better than him. Just good luck on your mission, don't disappoint me." Koenma said as he walked off leaving the two Yagari's in the clearing with a scroll and a lot to think about.

"Mom?"

"Naruto, its time."Botan said as she stuffed the scroll in her kunai pouch.

"Okay….To Konoha or Suna?" Naruto asked as he watched his mother pre pare herself to go back.

"Suna I think it is time for us to deal with reestablishing the Yagari clan as the top clan in the shinobi nations and to clear all its debts. And maybe check with the last of Niwa."

"Ah! Alright mom." Naruto replied as he watched Botan make some hand signs in front of the destroyed statue it glowed as the wind around them swirled violently scaring the birds in the trees to take flight.

"Remember Naruto, I will send a letter to the Hokage when we are on the other side to tell him that you will be at the graduating Genin exams when you are 12, alright. That's in hmmm… three months."

"Okay."Naruto replied.

"Then let us go there is nothing else for us here…" Botan said as a portal appeared in front of them Naruto nodded as he walked into it with his mother following behind him as they disappeared from Genkai's temple grounds, the Ningenkai, into the elemental countries to start anew.

'Goodbye everyone I hope we meet each other in the again…' Botan though as she disappeared from the Ningenkai and walked into the desert land that was part of Suna.

**END to be continued in Naruto Rewritten….**

**Preview…**

"_So Yagari Naruto was it?"_

"_Yes."_

_ "Ah so please introduce yourself to the class and then take a seat till I call your name for the exam."_

_ "Sure!" Naruto replied as he stepped up to the front of the class. "Hello my name is Yagari Naruto it will be a pleasure to work with you all." Naruto said happily as his smile got blushes from some of the girls._

_ "Alright Naruto please go sit next to Ino. Ino please raise your hand." Iruka said Ino with a blush on her face raised her hand as Naruto walked up to his seat as he said hi to the girl next to him who only blushed and muttered a hi in return. This startled a few of the girls as Ino Yakamaka was a hard core Uchiha fan girl._

_ "Alright now when I call your name please…."_

"_So, Botan how was it going to Suna and trying to look for the remaining Hikari?" The third asked the woman in front of him._

_ "Hmm? Oh it was fine unfortunately the only remaining Hakari was apparently a shock for me… the Kazekage apparently married into the Hakari clan and had three children." Botan said as bit as she stared bordly "I met them and they are okay I guess…"_

**End of Preview…**

**AlbanNeji- sorry its so short lol but i promise that the sequel will be awsome with shinobi and the Akatsuki demons and Hiei trying to find out were the heck Botan when with Naruto and find out a very interestig surprise that the rest of his team mates failed to mentioned lol. till next time!**


End file.
